A Woman's Woman
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Audrey is assertive and carefree. Aiko is lively, yet sensible. Nikki is shy, but brilliant. All are looking for something nice in life. Neither know where to look. Can the new client of a certain love fairy give them what they want? Will that even matter in a town full of interesting women, love fairies, and aliens?
1. A Love Fairy's Welcome

**Good evening everybody! This is a fun little story I've been working on for a while now, and I figured it's high time I put it up for all to enjoy. This chapter's been beta-read by the great Cypher DS, who played a heavy hand in making this as good as I hope it'll be to you all.**

 **I'm not much for introductions, as I'm pretty sure everyone here at least played the first game, so I'll get right into it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **A Woman's Woman**

 **Audrey is assertive and carefree. Aiko is lively, yet sensible. Nikki is shy, but brilliant. All are looking for something nice in life. Neither know where to look. Can the new client of a certain love fairy give them what they want? Will that even matter in a town full of interesting women, love fairies, and aliens?**

* * *

Tala Stone ushered a long, jaw-aching yawn as she stepped back outside for the umpteenth time.

After a ten-hour ride on a crowded plane and an agonizingly long weekend in an empty house with naught but a backpack of essentials to hold her over, Tala's luggage had finally shipped to the lovely little town of Glenberry, and she could finally start unpacking. She thought it'd be a smooth process in moving her things from the U-Haul truck to her home, up until she realized the dumb little frat boy who brought said truck was dead-set on leaving her things in the driveway as opposed to in her damn house where they should be. He had all but dropped her plasma screen onto the sidewalk, and before she could close the distance to bark in the teen's face about being careful, that being the last item, he had scrambled into the truck and peeled off before she could finish crossing the yard.

Sighing to herself and straightening her button-up shirt, the new resident stepped back out onto the driveway, rolling her sleeves down to handle a sizable wooden crate labeled 'Fragile'. As she squatted down and wrapped her strong arms around the splintery edges, she shot back up without so much as a heave, giving the large, wooden box enough airtime for her to secure a grip under it. The noisy jingle of metal was heard, but they were somewhat muffled by the agonizing sound of rustling styrofoam packing peanuts, both noises nonetheless making the woman purse her lips to deal with the irritating sound.

But before she could carry it into the house, there came a girlishly perky voice from behind. "Hubba hubba. I've seen some strong women, but damn! You lift, bruh? _And_ you're a ginger? That's a twofer!" Glancing over her shoulder, Tala bore witness to a young, petite little brunette adorned in a red crop top and a pair of jean shorts as she stood leaning back against one of the boxes.

"Charming," came Tala's deadpan response as she proceeded to carry her crate into the house. "What brings you over here, if I may ask? You don't seem the Samaritan type." she wondered upon returning, sleeves rolled back up to massage her rather beefy forearms.

Resting her hands on her petite hips, the brunette spoke, "Well, Miss Amazon Lumberjack, I thought I could help a sexy giant like you find your way around town. Name's Kyu, by the way."

"Tala," the larger woman introduced, walking up to pick up the box next to Kyu, that being the last one. "Very neighborly of you, Kyu. That, or you're a fairy."

It didn't come as that much of a surprise to Kyu that her species/profession was mentioned, as love fairies were kind of a thing and a basis for pickup lines, and it could have just been friendly banter. But her laughing off the joke died in her mouth when she saw the suave smirk on Tala's lips before she rounded the corner, stepping into her house. She smirked, crossing her arms. "Oh? Figure that out all on your own?"

"A cute little girl smelling of fruity candy offering help out of the blue?" Tala reasoned, dusting her hands as she stepped back out again, finally shutting the door behind her. "I've been there."

"Alright, then let's cut to the chase," the love fairy proclaimed, walking up the now clear driveway. "There's some _be-autiful_ ladies in this town I know an amazon like you will just love love _love_ to throw around the bedroom."

Tala pursed her lips at the repeated use of that title as she looked down at herself. She didn't think she was _that_ tall or muscular. Well yeah, but no monstrous proportions. Her shoulders did a good job of making themselves known through the supposedly roomy button-up shirt. Same deal with her loose-fit jeans, as her hips, thighs, and butt all too well eliminated the need for any belt, though she wore one anyway. Was it her height? She didn't think she was terribly tall, just six-two. "... Amazon aside, I didn't come to town looking to be a skirt-chaser. Not that I'm against the idea, I'd just like to relax on my vacation," she explained, looking back at the fairy in disguise.

"And you can, Nariko! Holy shit, that'd be an amazing cosplay for you. You even sound like her..." Kyu commented, drinking in the large woman with her eyes. She even gave a small lick of her lips. But self control took hold again, and she shook her head free of the sexy image. "My point being, you don't gotta follow that 'get up, score, sleep, repeat' routine. You know, you can have a life besides a womanizess. Don't know why you'd want to, though."

The tall redhead rolled her eyes, making sure the tote bin Kyu plopped up on didn't have anything fragile. "Well, if you're a love fairy, you're going to either hound me until I say yes, or have someone else play your tricks on me, not like you have much else to do..."

"Hey!"

"But you seem like a nice enough fairy. Nicer than others, anyway. But _if_ I accept, I hope you know I'll be taking my sweet time."

The love fairy shrugged her arms, throwing up her hands. "Hey, that means I got more time to bullshit! No harm done. As long as you qualify for some frenzied fucking, I dun my job! But if you really don't want an _outstanding_ wingman like myself at your back, I'll keep my distance. Besides, since you're a former client, you should still have your Huniebee. Lets me skip showing you the basics."

Tala leaned on one leg, giving her a blatant look. "Yes, I think I still have my woman Pokedex somewhere."

Kyu giggled a cute little giggle. "I like you already."

"Erm, speaking of former clients, why exactly am I being hounded by you fairies again?" She was rather curious as to exactly why she'd been chosen as a client again after she'd already left her last fairy companion on good terms as a babe magnet. She didn't bed everything in sight, but Tala had a successful run, as far as she was concerned.

"Welllll, you came up in the database as an above-average gal, and once I saw those bodacious tits of yours, I _had_ to come and see for myself! Like, you have NO idea what I'd do to have tits like that!" Kyu's made a squeezing motion with her hands as they closed in on Tala's chest, but even though the gesture was a joking one, the amazon's piercing gaze was more than enough to warn her of the repercussions.

Crossing her arms under those giant, clothed chesties, Tala regarded Kyu's following pout with a raised brow. "E-cups are a little too big for that tiny chest of yours, don't you think?"

"Fuck that noise, Tal! I'd like something I can actually hold up!" Though Kyu's C-cups were enough to turn heads and put something in your hand, the love fairy has always been particularly smitten by big, bouncing tits. She crossed her arms under her chest, but she looked back to Tala doing the same thing, and she grew an exasperated look. "See?!"

"... Okay. I... get your point. But onto important things, I don't mind having you around, but let's talk later. I have work to do," Tala explained, beckoning with her head to leave the living room. In her experience, love fairies aren't too much trouble to have wandering around your house, so long as you don't have soda, candy, and porn easily accessible.

"Do me proud, will ya?" And with that, Kyu stuck out a playful tongue at Tala and made her departure.

Seeing her leave, Tala let out a heavy sigh of regret, letting her head fall back. Grumbling, she ran a hand through her fiery red hair. _And to think I wanted to relax here... Well, if I'm to enjoy myself at all, I might as well give it a try. I'll unpack later._ Picking her bummed mood back up, the strong woman grabbed her keys, locked the door to her house, and headed off, convincing herself that her new resident wouldn't be trouble. No doubt Kyu would be moving in and begging her to buy candy and soda, as per usual when it came to love fairies, but the redhead would think on it later.

She had a town to explore. _My search history had better be clean..._

XXXXX

Sometimes, Aiko could honestly say that she felt like a cornered animal.

It's like, all of her students expect her to be this peppy, upbeat, brilliant teacher with infinite patience. Quite frankly, it couldn't be further from the truth. Aiko, nine times out of ten, felt drained and miserable. Unyielding mountains of work to grade, little rugrats for students as they try day-in and day-out to hit on her, a stupid ass superintendent that couldn't lead rats to a trash can...

"Good morning Aiko." _'Ah, there's a calming voice.'_

Sitting straight on the bench again, the bored professor looked over to see her tall, Indian friend. "Oh, hey Beli," came her half-hearted response as the other woman walked over to sit next to her.

Seeing her friend down in the dumps, Beli tilted her head, offering a sad smile. "What's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Life."

"How are classes going?" Beli asked, figuring talking about her plight will do her companion some good. It was pretty obvious to any of Aiko's friends that she didn't like to associate with the academic setting, much less be staffed there. But she was a good-hearted person when she's not weighed down by it all. When Aiko Yumi finally lets loose and has fun, it's a trip for anyone along for the ride.

But sadly, this wasn't one of those times. "Ugghhhh, I don't wanna talk about that."

Seeing just how down her friend was, Beli began pondering. "Mmmmm, well, I think I have just the thing," she proclaimed with an edge of enthusiasm, as much as her soft, relaxed voice would allow. "I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses. You should join me." she smiled. "Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away."

Aiko really didn't wanna go, not because she was against the idea, but she just felt too drained to do a lot of moving around. But she also didn't like disappointing people. Buuut... "Ehhhh, not today. I'm just not feelin' it. Besides, I don't wanna do too much while between classes."

Saddened, but understanding at the decline, Beli resigned and decided to just give Aiko some peace and quiet. "Will I at least be seeing you at the studio this weekend?"

Glad for the change in subject, Aiko cast her companion a small smile. "I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else going on, for once."

That brightened up Beli's day. "Great! Can't wait. See you there. And take care." and with that, the soft-spoken woman stood up, stretched, and made her leave.

Now alone again, Aiko let her head fall back on the back of the bench, and let out a guttural groan that was originally supposed to be a cleansing sigh. "I'd kill to have a job I actually liked..."

"Killing is a bit rash, don't you think?" the Asian beauty looked over her shoulder to see a tall, tomboyishly dressed ginger casually walking up to her. "Slicing someone's head off with your katana isn't a very good solution."

That made her laugh. "Hahahahaha, you're terrible!"

"What's terrible is a job that would make you want to kill for a different one," Tala said, taking a seat next to her. "That bad?"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't even get me started. Between the kids hitting on me, the mountain of work I need to grade, and overall not feelin' the school setting, I could use a break, to say the least." she slouched back in her seat, throwing a leg over the other. "I'm just trying to relax; enjoy a little downtime between classes. I teach up at UOG. It's the only university in the city, for some reason."

"Bored of the sexy teacher angle?"

Aiko grinned, looking back up to the sky. "It ran its course. Lemme tell you, it got old." She laughed again. "I'm glad you came over here. I needed a good laugh. The kids call me Miss Yumi, but you can call me Aiko."

"Tala. Ever a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"So..."

" _Yeeeess_?"

The redhead had to force back a shudder once she heard the sultry tone of Aiko's reply. "As you can guess, I'm new in town. I don't suppose you can tell me a few of the finer places to go? I'm guessing you don't have the time to show me, with a class to get back to."

"No no, it's fine. The periods at the university are around two hours. I got time," the professor assured, checking her watch just to make sure. "Hmmm... a lot of the more exotic places are more of a stretch to get to, but some of the more familiar places, like the bar, the cafe, or the mall are right near here. I'd go to the bar right now, but I can't guarantee I'll come back sober. I can't stay away from a tall glass of sake."

Tala grinned. "You do a good job of staying Japanese," she teased, standing up, stretching her back.

Another good laugh. "I know, right?" Aiko jokingly agreed, rising up as well. "I suppose you're headed off on the rest of your expedition?"

The ginger nodded, covering her yawn with a hand. "Would you consider a quick pick-me-up at the Cafe? No alcohol there."

"Uhhh... fuck it, why not?"

XXXXX

"Haha, you're hot already, or are you just happy to see me?" Aiko joshed as the duo walked down the busy street sidewalk. During the walk, Tala started getting sick of the late afternoon sun, the professor figured as the ginger began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hmmm, a little of both," Tala replied with a grin as she finished unbuttoning the top, freeing the black tank top that so shamelessly made known her endowed chest and the toned body underneath.

Aiko couldn't stop staring. "Holy shit, are those D-cups?" On most women Aiko knew that sported a generous cup size, like Kyanna, Jessie, and even herself with her quaint stature of five-four, the large, succulent breasts seemed a burden. Though a fitness girl like Kyanna and a total cougar like Jessie would have absolutely no problem dealing with the size and the weight of those giant love-pillows, even on their curvy little bodies, they seemed like they could get in the way sometimes. But on this tall, toned drink of water, the size seemed just right. Not a hindrance, and didn't over-encompass the chest area. And they looked as firm as can be, refusing to give under the undoubtedly tight squeeze of that tank top.

"E," Tala replied as they neared the cafe. "You?"

"D." The two entered the establishment, and were immediately greeted by the sweet aroma of baked goods and coffee. "I'll tell ya, I can go for coffee any time of day, I swear," Aiko praised, taking a deep, satisfying whiff of the intoxicating smells that tickled her nose.

"You're lucky," the taller woman said with an amused grin as they made their way to the front counter. "You won't look a day over twenty no matter _what_ you eat or drink."

"Haha, yeah. Being Japanese is pretty sweet." The two got their drinks and picked a tall table near the front window. While Aiko got herself a frappuccino, Tala settled on a hot mug of apple cinnamon tea.

"Thanks again for covering me, Tal," Aiko thanked, taking her first sip, licking up the cream that made its way on her upper lip. "I feel like kind of a dick for letting the new resident here pay, though."

Tala gave a light huff, smirking as she raised her drink to her lips. "Need I remind you that we're here for _you_? With your job leaving you in the state you were in, you needed this trip a _lot_ more than me." She took a sip. "Any luck job searching in the past?" Surely, someone so drained by their current occupation would try looking for one they like, right?

The teacher shrugged. "I guess you're right. And yeah, I did a little lookin' around, but there's close to zero time to really put effort towards it with the mountains of work that needs grading. And the university makes it nearly impossible to just up and quit since Glenberry is a little out of the way."

"Well..." Tala began after taking another sip of her tea. "I'm in town mainly to unwind. But I suppose I could make some money while I'm here. I know we just met, but you could really use the help. I could take your place as a substitute teacher for a time, give you vital breathing room to find a job."

Aiko nearly choked on her coffee. "Shit, are you serious?! I can't do that!" She needed a moment to compose herself and digest what she was just told. "I mean, not cause I don't want to, but, you know, we just met!"

But Tala kept cool at witnessing the shocked teacher's reaction. "Well Aiko, you seem like a really fun person to be around, if work isn't leaving you too drained to enjoy the finer things in life. We're in this dainty little coffee shop to give you enough energy to get _back_ to work. If your active hours consist of work and preparing for it, then maybe it's time for some life changes, eh?" She didn't want to seem overbearing in helping Aiko, but...

 _A very good point indeed._.. "Alright alright, you made your point. I mean, I ever expected it today to find a silver bullet to a problem that's been riding me for almost a decade."

Now Tala _really_ felt sympathy for Aiko. All that time wasted... But maybe she's jumping to conclusions; despite the obvious predicament, Aiko wasn't in any immediate trouble or facing a life crisis, if she put valuable time aside to befriend a stranger. Her job just took a lot out of her. And Tala didn't think someone like her would even pick a job as a professor if she hated every second of it. "Knowing your calling in life by the end of highschool is a tight deadline, to say the very least. But it's not like I'm doing a whole lot. I'm just taking teaching out of your day so you have time to go job searching."

"Well that's a lot to me, considering what exactly being a sexy Japanese university professor entails. Trust me, once you meet my class, you'll be in for it." There was a good dose of amusement when she said that, and that grin of hers didn't help.

But Tala wasn't phased. "Then I'll take it as a challenge," she declared with a smirk. "I'll sub in for as long as you need, or until the university hires another professor."

"Alright, cool. I know the dean will be happy as fuck to see me go. Don't think they'll put anything in the way of that."

"I can't imagine why. If I wasn't such a samaritan, I'd be looking for a way to eat you out under your desk during class." A bold move on Tala's part, especially with her Huniebee still somewhere amongst her things and not with her, but Aiko was so nonchalant about talking about her sexy teacher angle, and that gave Tala a hunch as to which type of affection the teacher preferred. And it seemed to pay off when she saw Aiko's reaction.

"Holy shit. That would be fuckin' hot!"

But the amazon lumberjack wasn't quite done yet. "While you're trying so _desperately_ to read the day's assignment with a straight face. But with a large woman like me? Tending to that delicate little hole? _All to impossible_." the tall ginger's voice was dripping with sultry venom, and all that did was get Aiko flustered even more as she held onto every word. Tala was large woman, no doubt about it. And it was fun to imagine what a six foot, big-boobied amazon would feel like in bed, and even moreso to imagine how good someone like that would be at eating her out. Would the large woman also have a large tongue?

"Fuck..." The flustered teacher had to rest her forehead in her hand in order to process the vivid imagery. "Now I can't get it outta my head!" But that huge, dopey grin told everyone right away that she loved every part of that.

Tala stifled a laugh at the sexy professor, watching her squirm at the hot scenario. She too was imagining the idea of burying her face in between the professor's smooth, flawless legs while she tried and failed to speak straight in front of the class, and it was getting her flustered too, but it didn't eat at her like the former. "Alright alright, I'll relent." she concluded, finishing off her tea. "But let's get back to the topic at hand. When is a good time to meet you at the school to talk about your departure?"

Happy at the change of subject, Aiko cupped her chin, pondering. "Hmmm. It's Sunday now, so... Tuesday. That's after the exams are graded and given back. Gives me at least a little breathing room."

Tala nodded, satisfied. "Alright. Hopefully, you have some free time to relax. You have a favorite hangout in Glenberry?"

"You can't find me anywhere _but_ the casino!"

"Then we might have to go there to celebrate once we get all this sorted out."

"Hey, I'm down! That'd be nice!"

After they made their plan for helping Aiko and her predicament, the two started talking about... well everything. Favorite type of porn, the 'best' mythological creature, favorite childhood toys, art, anime, the list went on. It was as if the two were long lost friends instead of strangers, and neither party didn't mind in the least. They just kept talking.

And before they knew it, an hour had passed. "Oh shit! I better get going!" Aiko exclaimed as she checked the time to find she had lest than half an hour to get back to the university.

And Tala didn't keep her waiting. "Don't let me slow you down. I'm free anytime."

"Okay cool! I'll talk to ya later." They exchanged numbers and Aiko left, leaving Tala to her own devices. Without someone to talk to, the redhead was about to up and leave, but then, she noticed, the barista that served her and Aiko left as the next girl on the shift arrived. An awfully short, blue-haired girl with glasses made her way into the cafe with a scowl that was tired of the world itself. Already, Tala felt tempted to try and cheer her up.

After returning from the back to throw a uniform apron over her loose-fitting sweater, the girl was now hunched over the front counter, bored out of her mind. There was but a handful of occupants in the establishment, but she didn't bother throwing on the customary fake smile.

Seeing her opportunity, Tala got up, grabbing her mug, and made her way over to the counter. "You stepped in not two minutes ago, and you look like you'd rather be a million places but here." she began in a conversational tone.

"What gave it away?" Nikki didn't bother hiding the irritation in her voice as her eyes were trained on her phone, her head kickstanded on the countertop.

Taka shrugged, resting an elbow on the opposite side of the counter. "What didn't? But in all seriousness, you look like you could use someone to talk to to hold you over the boredom."

"Umm... sure. That's okay, I guess..."


	2. Welcoming: A Cool Barista & Hot Mama

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1.**

 **It was kinda disheartening to see the lack of reception at first, but then I remembered Huniepop doesn't even have a full hundred stories. *Shrugs* But that said, if you do like the story, be sure to let me know in a review! All constructive criticism is welcome! Anywho, I present Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Her name was Nikki Anne-Marie.

Her favorite color was beige cream, she liked to game and surf the internet at home, and she had a totally unapologetic bitch for a friend. At least, that was all Tala was able to get from the introvert cutie before she changed her mind on conversation and gently requested that she be left alone. "Hey um, sorry but can... can I, you know, be left alone? I'm just.. tired, you know?" Nikki didn't know what made her so nervous, whether it be the normal trepidation that came with asking people not to do something, or the intimidating size of the woman she was currently talking to. Standing a measly five feet, the redhead easily towered over a foot higher.

But Tala, being the nice woman she was, smiled and honored her wishes. "It's okay, that's fair. Another time, then." She urged, putting up a reassuring hand. The last thing Tala wanted was to seem imposing to Nikki, but that was difficult when she was twice the bluenette's size. If she tried, she could pick up the gamer girl with one hand. "Be seeing you."

XXXXX

After the cafe, Tala continued her walk through town with the intention of getting back home. Before coming to Glenberry, she had heard that the town had a little bit of everything, from ice rinks to casinos to fancy restaurants, but she figured they were just a little out of the way. Either that, or they're all in whatever rich people district this place has.

It was a rather straight-forward walk back to her house, and who else to greet her there but Kyu? "Yo, don't think I didn't see that!"

"..." Tala just furrowed her brows in confusion as she stepped into her home.

The love fairy just gave her an exasperated look as she fluttered aside."Oh, c'mon! You know you'll be fucking that sexy teacher's brains out soon! I gotta tell ya, I've got the worst case of yellow fever! Like, _ever_!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, Kyu." With a yawn, the ginger removed her button-up shirt and tossed it in one of the boxes.

"Bear with me here! You've only seen her once, and she's practically eating out the palm of your hand! I'm just sayin', this one's in the bag! Especially after you help her with the substitute gig! You fuck on the first date?"

"That's not why I'm here," Tala dismissed, picking up a large container full of clothes and heading up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But damn! You'd honestly past that up?" Kyu pursued, exasperation still in her voice.

"What's stopping _you_?"

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm here for _you_ , Nariko!"

Nickname aside, that actually got Tala thinking for a moment. Even though she wasn't really on for the idea, the amazon still accepted Kyu's err... services in success with the ladies. It'd be unbecoming of her to actively avoid doing the very thing she agreed to. But it wasn't like she was in a rush... "Like I said, I'll take my time." If she really started grinding like how other love fairy clients did, she'd be an empty, fluid-spent husk by the end of the second week.

"Hey, that's all I'm askin', Nariko." Tala considered looking up who that was... "But you know, don't be so afraid of looking like a womanizer! Ain't nothin' wrong with a girl wanting some relief every once in a while! Besides, some of these girls here might already fill that role!"

Kyu's comment made Tala think back to Aiko for a good moment. Part of the reason the Japanese hottie had been so fun to talk to was because she'd been so open about sexuality. But it did get her wondering whether Aiko was the type that liked hot, crazy sex, or the type that watched an insurmountable amount of porn and fingers herself like a jackhammer. Maybe both? Both would be nice...

"Like?" Tala continued, referring to Kyu's remark.

"There's this one milf hottie in town who'd... _probably_ leave you a twitching, sweaty, reeking wreck by the time she's done with you. Just sayin'."

"Good to know..." There was a small bit of conflict in Tala's voice, barely noticeable, but Kyu was grinning like mad now.

The love fairy knew she'd struck a nerve. "I know, right? Her name's Jessie. A mature woman knows how to please."

"... Thanks for the advice. I'll be going to bed now," Tala concluded as she headed back down into the living room. While fishing for a blanket, her expression turned irritable at the sound of Kyu's giggle. But finding her grey and beige covers, she shed her boots and her jeans, leaving just a grey pair of boxers with her tank top.

"Fuck. Boxers and no bra? Honestly, you're a _man's_ man."

Tala flopped down on the sofa, throwing her blanket over her lower body. "Don't eat all my snacks."

Kyu rolled her eyes. "Pfft, I won't. Frankly, you don't talk enough for that."

"G'night."

"Big day tomorrow, eh?" Tala rolled over.

XXXXX

When Tala awoke the following morning, she had the Fitness Club in mind.

But with the process of moving into a house, she had things to do and she'd rather do them early. So after a hot shower and freshening up, the ginger got straight to unpacking. Clothes went onto hangers, hangers went into closets, a bed was dressed and neatly made, the bathrooms were stocked with toiletries and hygiene equipment, her plasma screen was set atop the entertainment center in the living room and hooked up -luckily it still worked-, and her laptop was plugged in and charging on the sofa.

What was early morning turned into noon, and so Tala did her hair into a loose ponytail and packed a running bag full of essentials before throwing on some fitness attire from one of her packing boxes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of grey sweatpants to go with her black compression tee, and a pair of running shoes.

The redhead was currently bent over the edge of a large box, ruffling through her things in search of her Huniebee. However, there was no way a lean, tall, wide-hipped beaut in sweatpants with her fine ass in the air would go unnoticed by the resident love fairy. "Dayum girl!" Tala's heel stopped inches from the face of the love fairy that so brazenly announced her presence after fluttering up behind her with her incredibly quiet butterfly wings. If it wasn't for Kyu's own quick reflexes and a lightning-fast backwards beat, she'd have been in a world of hurt. "... _Dayum_ girl! Calm the fuck down!" Slowly lowering her hands, the almost-kicked nymphomaniac backed away from the startled woman.

"... sorry." Tala muttered, pulling herself out of the box, rubbing the back of her neck. "Forgot someone else was here." It was half from startlement and half out of trained reflex, but the action was all the same.

"Yeah, no shit! If you'd have actually hit me, I'd have _totally_ made you my bitch."

Tala's nervousness came to an abrupt halt. "Is that right?" she indignantly questioned, resting her hands on her hips, stepping up to the love fairy. "I'm curious as to how you'll go about doing that, Miss Kyu."

But the love fairy just grinned with a half-lidded expression as she floated up to the larger woman so they could see eye to eye. "Try it and find out, Nariko. And that ought to be _Mistress_ Kyu." It was game on, and her mischievous grin, coupled with that heavy implication and sultry voice, told the targeted audience well where this was going.

"Tempting, but I'll pass on that challenge. For your sake." the ginger declined, resting her hands on her hips. "You haven't the _slightest_ idea who you're talking to," Tala stated, pushing her pink companion away by the forehead with a single digit.

"That so?" Kyu inquired, resting a pondering finger to her cheek. "I'll have to look into that..." But before the two-way challenge could proceed any further, the moment was ruined when the love fairy caved in on her impish expression to burst into a fit of laughter, leaving an awfully confused Tala. "Ahahahaha! Holy shit!" For a moment, Tala thought she did something wrong. "We have got... _got_ to roleplay some BDSM soon!" She returned to her guffaw, slapping a hand on the amazon's shoulder while giving a reassuring gesture. "I, I promise I'll give you a safeword," she managed to say between chortles.

"You say that like I'm interested." Tala muttered, slowly and cautiously removing Kyu's hand from her shoulder as if it carried a disease.

"I'm not questioning your tastes or anything!" It came as no surprise that Kyu was shameless upon shameless about sexuality, but Tala had to remind herself just who she was talking to.

"That's _not_ my taste."

"It oughta be! You got defensive as _fuck_ when I poked fun at dominating you!"

"So what _is_ my taste, if you're such an expert?" Tala continued, half out of challenge, half out of curiosity. She figured Kyu could read people like an open book, being a love fairy, but a little insight from out of the box never hurt.

Needless to say, Kyu's advice mode was activated, softer voice and all. "You're a passionate piece of work, and the truth is, you're a _total_ slave to your emotions once people know which buttons to push. People who can get a rise out of you are the ones you'll want to fuck from dusk till dawn. If they can do it, you become _infatuated_. Like, 'I worship your body' infatuated. Without a Huniebee, I can already tell you _looove_ talent."

"An interesting way to put it..." Tala surmised, pondering the explanation. She's been wondering her own most desired affection herself.

"Honey, I'm a fuckmothering love fairy. If I wanted to, I could play you like a fiddle. And apparently, I don't even have to try! That sure as hell ain't candy I smell!" the love fairy exclaimed, which ushered a blush and a pout from the large woman. With a friendly giggle, Kyu calmed down, resting a comforting hand on her companion's shoulder. "Tal, you like interesting people. _And_ you like it when people talk dirty. What makes them interesting to be around is what turns you on. Well, that and them just being sexy. You know I'm right."

Tala scoffed. "You make me sound like a horny toad that screws everyone that so much as talk to me."

Kyu rolled her spring green eyes with a smirk. "Think about it, you sexy thing you; I'm sure if I asked you what was _so_ interesting about that sexy Japanese professor or that cute little Barista, you'd tell me while trying not to jizz yourself-"

"Stop. It."

"... and let's face it, those girls got a _lot_ more than looks goin' on. And your magnetic personality just makes it _too_ easy ta git down." Tala played the details over and over in her head, and applied it to any encounter she could remember. Kyu's explanation fit rather perfectly, to say the least. Even if a girl, or guy, is the sexiest person Tala's ever seen, if there's nothing to them other than looks, then Tala wouldn't even give them a second glance. When she was talking with Aiko yesterday, the ginger had been enthralled by the sexy teacher and her plight. So much so that the amazon offered to substitute in class for a stranger and try a bold move, and the more she thought about it, and the more they talked, the more interesting Aiko was to her. She wanted to bring out more of what made Aiko so fun to be around, whether it be her implied sexual prowess, her luscious body and beautiful face, or just her friendly and fun persona, and thinking about the woman now, she just wanted to see her again. And Nikki wasn't anything to sneeze at either. Despite her boredom and her introverted persona, Tala just knew there was more to the girl. And she was really cute with that blue hair and those sizable breasts hidden under that loose-fitting sweater.

"Wow." It all came crashing down on her with a nod of realization. "I am such a horndog..." She honestly didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The love fairy just shrugged her shoulders. "But in a good way, right? Yeah, I know. I'm the best at what I do." The gesture was nonchalant, but the smile she had was as genuine as can be.

"I'll keep that in mind when I need advice."

"Door's always open. Now go fuck a hot fitness chick!" Rolling her eyes, Tala grabbed her duffel bag and was on her way out the door.

XXXXX

The fitness Club looked like a really decent place. Clean, bright floorboards, unscarred by the heavy weights and machines, neatly lined racks of well-organized weights, unblemished benches racked with forty-five pound bars just ripe for abuse, and even a locker room and showers, but with the lack of a lock on her person, she opted to keep her bag with her.

The compression shirt she was wearing hugged her voluptuous curves as her thick sweatpants accented her hips, and the overall chatter of the fitness club went down a little as she made her way to the front desk. Tala didn't really mind being stared at, she often admired herself if there were a full-body mirror nearby, not to mention a muscular, six-foot woman wasn't an everyday occurrence, and here at the gym, trading tips on how to get a sexy body was was a common subject of discussion, and that started with seeing them.

Tala already had a light sheen of sweat from the five minute jog here, and so right after buying a membership from the cute blonde at the front desk, Tala went on to stretch for an upper-body workout. First her arms, then her core, then her legs. Pulling herself up from a perfect split, the amazonian ginger gave the place a once-over until her eyes landed on an elevated set of monkey bars, which were mostly two exercise machines joined by an array of parallel bars.

She had just gotten to forty when... "Wow! I can't even do that much on a good day!" Tala looked over her shoulder to see a curvy, fair-skinned brunette beauty taking a break on one of the machines, downing what was left in her water bottle.

Tala smirked, finishing her set with renewed vigor before dropping back down to meet her. "Pull-ups aren't that hard if you have a strong core." she reasoned, stretching her arms again. She gave Kyanna a good once-over, careful not to let her gaze linger on the girl's assets -double D no doubt- before she gave an encouraging smile. "What's your record?"

Kyanna herself was trying her best not to ogle the amazon's unbelievable bosom. "T-thirty two. You?"

"Uhhh... a lot." It was all in good fun that they both found one another checking the other out. "Um... a hundred and twenty one before I fell off the bar."

 _But_ it wasn't a bad thing as Tala heard Kyanna's cute, good-natured giggle. "Aw shoot. Really? Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you!" Kyanna had no reason to doubt this giant woman's ability, especially with those arms and those shoulders definitely looking like they could play the part. She could make out the raw definition failing to remain hidden under her sleeves.

For Tala, the girl's sheer energy was more than enough to kick her cautions to the wind and actually enjoy talking to the brunette. "I'm not exaggerating when I say even _these_ arms were jelly afterwards." Tala flexed one of those built, toned arms, and every booming muscle in her tricep made themselves known.

Kyanna grinned, cupping her chin as she analyzed the stocky woman's display. "I bet! Maxing isn't easy for the faint of heart."

"Very true." Tala smiled, approaching the girl with an extended hand. "I'm Tala. Tala Stone." It'd be such a waste to not get to know this girl.

The fair-skinned babe accepted the gesture with a friendly smile of her own. "Kyanna. Will I be seeing you here again?"

The ginger shrugged, leaning against a machine. "I don't see why not. Second day in town and I'll already have an exercise buddy."

Kyanna giggled again, a sound Tala could definitely get used to. "I don't mind! _My_ only worry is that you're several _leagues_ above me."

"I can't see why what would get in the way of us just being friends. But on that note, what do you like to do _outside_ of the fitness club?" Not only did this hot fitness beauty have an immaculate body and a... couple of 'personalities' that even she, with her E-cups, couldn't take her eyes off of, but she had such an aura around her, Tala felt _lifted_ just being around her. It'd be a shame to not at least get to know her better.

"Well, when I'm not working at the salon or taking care of the little guy... well... not much, to be honest. Can't really count running or hiking since, well, you know."

"Actually, that's perfectly fine, work and children aside. What do you think someone like _me_ does in their spare time?"

Kyanna grinned. "Good point. I usually like to go around and relax with Phil and Tiffany after a hard day's work. Otherwise, I just head home and spend more time with just the little man."

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude upon time spent with your son. I'll be at the market getting food for home, this evening. I still have a laundry list of things to do to settle in."

"Oh, I know how that is. As soon as my mom knew I was having Philip, I was on my own."

"I imagine you had good friends to help you through it?"

"Oh, totally! I don't even think I'd _be_ here if it wasn't for Tiffany!"

"I like her already."

Kyanna nodded with a smile that could cure. "She does have that effect on people. Wanna meet her after here? I just got a few more sets to jam out and a wind-down jog."

"I'd like that." Returning to their exercises, Tala and Kyanna continued talking during and after their workout. Future plans, past experiences with babies, their mothers, the two just found subject after subject to talk about. Tala paid no mind at the Mexican beauty checking her out every now and then as they talked, especially when the redhead was doing a particularly demanding exercise, like the bench-press or squats. Whether it be the definition of those arms through that compression shirt or the voluptuous curve of that beefy behind every time she went down, Kyanna was enthralled by this epitome of feminine physique. But that's not to say that she herself was doing the same, admiring the pretty lady's immaculate body and the light sheen of sweat on her flawless skin. They both knew the other was checking them out, and they even started idly flirting back and forth.

But back to the workout itself, it was hilarious to see Kyanna, along with some of the other patrons, gawking at her as she benched sets at two hundred pounds. The compression shirt she wore hugged every rippling muscle, evident through the fabric even as she racked the weight. "Don't worry. I'm not _this_ beefy when I'm out of the gym." Tala's assuring words were in playful manner as she rose from the bench press, removing her gloves, massaging her now-sweaty palms.

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Kyanna guaranteed, throwing her hands up after putting down her thirty-pound dumbbells. "I _like_ what I see."

"You're quite a sight yourself. Lost focus a few times." the ginger added, rising from the bench and proceeding to strip the bar.

"Glad you think so. Hey, speaking of sights, you ever do yoga?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Tala affirmed as the last forty-five went back on the rack. "Good for the muscles."

"Then you'll _love_ the classes they teach here. The instructor here is _awesome_."

"If she's half as fun to talk to as you, I'll definitely give it some thought."

"Cool! Imma go get that jog outta the way and then hit the showers. Tiff'll be at the park at about three. You'll be able to make it?"

"I can make it at two-thirty."

"Even better! See ya then!"

XXXXX

"... Yeah... We're at the park... You met someone at the gym?... Oh!... Oh, now I've _got_ to see her!... Oh cool, I can't wait! We'll see ya then!" Tiffany ended the call and looked back at the babe and bent down over him, tickling his pudgy little stomach with a single digit. "You hear that, Phily? Mommy's made a new friend!" All the boy could do was laugh his cute little laugh and flail about at Tiffany tickling him right at the bellybutton.

Giggling herself, the blonde stood back up and proceeded to roll his stroller over to a nearby bench where she unstrapped and picked up little Phil and cradled him in her arms. "Now, where were we?" she asked inquisitively, peering down at him with a raised brow. "Oh yes..." Without a moment to lose, Tiffany resumed her tickle treatment, much to the little guy's delight.


	3. Welcoming: A Girly Girl & Kinky Teacher

**Hello all! I present Chapter 3, beta-read once again by my good friend, Cypher DS. Really saved me a typo or two. Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Tiffany was nice.

She was lively, approachable, and deceptively smart, and far from any kind of 'dumb blonde' stereotype her talent for cheerleading and girly persona would lead one to believe. A neigh perfect balance between lively and studious. When Kyanna sat down with her son on the shady park bench, that gave the amazon and the cheerleader ample time to talk, and the subject quickly shifted to the university and its resident sexy professor.

"Oh, Aiko? I've met her just yesterday. I like her." There was a pleasantly content tone when Tala admitted her admiration for the Japanese teacher.

"Yeah? She's the life of the party when she's not up to her knees in schoolwork." Twas the truth, both of them knew. But over time, it became abundantly clear to Tiffany that Miss Yumi didn't like her job as much as before. What used to be just tired days and lengthy breaks eventually devolved into missing work and lateness to her own class. It as saddening, to say the least.

"I figured. We went to the cafe for a break, and we couldn't stop talking after that. Most of what we talked about was her lamenting her job at the school. But since you're a student of hers, at least one of us should inform you of her future plan."

Tiffany quirked an interested brow. "Really? What's goin' on?"

Tala leaned back on the bench, straightening her legs, making herself comfortable. "When the subject came up, I offered to do some justice and stand in for her, give her time and space to find a different job."

"Well... I figured she wasn't exactly... happy with her job, Miss Stone-"

The amazon raised an assuring hand. "Just Tala."

"-Miss Tala." That got her an expectant look. "Tala... but I never thought she'd just up and leave."

"Well, a silver bullet to your problems isn't exactly an everyday occurrence. She probably didn't want to drop it all on you halfway through the day. But we've considered Tuesday, after she grades the exams." So Tala proceeded to give Tiffany the full rundown of her and Aiko's plan to get the Japanese beauty out of teaching and into an occupation she'd want. While she's out job hunting, Tala would be filling in for her, and the pay would be split between the two so Aiko wouldn't have to worry about going broke. But while they were on the subject of schooling, there came an important question.

"Does she grade all by herself?" It was a legitimate question, given the circumstances. If Aiko was feeling crushed under the weight, she certainly was not getting any help from the other staff.

"Well, she grades most of the big assignments with our friend Nikki, since most of the other teachers don't really take her seriously." It wasn't difficult to imagine why, considering Aiko was way too good-looking to be a teacher anywhere. Whether it be jealousy, misogynists, or just judging a book by its cover, there was hardly an instance Tiffany remembered where Miss Yumi even communicated with the other staff, much less got legitimate help.

"Nikki..." Pursed lips were synonymous with pondering. "... AnnMarie?"

The blonde nodded with a jubilant grin. "The very same. You know her too?"

"We managed to get acquainted yesterday at the cafe following Aiko's departure back to the university, but she wasn't one for conversation."

Tiffany shrugged, but nodded nonetheless with an apologetic smile. "Yeah, she can be kinda hard to approach."

Tala gave an undaunted shrug. "A nice girl, once we managed to get past greetings. But back to the subject of grading, I'll need some help once Aiko is gone. Perhaps we could all meet at the cafe later and talk about it? I've got Aiko's number, and going from what you said, I'm pretty sure she has Nikki's."

"Yeah, okay! Sounds good."

"Very well."

XXXXX

Aiko and Nikki were hard at work.

Skim the page, mark the wrong answers, tally the score, repeat. By now, it was like clockwork for the two. However, despite the fact that Aiko had been doing this for several years, the Japanese teacher was still flabbergasted at the sheer speed and efficiency at which Nikki got the work done. She was like a well-oiled machine whenever she picked up a pen. By the time Aiko had finished grading all the multiple-choice, the bluenette had finished all the essays and even provided insight on how that student could improve. Even the mighty Tiffany.

"Hey Nik, you considered making this a part-time gig?" Aiko had set her freshly graded Audrey D- aside, and rested her chin on her interlaced hands.

Nikki shifted her gaze up at the professor, nose still hovering over the few remaining papers that had yet to be graded under her scrutinizing eye. "What, grading? Uh... no?" It was a rather peculiar question to ask, but taking note of Aiko's eyes on her, the bluenette figured that there must be more to the question than the professor was letting on. Her eyes shifted back and forth, nervousness slowly beginning to set in. "Uhh, is something happening?"

Miss Yumi nodded, slouching back in her chair. "You can say that. I got a friend who offered to do me a solid and sit in at the university till I switch to a job I'm not sick of. You'd be down with helping out?"

It was the first part that caught Nikki off guard. "Wait. You're quitting your job at the university?"

Aiko feigned a look of exasperation, crossing her arms and all. "Heck yeah! Been trying to ever since this semester!"

"What stopped you from leaving earlier?" Even just spending most of her time with Aiko grading papers, the highschool graduate genius very well knew of Miss Yumi's gradually growing but surefire contempt for her job. And frankly, she couldn't blame her. Dumb teens and young adults in college were just as dumb as teens and young adults at night clubs.

"Well, I gotta be the one to hire a sub if I still wanna get paid over that time. I gotta stay afloat, and I don't know how long I'll last between jobs. Especially with the casino nearby." That last part was uttered with a suave grin.

"So who's the sub?"

"A good friend I met a little while ago-" Aiko's thoughts on how to carefully tell Nikki about a certain recent contact was interrupted by the digital recording of Japanese wind-chimes. Quickly whipping out her phone, Aiko checked the caller ID and put her iphone to her ear. "Heeey Tiffany. What's up?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Yumi! Whatcha up to?" Aiko couldn't tell if she loved the energetic, bubbly voice nor or hated it.

"Grading with Nik at my place. The usual." It would make sense that a student as eager and motivated as Tiffany Maye would be interested in what teachers do after hours. In a good way.

"Oh cool! I just got through talkin' with Miss Tala."

That entailed she knew a thing or two. "You met Tal? I tell ya, that woman certainly has a way of getting around..." Meet a girl one day, another the next. That sly devil... "She tell you about the arrangement?"

"Well yeah, the conversation kinda drifted to that. It'll be pretty sad to see you go..."

 _'Oh don't gimme that crap, Tiff...'_ "Aw, don't go all sappy on me, Tiff. I ain't goin' nowhere so long as the casino's in business." Both audiences knew _that_ was the truth.

"Yeah I figured as much... But hey! Miss Tala and I were wondering if we could meet up with you and Nikki somewhere. You know, plan ahead a little bit."

Aiko looked to Nikki, who overheard the conversation, and receiving a shrug from the bluenette, she shifted her attention back to her cellphone. "Sure, sounds good. We're at my place. I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon..." she grumbled, picking up another unmarked paper, grimacing at the stack she still had left.

"Okay great! We'll see you there! Bye!"

Aiko killed the call, and picking her mood back up, she grinned at Nikki. "I think that redhead's a keeper, Nik."

"Oh, I uh, met her then after I came onto my shift..."

"Shit, really? How'd it go down?" That came as quite a shock to Aiko. Nikki had been a nerdy little loner for as long as they'd known each other, and it seemed she was starting to come out of her shell. _'I wonder what all that hentai I know she watches might teach her in bed...'_

Nikki, ever oblivious to Aiko's train of thought, just rubbed her shoulder. "Well, she really wanted to talk to me, but I uh, kinda asked her to leave me alone. She didn't have a problem with it, though." the nerd girl added as an afterthought.

"Got damn, Nik! A woman like _that_ walks up to _you_ and you tell her off?!" _'The hell is wrong with you, Nik?!'_

"I-I'm not social, okay? It just felt awkward..."

"You need help..."

XXXXX

After saying their goodbyes to Kyanna, Tala and Tiffany were on their way to Aiko's house in the amazon's newly rented car.

What came as somewhat of a shock to the blonde was just how quickly she and the amazon befriended one another. This wasn't like at school, in which she was just nice and easy to approach, she and Tala are talking like they've been friends for years, even though Tala was eight years her senior. But still, despite being strangers, and despite her being a cute blonde 'girl next door' while the former was an Irish, six-foot amazon, they really hit it off.

"I can see why you and Kyanna get along so well." the blondie laughed as Tala had just finished going over her admiration of the fitness girl's apparent 'bro' streak.

"Well, it's not just the fact she's a great spotter and running buddy." she chuckled. "Even I'm surprised at how fast I'm making friends here in Glenberry."

"Yeah, Glenberry's got a little bit of everything." Tiffany affirmed with a bright, blue-eyed smile. "So Tala..." she spoke up again once they turned onto a long stretch of road. "I'm pretty sure I'd recognize a tall drink of water like you if you were in town for long. Where'd ya come from?"

'Ah, the million dollar question.' the redhead mused, stopping at and passing a stop sign. "Far and wide, that's all I can say. I've been voluntold by my superior to stay here a while. If I like it here, I just might. And frankly, I don't see that _not_ happening..."

"What's the occasion? Oh, take this left and keep going straight."

"Ever been so good at your job you're asked to sit on the sidelines so the scrubs can start learning?"

Tiffany pursed her lips in a bashful smile and gave a content shrug. "I don't wanna brag, but it happens. What's your job?"

Tala pursed her lips for a pregnant moment, pondering the appropriate answer. She was rather iffy on sharing the main details of her occupation, and she sincerely doubted Tiffany would believe her if she told her. "Hmmm... think of Interpol with some of the Peace Corps sprinkled in. Anything else is above my pay-grade."

"So you're on paid vacation?"

She shrugged. "Well, it's pretty much assignment-based, so I won't say paid."

"Love your job that much, huh?"

"Explore the world, help people, get paid, what more can someone ask for?" Tala asked before glancing over at the blonde. "What about you? You have your dream job after college?"

"Oh, I _live_ for the day I'll become a nurse!"

"Fitting for someone as kind-hearted as you. With a voice like yours, your patients won't even feel the needle."

"Oh, thank you!" Tiffany exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "You know, I didn't think someone with your kind of disposition would still be into the academic setting. You're definitely doing Miss Yumi _worlds_ of good by subbing in for her."

"Well, she's just so much fun to be around. It'd be a shame if no one ever got to see that side of her."

"Yeah, truly..."

XXXXX

"Hey guys!" Came Tiffany's cheery greeting as she and Tala stepped past Aiko while the Japanese cutie closed the door behind them.

"Tiff! Tal! Didn't think you'd make it!" the sexy professor exclaimed as they headed into the dining room and took a seat at the table, where Nikki was waiting with her head propped up. But upon seeing Tala, her expression went from bored to alarmed.

Whether the amazon herself ignored the bluenette's nervous disposition or simply didn't notice was anyone's guess. "Well, we took a stroll to the dealership to get the car I rented before landing here. I was at the gym with Kyanna not long before." But she did send a kind smile and wave Nikki's way, at which the bluenette awkwardly waved back.

"If I didn't know any better..." Aiko spoke up with the must suave and suggestive grin those red lips could muster. "I'd say you had a bit of an _ulterior motive_ with the girls of Glenberry, wink wink." Tiffany, who remained quiet since the greeting, stifled a giggle. But such a claim did give everyone present food for thought.

Tala shrugged her hands with a sheepish grin. "Hey, I can't help it if Glenberry's giving me such a warm welcome." It was already starting to look like that, wasn't it?

"Can you blame?"

"Not at all. But there's still one I'm hard-pressed on befriending." Tala reasoned before setting her sights again on Nikki. "I'm guessing you're in a better mood now, Miss AnnMarie?"

The nerd girl's blush, whether it came from all eyes on her or just Tala's, was intense. "Uhh... I guess..."

Recalling their conversation from earlier, Aiko took the opportunity to give her nerdy friend the the 'help' she was in dire need of. "C'mon, Nik! Live a little! If you let _this_ one get away, I will lose all respect for you!"

Before the bluenette could sputter out a defense, Tala reassured her with a large hand on her daintily exposed shoulder. "Now now, the last thing we want is to put pressure on anyone, Ai. But on the topic of pressure, I say we get this whole subbing business sorted out."

"Can't argue with that." Aiko shrugged in agreement as she grabbed a sheet of paper and slid it over to Tala. "This is the contract you and the dean gotta sign. But with tits like those, you don't even gotta try."

Picking up the contract, Tala began skimming it over. "I bet..."


	4. Welcoming: Enter the Mega-Bitch

**So, as far as progress with the story goes, I'm almost certain anyone reading this already has at least a basic knowledge of the game and its characters, so I'm not gonna waste time with basic intros like 'It was a bright, sunny day' or some other God forbid 'Once upon a time'. We're all mature here, I like to cut right into the meat of things once I make clear the setting. So! Without further ado!**

* * *

"Yeah, they like you, Tal." Aiko mused with a concluding nod as she and the amazon walked the hallways of UOG.

But despite Aiko's amusement at the exchange the two just had with the head of the school, she could practically make out the scribble above Tala's head. She cast her Japanese friend a half-hearted glare. "You think?! I could feel their eyes burning a hole in my shirt!" the redhead exclaimed, throwing her arms back in an exasperated fashion. "If that dean asks me to 'see him' in his office, he's not going to have enough teeth to apologize."

Aiko feigned a ponderous expression, but unable to suppress the smirk. "Mmmm, I don't think he'll do _that_ , T. But if you wear that sexy tank top, sun's out guns out, I'm pretty sure he'll think twice."

Tala rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same. "Staff dress code, Ai-chan. No tanks, denim jeans, or boots. And I'm not wearing that teacher's uniform they 'recommended'. How about formal vest?" It wasn't in Tala's interest to stray from something simple like a top and jeans, but the more she imagined herself in some form-fitting formal attire, the more appealing the look became to her. It just needs to be comfortable...

The sexy professor apparently had the same thoughts in mind as she looked the redhead up and down like an eager tongue along the length of a Popsicle. "Shit, and you say you're not into fashion." A huge, hugged ass, tight chest, and a bun? "I say you should throw in some glasses with that. But I won't complain if you take the dean up on wearing that outfit."

"Okay Aiko, bring it down a notch." Tala wondered what she'd look like in a pencil skirt, but soon dropped that image in a shredder.

"Some slacks will hug that toned ass of yours just fine." Aiko hung back somewhat to admire Tala's superior posterior from just the right angle as the amazon led their way up the stairs, admiring every flex of the muscle and swing of the hips. "Rrrawr!"

"Eyes forward, Miss Yumi." Tala mimicked in her best strict nanny-teacher voice.

"Yes, _Misstress Stone_."

"Keep up that attitude, and you just might be calling me that." Despite the back-and-forth shameless banter that the two had grown quite accustomed to exchanging since they met just days ago, there were definite signs of sexual tension brewing between them. What was harmless, but nonetheless bold ribbing at each other for shits and giggles eventually turned into idle coaxing on both their parts. And it didn't take long at all to fester.

Aiko could only imagine what those bodacious tits or that rock-hard ass felt like bare. "Shit T, you're turning me on..."

Tala, from Aiko's mocking little moans to her loaded language, let her thoughts wander uncontrollably every time she heard it. "Keep working your magic Ai, and we'll _have_ to hook up."

XXXXX

"Kyanna. I never thought formal-wear suited you." It made sense that someone as fashion-focused as Kyanna could be found in a high-end clothing store dedicated to looking good and keeping up with what's 'in' like La Chic Boutique. But to see her favorite Latina ear-ring-while-exercising bro girl in a pencil skirt and blazer threw the amazon for a loop. Must be a special occasion.

Needless to say, Kyanna beamed when she turned around and saw who it was. "Oh, hey Tal!" she greeted with an energetic wave as she scampered over to her exercise buddy. "I gotta find something a little formal for a commercial guest spot I have in a couple days. You like?"

Tala grinned, eyeing the look up and down. Kyanna's body makes her look good in just about anything, but the brown skirt with the yellow blazer really boughtout the Latina look. " _Like_ is putting it mildly..." It took considerable willpower just to look a little further up. "So where's Phil? With grandma?"

Kyanna rolled her lavender eyes. "Oh, nope! Tiffany offered to babysit while I'm out running errands. But Mom is _hellbent_ on seeing the little guy. She blows up my phone like every day."

 _'Well, I'm not one to drive the wedge between family, but you certainly have your reasons.'_ As much as Tala wanted to help out with this family dilemma, it was just that; a _family_ dilemma. No business of hers, but she'd at least wait until their relationship is a bit more solidified. "Still though, I gotta admire you for still having the little guy. I'm not yankin' your chain when I say mothers everywhere could take a page from your book."

"Awww! That is so _so_ so sweet! I-I don't even know what to say!" Kyanna was just the picture of adorableness with that embarrassed hand to her mouth and that blush, still so vibrant on her bronze skin.

But the amazon just shrugged, offering a hearty pat on the back. "All _I_ have to say is keep doing what you do."

Kyanna brightened right back up. "I can do that, no prob!" But having had her fill of talking about motherhood, the subject was changed "So, how'd the conference with the girls go? Tiffany told me you got everything sorted out."

"Just fine. I start on Tuesday. Now, I just need to do a little shopping of my own."

"Yeah?"

Tala nodded, tugging on the collar of her shirt. "Can't just wear this."

"Aw, but you look good in it!" Even with a plaid button-up and loose navy blue jeans, Kyanna could make out those wide hips and meaty thighs just crying out for attention. Tala had a body that a fitness chick like Kyanna would be all over, tongue and all, but fuck-all if she knew how to show it off. When the giant woman was at the gym in sweatpants, _everything_ below the belt was left to the imagination. "Well, it is a little rugged."

"I don't know if you know this Kyanna, but _I'm_ a little rugged." The point was driven home when the tall ginger motioned to her face, from her lack of make-up to her unpierced ears to that small scar on the bridge of her nose. Kyanna was staring into the eyes of an amazon. "But..." she shrugged, plopping her hands at her sides. "It just won't do. I gotta look _spiffy_ for class on Tuesday."

Kyanna took all of her in, but dainty hands found their way to her delightfully curvy hips as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, wearing a grin like she'd beat a bodybuilder in arm wrestle. "Are you asking for my help?"

 _'Guilty as charged.'_ The rugged beauty shrugged her monolithic shoulders once more. "I... guess I am."

"On one condition."

"Um... okay?"

"Next time you're at the gym, bring some shorts. Some _short_ shorts."

XXXXX

After Kyanna so graciously offered her services in finding Tala some quality formal-wear, the two, mostly the former though, found Tala a good handful of classy outfits to wear.

But as the redheaded giant stepped out of the changing room in her socks, scanning the floors for her boots, she soon looked up to see an innocent-looking Kyanna with two large, heavy boots behind her back. Tilting her head, the giant woman rested her large hands on her hip. "Do I have to beg?"

"I have no idea what you're talking abou- Hey!" the busty Latina cried, stepping back as she saw one of those hands go for her chest.

Tala feigned innocence as well. "What? I was reaching for my boots!"

Kyanna stuck her tong out at her shopping buddy, but relinquished her hold on the heavy duty footwear. "This isn't the time or the place, Tal."

Taking her boots back, the Irishwoman smirked. "Well, for helping me with this -and we all know I needed it- I'll have to thank you. So what _is_ the perfect time and place for our... shenanigans?"

"How about... my place next weekend? I can ask Tiffany to look after the little guy."

"It's a date." But before she leaned down to start putting her boots back on, a speck of red caught her eye. "Hey, who's that?"

Kyanna followed her gaze, and her face immediately went pale. "Oh, someone you do _not_ wanna meet. Trust me on this one."

The two were looking over to the cash register of the establishment, seeing a small redhead lash out with a running stream of loaded French towards the cashier, poor guy scared like a cornered animal, and that was all the confirmation the larger ginger needed. "Ah, those..." She almost groaned. "Girls like that, we classify as a 'mega bitch'. So says some old friends of mine."

"Accurate..." Kyanna assessed with an agreeable nod.

Before Tala could question her clearly checkered history with this individual, said individual had them in her sights.

"Hey! There you are!" It seemed that since the psycho chick was already riled up, she sought out another victim for her undoubtedly not-safe-for-children rants. But upon being seen by the mega-bitch, Kyanna looked about ready to pick up a gun. To the attitudinal chihuahua's head or her own, Tala couldn't tell. But trouble came with the girl's tempered stride like a charging bull. "You got some fucking nerve showing your whore face around here!"

"Imma have you know that I'm not at my job right now, so if you wanna go Audrey, we can take it outside." By now, Tala knew that Kyanna wasn't the violent type, but given the circumstances, the Latina was backed into a corner, and she honestly couldn't blame her. Apparently, her simply existing made her a target in the smaller redhead's crosshairs.

"As if! If you fight as good as you do hair or dress, bitch, I'll fucking destroy you!" Tala questioned why she didn't intervene by now, whether it was because she was too enthralled by the exchange, or because she wanted to see Kyanna's version of swift justice. But so long as it didn't come to blows, she'd let the adults say the adult things. Besides, it sounded an awful lot like this occurs often.

"Fucker, if you didn't smell like death and decay, maybe I'd do a better job at cutting your nasty fucking hair!" Tala desperately tried to stifle a laugh as she bore witness to the exchange. 'Oh my god!' "And if you _had_ a job, maybe you'd wear something other than that prissy-ass dress!"

'Ohhh...' Tala almost anticipated it to get physical right there, but when the two stepped up toe to toe, faces inches apart, Tala drew the line. She did enough spectating. "Okay okay, there's no need for that." The feminine tower of power moved forward to take her place between the two, placing a reassuring hand on Kyanna's shoulder, but opting to keep the little red devil at bay with a halting hand.

But unlike the fitness chick, Audrey had no intentions of slowing down. "Who the fuck are you? Her dad with those ugly ass boots and that bland ass shirt?" Now it was Kyanna's turn to take a back seat and watch the scene unfold. Seeing Tala's emerald gaze stare down at the little bitch in contempt, she knew she'd enjoy the next few moments. 'You did it now, sister.' This was a day Kyanna waited probably years for; to see Audrey Belrose's mouth write a check her ass couldn't possibly cash. She off-handedly glanced outside at the food court to see if they were selling popcorn. She might need some.

Tala weighed her options, and training from her job clashed with teachings from the love fairies. But only one would really work with a lost cause like Audrey. "No, I'm her friend. The one with ugly ass boots that'll be halfway up your snobby ass if you don't turn around and leave."

But a simple threat wasn't enough for Audrey. "Oh, you're gonna 'hit' me? Put your man hands on me like you did when you knocked up your little whore?"

That struck nerves. Many nerves. Still though, Tala stayed level-headed. And Kyanna as well, seeing the amazon's next act of intimidation. With her strong hand darting forward, she caught the little she-devil by her ribbon collar, and jerking her close, Audrey's feet left the ground. "Say another word and find out."

But before Tala could set her down and let the little chihuahua scurry away, said chihuahua was already on the counteroffensive, and with her dangling feet level to the giant's shins, she began her assault with her thick-bottomed high-heels.

"Ow!" For a split second, Tala felt like her leg had just roundhouse kicked a pole. But in the onslaught of pain that shot through her right leg, Tala dropped the little red bundle of pain in misery who capitalized on it.

With a scream reminiscent of harpies, Audrey raised the sharp heel of her stiletto and bought it down on Tala's forward foot. If the kick to the shin was like a geyser of pain, then the stiletto heel to the foot was a fuckmothering volcano. Tala immediately pulled back her offending foot, taking it out from under Audrey, who apparently intended to drive that fucker straight through her foot. The feisty little chihuahua was taken by surprise as she lost her footing, and an enraged Tala sent her on her way with a hand to her midsection. While Audrey caught herself on a clothing rack that cushioned her fly backwards, Tala limped to a neighboring one to support herself. Her right leg felt like a bat was taken to it, and her left foot felt like it was hit with a pickax. Audrey, meanwhile, dusted herself off, stuck her tongue out, and departed the scene with the knowledge she got out of the ordeal unscathed with her opponent not so lucky.

Kyanna was about to give chase, but a hand from the wounded Irishwoman stopped her. "What? Why?"

"If you saw the look on her face when I was holding her and after she left, she knew this was a one-time thing. If she knows I got the gall to grab her by the collar, she knows I'll do a lot more than just push her away." When she had Audrey by the collar, her eyes the size of dinnerplates, that twat knew she fucked up. And after the scuffle was over, she looked grateful she wasn't splattered all over the side of the store. But still... "Fuck! My foot!"

With Audrey out of sight, and out of mind hopefully soon, Tala reared her attention to her foot, which had already looked blown up like a balloon. Lowering herself to the ground, she slipped her sock off, and bore witness to the aftermath of her struggle with the she-devil. It looked like somebody planted a golfball in her foot. "Jesus, was that a stiletto?!"

Kyanna cringed, wanting to rest her own foot from seeing that. "Ohhh, she got you good."

However despite all that happened, Tala grinned ear to ear as she admired the feisty little girl's audacity. She stood right up to her lower chest, and told her what for. ANd she did that without backing down! She even fought back and scored some good hits! No doubt about it, there was a definite fire in her little belly. "I like her."

"What?!"


	5. Welcoming: Spa Night with Mamacita

**So as far as the events of this chapter were planned, me and Cypher agreed on highlighting the finer points of Tala's time as a sub. But it'd _still_ span more than one chapter, as far as we see, and there's plenty more to come. If you lovely readers will stay tuned, there'll be enough Tala for all of you. :D**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

XXXXX

After the paperwork was in and Tala showed up for her first day as the new teacher, how this would turn out was purely a roll of the die.

Part of Tala envisioned a traditional highschool setup with a square-shaped room and rows of desks and chairs with wall-sized windows for the students to distractedly stare out of. And for the most part, she was right on the money. But instead of green chalkboards like she fondly remembered, there were whiteboards along the front and the side of the classroom, complete with markers and dry erasers.

All the dead ringers of your token university were there, complete with a nearby park and dorms, but despite Aiko's in-depth description of her rowdy bunch of kids, this place was surprisingly well-kept, much like the rest of Glenberry. The tiled floors barely had so much as a scratch, the whiteboards were pristine and devoid of even a single blemish, and even the desks looked like they hadn't withstood the wrath of student boredom for long.

Tala recalled her own experiences in college, and this was a far cleaner establishment than anything she herself went to. It didn't help though that many of Tala's noteworthy skills were in less academic fields and more hands-on, like engineering, ballistics, and martial arts. And keeping an engineering lab clean was akin to going outside to sweep dirt.

But while introducing herself to three different classes, Tala gave them all the straight and forward run-down.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Miss Stone. Now, you're likely better-informed than me on the curriculum, and so most of my free time will be spent learning alongside you. But, for me to actually want to _teach_ you something, you'll have to meet me halfway. I don't want to be the teacher that gives you packets every day because everyone else wanted to be difficult. I don't know how long I'll be here, but if it means getting you a step closer to getting a degree, then I'll do my best. But before we ask questions, let me take roll."

This was the start to many relationships.

For the most part, student reaction to her presence went along a spectrum of apathy to keen interest. Aiko's classes were first year pre-requisite courses, so for most of the students, as long as there was a warm body up front to pass around handouts and read from the textbook, they were happy to show up and tune out. Some murmured to their neighbours about the new prof - debating whether they'd suddenly inherited a hard-ass who would mark them severely, or a lightweight who would ensure them an easy 'A'. Tala noted a certain group of young men who whispered excitedly at the back of the class, and she wasn't so naive as to think they were discussing her ample resume.

From the front row, Tiffany gave a friendly wave when her name was called, and Tala nodded back curtly, pleased to know she had at least one student she could rely on for honest help. She continued reading from her list (reverse alphabetical order, to keep everyone on their toes), and a certain name at the top of her list made her eyes raise with keen interest.

"Belrose. Audrey Belrose?"

It was at that precise moment that a certain foul-mouthed redhead barged into the classroom, irritable and hiding her hungover eyes behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm late, Miss Yumi. So sue m-"

Redhead and redhead met one another's eyes. Audrey whipped off her sunglasses to make sure she wasn't seeing some trick of the light. "You again? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What's the deal with them?"

"I heard Audrey fought some chick at the mall. That must be her!"

"She fought _her_? Bravo, Belrose!"

"Heard she scored a good hit!"

While murmurs and whispers began to spread amongst the students, Tiffany not withstanding, Tala was still wrapping her mind around the implications of this predicament. "Apparently, getting your decaying carcass a diploma."

That just begged a retort from the feisty one. "As if! Like that tiny ass neanderthal brain of yours could teach!"

'Gods, give me the strength of patience today...' "Miss chihuahua, I'm not at liberty to give you a proper verbal thrashing while I'm teaching at this... fine establishment. So please, take a seat. _Now_." That last word had a certain force behind it that a six-foot amazon like herself could aptly supplement.

It was enough for Audrey, as she rolled her eyes and took her spot at the back where she immediately began none-too-subtly chatting it up with her tan-skinned friend dressed in a flannel. Tala, who had took a seat to double-check the attendance, gritted her teeth and peered at the two over her shoulder. "Audrey. Nora. Get enough zeros in your classes, and you'll be limping your way to your tests." Whereas the tomboy raised her hands in resignation, Audrey muttered a 'Fuck you' under her breath, but went silent.

Tala knew immediately that this was war, and she'd be at the disadvantage on this battlefield. But it was an interesting thought to entertain it and see what became of it. If not to see how far she could push the she-devil's limits, then to see how far said she-devil will go to push hers. If she can make Audrey Belrose into at least a C-level student, then she'd have done her job with flying colors. 'But speaking of teaching...'

Sighing, the amazonian teacher returned to her clipboard and soundly check off the box next to Belrose. "That's everyone. Now let's get started." 'If it's any consolation Belrose, stepping on my foot with that stiletto heel hurt like hell.'

XXXXX

Tala quickly discovered that Audrey Belrose, who had among the lowest test scores in the class, wielded a grade-A proficiency in a different subject: how to hold a grudge. By the end of their first day, the hot-tempered fashionista had deduced that the new "Miss Stone" was limited to verbal lashings (tame ones at that) in her role as teacher. The Amazonian brute who'd terrorized her at the mall now had both hands tied behind her back, and from Tuesday onward, Audrey made it her mission to irritate the substitute in every possible way.

Arriving late and slamming the door. Shuffling in her seat so that the chair legs squeaked across the floor. Plugging in her headphones and cranking the volume until Tala's ears winced at the shrill pop songs. Sneaking in bags of candy and crinkling the plastic wrap at the most inopportune times. Naturally, the little devil played dumb every time Tala called her out. "Hmm? It wasn't me, Miss Stoner." "Oops, my bad, Miss Stoner."

It simply wouldn't do anything to give her zero after zero since her inability to pay attention didn't come from the work, and the administrative part of the course wasn't any easier. Aiko had marked all of the midterm exams, but there was a mountain of practical lab reports to be graded. After classes, Tala would take a stack to the Nutmeg cafe, where Aiko's assistant marker, Nikki, would try and coach Tala through the grading process. It was a challenge, to say the least, complicated at every step thanks to the introverted and antisocial nature of the blue haired barista.

"So after I check the data tables, I tally up a mark here, right?" Nikki scanned Tala's work and her nose crinkled.

"You're doing it wrong. Here, give it to me."

'Give it to me' was becoming a repeated mantra. It was clear that the bluenette had gotten into a rhythm of marking with Miss Yumi, and having a stranger barge in and upset her carefully optimized process rankled the serious girl. Tala's attempts to make small talk didn't seem to help any.

"So, Nikki, how long have you worked at the cafe?"

"A while."

"Hmm, and how did you first meet Aiko?"

The barista lifted her glasses and rubbed at her frustrated eyes. "Look, can we just ... not talk, okay? I just wanna get this done and go home."

Audrey's pestering by day, Nikki's stonewalling by night. By Friday, Tala had run out of ideas for getting the bluenette to speak up, so whenever she came to a lull in her marking, she busied herself by flicking open a local tabloid, one that specialized in occult and supernatural 'shocker stories'. Tala was skimming through an article about werewolves fighting Bigfoot in the Glenberry woods, when she noticed two blue eyes stealing curious glances at her newspaper.

And that was when everything changed. "What do you think about the paranormal?"

It took every ounce of Tala's retard strength to keep a straight face. "The paranormal?" she echoed as if recalling a fond memory, folding the article to hold it up as she leaned back in her seat, adopting a more relaxed position. "I prefer the term supernatural. The less professional name keeps the know-it-alls away. As for my thoughts, I would have to say there's a lot that people tend to ignore. And at the same time, there's a lot that just might be out there." 'You have no idea...'

"Oh... that's cool..."

Now was her chance. "Any... thoughts you'd like to share?"

It was the little online blogger fanatic in the back of her head that made Nikki ask that initial question, and now she was kicking herself for it. She couldn't help that whenever she heard or saw anything dealing with the unexplained, she absolutely _had_ to talk about it. "Oh, nothing really. I just talk on my blog online..."

"I've been on the internet enough to know that a _lot_ of people talk about this kind of stuff." Here goes... "But talking about something, and _looking_ for something..." Her grin finally broke her poker face. "... are two completely different things."

And then the dam burst. "Aw shit, really?! You actually do that kind of stuff?! Oh my god! What did you find?!" Nikki had shot up like a yappy blue spaniel before her redheaded host grinned and motioned for her to bring it down a notch. People were staring. With cheeks as red as the blood in them, Nikki calmed down.

Tala reached into her pocket and surrendered her phone after going to her images. Nikki took the disguised Huniebee like a starved child and began swiping through the pages like her life depended on it. All the while, her eyes growing with each passing screenshot.

Before the device was taken back out of her hands. "I'll be happy to share what I know. More than happy. But under one condition."

"Uh... okay?"

" _Talk_ to me! You don't have to be a chatterbox, but you know, at least _try_ to enjoy our conversations, alright? I don't bite!" Tala said that last exclamation while motioning towards herself, namely her EE-cup chest, and seeing that large woman hand draw her attention to those large woman mounds made the bluenette's mind go blank for a moment. The amazon raised her brows. "Nikki." She saw those beautifully blue eyes were focused a bit low.

But that was enough to snap her out of her stupor. "Oh! Um... okay..."

"Oh, and teach me to grade while you're at it. 'Give it to me' Isn't exactly the best way to teach someone something. If I did that in class, I'd be fired."

"Um, okay..." Nikki ducked her head and played with her bangs. "Sorry, it's just ... I usually just do my own thing and ..."

"It can be a lot - dealing with new people."

Nikki gave shrug. "Kinda."

Tala put on her most reassuring smile. "Hey, don't forget that you're not the only one out of her element. Me, I'm still scrambling to get my head around this teaching gig. I've been staying up late, pouring over the textbooks and trying to stay one step ahead of my students."

The barista gave a tiny shake of her head. "That textbook is shit, but apparently a couple staff members wrote it, so the university makes every physics student buy one." Now Tala was intrigued.

" _You've_ read a university level textbook?"

"Please, I've read slash fics on _Wattpad_ that were better written than that piece of junk. Bet I could do a better job explaining it myself..."

"I might just take you up on that," Tala nodded. "But going back to our supernatural discussion, you wouldn't happen to know any local 'hot spots', would you?"

Now Nikki was alive and buzzing. "You mean places with para - er, supernatural sightings? Shit, I've got a whole map back at my place! Heck, I could show you around myself! We could go this weekend!"

"Hmm, maybe not this weekend, but let's keep it in mind," Tala replied. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, sure. Something come up with Miss Yumi?"

"Not Aiko," Tala corrected, crooking a grin, "but it's something big."

XXXXX

When the weekend rolled around, Tala spent the Saturday afternoon clothes shopping with Kyanna.

With the visit to Lusties planned for their evening, the Latina stylist had taken it upon herself to dress the amazon in something less... rugged. The curves on that woman could probably be seen through a parka, but this was gonna be a _party_ , and there was no need for Tal to look like she's there to chop down trees. Boys and girls, certainly, but not trees.

"I haven't worn this in ten years..." Tala commented as she looked herself in the vanity mirror at La Chic Boutique. Tight jeans, a striped midriff shirt, and converses? "I look like a mom trying to get into her daughter's party."

"Not with _that_ six-pack." Kyanna chimed in, walking up and giving that lean and mean belly a solid pat.

The sun inevitably went down, and the devastatingly sexy duo was on approach to the heart of the deep bass music and the eye-popping neon lights.

Kyanna, as a favorite in the club, was let through with a friendly greeting from the bouncer. When the amazon walked up to the visibly shorter man, there was a fleeting moment of tension before the dark-dressed man swallowed and let her through. It could have been her chest, now practically in just a harness with the belly shirt, it could be the fact that she was six-two _without_ the boots, but nonetheless, they were in.

"I'm not particularly fond of dancing with hormone-drunk teenagers with the attention span of a moth at a fireworks display."

Tala felt as out of her element as a gorilla in the chimp enclosure. A tall, self-aware glass of stalwart feminine physique and sex appeal proceeding into a colorfully dim building full of intoxicated children 'If being seven years older than these people makes me senile, I can only imagine being seventy years older...' Shaking the negative thoughts from her head, Tala did her best to put herself into a more positive frame of mind. Besides, she fondly recalled her own experiences at these kinds of places all the way up to a decade ago. "I might be a little too old for this."

"Pfft! Do I have to remind you that you got the most bangin' body here? Try to have fun!"

And have fun they did, especially when they ran into an upbeat Tiffany and a reluctant Nikki while they watched Audrey pummel a poor bastard for groping her. But the real fun was had when they stepped on the dance floor, with the exception of Nikki, of course. Though Tala came from a time where actual breakdancing was yet to turn into retardation without justification, she showed off her moves, moving around that titanic frame with the speed and energy of someone half her size. By the time she and the girls, with the exception of Audrey left, she had gotten twelve numbers, three of whom were students of hers too drunk to recognize her. All of which, she soundly crumpled up and threw away.

But when she was away from the festivities and the drunkenness, she went right back to her friendly and charitable self.

"Anyone care to join me at the spa to wind down? I'm paying."

"The spa? Now we're talking," Kyanna grinned. "I heard they've got a late-night hot spring; I've been dying to go!"

Kyanna was the only one, though. Nikki mumbled something like 'Not my thing...', and Tiffany gave a well meaning smile and excused herself so she could look after her friend. "You two have fun, though," the cheerleader winked.

'Exactly my thought,' Tala grinned one cab ride to the spa later. She and Kyanna were alone inside the women's change room, and while Tala had done her date the courtesy of picking a locker at the far end of the aisle, she couldn't help but steal glances as Kyanna unlaced her heels and tucked away her jewelry. "I'm surprised the girls wouldn't join us. I did offer to pay."

"Well, Tiffany is your student, after all," the Latina reminded. "She likes to get out and have fun, but it's probably a little awkward hanging around her prof wearing nothing but a towel."

"I thought the towels were optional." Kyanna turned and startled, finding Tala standing right behind her in nothing but a belly shirt and panties. The redhead put on her sexiest grin as her hands slid to the hem of Kyanna's top. "Here, let me."

Kyanna went quiet, but she obediently lifted her arms, and very quickly ,Tala was purring at the sight of a lacy, black push-up bra and the heavenly mounds straining against their cups. "Those gym tops just don't do you justice," Tala growled, fully in playgirl mode. Kyanna gasped as Tala skimmed a finger over the rim of her black bra, plucking at the fabric with every pass and easing her fingertip inside.

Kyanna flinched and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, a shadow of her boisterous self. "I know I was egging you on and flirting all night, but ..."

Tala finished the thought. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea?"

The hairdresser nodded, and Tala removed her hands and stepped away. "It's been a while since I've been out with anybody. I thought I was ready to jump in and go crazy but ..." She self-consciously folded her arms around her chest. "Tala, you're an awesome friend, and I really like you. I just don't want to do anything to screw that up. You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Tala gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. "I'd be mad if you let me keep going and left with a head full of regrets. It's my bad for moving in so fast." Frustrated, maybe. Shaking with pent-up tension, yes, but she couldn't be mad at Kyanna's honesty.

"Sorry. It's been a ... frustrating week."

"I kinda get it. I mean, I only see Audrey once every couple weeks for her hair; I can't imagine being trapped with her day in and out. Hey, you wanna get dressed, go out for one last drink?"

Tala shook her head. "It is late, and we should both be getting back home."

Dressed and outside the spa, Tala accepted a friendly hug from Kyanna before waving the Latina off in her separate cab. A long sigh wracked her frame. A stunningly gorgeous Latina girl who shared her love of fitness and fun, and she'd let her ride off into the friend zone.

Kyu was never going to let her hear the end of this.

XXXXX

Even though she got friendzoned, didn't bask in the comforting warmth of a hotspring, and got a surprising reassuring pat on the back from the little pink fairy drinking all her soda, Tala chalked up this Saturday night as a positive one, especially when she got the text from Aiko.

-How ya feelin' sexy?-

There was a pregnant moment of typing before she replied. -Stressed.-

-Yeah, the first week will do that to ya. Wanna talk about it?-

-Nothin' you can't already imagine. Audrey torments me in the morning, Nikki stonewalls me in the evening.-

-Hey, I got somethin' that'll cheer ya up.-

-Lay it on me.-

Tala expected some good news, like Aiko finally finding another job. She got that, but she didn't expect what came after that text.

-I'm SO grateful for my week outta that floor-tile dungeon, that I think you deserve a little treat. ;)-

Following that text, Tala's phone received a whole list of erotic pics from her exotic lovely. A lacy black and purple lingerie hugged Aiko's gentle curves as each picture presented a sexy pose, each more erotic than the last. Arms crossed under that half-clothed, deliciously round bosom, dainty hands squeezing those lovely mounds as she gave the camera a tantalizing smirk, her tongue lolling out of her maw as she laid across her sofa drenched in sweat with a hand between her naked legs, a pose away from the camera, showing that beautifully round ass as two drenched digits were lodged between a set of reddened, drenched lips.

-And I was thinking about you the while time, you sexy think you :3-

Tala locked her door that night.


	6. Welcoming: Tala's Secret

**Afternoon, all! As of this chapter, we're officially cutting into the meat of the story! Glenberry gets weird, relationships start, action ensues, all part of the master plan! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is where the Glenberry Ghoul was last spotted?"

One week later and Tala was making good on her promise to accompany Nikki on a tour of the city's paranormal haunting sites. Nikki had started them off with lighter fare - odd animal noises heard in the park; strange, flashing lights at the beach - but this latest location had Tala legitimately concerned. A grimy, industrial area was no place for a young girl -eighteen, she reminded herself- to be running about all alone at night. Nikki, however, strode down the back alleys with carefree ease like she was enjoying herself at a local festival.

"It's called the Glenberry Grey Ghoul," she corrected. "There's been all these posts online about people seeing this creepy, pale figure lurking around the warehouses here. They say that if you catch the Grey Ghoul with a light, its eyes go white and reflective, and its like its body gives off this bio-luminescent flash! That's how it keeps getting away."

"Intriguing," Tala mused, poking at some slimy refuse in a garbage can. Her thoughts were mildly distracted by visions of purple lace over pale, Asian skin, but she shook her head clear to focus on the task at hand. Nikki repeated her question.

"So what do you think it is, Tala? A ghost? Some sort of escaped government lab rat? An alien?"

"Assuming it's not just an albino streaker, it's definitely corporeal," Tala replied. She had a bad feeling in her gut. Nikki's other sites had been duds, but this place was making the hair on her neck stand at attention. The signs were all there, and they pointed to something legitimately foul.

"I bet it's a hobgoblin," Nikki chimed. "Ghost-Facers-dot-com says they like to live in dark spots with lots of trash like this!"

'Of course those amateurs would,' Tala scoffed to herself. "I'd like to propose an alternate theory, Nikki."

"Alternate to the GhostFacers? Pssh, I'd like to hear this!" Still, Nikki lent her ear. In the darkness, her eyes were dark, sparkling pools of enthusiasm, and Tala couldn't help but lose herself in their rapt attention.

She took a deep breath. 'Here goes...'

"In places like these, with plenty of crap to mess around with, a lot of traps could be laid out for the unfortunate explorer. Goblins are good at that, true. And they're also little assholes and tricksters. But goblins like to operate in groups. Seeing as we haven't heard so much as a pen drop, _and_ seeing as we were here for half an hour and didn't find any traps, strewn about food, or droppings thus far, we can effectively rule out goblins."

Tala drove a compelling argument. "What do you think it could be? An actual ghoul?"

"Even less likely. Ghouls feed off of flesh, dead or alive. They prefer cemeteries to industrial areas." Tala then shifted her gaze to scan the area. "This place is abandoned. It looks like it..." 'But looks can be deceiving.' She reminded herself. "Goblins are a likely bet, but there's no signs of them. No littered trash, no noise, no traps. Not even any rats or other pests. And with the trash still full, moist, and smelly, it all makes even less sense."

The explanations as Tala went on, sound and reasonable, chipped away at the bluenette's nonchalant attitude, and as the creeping fears started to take hold, she found herself much closer to Tala than moments ago. "I-Ideas?"

"If I had better equipment, I'd be able to look for specific clues. But right now, it's like nothing at all lives here." Then a thought occurred. "Unless..."

"W-what?" The fear and Nikki was prevalent, but her curiosity was beginning a steady recovery.

"If anything physical lived here, it'd leave a lot of obvious signs, like footprints, places it gathered food or resources, resting spots, any kind of mess that living things make. This clearly isn't the case. If something _does_ live here that's big enough and prevalent enough to be an anomaly, then either it leaves for long periods of time, long enough to not leave a traceable mark here, which is unlikely due to the sightings being all exclusively here, or it must not be all corporeal. Some spirits can go corporeal, at least for a time." They shined their flashlight all around and into the old and decrepit buildings, up at roofs, and in the trash. Nothing. "I'd say it's a ghost."

They found their way back to the main complex, empty-handed. Time to check the construction zone. "What's the difference?"

They started on their way, and after feeling away the goosebumps, Tala answered. "Lemme give you a quick rundown. Spirit is the general term. Ghosts, poltergeist, and wraiths are all spirits of someone or something. Ghosts haunt places, poltergeist haunt people, and wraiths aren't bound to either. Wraiths are freer, in a sense. This thing could be a wraith, but there's nothing to do in an industrial area other than work, do nothing, or get killed, most likely at that fallen apart construction zone over there, so it must be stuck here with some unfinished work."

The facts fell into place. "So a ghost."

"Exactly."

"O-okay, then..." As they soldiered onward to the construction site, Tala couldn't help but smile inwardly as Nikki walked a little closer by her side. The construction site was a treacherous mess of steel girders and concrete; hardly hospitable for humans, but somehow the area seemed alive with sounds - metal chains clinking in the wind, and the distinct scrape of feet in the dirt.

"What was that?" Nikki whispered.

"Where?" Tala whispered back. The bluenette pointed to a stack of girders.

"I thought I heard something over -"

"BOO!"

Nikki shrieked, tripping on her feet and scuttling away on her backside. Tala immediately whipped her flashlight at the figure who'd lunged from the darkness, a cackling banshee dressed in a familiar shade of red.

"Audrey?"

"Oh my god, you should've seen the look on your face, Nik! Hilarious!" The she-devil raised a beer bottle to her lips and swigged in between laughs.

"Audrey, what are you doing here?"

Wasn't that the dumbest question ever. "I'm here fer the party! Gonna be a sick-ass rave here tonight. Guess ah'm early," she added, finishing off her beer and tossing the bottle into the darkness. The noticeable sway in her posture suggested that hadn't been her first drink of the night.

"Ha ha, very funny," Nikki grumbled, still sulking in the dirt. She was trying valiantly to stand up, but the huge safari backpack of ghost-hunting equipment she'd brought along made her as immobile as a toppled turtle. Audrey very quickly appraised the stash of cameras, flashlights and microphones with a groan.

"Oh my god, are you still doing that friggin boogeyman hunting crap? And who'd you rope in with you?" One cell phone flashlight in Tala's face later left Audrey in stitches again. "Holy shit, Miss Stoner?"

"Hello, Audrey. Nikki invited me along with her."

"Shut the fuck up. You actually believe in this ghost and alien shit too? What happened, did you people skip the line where they were handing out brain cells?"

"Aliens and monsters are real," Nikki protested. "Tala knows everything about them, Audrey!"

"Yeah, just like that Zoey chick knows everything about Start Trek. That still doesn't mean it's not make-believe! God, no wonder you struck out with Kyanna; she probably figured out what a huge mega-dork you were!"

Tala's muscles twitched irritably, but now was not the time to pursue how Audrey had discovered that bit of information. "Audrey, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing out here?"

"I told ya - I'm here for the party. My boyfriend brought me out. Oh, did I tell ya, Nik? I've got a new favorite toy, and he knows just how t'treat a lady. Where'd he go, anyway? Hey, Asshole! I need another drink!"

"Right behind you, my dear." Tala's eyes raised at the new figure emerging from the shadows.

A young man, appearing no older than Audrey herself. A tall, handsome drink of water who's toned chest and abs were on full display with the tight-fit tank he wore under that unzipped leather jacket. Spiked black hair, bright amber eyes, jawline chiseled to perfection...

Audrey wasted no time in staking her claim in the form of a rough kiss on the mouth. "Nik, this is Damian, my new favorite man. Damian, this is my friend Nik, and the ape over there is that loser teacher I told you about. The one who probably flashed her fake tits to get a job, because she sure as hell can't teach for shit!"

"Ah yes, the teacher. She looks pretty decent, I'll give her that, but nothin' like my girl Audrey." Damian nodded, a shallow gentleman to compliment Audrey's inflated ego and cattiness.

'Not bad...' Tala Summarized as she scanned Damian's teen-heartthrob features. To a girl like Audrey, his dark, gothic looks would be irresistible as potent catnip. Even Tala, with her general lack of interest in men, felt her eyes lingering on Damian's sharp cheekbones and smoldering, amber eyes. Her gaze dared shift downwards below his gothic belt buckle, and her goosebumps returned.

But Audrey wasn't having none of that. Marching up to the woman twice her size and several times her strength, Audrey jabbed a manicured claw into her bosom. "Hey bitch! Don't be lookin' at my boyfriend like that! Unless you want another heel stomp to the foot!" she exclaimed in a powerful drunken screech before she took a freshly opened beer from him.

That seemed to snap the amazon out of her brief stupor as she regarded the little red devil with a furrowed brow. Something about Audrey's boyfriend just rubbed her the wrong way, and she had a strong suspicion of what it was. And that look he gave her while Audrey's back was turned did nothing in the way of alleviating her suspicion.

But after helping Nikki to her feet and reloading her gear, she figured she'd save it for later. Dropping her tensed demeanor for a casual one, Tala returned to her little nerd girl's side. "Well far be it from me to keep you two lovebirds from partying at an abandoned industrial plant. And if Belrose is here, then Nikki and I are not." Turning around to don her face of deep thought, Tala got Nikki and turned to leave, mutually agreeing to put their exploration of the construction area on hold.

"Can you _believe_ Audrey, falling for some stupid Twilight guy?! Ugh, you can just tell he's a pompous, arrogant asshole!"

Tala stared up with somewhat of a grin. "I don't know, I always thought the werewolf boy in that series was a sweetheart."

Nikki gagged audibly. "Yeah, if you like books that encourage abusive relationships and teenage pregnancy. Please tell me you only read those ironical - hey, what gives?" Tala had stopped her and was rifling through her oversized backpack.

"Just need to borrow a light," Tala explained. A high-intensity camping flashlight, perfect. Tala gave it a test click, then turned around and approached Audrey and Damian with her most easy-going smile. "I almost forgot! Damian, was it? How about a quick group photo?"

When the boy turned around, none too pleased at the continued interruptions, Tala shone her blinding light into his eyes and slammed her fist into his face.

Damian went flying off his feet. Audrey screamed.

"What the fuck? You fucking hit my date! Oh my god, do you have to ruin everything for - Hey, don't touch me!"

Tala did her best to ignore the fingernails scrabbling against her forearm as she yanked Audrey to her side. "You should be a little more worried about _him_ touching you, Belrose."

She gestured with her flashlight to Damian's prone body. The head-on sucker punch Tala had delivered should have knocked the boy out cold, but he was already stirring and sitting up, and screaming furiously. That wasn't what made Audrey and Nikki gasp. It was the white, reflective glare coming off Damian's skin, as though his skin was a surface of tiny, glittering diamonds.

"News flash, Belrose - you don't want the kind of hickeys he was going to serve up."

Damian snarled like an animal, his eyes fully white under Tala's beam, devoid of even slit pupils. Gnashing a mouth full of monstrous fangs, he lunged at Tala.

'Guess we found our Grey Ghoul.' In light of the supernatural danger who had just made himself known and darted forth at breakneck speed, Tala grinned like a starving man before a feast. With a click, her flashlight came to life again, and in the fangface's moment of distraction, Tala acted.

Dropping the flashlight, Tala reached her hands forward and caught Damien by the wrists, and using the ongoing momentum, Tala sidestepped and spun the snarling boy like a sling with a rock.

But snarling became screaming as the amazon let go, and was sent flying again, pelted against a brick wall like a ragdoll.

Nikki was beyond words as she watched the scuffle, and to see the giant woman serve up fistful after fistful of effortless ass-kicking, it was like seeing a bird of prey skydiving or a tiger running down a meal. She looked over to Audrey, who was still frozen on the spot, eyes wide as dinnerplates. Whether it was from Tala pummeling her boyfriend, or finding out that said boyfriend intended to make her a vampire or something was anyone's guess.

Damien didn't even have time to pick himself up off the ground before he noticed the feminine force of nature charging towards him. Heaving to his feet, he dug his claws into the brick wall his impact cracked, and yanked out a torso-sized slab of wall before hurling it at his aggressor.

Tala simply dodged by jumping to run along the intact part of the wall for several steps before coming off it and dishing out a vicious roundhouse. Damien soundly ducked to avoid the steel-toe limb as it wooshed over his head, but he had turned around just in time to catch the other heel to the cheek.

Tala's kick threw him back into the brick wall, and this time, the impact sent the facade collapsing on top of him. The dust had barely settled, and Tala was already moving forward.

"Belrose, you two bring any more alcohol?" After that combat display, Audrey didn't waste a beat replying.

"Booze? Y-yeah, there's a bottle of rum and six-pack in the back."

"Good. Nikki, pass me the emergency flares from your sack. This one's a sparkler. Stakes to the heart won't do the trick; got to be a bit more thorough." With flares in one hand, and Audrey's bottle of spirits in the other, Tala stomped towards the pinned Damian. She paused, realizing her audience.

"You two probably don't need to see this."

Nikki nodded, and tugged Audrey behind a large bulldozer, not that it did any good. The redhead ended up peeking around the corner, and she was too busy recording on her phone to stop Audrey.

Flames exploded into the night sky alongside the shrieks of a terrified animal.

XXXXX

A glittering, diamond-like powder wafted among the black ash that was Damian's body. For Nikki, the only thing weirder than staring at a corpse was realizing how non-chalant Tala appeared as she dusted off her hands. Audrey still hadn't recovered from her dumbfounded shock.

"My boyfriend ... y-you friggin burned my boyfriend..." A spark of survival instinct clicked in her eye. She snatched a rock from the ground and pulled Nikki behind her. "Stay the fuck away from us, you psycho bitch! Nikki, call the cops on her before she kills us both!" The bluenette didn't move a muscle to help.

"He was a vampire, Audrey. He was going to suck the red right out of your eyes."

"He was HOT!" Audrey protested. "And get your head screwed on straight: vampires don't exist! It's just you stupid nerds telling make-believe stories! There's no such thing as monsters, there's no such thing as zombies or vampires, and there sure as hell aren't any werewolves or bigfoot or the tooth fairy!"

"Wrong on all counts," Tala replied. "There are over fifty documented categories of 'extra-humans' and human hybrids, twelve variations of the undead, and two hundred animal species biologically classified under the prodigium or 'monster' genus. Werewolves prefer to be called 'lycans', Bigfoot lives in a protected mountain range in Alberta and ... well, okay, you're right - there is no tooth fairy, but I can introduce you to her horny little cousin."

Audrey was aghast. "Oh my god, whatever you two have been smoking, you need to stop _right now_ because I am _drop dead drunk_ and even I know you're crazy!"

"Did you not see the sparkling light show on his face when I hit him with the flashlight or gave him an Indian funeral?"

"You're fucking crazy!" She seemed to be out of things to say.

"It's a long story," Tala sighed, "but let's just say I've lived half my life with one foot in the paranormal. After what you've seen here tonight, I guess I owe you two an explanation..."

Now, Audrey would have taken her denial to the grave if all she had was Tala and Nikki to go off of as proof.

But luckily, Tala had a small piece of proof with her in the form of Kyu. Now, Tala would definitely not have used the Tooth Fairy's 'horny little cousin' to get her point across, but fact of the matter was there wasn't much else at her disposal.

"Oh my god! They picked this dump as a party spot?" the brown-haired girl guffawed as she made it to the spot just in time to be flagged down by her favorite client. "Yo, whut it do, Nariko? Jeez girl, you look like you're the one who knocked this place down!" she exclaimed, taking in Tala's more-rugged-than-usual appearance, complete with authentic dust and soot over her arms and boots.

They met up by the amazon's request around the bulldozer where Nikki was trying to calm Belrose down. But before the love fairy in disguise could ask about it, Tala explained. "Long story short, I fought and burned Audrey's vampire boyfriend..." She looked over, and caught the smaller redhead's crazed death glare. "Oh I'm sorry, her _hot_ vampire boyfriend, and she still doesn't believe in the... paranormal. Now that her favorite party friend is here, I figured you could help."

"What? You expect me to believe Kyu is a fucking tooth fairy or whatever?! Fuck you! Fuck all of you!"

Kyu pursed her lips as she weighed her options, and coming to a conclusion, she grinned a wide, face-splitting grin. "Alright Tal, you win. But uh, you owe me, if you catch my drift." Suggestive comments aside, Kyu dropped her disguise, hair, dress, and all, leaving just the little pink-haired cutie in her skimpy pink outfit.

"You're a... a..."

"Sexy love fairy? Yeah, I know." Kyu nonchalantly affirmed, checking her nails with a self-gratifying grin. "But the real question is if my favorite redhead knows." With a flutter of her fairy wings, Kyu floated over to her party mate, and raising one hand, she materialized a cold glass bottle of Daiquiri and offered it forward. "C'mon girl I know you ain't gonna call it quits just cause a cute boy almost juiced you like an orange."

While the pinkhead and the redhead were busy having a moment, the other redhead and the bluenette had taken their leave away from the accumulating party scene with a lot to be explained.

XXXXX

As it would turn out, Tala was a bonafide monster hunter.

Well, a first lieutenant in the division of her organization that deals with the fighting and the policing, but still. When Tala told Nikki a week ago that she was here on vacation on account of being a little too good at her job, she wasn't lying. If she could pummel a vampire, one that clearly had supernatural strength, evidence of that giant chunk of wall he hurled, then Nikki would hate to see what she could do against something else, like a werewolf. Just kidding, she'd love to see.

"The GPRD, or Global Paranormal Research and defense." Tala replied, when asked the name of her group. "Think of the men in black, except not just aliens. The tabloids are the news, and the paranormal are the citizens. But..." She looked down at Nikki. If they were still walking together with the bluenette's face as bright and giddy as a child going to the toy store, now was as good a time as any. "If you don't want to get involved after watching me burn that gu-"

"Are you kidding me?! He'd have..." Actually, she preferred not to think about that part. "You know what he'd have done. But I've been waiting my whole life for something like this! Any way I can help, let's do it!"

"That's my girl."

"So where do we start?" Nikki was eager as a puppy with a brand new toy, and the sudden enthusiasm forced Tala to take a step back.

"Whoa, slow down there. The first thing _I_ need to do is fill out a mountain of paperwork. Strictly speaking, I'm off-duty, so my supervisors are going to want to know why I picked a fight with class-three Nosferatu without authorization. Not to mention that the home office would like to know about an unregistered sparkly vamp hunting in your city."

"So you guys have a secret base here? Can I see it? I promise not to tell!"

Tala chuckled, an old dog barely keeping up with her excited new pup. "Nikki, I was sent to Glenberry to keep out of trouble. Statistically speaking, your city is the most normal, non-descript an and human city in the entire state. The strangest thing you people have out here is a cafe that serves pumpkin spice latte all year-round."

Nikki wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I never did get Nutmeg's menus... But, you're saying there's nothing special or supernatural here? That all those ghost sightings and monster reports I've researched are - are -" The bluenette was beginning to tear up, so Tala finished her thought.

"Fake? Yeah, ninety-nine percent of it usually is. There really shouldn't be anything special about Glenberry. Shouldn't be," she added, catching Nikki's dreams before they could be crushed. "Think about it - in the time I've been here I've already met a love fairy, and now a vampire. That's an unusually high rate of supernatural sightings." Nikki's eyes popped up hopefully.

"So there could be more weird stuff in town? Stuff we could check out together?"

"It'd be strictly civilian work. Just you and me looking up stuff on our own steam. I am on vacation," Tala emphasized, but the more she thought about it, the greater her curiosity became. What bizarre and creepy-crawly underbelly had the GPRD overlooked in their surveys?

What other unusual residents did Glenberry have hiding under its facade of normality? What dangers and secrets lay waiting for her to discover?

Now that was a mystery she was dying to solve!


	7. Welcoming: The Cat with No Claws

**Happy new year! Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

When Nikki wasn't being dragged to a party at Audrey's demand, she found herself yanked along to the Glenberry mall for the redhead's other passion: shopping for some trendy dress that would be worn once and then discarded in a closet. This time, however, the gamer girl had a passion of her own to discuss, and managed to guide Audrey into the washroom for a heart-to-heart.

The subject matter didn't sit too well with Audrey.

"I am not talking to that giant psycho _bitch_! And you're downright fucking retarded if you think for a second that being around that bloated ox a good idea!"

That did it. Cheeks flushing red, Nikki whirled on her friend, pointing an accusing finger. "Says the girl that got lured to an _abandoned industrial plant_ to get sucked dry by a douchey Twilight guy! I mean, really?! It's like every time I think there's half a brain in that bitchy and volatile head of yours, you just remind me that there isn't!" She threw a broad gesture with her hand. "You should be thanking Tala, you ungrateful...!"

Nikki's rant fell short when she failed to think of a proper _thing_ to refer to her friend as. It wasn't that she was alien to the concept of vulgar language -as a hardcore gamer, it came quite naturally when she was in the zone- but words and insults that her redheaded friend was oh so used to just didn't roll off the bluenette's gamer tongue.

A sober Audrey very well knew this, and her first impulse was to challenge that fact. Her hands rested on her hips in the most provocative way possible. "Ungrateful what? Bitch? Whore? Slut? Out with it, AnnMarie! Say what's on your mind!" The she-devil's dare was accented by her leaning directly in her friend's face, an action that made the bluenette lean back ever so slightly, but boil even redder. This battle of wills was far from over.

"What? Bitch? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Out of the above, Nikki did refer to her friend as such whenever they had a particularly heated argument, but such arguments were few and far between. "How about asshole? Or ungrateful asshole at that! You'd be dead if it wasn't for Tala! You should be thanking her!"

Audrey leaned back as if repulsed by the thought. "As if! She burns my boyfriend and takes my beer! You call that saving?! Get real!"

"Why don't you get real? If we actually left, you'd be Ghoul jerky right now! I'm _thankful_ Tala saved your life! You're my friend! Why don't you be too?!"

"Saved my life? More like ruined it! That bitch has had it out for me since day one! No way in hell am I letting her near me. You got that, Nicole?"

Nikki debated pressing onward, but Audrey had that evil look in her eye that said she was ready to fight to the grave, so the younger girl caved in. "Yeah, okay, I guess." Why was it so hard to speak up for herself? Why did she give in so easily?

Audrey nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now I've got a sweet-ass sale to catch, and you're coming with me. Maybe we can find something that looks half-decent on you. Oh, and I maxed out my credit card, so you're paying."

"Again?" Nikki protested.

"What, you know I'm good for it. Now get a move on, Ann Marie!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Nikki balled up her fists angrily, but she went along with Audrey. In the end, she always went along with Audrey. It was her lot in life.

'I bet Tala would never let anyone push her around,' she thought miserably. She'd been hoping her new friend - Tala was a friend, right? - would join them at the mall today, but Tala had mentioned something about a study session with Aiko for her university classes. 'At least we're both having a lousy day,' Nikki consoled herself.

XXXXX

In a cluttered yet cultured apartment across town, Tala sat back on Aiko's beat-up sofa while the former physics professor sat her shapely rear atop the amazon's beefy lap. The reference textbooks Tala had brought were scattered across the floor, forgotten as their hands and lips wandered over each other's bodies.

"Mmh, oh Tal, it doesn't get any better than this," Aiko panted between kisses, her glasses and necktie askew. The red-headed Irishwoman just gave a sultry smile back as she caught her own breath. "Or does it?" Aiko purred. Tala's tank top had slipped off her shoulder as their hands wandered, flashing the strap of her lovely, red brassiere. Aiko pulled at the fabric for a better look.

Tala's hands stopped her.

"Getting stage fright again?" Aiko pouted. Seriously, every time she tried to move to second base, Tala always held her back. "C'mon, you've seen plenty of me over the phone. How 'bout we even the score?"

"Can we talk for a second?" Tala needed to clear things up. Things with Aiko had heated up so quickly - from harmless teasing and flirting to sexting racy photos; now they were caught in these hot and heavy make-out sessions that Aiko seemed hungry to push to the next level. "Aiko, what am I to you?"

Tala swore she could make out the 'Oh god, here we go' face on Aiko's features as she began crafting her response. But unlike the Irish amazon, the Japanese lovely was never bogged down with such questions. Locking her hands behind the larger woman's neck, Aiko met her face-to-face on this. "I got nothin' ta hide Tal, so Imma be honest. How someone like you came to meet someone like me, I'll never know. But the _last_ thing I'd do is complain."

Tala pursed her lips, thinking. "Alright, let me rephrase the question. What are we to each other?"

"As far as what?" Aiko asked, sitting up in her friend's lap, resting her dainty hands on the soft curve of her hips.

"Friends? Girlfriends? No-strings-attached?"

"No-strings-attached? Pfft, heck no!" Aiko was almost offended at such a suggestion. "It's _way_ more than just your looks that's making me wanna fuck you senseless right now. Do I have to tell you again how much of a help you were in taking my load off? You're smart, you apparently have the patience of a grand master, I don't even know what you do to get a body like this." That sentiment was accented by the oriental beauty sliding a hand down into the amazon's tank top. "But to answer question, I'd say we're gooood friends. Whether we got benefits with that is entirely up to you. I'm _all_ for it. The real question here is what's stopping you."

Tala could make out the 'Let's fuck already!' face from a mile away, and Aiko was exercising a lot of patience here, so for the sake of both their hormones, she'd be brief. "I'll be honest. For this to work, I believe we ought to be transparent with one another. I'll take your word for it that you got nothin' to hide, but that's not why I was asking. I'm asking because it's only fair I tell you a little more about myself. Namely, my job."

"What, you're in the marines or something? That'd be fuckin' hot!"

Tala's tinted cheeks were somehow adorable on that ruggedly beautiful face. "Mmmm, not quite. You gotta follow me on this one, Ai." When she got Aiko's attention on the matter, she took a deep breath. "You know Nikki's obsession with the paranormal?"

"Begrudgingly, yeah."

Tala whipped out her phone and went to her gallery. "Well, long story short, this is my job."

After Tala overcame the hurdle of dropping her off-the-radar job of monster hunting, and after calling up Kyu to provide a little background, of whom had the worst case of yellow fever, the two sat on Aiko's couch with one more hurdle to overcome.

"Aiko, if you're uh, weirded out, I understa-"

The amazon was cut off when a lipsticked set of lips mashed with her own, with the force and passion only repressed hormones could bring. But before Tala could get into it herself, Aiko pulled away.

"There! Ya happy? Can we screw now? I've been reeeally patient up till now."

The Asian beauty's hands were circling Tala's belt buckle, sending shivers of barely-suppressed desire through the redhead's core. In reply, she drew her hands down the teacher's exposed belly, plucking the button off Aiko's shorts. "You don't have to wait any longer, Ai-chan." Tala growled threateningly.

With ravenous hunger, Aiko threw herself at Tala.

XXXXX

Curled under a blanket on Aiko's couch, Tala admired her lover as the oriental beauty chugged a beer in the afterglow of their love making. The beverage ran down Aiko's chin, and when she'd emptied the silver bullet, a loud belch escaped her ruby lips. Tala grinned and stretched. Aiko was anything but a proper lady, she'd proven that quite thoroughly.

"A covert government monster hunter, that's got to be one hell of a secret to keep," Aiko mused as she cracked open a second drink. "Makes all the kinks I've been keeping in the closet seem totally vanilla. So who else knows?"

"Nikki, and Audrey," Tala confirmed, reaching around her lover to grab a beer of her own. "Miss Belrose wasn't exactly thrilled by the news."

"Think she's going to blurt about your secret?"

"No, but I can see her working overtime to make classes, and my life, a living hell. Plus, she's pretty protective of Nikki. I could see her trying to keep her from hanging out with me."

"Shit, and Nik's a damn quick marker too," Aiko grimaced. "T, you've gotta work overtime to bury the hatchet with that bitch."

"Believe me, I'm trying, but it's hard to be social in class."

"Maybe that's the problem," Aiko mused. "Maybe you've got to meet her on her own territory, where she doesn't have to act like a stuck up brat to impress groupies like Nora and that Lillian girl. Get to know Audrey on her own terms."

It wasn't a bad idea, Tala thought. Except for one thing. "Audrey's home turf... that means meeting her-" she groaned.

Aiko grinned and finished the thought. "Yup. A shopping trip to the Glenberry mall."

XXXXX

Tala didn't find herself wandering around campus often, but when she was ahead on her studies, and when the class had a hearing in the auditorium, that left the amazon with ample free time to do absolutely nothing.

So after double-checking the schedule and sliding out of her coat, the stand-in teacher aimlessly wandered the halls with a certain little redhead occupying her thoughts. The irritable little hell spawn would probably keep insisting she's a crazy psychopath for 'burning someone', and that'd just be chalked up to the very prominent bout between them. One student even alluded to there being sexual tension between them, but even so, she could only imagine what the feisty little firecracker has to tell people about her now deceased boyfriend.

And then she smelled smoke.

No, not fire smoke like when she burned Jacob -or Edward, she couldn't remember who was the lead vampire- to a sparkly crisp, but cigarette smoke. And where there was cigarette smoke, there was usually a fiery redhead at the source. The repulsive odor led her outside to the side of the building facing away from the parking lot and the grounds. A perfect spot to step away from prying eyes.

And of course, Audrey was there. The prima donna had her back to the amazon as Tala was hidden around the corner, and her accomplices, Nora and Lilian, were with her. Now, Tala never really had much of a problem with the goth girl or the tough chick in her weeks on campus, but with their bitchy friend around, holding focus was like holding a bucket of rocks at arm's length.

Lillian was a slacker through and through, but as long as she had her little corner in the back of the class, she was never really talked enough to be a bother. Most of Tala's attempts to get her to pay attention fell on deaf ears, however, and it was like leading the blind. But slacker or not, Tala had a thing for Goths.

Nora, on the other hand, was a different story. Tala pegged her as a legitimately good person, so long as she wasn't with her bitchy little friend. Whenever Tala did have to reprimand the girl, usually because Audrey wouldn't stop pestering her until she did, she quickly fell in line and got back to the lesson. A real keeper, that one.

But back to the matter at hand, Tala decided to do a little eavesdropping before crashing their party, so she stayed behind the corner of the building to listen to Audrey as she snapped at her raven-haired friend. "Don't give me that bullcrap, Lillian! You sound just as stupid as her!"

Lillian's amethyst eyes widened in exasperation. Shocking. "Hey, you never know! Like, there could really be monsters 'n demons out there!" That was probably the most passionate Tala has heard Lillian speak in... anything. But that sentiment rubbed Tala the right way, and ideas on what'll get the girl to pay attention in class started manifesting. 'I'll have to talk with Nikki after today.'

"Ohhh my god!" Audrey groaned, rolling her eyes as hard as they could go. "Whatever stupid ass cult you're in, cut that shit out when you're around me! It's bad enough you're even into that kind of stuff!"

Tala began her approach. The self-absorbed trio had congregated in a handicapped parking spot, and once she was behind them, Tala leaned her arm against the stall's pole and its bright, blue image of a wheel-chaired stick figure, pausing so that her shadow loomed over the girls.

"Ummm, Audrey?" Nora piped up, pointing an anxious finger over her friend's shoulder.

Not acknowledging the immediate threat, Audrey consciously looked down to her shoulder. "What? I got something on me?"

Now it was Lillian's turn to alert her friend. Carelessly blowing a bubble of her grape-flavored gum, she too raised a dainty finger towards the incoming peril. "Um... you should've noticed by now, but Miss Stone, she's like, right behind you."

That, Audrey did understand. Looking back, two ruby eyes swiveled about to land on the object of discussion, and they immediately contorted into an ill-tempered glare. "Ugh! What the fuck?!"

"Ladies, I need to speak with Audrey. Alone," she added, twisting the metal in her palm. One look at the thirty-degree bend in the pole was all the convincing Nora and Lillian needed. She already figured that Audrey dragged Nora and Lillian out of class by the hair once the bell rang, not to mention they were just blips by comparison when it came to bad behavior, so that was already grounds to dismiss the two to get some one-on-one with Audrey, who looked about ready to heel-stab her feet again.

"Bus-ted." the Goth sang over her shoulder as she trotted away.

If she was equally intimidated, Audrey made a good effort of concealing her worry. "What the fuck do you want?"

Tala raised her open palms in surrender. "Can we talk? Look, I'm sorry about your boyfriend. If there was a way to take him in alive, believe me, I would have done it."

Audrey scoffed. "Are you still going on about that crap? Because believe me, I am so over Dorian."

"You mean, Damian?"

"See?" Audrey jabbed the air with her cigarette. "There you go again - telling me what's what and thinking you can just boss me around because you're some muscle-headed ox who got herself a fancy teaching job! Just stay the fuck out of my way, stay the fuck away from my friends and we're super, okay?"

Tala thought back to Nikki's joyful eyes when they'd gone on their paranormal hunting trip. "That's not going to be an option, believe me. Look, Audrey, is there anything I can do to make things right, or at least get us back to neutral? I know it seems like we're enemies, but I don't actually hate you. In fact, you're the kind of girl I really like."

Audrey recoiled. "Excuse me?"

"What? You're a young woman who speaks her mind, and doesn't let anyone trample over her. You could stand to get a better vocabulary, but I admire your spunk. Some of the girls in class could learn a lot from you about standing up for yourself."

The redhead's face was scrunched up in absolute confusion. Then, "You dirty pervert! I could get you arrested for hitting on a student, you know that?"

"Whoa, Audrey, I said I admire, not -" Tala stopped. 'What kind of girl is this that she has to take a compliment and filter it as a catcall or an insult?'

"Not used to compliments," she mused. "Look, Audrey, I'm in a relationship already, and I'm not looking to add another woman. I just want things to be cool between us. I'm ready to do anything if it means I can show you I'm sincere."

Now transactional relationships, Audrey understood intimately. "Aaanything?" she purred, a devious grin splitting her ruby lips.

Tala groaned. She could practically see the dollar signs rolling in Belrose's eyeballs. 'Here we go...'

XXXXX

Now, Tala very well knew that keeping Audrey appeased solely by blowing money on her at the mall was the equivalent to trying to feed a black hole. It just wasn't gonna stop. She needed an alternative way to get on this prima donna's good side. But following that signing of souls, Kyu sensed the great disturbance in the Force and poofed on the scene when Tala was alone again. And in fond memory of her very impressive track record, the love fairy reminded the amazon how girls like Audrey Belrose operated.

"Girl, you gotta make her know you're in control. Let Lil' Red know the hard way that her bitchiness ain't gonna phase you. Trust me, it works." Tala began tallying another I-O-U to the pile, but then she remembered it was Kyu's job. And a good job she was doing. So far.

Surprisingly enough, after getting the redhead's number and calling her up to meet at the university dorms after school, Audrey showed up. One would assume this was a date with the set-up and Tala showing up in her car.

The first hour or so at the mall was relatively tame browsing. Just some undergarments and a few snacks. Tala figured it was just Audrey testing the waters, making sure she was legit. But once a pricey dress came along, the amazon knew when to make her move and take that advice.

"Hey teach! Buy this for me."

The amazon eyed the garment up and down, and she frowned. "Four hundred dollars for that tiny pile of silk and glitter? Uh, I think not. Try again." Tala wouldn't even buy a four hundred dollar dress for herself, let alone a bitchy little prima donna with attitudinal problem.

"You do realize I got your ass in a vice, right?" The shear confidence in Audrey's demeanor, from those dainty hands on her dress-accented hips to that snarky voice almost made Tala break her poker face. She'd have fun knocking her down a peg or two.

Crossing her hunky arms, Tala regarded the meager threat with a shrug. "What makes you say that? So you're a frigid bitch while I'm teaching. Think I can't deal with that? It's not like I haven't dealt with run-of-the-mill gold-digging harlots like you before. And as a teacher, I'll just fail you and you'll be outta here by the year's end. But don't get it twisted. I'm the one trying to keep you in college. The dean knows even better than me that you're a stuck-up bitch who doesn't know when to sit down and shut up. So," Tala paced around Belrose with such the same confidence, she almost felt bad when she saw the girl's glare falter. "You can either be a good girl at school, or you can piss me off and wonder how many quizzes you can fail until the dean decides to cut you loose."

Belrose was effectively backed into a corner, and didn't have much else to fight back with. "Ugh! I can't fuck understand you sometimes! You bring me all the way out here and then threaten me? What the fuck?!"

Tala didn't expect her to play it off as a joke or just conform, and that was fine with her. "You must be out of your mind if you think I'd just give you my credit card every day, Belrose." Verbal thrashing aside, Tala traded her incredulous look in for a stern look. "Look, Audrey. I already said I admire you. You got a lotta stuff for a small fry. I wouldn't be buying you squat if I didn't. Know that I'm not your enemy. But if you don't get with the program, I will bust you up. You got that?" Being hard on someone she liked was challenging for a Samaritan like Tala, but this was a legitimate 'I speak, you listen' situation. Maybe she'd take the firecracker out somewhere she liked later. That is, if she stopped acting up.

For a long moment, Audrey merely glared, and Tala could sense the calculations whirling through the smaller girl's head. Finally, Audrey snorted and tossed her find back to the rack. "Whatever, it's a crappy dress anyway. Hey, I'm hungry. You gonna buy me some lunch?"

Tala shrugged. "Name your place."

"I've got a coupon for double burgers at the food court. Don't think I can't hear your gut growling, you ogre."

Tala rolled her eyes, but offering a coupon - that had to be progress, right?

XXXXX

Chomping into a juicy hamburger patty did nothing to slow Audrey's mouth. "You're a dyke, aren't you? You said you were seeing someone. So? Whose rug are you munching on?"

Tala didn't care for the choice of words, but it was the first non-monetary question Audrey had pitched, so she ran with it. "I'm in a relationship with Aiko. We decided we were more than friends."

"Miss Yumi? You're screwing that messed up booze hound? Yeesh, desperate much? Guess there really are no good lesbians in town."

"Watch your language," Tala growled as she seized a fistful of Audrey's fries. "How'd you know about me and Kyanna, anyway?"

"That bitch does my hair. One week she's going on about you like you're god's gift to women, the next, you're a 'great friend'. I can read between the lines." Audrey aimed for Tala's fries to retaliate only to have her hands swatted away. "So what's so great about Miss Yumi anyway?"

"Well, I'm not gonna hit you with the lovey dovey stuff, I know romance ain't your thing, and to be frank, it's not hers either. But let's just say she's worth every second." Tala stretched her arms just long enough for Audrey to take a swipe at her fries. Shrugging off the revenge theft, Tala continued, albeit pulling her tray closer towards her.

"She's smart, funny, fit, talented, can paint her ass off, and well, you know, she knows how to please. All in all, she's a good package." But that brought an interesting thought to the forefront. She regarded the smaller redhead with a curious brow. "Not that it's a bad thing, but why so curious?"

"I just figured perverts attract."

Tala feigned a defensive posture, throwing her hands up. "Je-sus, is that your answer to every woman better looking than you? Call them a pervert?"

"You're the one that's ugly, you giant ass ogre!"

"Says the only one here who does drugs and perpetually reeks of cigarette smoke. And bony." She glanced over Audrey's shoulder and spotted the main lobby fountain. "I bet I could shot-put you in that fountain all the way from here."

"You're barkin' up the wrong fuckin' tree if you think -what the fuck is so funny?!" the firecracker snapped when she noticed Tala was doing her damnedest to not bust out laughing.

After the laughing died down, the answer was clear. "You are so easy to piss off." But after a moment, Tala ushered away her smile for a more sincere look. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm not pushing any kind of envelope here, I'm not saying we have to be friends, just not enemies. If we can manage that, then I can do my job, and I won't be on your case. Besides, why go to school if not to learn? Or are you not getting the experience you bargained for? Come to think of it, what do you wanna do in the long run? Got that sorted out yet?"

"Jeez, interrogation much?" the agitated girl snapped before leaning back and pondering the questions. "Not much to it," she finally shrugged. "I'm here for a good time, simple as that."

"That's it?" There had to be more.

Audrey laughed. "What else is there?"

"How about getting a decent education so you're not stuck in a dead-end job you can't stand? How about meeting new people and expanding your horizons? Isn't there anything more you want out of life?"

"How about a boyfriend? Someone who's hot as hell, makes a bunch of cash, and doesn't whine like a pussy when I ask 'em to buy me a new dress."

Tala shook her head. This was getting nowhere. "You're a strange little girl, Audrey Belrose, but I'm glad you're hanging out with Tiffany and Nikki." Maybe some of their sensibilities would rub off on this firebrand, and maybe she'd inspire a bit more assertiveness from that pair. "Well, thanks for the meal, or the discount at least. I've got to get going."

"So same time next week?"

Tala stopped dead in her tracks. Audrey scoffed.

"What? You think one afternoon out is enough to get you into my good graces? Fat chance. Besides, you're gonna be hanging around Nikki, and that means I'm keeping my eye on you, making sure you don't try anything weird with her."

She cracked a grin. "Consider it a date."

"Only in your dreams, asshat."

Not exactly a warm parting, but Tala still left with a crooked grin on her face. Maybe Audrey was warming up to her - in her own unique way. _'Looks like I'll have some good news to share with Aiko.'_ She wondered what other good fortune she might find.

* * *

 **So, I hope this lengthy chapter was worth the wait. But make no mistake, me and Cypher have been working nonstop, and you can expect the next chapter a lot sooner.**

 **But do let me know what you think in a review! Follows and faves are good and all, but reviews are what really inspires me and lets me know you like what I make. I haven't even gotten a review since Chapter 4, so I got no idea how well I'm doing thus far, especially since all the supernatural stuff is happening.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Happy new year!**


	8. Welcoming: Dinner with an Indian Beauty

**Something something something Chapter, something something something complete.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey uh, thanks for helping me, Miss Stone."

"No problem, Chance. Thank me by doing well on the next quiz. Now go ahead and finish your lunch." With that, Tala leaned back in her chair while her curly-haired student took back his own and proceeded back to his desk to open up his lunch.

Tala was in a good mood today. A really good mood. The events of last night unfolded in her mind, and everytime her mind drifted back to it, her spirits stayed at an all-time high. Not just the second epic night of loving with her lovely Ai-chan, kinks and fancies now included, but also what was said before the love-making commenced.

Aiko Yumi had finally found her dream job.

 _"The Golden Falls casino put out a work ad," Aiko had explained, while her fingers trailed up and down Tala's frame, "and you're looking at their new dealer! Can't say I'm too surprised - I spent enough time there pissing away my money, I pretty much know how the whole place works. Poker, blackjack, the craps table - I'll be handling all the big money makers. If I play my cards right, they might even put me in charge of the VIP tables!"_

And it was because of her. The liberated professor has made that abundantly clear in between dances of the tongues, and with the in-detail talk of her misery and depression in the months leading up to their first meeting, Tala was all the more happy she met Aiko when she did. And now, that help paid off in the fullest. _'I only wish we met a lot sooner.'_ she would say before her Japanese lover would dive between her legs again with renewed vigor. Aiko didn't just get a job she liked, she got a job she loved. And as far as they both knew, Aiko's life was looking up for the definite better.

Things were looking up in Tala's classes as well. She was finally starting to feel like a real teacher, and her students were beginning to respect her as one. Even Audrey's trio of troublemakers had begun to soften.

"Morning, Nora, Lillian," she called to the two girls as they entered.

"Miss S, how's it hangin'?" Nora chirped. "Yo, thanks for doin' right by my cousin, ese. My girl Kyanna's been mixed up with some real shitty dudes in the past, but the way she tells it, you're the real deal."

"Honesty is the best policy." Tala shrugged. "Lillian, that book I lent you any good?"

"You mean that biography about the vampire hunter? It's like, whatever." the goth shrugged.

Nora laughed and clapped her friend on the back. "You bullshitter. Couldn't stop texting me last night, telling me how 'like, freakin' awesome' it was. Pretty sure you creamed your jeans just gettin' through chapter one, chica."

"Like, oh my god, could you be more of a bitch?" Lillian whined. "It's, like, above average, Miss T."

"So no interest in borrowing the second volume?" Tala teased. Lillian's eyes went wide.

"There's like, a part two? Are you serious? Omigod, I will service you right here and now if you lemmie see it!"

Tala raised her hands in defense. Onlookers were abundant. "Whoa, too much information, Lil. Just focus on acing your next quiz, and we'll call it even."

"Far out, Miss T. I am on that shit!"

Tala smiled as the duo continued on their way. _'Nice girls, all things considered.'_ she decided, as a buzz from her cell phone drew her attention. Who could that be?

"Alright girls, go ahead and take out last night's homework and relax for a few. We'll review it in a minute." Tala instructed before she swiveled her chair around and whipped out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sexy." Ah, Aiko. Of course.

Smirking, Tala made sure to keep her voice low. "Still can't shake the thought of messing with me below the belt during class, eh? I thought the weekend was enough for you, Ai."

"T, I can't shake the thought of you, period. Got plans today, Big Sexy? I'm having some friends over to celebrate my new gig at the casino. Tiff and Nik'll be there."

Tala racked her mental schedule. "Well it's the week, so I'll be booked till ten. Late night, just the way you like it."

There was a sexually aggravated groan from the other side of the phone. "Damn Tal, you're such a tease. You don't have to help _everyone_ , you know."

Tala's smirk broadened. "So I'm told. But it's a hell of a good thing I just so happened to come across you, right?"

"Hella good," Aiko agreed before adding a low chuckle. "And tonight's gonna be so good for you. Don't fill up on dinner, because I'm saving a special dessert for you, T."

XXXXX

Meals with Aiko were modest affairs at best, but tonight, the teacher-turned-casino dealer had pulled out all the stops, pushing all her boxes and piles of clutter into a back closet so that Tala could actually see the floor of Aiko's apartment when the door opened.

"You didn't have to do all this for me," Tala teased as she handed over tonight's bottle of wine. Aiko was dressed in her most presentable pencil skirt and a red turtlenek that hugged her breasts like a clingy lover.

"Maybe," Aiko conceded, "but our other guests would probably start organizing an intervention if they saw my day to day shit."

The other guests soon followed: Tiffany was dressed equally upscale in a pretty white blouse and pink skirt, but Nikki kept things simple with jeans and a hoodie.

"Glad you could both make it," Tala nodded.

Tiffany was all sunshine. "It's so exciting to hear that Miss Yumi's found a new line of work, though it will be sad to see her go."

"At least she's not stuck working a crap job that she hates anymore," Nikki shrugged. "Honestly, people today put too much stock in getting normal or acceptable jobs."

"There's certainly joy to be found in... 'Odd' jobs," Tal nodded from experience.

The next guest, an Indian woman, was a completely new face. _'Wow, who is she?'_

Seeing the larger woman with a larger everything on approach, the Indian-dressed beauty stopped in her tracks. But Tala didn't stop her advance. "Hey, you're... Beli, right? The yoga instructor at the gym? Kyanna went on and on about you." That seemed to calm the slightly smaller tall drink of water quite considerably. Taking note, the amazon gave her best smile and offered a hand. "I'm Tala. Tala Stone."

The hand was accepted, and strength met softness. "I-I'm Beli. It's nice to meet you." Beli's magenta gaze shifted from one of nervousness to one of admiration. "It's a really nice thing you're doing for Aiko."

Tala's smile broadened. "We can all use a helping hand, right?"

Everyone met back up at the table, and once everyone was situated, the champagne was poured. "So Tal," Aiko started the night off, swishing her wine glass. "What's the play, now that you did your part? From what I been hearing, teaching is your call a helluva lot more than it is mine. That's for sure."

Tala shrugged her monolithic shoulders. "Well, I'm a good leader. I know a thing or two about inspiring others. Lillian likes a little bit of appreciation whenever she's working out of her comfort zone, and she works well with some incentive. Nora works well when she knows you got her back."

"And Audrey?" Tala got the impression that was a challenge.

"Audrey, she..." The amazon pursed her lips, pondering the proper words. "... we're still working the kinks out. I planned to meet with her once a week. It's mostly just browsing at the mall, hoping I rub off on her. But with her little clique more focused on their work and our uh, peace offering, we're making progress."

"But Tiffany..." The blue-eyed blonde looked up from her glass. "I wouldn't have had the time or the opportunity to get through to most of them if it wasn't for her help. And Nikki's for getting me warmed up to the grading."

Nikki mumbled something indistinguishable from between bites of pasta, while the cheerleader waved off the praise with a good-natured smile. "Oh, it was nothing really. Honestly, more people need to step up and help out."

"What a wonderful sentiment," Beli nodded. "I'm not a religious person by any stretch, but there's such value in our spiritualities. As they say, we should 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you'."

Aiko did her best not to giggle through her wine. "Hey, I'm all for 'doing unto others', right T?"

Tala bopped Aiko's shin under the table. _'Oh behave.'_

"But Tala," Tiffany continued, "You're not really thinking of leaving your position, are you? I mean, you've done so much good for the class. Audrey would never admit it, but ever since you showed up, she's been doing so much better with the material. Right, Nikki?"

Put on the spot, the bluenette struggled to speak. "I mean, I guess it's been okay grading papers with you." A rosy glow spread through her cheeks. "It'd be nice if we could keep doing that... Or something."

"Oh my," Beli smiled, "It seems you're quite appreciated as a teacher, Miss Stone. I wonder if this is a calling worth keeping up with. What do you think?"

The specifics of the question made Tala's thought process come to a screeching halt. "I... never really thought about it." Coming into this, Tala's initial plan was to simply go in and do her best. But her best just so happens to be the best thing that's happened to the students. They actually looked forward to classes, most of them, and determination was a relevant emotion when work was handed out. To leave them on such a high note would be nothing short of treason. "I didn't plan that far ahead."

"But what about right now, while you're still here?" Seeing it as good a time as any, Tiffany took the opportunity to raise her argument.

And as far as Tala was concerned it was a valid one. Feeling empathy for her little overachiever, she sighed. "I know, I know, I know. I don't wanna just step out on the students, especially after I got to know everyone, and after they got to know me. But the academic setting just isn't my thing. I have no problem teaching, but I gotta take a lot out of my free time to tend to the students after school and grade. And with the concept of imparting knowledge onto others, I can't just half... I can't _not_ give it my all." The amazon quickly changed her words after reminding herself that Beli was at the table. "And it takes a lot of time and effort to work with each student. I mean, the last time me and Nikki did something interesting together was like two weeks ago."

"Yeah, but..." Tiffany tried to speak up, but her teacher slash tutor delivered a smile that cut her retort short.

"Tiff, know that I'm not gonna pass the torch unless I'm confident you'll be in capable hands. Besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. If I do end up getting another permanent teacher in the near future, I'd be happy to meet up somewhere and study with you, Audrey, and the others at the cafe."

"Still-"

"Oh give her a break, Tiff! Tal can't do everything for everyone all the time!..." Nikki's possessive snarl took the entire table aback.

Beli took it upon herself to clear her throat and clear the air. "Well, in my yoga classes, I get a lot of enthusiastic new students. I often find myself reminding them that they don't need to compete with my advanced learners; they need to work within their own range of motion. I think that's something we can all be more mindful of - working within our limits."

The rest of the crowd nodded along, and the topic shifted, but for the rest of the evening, Tala found herself sifting through Beli's words of wisdom.

 _'Working within my limits, huh?'_

XXXXX

"Thanks again for dinner, Miss Yumi. Are you sure Nikki and I can't help you with the clean up?"

"Nah, you kids run home and study. Tal offered to stick around for dishwasher duty, and she's more than enough muscle for what I need."

Tiffany and Beli chuckled politely at Aiko's comment as Tala escorted them to the apartment door. Only Nikki refrained from laughing along; instead, she gave a suspicious, sidelong glance between the Amazon and the ex-teacher.

"Everything okay, Nik?" Tala's comment shook the bluenette from her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's nothing. Um, can I call you tonight to set up our next expedition?"

"Tonight?" Tala fished around for a convenient excuse. "Yeah, sure, you've got my number. I'll talk to you later."

"Um ... okay." Still the tiny girl lingered on the doorstep, as though wanting to say more. Her lips opened suddenly when -

"Hey, T? March those gorgeous guns of yours back to the kitchen. I've got a job for you."

Nikki shut her lips and rushed out the door with a hurried, "Um, bye."

 _'Odd,'_ Tala mused. Odder still was the flash of guilt she felt as she shut the door on the bluenette. _'I said we'd talk later tonight but ...'_

"Mmm, Tal? I'm wai-ting..."

Aiko's alluring purr settled her mind, and Tala switched her huniebee to vibrate. _'Work within my limits.'_ she reminded herself. Right, what was she thinking, indulging in Kyu's happy fantasies about romancing multiple women? Moving in on Kyanna had been a disaster; approaching an introvert like Nikki would only give the shut-in child a heart attack.

Besides, keeping Aiko Yumi satisfied was enough to push even her amazonian limits.

Tala loosened the top buttons of her blouse. "On my way. You'd better be ready, Ai-chan."

Stepping back into the kitchen, Tala quickly approached with that salacious smirk, and without giving her girlfriend a chance to react, seized the back of her lovely ducktail hair, wrapped a strong arm around those gentle curves and mashed their lips together.

It wasn't a long, silent kiss. The lewdest of noises echoed through the now-empty apartment as both parties proceeded to wantonly eat each other's faces. But one was the clear victor as the giantess redhead backed her lover onto the kitchen counter, where her Japanese waif's back met the countertop. As Tala went down on her irresistible Asian beauty, she felt two smooth legs wrap around her waist and their hips meet, ushering a muffled moan from the both of them.

The two separated with a gasp, and whereas Aiko was gasping for air, Tala's much larger lung capacity allowed her words moments after their feral lip-locking. "I know all the right buttons to push this time around." She leaned into the nape of her lover's delicate neck, grazing her teeth along the delicate skin of her ear, but not quite biting, making the panting grow ragged. "Should I make you sing, or make you scream?" The breath that the question was huskily whispered in carried hot air that caressed all corners of the hot and bothered skin.

" _Mmmmmm..._ " If Aiko had had any semblance of control before the proposition, there was nothing left. A dainty hand reached in between her legs under the form-fitting skirt that was now stretched to its limit as it barely halted the much larger hips of the Irishwoman on top of its wearer. "Ohhhh, just... make me _something_!"

"Hmmm..." Tala gave a pouty hum, her face retreating from Aiko's nape, bottom lip protruding to emphasize her feigned displeasure. "That sounds an awful lot like a demand." With a free hand she grabbed her lover's wrist at the hem of her skirt and wrenched it free from its confines. With her other hand, she grabbed the other wrist from behind her head, and held both together atop her now-prisoner's head as the ladder panted like a dog. "Care to correct yourself, my little Ai-chan?"

Tala's warning nip on the ear sent Aiko heaving.

"Ohhh, it gets me so wet when you play bad cop, T. Buuut, this is _my_ special night, and I wanna play a new game." She sucked on Tala's lower lip a moment, relishing her lover's growl before adding, "there's a present for you in the closet. Have a look."

"Better than the present I'm about to unwrap here?" Tala whispered. It was hard to break away from Aiko, but this new development had her intrigued. Tala gave her girlfriend's breasts a parting grope before sauntering off to the closet. _'A present?'_ She didn't know whether to be flattered or fearful. Aiko had some unique kinks, to say the least. The non-descript brown paper bag sitting on the closet floor didn't give Tala any hints. The giantess knelt and peered inside. She laughed.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hella serious," Aiko grinned from behind her. "What, you've never done costumes before?"

"Not like this. I mean, a schoolgirl uniform?" Tala held up the white blouse and checkered tartan. "This is all sorts of inappropriate for you and me, you realize?"

"Maybe for you, T, but I'm out of the teaching gig." Aiko massaged her shoulders playfully. "Doesn't mean I haven't lost the itch to _teach someone a lesson_. Pleeease?" she cooed.

Tala shook her head, but there was no denying that sexy little pout. "You owe me big time for this."

"Oh, I intend to pay you back in kind." Aiko clapped her hands gleefully. "Okay, my stuff's in the bedroom. You change in the bathroom, and meet me for class, Miss Stone. Truants will be punished _severely_." Aiko drew a finger along Tala's neck as she spoke, scratching along a special spot that made the Amazon's breath hitch. The Asian minx just grinned. "You're not the only one who knows which buttons to push, T."

Oh, the urge to grab this feisty woman and ravage her here and now was irresistible. "Can't wait to get started," she growled.

* * *

 **I never imagined ol' Tal as a roleplayer, moreso just love, love, and keep lovin' but it makes Aiko happy. _Very_ happy.**

 **Stay frosty for the next one! Your reviews keep me going!**


	9. Welcoming: Chasing Audrey

**Hello again, ladies and gentlemen. You already know what it is. I serve up, you chow down. But I know you'll get a kick out of this one. ;)**

* * *

Following the excursions of the past weekend, Tala was in high spirits when the following Tuesday came around.

The amazon held off on her pop quiz that day and just opted for study sessions. Everyone picked a topic -or in Audrey's case, topics- that they were lacking in, and after getting into respective groups, Tala and her right hand Tiffany went around class, keeping the teeny teens focused and on track. One of said students, proposed a pizza party for their good progress, and the amazonian teacher grinned and replied 'If I see no less than C pluses on the next test, than I guess I'll owe it to you.'.

But the Irishwoman's good will didn't just stretch into the academic setting. Kyanna was ecstatic to see her gym buddy back on the treadmill, warming up. "Tala! It's been waaay too long!" She departed the step ladder and made her way over to the neighboring treadmill, picking out her usual setting.

"Yeah, it has," the amazon replied, nary a sweat broken. "I'm happy to say that Nora got a B plus on her last couple of quizzes."

"Aw, really? That's awesome!" Kyanna had a pep in her step as she started her routine with a light jog. Watching that body move almost made Tala trip up. "Any plans after you're done here?"

"Meeting at the mall with one of my students. But that's for later. I came here to meet up with my favorite exercise buddy!"

With the welcomed reminder, the Latina shrugged her shoulders, broadening her smile. "Ain't nothing wrong with that!"

And of course, after the gym, Tala followed up on her promise to pick up Audrey. Though their meet-up yesterday was sufficient for the week with their lasting deal, Tala's good mood was in it for the long haul, and she felt she had a little more good will to further mend relationships with her most problematic student.

But she'd be a fool to pull up by the dorms in a bright and bubbly demeanor.

XXXXX

"Kept me waiting long enough," Tala scowled with her hands on her hips. The red firecracker didn't even look up, she just slammed past Tala and marched onward to the parking lot. Tala grabbed the tiny girl by the arm. "Hey, I'm talking here!"

"Oh, screw off!" The force Audrey used to shove her away surprised even Tala.

It didn't take a genius to see that the little devil's usual attitude was fueled by something else. "Something up?"

"None of your fucking business," Audrey snapped, but Tala could tell the redhead was looking for an outlet. It wasn't make-up or drugs that had left her eyes looking so read and puffy, that was for certain. Sure enough, when they were settled in Tala's car, the story broke though.

"Went over to Lillan's dorm room last Saturday. I caught that goth skank giving head to Bradley. My boyfriend, if you're asking."

Tala cocked an eyebrow. "You found a new boyfriend already? That was fast."

"Yeah, well I lost that cheating dickhead just as fuckin' fast too. Worst part is that bitch Nora started taking _her_ side, telling me 'it's no big deal, ese'. I told 'em both where they could stick it. Fuck those two whores!" Audrey kicked her heels into the car floor. Tala cringed, but allowed her to vent.

"I'm haven't had a blunt all weekend and it's pissing me off! I bought all my weed from Nora, but that bitch isn't getting any more of my cash!"

Tala nodded along, and reached across the car to open the glove compartment. "Cigarettes okay?"

Audrey looked on in shock at the pack of tobacco tossed into her lap. "Wait, you smoke Diamond Slims too?"

"No, but I noticed the packages you were tossing out all these weeks. Figured I'd pick up a pack for today. Your favorite, right?"

For once, motormouth Audrey had nothing to say. "Um ... yeah." Tala thought she heard the front end of a 'tha-', but then Audrey reached over to crank her car's radio.

"Sheesh, keeping track of my cig brands, what a creep! Well, you'd better know my favorite burger shop too, cause I'm not buying us any second-hand crap. Get movin', monkey!"

Tala cracked a smile as she pulled into reverse. It had been buried under an avalanche of insults, but she was fairly certain that little miss Belrose had just offered to buy her lunch.

In Audrey's messed-up, materialistic world, Tala was pretty sure that translated into 'thank you'.

XXXXX

"Wipe that stupid fucking grin off your face. It's bad enough I gotta be seen with you."

Making it to the food court, the duo's banter never stopped for a second. Apparently, a red button-up with navy blue jeans and boots classified as 'a crime against fashion'. Tala defended herself by regarding her look as ruggedly good. "It's bad enough I gotta be seen being your friend. You know though, I don't regret that at all, actually," She reasoned with a grin that made the smaller redhead feign a dry heave. The giant woman just shrugged. "What? It takes guts to stomp on _my_ feet with those damned stilettos of yours. Especially when I coulda broke your neck like a chicken's."

In a scathing act of defiance, a dagger tongue shot forth from Audrey's tiny mouth, aimed directly at the larger woman. "You ain't as tough as you look, shit-for-brains."

With her long, stalwart legs, Tala drew dangerously close, and with a jolt of her posture, bumped her hips into the side of the smaller girl, making the red-eyed demon give the most adorable little eep as she stumbled for a few steps at the sudden attack. Tala's grin returned with a vengeance. "And you're not as good a manhunter as you think you are, you lonely little Chihuahua."

"The fuck's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"If you knew how to pick 'em right, maybe you wouldn't have paired up with the class horndog. Or, god forbid," Tala's hand rose to suppress a chuckle. "Edward from Twilight!"

"Hey!" Audrey punched the solid shoulder of the amazon with enough force to trade the latter's grin with a look of bewilderment. But then Audrey immediately retracted the offending finger as if it had just been infected. "Don't give me that shit! You were making googley eyes at him! No surprise who you touch yourself at night to."

Tala grew exasperated. "You're one to talk! Watching you two was like watching an abusive owner with a bag of catnip! Besides," Shr briskly patted down her sleeves and straightened her shirt. "We all know how that night turned out."

"Yeah, you burned him to a crisp!"

"You're welcome." Reflecting on their little back-and-forth banter, Tala summed this up as the equivalent of a day at the gym with Kyanna or a night with Nikki solving mysteries. Two friends in their element, doing their thing. It was quite endearing whenever Audrey called her something colorful.

Not so endearing was Audrey's insistence on shopping at all of the mall's high-end fashion stores. "I want this one," the redhead declared, whipping open the changing stall door and posing in a frilly, blue sundress that barely covered her shapely legs.

"Two hundred bucks for tissue paper? Try again, princess."

"But you said you'd buy me something! C'mon, my boyfriend cheated on me! Cheer me up, you ape!" Audrey argued and haggled, but Tala had her foot firmly planted. When the little chihuahua tried making a scene by shouting, Tala just spun on her heel and walked out the door. In the end, Audrey got her sundress, but it was her own wallet that ended up feeling lighter.

"You must think you're so god-damn hilarious, going back on your promises," Audrey snapped as she stormed back to Tala's car alongside the Amazon. "You said you'd buy me whatever I wanted!"

"I never said I'd break the bank on you, princess. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

Tala sat down in her driver's seat, waiting for Audrey to walk around to the passenger door. The redhead didn't move. Eyes sharp and deadly as knives glared at Tala. If Tala had realized the vindictive thoughts brewing in the girl's mind, she would have thought twice about leaving her car unlocked. Audrey waited until Tala was busy buckling up her seat belt, then she threw open the door. Tala barely had time to utter a confused "Hey!" before the redhead's weight slammed into her lap. Forceful hands shoved Tala against the seat, and ruby lips shoved themselves against Tala's mouth.

Audrey's kiss exploded through her body, a fiery inferno of anger and passion. Tala's jaw dropped open in shock and the redhead pressed her advantage, forcing her tongue into Tala's mouth. Tala's mind spun, overwhelmed by a tempest of jumbled reactions and exploding sensations, but one thought rang clear:

 _'Holy fuck, can she kiss!'_

Tala's hands went for Audrey's shoulders but the redhead seized her wrists and pinned them down. A taunting moan rippled from Audrey's throat. "Mmmmhh, you want this?" Her tongue pressed deeper into Tala's mouth, while her body shoved hard into Tala's chest.

'Can't breathe,' Tala panicked as Audrey's hips thrust roughly into her pelvis, but part of her mind would be fine without ever again receiving oxygen, if it meant this erotic massage would continue. 'More,' cried her mind, and Tala felt her hips thrusting back rhythmically with Audrey's wild grinding, begging for the girl's heat to come nearer, to press harder.

When Audrey finally broke the kiss and let her surface for air, Tala was a hot, panting mess. The heat between her legs was unbearable, and the damn chihuahua knew it, looking down on her so smugly with her flushed cheeks and her shit-eating grin. Thanks to their grinding session, Audrey's dress and straps had slipped clean off her shoulders, giving Tala a generous view down the redhead's cleavage. A glimpse of swollen, dark tips made made Tala lose all control. Her lips snapped forward.

They caught only empty air. Audrey was on her feet again, fixing her dress and looking disinterestedly at the Irishwoman.

"Oh, did you need something? Hmm, sucks when you can't have what you want, doesn't it?"

Message delivered, the diva pranced off in the direction of the bus stop, and Tala's legs were too numb to even follow. Audrey's coyly swishing skirt seemed to mock her with every flip and flash of hips. 'Can't have this, nuh-uh.' The girl walked away, but desire coursing through Tala's body didn't show any signs of fading. She'd been played, and she'd lost badly.

Tala slammed a fist on the console. "God. Damn it."

She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	10. Fight Club: Tavern in the Woods

**Alright guys, the long-awaited Chapter 10. At this point, we're cutting into a new arc that really shakes up the formula. But fret not! I didn't forget this was Huniepop. And neither did my buddy Cyper.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With a well-placed roundhouse to the face, Tala's opponent, in the form of a tattoo-covered beefcake on legs, fell to the concrete in a crumpled heap.

As the gathered crowd went wild at both ends of the spectrum at seeing yet another one of their moneymakers fold, the announcer took the amazon's arm and raised it high in victory to her fans. "Give it up for yo girl, the Amazon!"

Tala tried hard to roll her eyes, but a half-smirk fought just as hard to creep its way onto her face. 'Well, you're half-right.'

"Don't get on her bad side, fellas."

The six-foot woman looked over to her opponent, a complete giant among men. She surmised that he was either Mexican or Hispanic with what little tan skin wasn't covered by tattoos of snakes. As he was helped up and carted off before she herself could lend a hand, the redhead shrugged. "That's all, folks." She marched over to the dealer, extended her waiting hand and collected her pay of a fistful of cash before throwing her jacket back on from around her waist and heading back off into the night. She wasn't naive enough to drive her car anywhere in this part of town as she stepped all over everyone's carefully-placed bets, so it was a nice and lengthy trek back uptown and out of follower range. Now was as good a time as any to cool off.

For the last five days or so, Tala had been visiting that parking lot and participating in the street fights simply to blow off steam. Being on vacation from her job was manageable. But it had gone south exactly a week ago during that... _encounter_ with Audrey following their trip to the mall, and every school day and shopping trip after that just turned into more torment, now that the little she-demon knew just how hard Tala had fallen for her. Audrey will play her like a fiddle if she wasn't careful. And for innumerable reasons, that excited the hell out of her.

But between sexy nights with Aiko, grading and hunting for supernatural sightings with Nikki, pumping iron with Kyanna, and the satisfaction of felling a foe a hundred pounds and twelve inches larger than her, the first three weren't exactly available to her every night before bed. She beat up a bunch of guys and gals, sure, but Audrey was always there the next day to remind her why she was doing it. Wearing short shorts and belly shirts and parading that petite little body of hers, making love to a lollipop with moistened tongue, cooing at her with that sickeningly innocent voice that shook the amazon from her thoughts, no matter how focused she tried to be...

'Goddam Frenc-' Tala's lament was cut short when her Huniebee rung in her jacket pocket. Feeling obligated to answer, the amazon hit talk and placed the arcane device to her ear. "Tala here."

"What it do, Nariko? How's my favorite girl keepin' it t'gether?"

Great, a check-in from her slutty fairy godmother. "I've been better, Kyu."

"Betcha yer doin' a whole lot better with all that extra green in your pocket. That's a whole lotta spendin' money for your dates, girl. Gonna get all fancy fer yer Asian dragon, or maybe we can plan out 'round 2' with that Mexican mama, hmm? Or maybe," the fairy added in her sultriest purr, "you're saving up for a certain bitchy redhead with expensive tastes."

Tala bristled. "I'm doing just fine with Aiko, Kyu. How'd you know about the money anyway; are you spying on me now?"

"Oh I was _so_ checkin' you out tonight. I mean a bunch of hot, sweaty muscle-men stripping down to their shorts, grappling, straddling and wailing on each other? Girl, I am so into the mixed martial arts scene - it's like porn without the pay per view! Adding a fine-ass Irish tomboy to the mix just gets mah motor purrin' all the faster."

She really shouldn't have been surprised. With their mandate to inspect human relationships, love fairies probably had the most extensive surveillance network next to the GPRD.

"I don't have time for this, Pinky. Seriously."

"Oh, right! You're still on about the little firecracker that burned you last week!"

Tala's expression, if it could, fell a little further. "Not when you put it like that..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Tal! We'll get her soon! And I can be there to help you out! 'Cause let's face it; she's worked her evil magic on you." To this day, Tala was always jarred whenever Kyu jumped into 'genuine care' mode. "Oh! Just an FYI, Nariko: there's a package waiting for you back home. She's blue, nerdy and _so_ wasn't putting up with any of this 'wait at the doorstep' shit."

"Nikki?" Odd, they didn't have any grading or mystery hunting due. What was so important that she insisted on seeing her so late, so urgently?

"Mmm, maybe you're gettin' a good ol' fashioned luv confession, Tal'. Want me to check her underwear? Betcha she picked black, just for you!"

Tala massaged her temples. "Just... don't be stupid, Kyu. I'll be back as soon as I can." She hung up, and marched with a new urgency to find a cab to hail. She didn't know what Nikki had to share, but she had a good feeling it might just prove to be the key to keeping her mind off Audrey long enough to get over the bad-mouthed beauty from Hell.

XXXXX

When she finally made it to her house, Tala paid the driver and strode up to her mansion of a home, keys jingling in her hasty stride.

When the door flew open, the redhead quickly poked her head in and looked about the living room, quickly spotting the speck of blue off in the corner, sitting at the computer desk. The creaking of the door followed by the mammoth feet of the giant was enough to get the bluenette's attention as Nikki looked over her shoulder to see the woman she so urgently needed to see.

Locking the door behind her, Tala looked about for the pink-haired nymphomaniac that had initially called her, only to look back to her nerdy little companion when she saw no sign of the former. "Hey Nikki, I came as soon as I-" the redhead began, but stopped herself when the nerd girl urgently waved her over like a child summoning their parent to the toys aisle. Pursing her lips, Tala obeyed, and soon found herself leaning over the back of Nikki's chair, thankful her combat bun stopped her hair from being an irritation. "So what's this I was rushed home for, Nik?"

Nikki was effectively zenned out for a moment when she felt two firm, solid somethings ever so gently press against her upper back. Daring not to turn and affirm what they were, she dealt with the burning in her cheeks and opted to face forward, focusing again on her laptop. "W-well um... I think I... found another cool sighting." Quickly, the bluenette got her momentum back as the subject matter became a more prominent thought, and as she zoomed in on the location presented on google maps, the detail came in, and it appeared to be a building out in the middle of the Glenberry forest.

Stroking her chin, Tala narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of it. There wasn't even a name for the location. "It would be easy to mistake something like that for an old park center or a lumber camp. What's there to say about it?"

"Well, everything's just rumor, but about five months back, this local LARP group did a weekend camp-out in the woods, and their members kept noticing weird figures out in the distance. One girl said she saw a guy with super-realistic elf ears; another saw a short, bearded guy that had a perfect dwarf cosplay, and a third said there was some huge, piggish guy that she swears had green skin."

"An elf, a dwarf and an orc," Tala summarized. "Curious to see those three races in the same area without signs of a turf war."

"But … those don't really exist, do they?"

Tala could only smile. Even after meeting a vampire and a love fairy, Nikki still had her psyche half-tethered to the possibilities of the 'real world'; a world that declared itself exclusively human.

"Hey, Tolkien didn't pull his fantasy races out of thin air, Nikki. Goblins, gnomes, halflings – they're all out there. Some races keep to themselves in the wilderness; others use magic to shift their bodies so they can blend in with us. Some fit so well they've even bred and produced mixed races. I'm actually half-Amazon on my mother's side."

"Amazon? You're an actual … okay, I guess that explains why you're so huge and love to fight so much."

"Well, I'm also Irish."

"Ah."

"But Amazons aren't the only race that's mingled with humans," Tala continued. "Heck there's even a good chunk of liminal races – human/animal hybrids."

"Hybrids? You mean minotaurs or satyrs?"

Tala winced. "Well… those more exotic species went extinct long ago. Nowadays, it's more along the lines of canines and felines."

"Feline? Wait … you're telling me Earth actually has cat-girls?"

"Better than that," Tala declared with a smile and a wink. "We've got _sexy_ cat-girls."

Nikki wrinkled her nose. "Okay, now I know you're pulling my leg. Anyway, I put together all of the LARPers' info, and all of those reported elves and dwarves would've been heading towards this site; towards this building."

"So either it really is abandoned, or whoever's there is an expert at covering their tracks." The redhead smirked back down at her little blue sidekick. "I'm down for checking it out if you are."

XXXXXX

Twenty four hours later, she and Nikki were hiking through the underbrush in full excursion gear - Tal in her camouflage fatigues, Nikki in grubby pants and a hoodie. The abandoned building lay in the clearing ahead, and Tala buzzed with giddy goosebumps to note that light was beaming from every window.

"I don't see any cars or anything," Nikki whispered as peeked out from the thicket. "But there's music and voices from inside. How'd they all get here?"

"Probably the kind of clientele that make a habit out of wilderness walks," Tala mused. Nikki followed her pointer finger to the open door, and the seven foot wall of muscle propped up in the frame.

"Is that ... a werewolf?" Nikki's hushed voice was in awe.

"Even better - a half-orc." In a muscle shirt and slacks, his muscular, green skin was on full display below his ape-like brow and snorting nostrils. A brute by any stretch of the imagination, and a fitting pick for guard duty.

Nikki squealed. "This must be some sort of monster meeting place! Ohmigod, Tala we've got to get photos for my blog!"

"I can get you better than that - how about an inside scoop?" Tala brazenly pushed her way into the clearing, shrugging off Nikki's protests. "Relax, I recognize this guy."

The minute Tala hit the grass, the half-orc's nostrils twitched at her scent. She strode up confidently, and while Nikki braced herself for the coming smack-down, the orc simply grinned.

"Well, well," he growled with a Mexican accent, "the Amazon. Y'nearly busted my jaw the other night, humie. Cost me a lot of money." He extended a tanned arm covered in snake tattoos, and Tala returned his firm handshake.

"I had a feeling you were a non-human after that right hook. You work the street circuits much?"

The half-orc shrugged. "Pain in the ass keeping myself presentable in public, but beating up you lightweights pays the bills." He raised a brow, crossing his arms. "How'd you find this place?"

"I have a well-connected friend. Always the first to hear the new supernatural rumors."

"Lovely, a blogger," he sneered as Nikki found her courage and toddled up beside Tala. A throaty growl sent the bluenette ducking behind Tala's legs.

"This a watering hole?" she asked.

"Only the finest orc draught and elven brandy in the state. I should warn ya - management's got a policy about serving humans."

"No service?" Nikki gulped, and Tala rolled her eyes.

"Nikki, they _serve_ humans here."

"... oh."

The bluenette's tiny squeak sent the orc bouncer roaring with laughter. "Relax - after that beating yer ox friend gave me last night, no one's gonna wanna mess with you. I'll getcha in, but your cameras and phones stay with me," he added, killing Nikki's fleeting joy.

As they exchanged their backpacks for green, plastic wristbands - 'do not eat' stickers, Tala mused - The bouncer had a final whisper for her ear. "We don't just serve drinks, y'know. Got a ring set up in the basement. Always lookin' fer fresh blood, if you've got the stones to go up against actual full-breeds."

Tala cocked an eyebrow. An underground fight club, sponsored by and catering to pure-blooded monster fighters?

Oh, she was going to burn off so much steam tonight.

XXXXX

When Tala opted to join in on the festivities, her weight class put her up against opponents of at least somewhat similar dimension. And even though she'd taken down creatures as large as elephants and many times as dangerous, she usually had good equipment, a solid strategy, and in most cases, a team to fight alongside. To her credit, the weight class she was in kept humanoid opponents, so she assumed she'd be up against orcs, elves, or preferably amazonians.

When she finally stepped into the octagon, goaded by cheers and applauds, Tala found herself facing off against a fellow amazon, as impeccable a specimen of fortitude and womanhood as herself, except a foot taller and menacingly larger. "Tala, was it? For a half-blood, you seem in-tune with your heritage." the raven-haired she-hulk mused in her observation of her opponent, voice pitches deeper, accent heavy as she cracked her knuckles, each pop as loud and sharp as a breaking tree.

Tala rolled her shoulders, loosening up her own taut muscles. "So are you..." Between the beefy curves, that giant bosom, and the way her belted toga just left so much to the imagination, Tala found it hard to focus. The thought of arms larger than her own embracing her was distracting to say the least. Feeling the back of her head to make sure her messy bun was still intact, the half-blood lowered into her stance. "Ready."

XXXXX

As Tala and her opponent went toe-to-toe, Nikki watched the fight with the widest eyes she could muster. And with every passing second, the situation around her sunk in. She was in a World of Warcraft guild, enjoying a super powered beatdown alongside a mixed bag of everything on and off her blog.

And come to think of it, she was glad she couldn't take pictures or record on her phone. Knowing the reclusive pricks that populate the internet, if she blabbed about this slice of fantasy heaven out in the woods, it'd likely be ruined with every spectacle here forced to relocate, and that was the last thing she'd ever want.

But not only was she living a dream, she was also enjoying this dream with her dear friend that made this all possible. Tala Stone. That was a phrase in her head that made her spine tingle. And following that phrase, her thoughts drifted to their time together. Long hours together grading, walks out into the unknown, and there's always talking it easy at her apartment with two controllers and an old-school Nintendo.

"Forgive my intrusion, but what iz a human doing in a place like zhis?"

Nikki whipped her head to the side and jumped back, startled by the strange, ghostly woman who had somehow sat down at her table without her noticing. 'An albino?' Nikki wondered, judging by the slim woman's milk-white skin and short mop of snowy hair. Pale, red eyes scanned Nikki from under a long crop of bangs. She was slim like a ballerina, and dressed in a black bodysuit that seemed to melt into the bar's dimly lit surroundings. The French waif wasn't much taller than Nikki, but definitely older, and the way she looked down on Nikki with a calm smile made the gamer girl sweat buckets. This was clearly a regular patron, and she was the outsider.

"H-human?" Nikki gulped, remembering Tala's warning about the bar menu. "N-nah, you've got it all wrong! I'm a - a ... love fairy, yeah! This is just my human form. Didn't want to make a scene with the wings and all."

Rather than deflecting attention, her lie seemed to catch the Frenchwoman's interest. "Un fae d'amour? Si interesente. Ah you here wi' a client, Madame -?"

"I'm Nik - er, I mean um ... Audrey! Yeah, Audrey Sapphire. Lady Audrey Sapphire. I'm kind of a big deal up in the Seelie court." Desperate for a break, she gulped at her tankard of beer - gnomish ale, the bartender had said, and she still wasn't sure if the recommendation was a jab at her height. The liquid courage did its job, though, and she felt new confidence ease her into the conversation. "You must be a siren," she declared. "Or a banshee? No, definitely a siren!"

The pale woman flashed a wicked smile. "You must forgive me if ah do not ... how do you say? 'Kiss und tell'? Ah woman must have her secrets, n'est pas, Madame Sapphire?"

"Oh, um yeah. Totally. Feminine mystique and all that, um ...?"

"Amelie."

"Audrey! Oh, I already said that, didn't I?" How strong was this gnomish ale anyway? "Well, I'm Audrey."

Amelie smiled, and Nikki decided the woman must be an angel to ignore her drunken antics. Nikki sipped on her drink and the people watched the various clients, making small talk about the weather or the difficulties of 'passing' in human cities. Nikki thanked her lucky stars for all the hundreds of hours she'd logged into her fantasy RPGs. She and her beer-fogged mind must have spewed so much crap about politics and going-ons in fairy world, but Amelie seemed to be buying every line. It was a sweet relief when a certain red haired fighter took to the ring and gave Nikki and excuse to move the conversation.

"Hey, that's my client in the ring - Tala."

The instant Amelie spied the Amazon fighter, her pleasant smile cut to a sharp frown. Nikki yelped as her collar was yanked across the table, forcing her directly into the sight of Amelie's furious red eyes.

"Ah word of advice to you and your 'client', Mademoiselle Sapphire. Stay _far_ away from zhis establishment. Return again, and ah cannot promise your safety."

Then Nikki found herself shoved to the floor, coughing and sputtering among the sawdust. When she righted herself - a feat, considering her drunken mind - Amelie was nowhere to be found.

"Nikki!" The friendly cheer came from Tala, sauntering up to her table with a crazed grin, a fistful of cash, and a nice collection of bruises and cuts along her face. "Next round's on me - champion of the humanoid weight class!" Her smile faltered. "What's wrong, Nikki? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Where'd she go?" Nikki's voice came in frightened snaps. "That woman - the albino?" The one who'd just threatened her life and Tala's.

Tala only scratched her head quizzically. "Nikki, what're you talking about? I was keeping an eye on you all this time. You've been sitting here all by yourself."

* * *

 **You know, when me and Cypher took our time making this, I was hard-pressed to find out no one reviewed since Chapter 7. It's not that I won't continue the story if no one reviews it, because I will regardless, but it certainly stops me from keeping this story at the forefront of my attention. I know people like this story, but I implore my precious readers to tell why they like it in a review. That's the part that _really_ inspires me.**


	11. Fight Club: The Blue-Skinned Champion

**My prayers have been answered! To be honest, with the lack of reviews over the last few chapters, I honestly wasn't even sure of everyone's opinion on Tala. But now I am! And so we shall keep going!**

* * *

"But I know what I saw!" the bluenette cried, worried that her sentiment would fall on deaf ears. She was just threatened by an albino China doll, and she'll be damned if that meant she would never come back to this place.

But fortunately for her, Tala was the reasonable type. "Well, far be it from me to dismiss a concern, especially given that we're in a place like this. Tell ya what," she began, approaching Nikki and draping an arm over the Bluenette's shoulders, not paying attention to the nerd girl's intense blush as her face was almost pressed into her side. "We'll come back tomorrow, and I'll stick by you the whole night. Whoever threatens you will have to go through me. How's that sound?" The gesture was accented by a friendly black rub.

"Well... okay." As good a plan as any, and they'll likely be able to learn more about the forest tavern and its extra-human occupants.

Wanting her pint-sized companion to drop her concerns, Tala grinned and gave Nik a reassuring pat on the back. "Hey, lighten up. Don't let a bad apple ruin your fantasy. This is something you've been dreaming of all your life, right? Don't let some specter haunt your house of dreams. Besides, who's gonna pick a fight with me?" By now, the two ate poltergeist for breakfast, and the Champion of the humanoid weight class was a bit of a hefty title to carry.

Without too much else to say, Nikki nodded, and the duo departed. Recollecting their collateral at the front, Tala and Nikki headed back out into the forest, the nerd girl sticking close, but not saying a word. After a number of excursions that began just like so, sticking close to Tala was Nikki's standard operating procedure.

But after the silence became too unbearable for Tala, the amazon held her companion close again as they walked. "Still thinking about your mysterious admirer?"

"How can I not?"

Tala hummed sympathetically. Seemed she wouldn't be the only one who'd be losing sleep over a mysterious and dangerous woman. "Well... what did she look like?"

Thinking back to the encounter, those piercing red eyes surged to the forefront of her mind. "Albino with her white hair and red eyes. And she was really skinny in her black catsuit. I figured she was some kind of spirit. Or half-spirit or whatever."

Tala took in the information, and for some reason, her mind filled that form-fitting leather suit with Audrey's nasty smirk and silky red hair. _Still thinking of what you can't have?_ the spy girl Audrey taunted as her hands caressed the black leather pressing against her chest. The imaginary diva's grin cranked up to eleven as she turned and bent at the hips mocking Tala as she stroked her perfect, round-

Tala shook her mind clear. _Albino. Older._ She scolded herself. In a crowd of orcs, elves, vampires, and dwarves, someone like that wouldn't stick out too well, but that would present a unique profile to scan for in a crowd. Shouldn't be too hard to find. "Interesting profile. I'll have to look it up."

With that dilemma addressed, Nikki desperately wanted to change the subject. "So Tala... how does your job work? Is it like active duty or you just do whatever until you're called?"

Tala anticipated a question like that for a while. "Before I get into that, let me start off by saying that government travel cards are your best friend."

XXXXX

The next evening began with a familiar song and dance; arriving at the forest stronghold, surrendering their electronics, and sitting down at a table with their aptly-named drinks. The only difference now was that Tala was greeted as a minor celebrity.

"The Amazon!" crowed a small goblin. "I won big on you last night!"

"Back ta try the ring again, are ye lass?"

"I'm betting everything on you t'night, humie!"

Nikki watched as Tala laughed off her admirers. "Sorry boys, but I'm just here for the drinks tonight." There were groans and pleas, and eventually the half-orc bouncer from the other night had to chase off Tala's groupies with a sharp glare. Nikki inwardly acknowledged she was in his debt for clearing out the smelly dwarves and gremlins.

"Um, thanks, uh -?"

"Nero," he replied before looking to the redhead. "Seems you've made quite a name for yourself, Amazon. Everyone's looking forward to your next fight, including the higher ups."

"Really?" Tala laughed. "I figured they'd be ready to string me up for taking out the house champion and upsetting their bets."

"You get the crowd excited, and that keeps the money flowing in," Nero countered with a wicked smile. His beady eyes narrowed. "You're pretty familiar with us extra-humans. Ever met a satyr?"

Tala's beer stein froze in mid-air, and Nikki swore she saw a flash of shock across her friend's face.

"What, you mean one of those goat-people? Nero, we all know they went the way of the dodo. Haven't been around since ancient times."

"Right. Just like orcs." Nero glanced around, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "The fight ring last night? That was just the amateur circuit. The boss keeps a private ring in the basement for his preferred patrons. The contestants lined up there are ... out of this world."

"And you have a satyr?" Tala did her best to keep a poker face, but Nikki could see the child-like glee creeping through her mask.

Nero shrugged. "Truth be told, I don't know what in the stygian pits she is, but that's what we're calling her. After that little show you put on last night, the boss wants you in the match. You'll be compensated - even the losers walk away with five figures."

Tala tried to keep herself composed, but Nero was winding her up like a clockwork doll. Nikki could see her thrumming with energy. And yet - "Sorry Nero, but I promised my friend here we'd take it easy tonight. Maybe some other-"

"You should go." Nikki wasn't sure what possessed her to speak up, but the excited look on Tala's face told her it was the right decision.

"You sure?" the Amazon countered.

Nikki couldn't deny that Tala would've been happy keeping watch over her like papa hawk, but a dainty hand was raised in assurance. "Positive," Nikki nodded back. "Go beat up this goat girl, or whatever. You've earned it."

Nero nodded and slipped over two plastic cards. "Take the stairs out back. These'll get you through the security check." Nikki tried to slide hers back - she'd had her fill of grimacing as Tala took blow after blow to the head - but the half orc had already walked away.

"I'll just... finish my drink. You go. I probably just dreamed up that woman from the other night."

And so Tala was off, leaving her alone at the table with two tankards of dwarven beer, and the useless security card. Nikki tossed it into the sawdust-strewn floor.

The card flew back onto the table.

"What the-?" Nikki's words caught in her throat as an unseen hand fastened around her neck.

"Ah warned you, cherie." The Frenchwoman's voice hissed in her ear, though Nikki could see no one behind her. "Ah told you never to return to zhis place if you valued your life. Still though -" The security card floated off the table, as though by unseen magic. "Perhapz you can be of some use to me ..."

XXXXX

Tala descended the stairway into the lower levels, security pass clutched tightly in hand.

The deafening thuds of her combat boots bounced up and down the stairway with each passing step, and she was convinced if she stopped walking, she'd hear her own heartbeat. _'All good in the way of secrecy.'_

Looking around, the stairway was surprisingly well-kept. Once you get past the rust, leaves, and over all decrepit look of that first flight, the second stairwell and down were actually maintained. She figured it was to discourage prying eyes.

When she finally reached the bottom, about six flights down, she ran into security posted at the entrance. Two more orcs. But unlike Nero, these two weren't the conversational type. One simply asked for her pass, she presented it, and they unlocked the door without saying another word. Tala thrummed with giddy energy, aching to see just what -and who- was down here.

So she proceeded down the following corridor, grinning ear to ear at how the metal was illuminated as she proceeded, and reaching the thick-looking metal door at the other end, Tala tapped the green pad to the right, there was a few seconds of waiting, and then it slid open with a hiss and a groan of machinery. 'Out of this world indeed.'

The door opened up to a busy lobby, and the first thing that caught Tala's eye were the people that were gathered here. Unlike the cultured bar upstairs that was run and enjoyed by all corners of myth and folk, regardless of their standing, the patrons here all appeared to be, for lack of a better word, rich. Everyone here, beast, mer, or otherwise, wore expensive, or otherwise advanced looking suits, outfits, and even just accessories for the _very_ different otherwise.

It was so much to take in at once, Tala quickly found herself seated in the nearest corner, playing the fly on the wall. Some mer and beastfolk here, she recognized as part of myth, like the cute elf waitress she just passed on her way to her seat, or the lamia at the other end of the lobby who was standing high on her tail, talking down to someone in her clique.

But others, she'd never seen in GPRD species manual, and these were the ones who wore the sleek attire with the glowing lights.

 _'Some sort of human-sized dinosaur... a hulking squid creature with probably a beak under that plume of tentacles... yup, they're aliens.'_ Try as she might, there wasn't a taxonomy that she could put most of these creatures into. And she's been around, to say the least.

More looking around led the amazon to following a pattern. Everyone Tala could recognize wore the same dark grey outfit with trims of varying colors, albeit modified versions for their physiology, like the aforementioned lamia. But everyone else, the ones she couldn't recognize, wore anything from light-up suits to floating pieces of whatever orbiting some parts of their body. And this distinction made doubly clear one crucial detail.

Tala's grin returned as she stood back up. _'Out of this world indeed.'_

"Something to drink, m'lday?"

Tala glanced at the Elven waitress with barely concealed glee. "Aliens. They're aliens!"

The elf girl's patient smile told that she'd weathered this conversation many times before. "We're all but visitors to this green earth, m'lady. Some of us just had farther to travel."

Tala squealed like a girl on Christmas day. "I get to fight an alien!" She was craning her neck left and right trying to get a good look at the fighting arena, but it was impossible to snag a glance. Maybe the elf knew more. "This 'satyr' character, what's she like?"

The waitress drew back in alarm. "The champion? Only that she's as merciless as she is beautiful, m'lady. If Sir Drek's chosen you to fight that beast, you'd best be on your guard. Dear me, here she comes."

There was a commotion from the upper-class patrons as an unseen intruder began shoving her way through the bar crowd. The lamia hissed, a minotaur grunted, a seven-foot orc cried out. Each was more gigantic and monstrous than the last, but each was swept aside like trash as the newcomer advanced on Tala's table. The elf waitress squeaked and hurried aside, and there she was - face to face with the satyr, the Champion.

"You are Ta-la Stone, are you not? I was informed that my opposition tonight would be a human being. I was not aware that your species was quite so ... pathetic-looking."

Tala had been expecting a curly-haired goat man with fuzzy hooves and a drunken slur. This satyr was a she, and the steely-eyed glare of her amber eyes told that _she_ was all business. Yes, she had horns curling around her ears, and yes, her shapely legs ended in onyx hooves, but otherwise the white-haired beauty broke all the stereotypes of the goofy goat-person.

For starters, her skin was blue.

"And you're the champion," Tala snorted back. "I see it as fair to warn you that looks can be deceiving."

Tala rose to her full height, showing off the good five inches she had on the alien. From her new vantage she had the perfect angle to scan the blue woman's curvy, alien outfit – a white, whip-hugging dress outfitted with electronic sensors.

"I must say, I find your bravado to be amusing, and your lack of fear to be... adorable." The champion purred as she crossed her arms across her chest. A button popped under the strain, and Tala grinned shamelessly at the generous view of alien cleavage.

"You're probably used to horns, tails and teeth in your opponents, but I'm every bit as qualified to be here as you are." Amazons, as mythology recognized them, were dedicated combatants of any form. Combined with the more human ability to learn and adapt, and her ancestors had been rightly unstoppable.

"To who do I owe the pleasure of fighting in the ring?" Tala asked, leaning back in her seat.

Those bright amber eyes maintained a glare as sharp as her horns, but for one reason or another, she gave her name. "I am Celeste."

Tala's grin only grew. "Well Celeste, I fight for fun. And fighting you will be nothing short of the highlight of my week."

Akin to an actual ram, Celeste huffed, her voice not only bemused, but downright dangerous. Those amber eyes looked like they could set fire to something. "Such naivety will make the night you face me your last."

But Tala _was_ fire, if her hair was any indication. Lowering herself back into her seat, she relaxed, looking back up at her soon to be competition. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

The amazon's upbeat demeanor seemed to do nothing but add to the danger in Celeste's voice. "We shall see indeed." Without another word, the alien woman turned and departed, cutting her way back through the crowd, the surrounding folk having watched the exchange now muttering amongst themselves, making bets and small-talk. Tala herself watched her go as well, and now that her back was turned, the redhead couldn't help drinking in the sway of those curvy hips, or the mouth-watering tone of those shapely blue legs.

"She is a thing of beauty, that. But I am moreso glad she is not my opponent." the waitress spoke up after the champion disappeared into the crowd. "You're among the few to actually smile at her. She is champion, and for good reason." No doubt everyone here watched her fight, and they seem to fear and respect her, even the other challengers.

But it wasn't above Tala to pick a fight with the best.

* * *

 **And the stage is set! Honestly, who else would our ultimate champion be other than our favorite bounty hunter? I only hope Tala has the love of the audience(that'd be you) when the two finally goes toe-to-toe. Or toe-to-hoof.**

 **If you like where things are going, let me know in a review! I don't know how good or bad I did unless my audience tells me!**


	12. Fight Club: Monstrous Opposition

**Back from two weeks of working at a makeshift clinic! Glad that cat that messed my hands up didn't do any permanent damage. Or have rabies. But yeah, back home, back in the zone. I been keeping you waiting for long enough.**

 **So, with the sharp increase of reviews, it's only right to do more than just take them and go. They definitely keep me inspired, and so I should at least respond, let you guys know I actually read them.**

 **Anonymous: Well, from an objective standpoint, we don't really know much about either as far as ability, nothing much is set in stone. But I'll leave it to the readers to figure out how it goes down.**

 **Jam-Man265: Don't worry, bro; I haven't forgotten what Huniepop is all about. :)**

 **Lunalove25: I never pegged Celeste as one either. But it's always good to shake up the formula a little, eh?**

 **thequietman: Thanks! Keeps me inspired! And keep those eyes open!**

 **TopPriority: All will unfurl in the chapters to come. Just you wait!**

 **That said, I fancy creators that listen, and I intend to do just that. But for now, I been keeping you waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the fights last night, the bar had cleared out the tables and chairs from one corner of the lounge, leaving the fighters to duke it out in the sawdust-strewn floor. Now that Tala was fighting in the big leagues with high roller patrons, the management of this underground lounge spared no expense in setting up an actual arena.

Tala was escorted by the elven waitress into an octagonal ring. Plexiglas walls gave the spectators a perfect view of the match while keeping the carnage contained. "Including you and the champion, there are eight competitors in this tournament," she explained. "After each match, the victor will be allowed to continue."

"So I'll have to knock out the others if I want a piece of that 'satyr', Celeste," Tala surmised.

"Indeed. If you wish to face her, you will need to eliminate all of your competition." For some reason, the elf girl averted her eyes as she replied.

The lounge patrons were gathering around the arena windows, a mix of Earth creatures and even more bizarre alien spectators. The elf girl quickly exited and locked the arena entrance. On the opposite side of the octagon, another waitress had escorted Tala's first-round rival - the proud lamia she'd seen boasting to her friends in the lounge.

"A humie? Thisss'll be quick," the snake-woman cackled as she stood on her tail, raising to an imposing height. The tip of her snake half thumped the arena floor like a scaly club, eager to strike.

"You have no idea," Tala murmured under her breath.

The instant the announcer called their names and counted down the match, Tala lunged for the snake-woman's tail, which reared back in turn to slam her like a spring-loaded trap. At the last second, Tala dodged with a springy side-step, and before the massive whip-like appendage could strike again, Tala planted a foot atop the tail and dashed along the scaly roadway. A flying leap allowed her to seize the snake woman's human half in a bear hug, and the forceful lunge sent them both crashing to the floor.

"Damn insssect," the lamia cried as Tala shoved her face into the ground and twisted her arm behind her back, ushering a aggravated cry from her opponent. The crowd cheered and hollered, but the lamia wasn't done yet. Her tail writhed blindly, trying to swipe Tala off her back.

 _'Time to finish this.'_ Tala surmised, delivering blow after blow to the back of the lamia's head until her thrashing tail went limp and her human half slumped to the floor.

In short order match was won, but the crowd's shouting only grew in volume and bloodlust. The half-conscious lamia groaned as she looked up at Tala, who began to rise from her hold.

"Well? Do it, already." she coughed.

Tala drew back, suddenly realizing what the waitress had meant about "eliminating" her opposition.

Feeling the pressure in her head go back down, Tala stood up and stepped back from her defeated opponent. And that sparked an adverse reaction in the audience.

Upon realizing that two combatants would be leaving the arena alive, the crowd quickly bombarded with the basso sound of boos and ear-splitting hisses. Were it not for the Plexiglas, she'd also have been bombarded by the food and drink of the patrons.

Rather than viewing their disapproval in a negative light, Tala wore the biggest grin as she bowed and blew kisses, which only seemed to further aggravate the crowd. The sheer audacity of this woman made the lamia hiss in utter contempt.

Tala, in turn, offered the woman a hand. "Are you alright?"

Despite the lamia's brief moment of conflict, she reaffirmed her glare and swatted away Tala's supportive hand before immediately regretting her action as a migraine shot through her scaled hood. "Kindness will get you killed, amazon. You've already lost your fans," she panted, clutching her head.

Raising a brow, Tala shrugged. "Screw them. They have all of space to kill each other in. And killing you wouldn't be the fun part of our little dance."

As sound as that logic was, there was still one unavoidable fact. "This is an arena. One lives, one dies," the snake woman argued, picking herself up off the ground with the help of the wall.

"And I imagine you'd rather be alive. So would I."

There were often negative repercussions when you came into someone else's place and started dictating policy, but what the hell else could she have done? She never got tired of fighting(there was a reason thoughts of Audrey kept pumping through her head), it was that, not the kill, that excited her. And unless they were something along the lines of a serial killer, totally screwed in the head, she preferred not to kill. Damian the lady killer was a prime example. But that aside, Tala felt good knowing she kept herself in check in places like this.

XXXXX

"Miss, it is quite the surprise you spared your opponent," Cerene piped up as she poured the redhead a brew of Irish ale.

"We're not in ancient times, Cerene." _'I suppose that's why this place is underground,'_ she thought to herself as she took a hearty swig of the stiff drink. Morals were good and all, but when something weighed heavy on one's mind, a stiff drink did well in numbing one's worries.

"If only the people here shared your sentiment."

"I don't see why I should stop. Who knows? The audience might like a good redemption story for the tournament after this."

Pay-per-view wrestling wasn't always just two guys -or gals- duking it out until a three-count sounded. There were people to root for, people to root against, but gladiatorial entertainment was possible without someone getting killed at the end of each match.

Maybe it was simply her take on the matter, or the effect she had on people, but Tala's good will seemed to rub off on the waitress as she gave Tala a hopeful smile before scampering off to service the other bar-goers.

As she watched her elven acquaintance depart, Tala took a moment to think. She'd gotten quite a bit of flak for refusing to kill, but she also got some pats on the back from some of her fellow combatants after she made it back to the lobby. She'd dispatched her opponent, whom the roster identified as Nagessa, with nary a scratch and in only a few moves. That might have informed them as to just who they were dealing with, and who would be fighting Celeste later in the tournament. And Nagessa was presumably a force to be reckoned with in her own right, with how she carried herself before the match.

Though not every opponent had been impressed.

"You are weak, Tala stone."

Ah, Celeste. She was one of the few who hadn't yet put in her two cents.

Sitting up in her seat, Tala found the blue alien leaning against the seat across from her. "I prefer the term sensible, Celeste." she replied, trying to gauge the champion's motives for speaking to her. And taking another sip.

Tala couldn't place her finger on it, but Celeste didn't seem like the bloodthirsty type either. But it only served to give the amazon pause when Celeste asked her next question. "Why spare a gladiator who would have killed you without a second thought?"

Nonetheless, Tala's answer came naturally. "Honey, _everything_ I fight would have killed me without a second thought."

"Curious. We shall see how far your 'sensibilities' take you in the tournament." With that, the blue alien stalked back towards the fighting cage. Her own match was about to commence, and Tala was eager to see. She wanted a front row look at Celeste's fighting style, but a familiar presence at her side made her pause and brighten.

"Nikki! So you decided to watch after all."

"Yes. I mean, yup. I mean -" she swallowed nervously. "- yeah, I'm here to watch ... and stuff."

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." For some reason, Tala's joke seemed to put the girl further on edge. Her back went ramrod stiff and her glasses nearly fell off her face in fright.

"Ghosts? Me? Nope, nuh-uh. No way. Totally fine. I'm totally fine." Then she started laughing to try and ease the tension. If anything, the awkwardness grew along with Tala's bewilderment.

Applying a steady hand to the bluenette's upper back and the other to her stomach, Tala helped her loosen up her stiff posture, taking the nerd girl's blush as a good sighn. "C'mon Nick. I think we know each other better than that."

"I'm ... just a little nervous," Nikki clarified. "About you getting hurt, I mean."

"Aww, relax. Look, I just got through my first match - no worse for wear. C'mon, let's go back upstairs and I'll tell you all about it."

"NO!"

Nikki's cry startled them both. "I mean ... no thank you. I'd rather stay and watch the next match. I need to see everything."

Tala frowned. Simple brawls to exhaustion were one thing, but she didn't want Nikki anywhere near a death match. Why was the bluenette so agitated? "All right," she relented, "but when I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll look away, got it?"

"Je sais."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know," Nikki repeated, nervously glancing over her shoulder. "C'mon, the match is starting, right?"

Again, Tala frowned, but went along with the younger girl. Her fighter status meant the crowds parted readily for them, and soon they were up against the Plexiglas walls as Celeste, the champion, was introduced.

The alien's opponent was a creature that turned Nikki's jitters into shock. "Is that a ... girtablilu?"

"A person with a giant scorpion for an ass? Yeah."

The half-woman looked like anything within five feet of her front might as well be inside of a giant food processor with those giant crab-styled claws on her bottom half. And unlike lamias, a girtablilu, or a scorrow as Nikki preferred, was covered in a thick exoskeleton all down her scorpion physiology, and from the looks of it, it would take nothing short of a pickaxe to get through it. 'Or Celeste's piston kicks.' But Tala didn't go for the lower half when she fought the lamia, and presumably, neither would Celeste with this one.

And that was the case as the fight began. The scorpion woman charged forth with her tail ready to stab anything her claws couldn't grab, but Celeste dodged both, jumping back before launching herself forward as the tail recoiled from the miss.

Celeste's first attack, a lunging kick, was hastily blocked by one of those armored claws, before the other snapped at her, intent to sever a limb. But Celeste's counterattack turned into an all-out assault as her legs turned into the inner workings of a machine gun, cloven feet hammering against thick chitin, pushing the enemy back, leaving with cracked, damaged defenses. Celeste then pressed her advantage with a quick hook and an uppercut before jumping back to avoid a reactive tail.

Tala was impressed. "I can see the merit." Celeste was fast. So fast, she slipped through defenses with the awareness and reflexes of an attentive cat, and hit with the force of a charging bull.

The scorrow thought she'd try a broad sweep with her massive tail by using her eight legs to spin her large arachnid frame around, but the blue huntress saw the move coming from a mile away. As soon as the tail came around, Celeste dashed forward, akin to a pounce.

The blue alien flipped forward, bringing her foot tothe scorrow's temple with the accuracy of a surgeon. The girtablilu's heavy frame crumpled to the ground like a pile of rocks strung together. Needless to say, she was down for the count. But whether he was alive was an entirely academic matter.

Tala released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I definitely see the merit."

All around them, the crowd's bloodlust was rising again. Fists pounded on the Plexiglas walls like a mad heartbeat - "kill, kill, kill!"

Celeste took her time fulfilling the final blow - she sauntered around the crumpled fighter, eyeing the crowd for any watching competitors and locking stares. When her golden orbs found Tala, Celeste seized the girtablilu by her hair and yanked her upright, eliciting a scream from the barely breathing half-breed. The amazon felt her heart hitch in her chest as Celeste dragged the scorpion woman across the floor and slammed the woman's bruised and bloodied face into the glass for all to see. The message was etched clearly in Celeste's dismissive smirk: 'The same will happen to you, human.'

Tala sucked in her breath as Celeste pulled the scorpion woman's head back, one hand clasped around the chin, the other behind the head. Without a moment's hesitation, Celeste jerked her hands outward, and with a sickening snap audible enough to give the bloodthirsty audience pause, the monster woman slump to the ground, wearing an expression of agony, but alltogether lifeless.

The crowd's adulations turned to boos and jeers, but Celeste didn't give a damn. Tala understood that the performance had been for an audience of one.

Her.

 _'Killing a weakling like you isn't worth the effort.'_

A cocksure grin spread across Tala's face. "We'll see about that, Miss Champion. ... Nikki?"

She just caught the bluenette bolting through the crowd in the direction of the washroom.

And just like that, Tala's focus was no longer on her enemy. _'Dammit, how could I let her see that?'_

XXXXX

After vomiting into the nearest sink, Nikki removed her glasses and washed her face. Even without spectacles, she could still see the image of the scorpion woman's bloodied face. The gruesome image was permenantly stamped into her mind.

 _'That'll be Tala...'_

When she found the strength to put on her lenses and look up into the mirror, a second face - pale, ghostly flesh and frosty bangs - stared down on her.

"I can't let Tala keep coming here," Nikki pleaded.

"Now you know ze danger of coming here."

That French accent could do nothing to muffle the blunt seriousness of her tone, and she was definitely right. Though there was always an underlying tone of unease, even upstairs in the no-killing arena, Nikki had still carried on and tried her best to indulge herself in one of her lifelong fantasies. But it seemed that life was always determined to shove a lethal dose of reality down her uneager throat. And it made her sick.

The bluenette could feel the nausea and the migraine intensifying as she felt her stomach backflip for another round of vomiting. She grabbed a handful of her locks, doing her best to will away her body's urge to cleanse itself. "I-I didn't think that she'd kill her! Tala didn't!" she exclaimed, lowering her eyes down into the sink so she could get a handle on her thoughts again. It did her service, as she reflected on her words. 'Tala didn't.' The thought and sight of her champion and friend sparing her opponent, helping the lamia up, and even giving her advice went a long way in easing her mind. She'd smile, but then she'd remember not long after when the scorrow stopped moving.

The pale woman's gaze hardened, those red eyes flickering with a bit of fire. "Zhis is a deathmatch, and your... client isn't playing by ze rules set in place." The satyr made the rules abundantly clear; two fighters go in, one comes out.

"Because she's not a killer!" Nikki unwaveringly snapped in her Tala's defense. But she slowly retracted at the thought of Audrey's former boyfriend. Though that was justified, as he would've sucked Audrey dry, and likely other relatively innocent girls, a death is a death, and she didn't take his lightly.

"All ze more reason neither of you should be here." There was no argument there.

It briefly crossed Nikki's mind what she needed to know and do and become in order to be in a place like this, and when she took stock of herself - a bite-sized virgin girl standing among members of folk and myth who'd kill to get someone like her - this woman's sentiment rang all the more true.

Doing her best to will away the migraine, the bluenette nodded. She held her forehead with a delicate tenderness, and she could feel and somewhat hear the aggravated thump of her pulse. "Okay."

But before another word could be spoken, the specter vanished. Alone, Nikki closed her eyes and released a shaky breath.

"Nikki?" Came the concerned voice of Tala as the hasty and heavy footsteps of boots made it into the wash room, rushing up to the bluenette. Before Nikki could even utter her name, the stressed girl felt a strong, but at the same time gentle, supportive hand on her arm and another on her back, urging her upright from the sink. "Nikki, are you alright?"

Pulling herself upright, no longer using the sink as support, Nikki faced her friend. "You... you can't keep doing this!" Tala's gentle touch only reminded her why Nikki didn't want her to get hurt. Under that heavy chest and taut muscle, beat the heart of a wonderful woman who shone like a full moon -no, a sun- in the dreary and gloomy sky that was once Nikki's boring and pointless existence. To see the glimmer of that sun fade would drop her back into another moonless night, even colder than the one she had gotten used to. And she'd do everything she could to stop it.

Tala tilted her head. "What, the tournament?" Nikki nodded. The amazon couldn't say she wasn't prepared for this, but her reason wasn't exactly reassuring. Sighing, Tala moved her hands to the nerd girl's dainty shoulders, wanting her full attention. "I'm not prepared to do that, Nikki. Someone has to knock that woman down a peg."

That only heightened the desperation in Nikki's eyes and her voice. "She just killed someone, Tala! Just to prove a point! To you!" The exasperation in her tone told Tala just how much she got to her, if the remnants of the bile in the sink wasn't already indication enough. That was undeniable, and Tala regretted ever having to put her through this.

But they were in this now, and it was clear something had to be done, lest that fallen scorrow, and very possibly others, die in vain.

"Someone has to put her in her place, Nikki. If I break her arm or a leg, she'll think twice about coming back."

That was her battle plan, thought up by her mind and her instincts working as one. Her amazon blood coursed at the challenge laid out before her, and her fair-headed mind called for that blue alien to pay for what she did. Both parts of her working together wasn't rare, given her career, as fighting deadly creatures called for both, but if there were two sides of her arguing on her monolithic shoulders, they'd be shaking hands right now and hyping each other.

"And what if you don't come back?!"

Despite how much Tala was invested in her plan, Nikki's angered cry cut through both sides of the amazon's thought process, and she felt her heart ache with a pain that eclipsed her desire to fight.

Tala closed her eyes, sighing. "You don't make this easy for me, Nikki." she whispered, giving the smaller girl's arms a reassuring rub. "But this is something I have to do. As long as that satyr is here, more fighters are gonna bite the dust 'just to prove a point'. I can't let that keep happening."

Up until now, it had just been her trying to have fun, duking it out with exotic people. Even though she and Nikki wanted this -they jumped for this- She'd been foolish, bringing her along without considering the risk of Nikki encountering something she wasn't prepared for, something it wasn't her right to prepare her for. But now, Tala was invested, and she couldn't let this needless death, or the ones bound to follow in the girtablilu woman's wake, go unanswered. She didn't kill needlessly. Just because she wouldn't go out of her way to be menacing, to show everyone how much of a fighter she was, that didn't make her any less threatening than Celeste.

It just means those she opposed got to live to fight another day. She'd come to grips that this was a deathmatch arena, but that scorpion woman was executed because of her, and that simply wasn't okay.

If she caused this problem, she was damn sure gonna fix it.

* * *

 **Another chapter, done and done. I'm eager to hear everyone's thoughts on the events unfurling. I have the rest of this arc mapped, but there's always room for improvement, found in your constructive criticism. Or just inspiration from your thoughts. Either way, leave a review, tell me what you think, and I'll see you next chapter! It'll come out real soon. Stay frosty!**

 **Oh! and what do you think about the new image?**


	13. Fight Club: A Captive Kitty

**Hello, ladies and gents.**

 **As we draw closer to the end of the arc, I got the next one on my mind. But rest assured, there's action all the way up till then, and it'll be one wild ride. But Tala won't be the only one out and about.**

 **As promised, here's Chapter 12's review reply:**

 **Lunalove25: Oh, it's coming. Don't you worry.**

 **Anywho, you've waited long enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tala's declaration of war made Nikki cast her eyes downward. "Guess it was a long shot thinking I could convince you otherwise," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I understand if you don't want to come here anym-"

"NO!" the bluenette exclaimed. "I mean, if you're in then ... I wanna tough it out with you. Besides, there's some ... stuff I need to see here."

Tala watched Nikki's eyes flicker sideways. The hair on the back of Tala's neck bristled from a sudden draft, but when she side-glanced, there was no one to be seen. 'Weird,' she mused, but she didn't dwell long on the oddity. The joy of having a friend in her corner overpowered her better judgement.

"Okay. If you're in this, Nikki, then I'm counting on you. I've scoped out the other competitors and ID'd their species. I may be an expert, but it never hurts to brush up on extra-human lore for weaknesses. Think I can put you in charge of research, Ann-Marie?"

The nerdette's brightly beaming smile was just the pick me up Tala needed. "Count on it."

XXXXX

Twenty-four hours remained until the next round of the deathmatch tournament. Twenty-four hours for Tala to rest and recover, and for Nikki to hit the library and research the Amazon's upcoming opponent.

Never in a million years did she imagined she'd be accompanied to the library by Audrey Belrose.

"So you're hanging out with Big Bertha again?"

"For the last time, yes!" Nikki snapped as she shut her notebook and powered down her laptop. She was about to gather up her pile of research books when Audrey grabbed the stack for her. Nikki frowned. "Why're you being so helpful, anyway?"

"Oh, I totally want you to hurry the fuck up so I can catch Miss Stone before you two leave. Didn't you hear? Ox-for-brains is crushing on me."

Leeches in her shoes couldn't make Nikki recoil further. "Seriously?"

"Fuckin' serious, Nik. She's been so horny for me ever since our last trip to the mall. It's been a laugh riot watching her drool over me in class. I've been bringing out my summer gear early just to get her all riled up."

'That explains the outfit,' Nikki decided. Black booty shorts with red thong strings riding up the sides, and an off-the-shoulder crop top that covered Audrey's bra and little else. Audrey had been slutting it up for someone's attention, but she'd never imagined -

"You're out of your mind if Tala would ever want to be with a bitch like you." This was Tala they were talking about! She had ... standards!

"Oh wait and see," Audrey grinned. As soon as they were out of the library and saw Tala's convertible pulling up the street, Audrey started up her sexiest catwalk strut, sauntering to the sidewalk's edge with hips swinging and fingers teasing at her thong. The redheaded minx grabbed a lollipop from her purse and gave the candy a salacious, open-mouthed lick. "Mmm~"

Tala's car swerved lanes. Only an angry honk kept her from colliding with a passing vehicle, and only Tala's sharp reflexes kept her from counter-swerving into a fire hydrant. The car abruptly screech-halted before Audrey's open-toed sandals. Through the windshield, Nikki could see Tala's saucer-wide eyes suction cupped to the trampy diva's body.

Nikki's jaw unhinged.

The redhead gave a sharp, cruel laugh. "Y'see? Bitch wants me so bad she can't even see straight! Well, you two have fun playing make-believe monsters. That is, if Tits-for-Brains mind is anywhere other than the gutter for the rest of the night. Hiiiii, Miss Stone~" she waved in a sickly sweet voice before spinning on her heel and trotting away with hips wiggling.

Nikki got into the passenger seat without a word. Tala didn't seem to notice her presence; Nikki had to crank the radio to 'ear-splitting' volume to startle the Amazon back to life.

"Nikki! Hey, um -"

"Just drive." It was a bitter taste, she decided, realizing that your heroes were only mortal.

XXXXX

"Strengths?" Nikki checked, staring down at the notepad in her hand.

"Flight, speed, prehensile talons, senses, reflexes, balance, and ear-splitting scream," Tala replied, making sure her leather jacket was flexible and thick. Light-weight armor against tonight's opponent – a harpy.

"Weaknesses?" Nikki probed again.

Tala pursed her lips as she performed some stretching exercises. "Physical strength and hollow bones."

"Battle plan?"

"Get close, grab, bear hug until she quits." Simple and effective. _If only I could deal with Audrey that directly… mmm…_

"You're drooling."

Nikki's poke forced Tala to shake away the naughty thoughts. "Sorry. Got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, you were pretty distracted driving here." The bitterness in Nikki's voice was unmistakable. Tala exhaled.

"There's nothing going on between me and Audrey, Nikki. Honest. She just trying to get under my skin, that's all."

"Yeah, well you looked like you'd do anything to get under her skirt."

Tala tried to protest but Nikki had already spun around, scribbling in her notepad. _I guess we're done here_ , Tala sighed. She turned around as well, fighting off a sudden migraine, when suddenly two dainty arms wrapped tightly around her midsection from behind.

"Be careful..."

Turning around, the amazon took in Nikki's hopeful eyes and adorable blush, smiling herself. Leaning down to the small nerd girl, she took Nikki's tiny hands into her own, reassuringly rubbing them, and gave her worried friend a quick, but meaningful peck on the nose. Nikki's cheeks burned even hotter. "For you, always." With that, the gladiator turned tail and exited through the double doors and into the hallway.

Waiting for her just outside was her elven acquaintance Serene, who flashed her a smile in greeting. "Quite a bit of research done in preparation, mi'lady."

"Safety first, right?" Tala shrugged as they strode down to the far set of doors, through which they could hear the surely deafening cheers and screams of the waiting crowd. "Hopefully, I can subdue our flighty friend without taking or dealing too much damage."

Serene regarded the combatant with an analyzing glance. "You are... far from what I expected out of an amazon, Mi'lady. A quick and painless match is not very enjoyable to anyone. Or so I am told."

Tala regarded her back with a smirk. "I'm one of a kind, Miss Serene."

With her mind steadily gearing itself towards the fight, Tala had to remind herself to keep an open one. The sky was on her opponent's side, but for all she knew, the harpy might not even use it in effort to throw off the amazon's likely presumptions. Not to mention the octagon, though spacey to accommodate the large and exotic, still lacked space for speedy flight, which saved her the trouble of worrying about swooping passes. Hopefully.

But upon stepping through the doors, it seemed Tala still wasn't open-minded enough. The arena, which was simply a one-leveled octagon the previous night, now had a tower with platforms leading to the top. "Our host certainly likes to makes interesting, doesn't he?"

Serene hummed. "Even this will pale in comparison to night three. With the roster now consisting of the quick and agile, Master Drek reacted accordingly."

"You'll have to tell me about him once this is over."

XXXXX

Outside the octagon, the monstrous extra-humans were pushing and shoving one another for the front row seats of the carnage. Nikki ducked her head and allowed herself to be shoved away against the tide until she was at the back corner of the VIP lounge, where only the top-most platform of the arena was visible over the cheering horde.

It wasn't squeamishness or nerves that forced her retreat. Nikki gasped when the icy, invisible hand clasped her shoulder.

"You've done well to get me down here again, cherie."

Nikki did her best to ignore the condescending pat on the back from the spectral Frenchwoman. "You said this would help Tala," she whispered from the corner of her mouth, cautious that she was out of sight of the servers and security cameras. "So ... just hurry up and tell me what to do next, okay?"

The smug voice on her shoulder practically dripped with condescension. "Un moment, ma belle. Don't you want to see your client's match?"

The crowd roared. Tala's opponent had just entered, announcing her arrival with a piercing shriek that forced Nikki to cringe. From her back corner she could see the lithe and agile harpy woman leap to to the upper platform - grinding her obsidian-like talons into the edge and fanning out her bluish wing-arms in a display of ferocity. The crowd ate up the posturing, their voices chanting for this new favorite:

"Blood, blood, blood!"

Nikki turned away with a shudder. "No, I don't need to see this."

"Bon idee," the voice - Amelie - conceded. "Head to ze kitchen entrance on ze southern wall. Zhere's a side path zhat leads to ze ... administrative areas."

"Why'd you need my help anyway?" Nikki whispered to the ghostly presence. "I mean, can't you walk through walls or something?"

"Alwayz helpful to have a decoy, in case ah need someone distracted." The waif gave Nikki's shoulder a sharp pinch, a reminder that this phantasm could be very corporeal if she chose. "And ah know you'll keep your 'client' from doing anything stupid against me."

Lovely, Nikki cringed. She wasn't just a human host, she was an insurance policy against Tala.

The administrative corridor was laid out just as Amelie had described – sleek and metallic-silver with a thick and uninviting security door at its end.

"Locked," Nikki shrugged, but another pinch on the shoulder reminded her what to do. She reached into her waistband for a magnetic device, a goodie Amelie's invisible presence had tossed to her from outside a washroom window on the main floor - and clamped it over the keypad lock. The electronic lock pick did its work and the vault door clicked open.

"Entre," Amelie's voice ordered.

"What're we looking for?" Nikki asked as she slipped into a further corridor of cold metal. Her sneakers made a horrible, tapping echo along the silver floor that all but exposed her.

"Computers, a server room," Amelie hissed. "Ah want to know exactly how zhis place works. Ah want to know what happens to ze champions of Drek's tournaments."

Nikki peered into the first door - office space. "What do you mean? They win, right?"

Amelie's sudden pause was hardly comforting.

"Zhey win," she agreed, "and zhen they are never seen again."

XXXXX

'Never doing that again...' Tala muttered in her thoughts as she scraped herself off the floor up just in time to avoid being torn by talons the size of steak-knives.

In an attempt aggravate her opponent and make an opportunity to capitalize on, the amazon had tried bounding from level to level whenever the feather fiend came in for a dive. However, the harpy had adapted just as quickly by switching up her pattern, faking dives and conjuring hurricane-force winds with a swipe of her wings, making Tala the one to slip up.

A particularly strong gust of wind sent the giant woman staggering. The harpy took advantage of this disorientation - snatching at Tala's shoulder and throwing her clean off the high platform. Tala went with the momentum as she fell and pushed off the glass of the ring, tucking into a roll just in time to roll back and avoid the worst of the blade-like talons. The talons broke skin on her shoulder but Tala's thick muscle - and the thick leather coat - prevented the deadly weapons from going deep enough to permanently disable. Pushing herself to her feet with her unaffected arm, it was time to strategize again.

XXXXX

Fighting her on her opponent's level just wouldn't work, the she-demon was too patient and calculating to get angry and slip up, and the harpy was too fast and dangerous to safely catch out of a dive. Meanwhile, Tala had no real defense other than to avoid and evade. Attacking in an ideal scenario would be nothing short of mutually assured destruction.

Out of immediate options, Tala began to think. 'A grounded bird is a dead bird. But... how do I ground her?' Tala's mind was racing for suggestions, and her attention was divided between finding a way to beat her flightful friend as well and making sure talons didn't chew up her other shoulder. Hugging the wall had limited success, as the harpy would just fly in an inward arc, avoiding the glass while still having the skill to swoop in time after time.

Then it hit her.

Tala went for a mad dash around the arena, keeping to the outside. Her skybound adversary saw this as a perfect opportunity to go in for the kill, so she dove in for a full-on attack rather than just a glancing fly-by to get her opponent off balance.

Tala was counting on this, and when those talons were extended forward, bound for her, the redhead jumped up, one leg springing from the wall before she came around for a steel-toed boot to parry the oncoming talons. At the same time, an open palm darted forth, intent to grab one of those wings. In the end, Tala only managed a handful of feathers before the harpy was skyward again. It didn't do much, but the message was clear.

The ground-dweller wasn't defenseless.

XXXXX

Door after door, Nikki peered through each window as quietly as her rubber sneakers would allow. With the disembodied French voice's help, she wasn't caught, but the catsuit spectre sure knew how to make herself scarce when Nikki needed a little direction. Here she was, walking deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast, ignoring her common sense screaming at her to leave, get Tala, go home, and never come back again.

But despite the possibility that death could be around any of these corners or through any of these doors, fascination and curiosity were powerful in their joint effort to continuously force the nerd girl to put one foot in front of the other in the wrong direction.

The deafening silence made her thoughts impossible to ignore. No surprise that they were occupied by her amazonian champion and her fight against the harpy. She'd think of Tala's stalwart frame and every muscle exploding to life as she threw a punch, then to massive talons, long and blade-like, swooping down to take a piece out of that wonderful body. Tala's safety tugged at her thoughts ever since their relationship had picked up, and every new threat made her chest ache and her stomach churn. Coupled with the graphic display of Celeste's victory yesterday, and Nikki could add nausea to that list. But as she looked through another door window, spying what appeared to be a computer terminal from centuries into the future, a thought occurred to her:

Why wasn't she speaking up against it?

Last night, why didn't she dig in her heels and scream her gamer lungs out for Tala to give this a rest and go home where it was safe? Why was she letting herself get wrapped up in all this crap about creatures fighting in some stupid death arena? Why did she ever agree to be Tala's sidekick to run around, solving Scooby-Doo mysteries?

It was kinda simple, really. It was the same reason she allowed Audrey to burn through her credit card and drag her to the most disgusting of raves and drug parties.

"I'd do anything for a friend..."

"Pardon?" Amelie's French accent brushed against her ear.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Nikki planted the Frenchwoman's magnetic lock-pick against the door frame, grasped the handle and allowed herself in.

Inside, the room was just how the gamer girl liked her accommodations: dark, clear of clutter, and chilled. Amelie shivered - so the spectre could feel heat - but for Nikki it was a refreshing 15 degrees Celsius, the ideal temperature for keeping a gaming hard drive from overclocking. "Now if I could just figure out how to log on."

"Log on to what?"

The cutesy voice made Nikki jump. Sitting on her haunches and sporting a pretty mane of chestnut hair and amber eyes was a little girl. A cat-girl, to be precise, and when Nikki jumped, the black ears atop her head and the whip-like tail sprouting from her bottom launched in alarm.

"Nyaa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean t'scare ya! Please don't tell Master Drek! Momo will do better next time!"

A cat-girl. That was the first thought Nikki's gamer brain latched onto: an honest-to-goodness neko-neko-chan straight from the pages of an ecchi manga series, complete with innocent eyes, a child-like body, and a way-too-short skirt that flashed her panties if she so much as sneezed.

The second thought was 'She thinks I work here.'

"Um ... it's cool. Um, I'm kinda new here, so I got kinda lost." Only in front of a creature so obviously young and naive could Nikki have pulled off her lie. "You work here too?"

"Yup, yup, yup," the cat-girl chirped. "Momo helps Master Drek any way she can! She's a good kitty!"

"Oh. I'm with IT."

"Hiyas, Eye-Tee! I'm Momo!"

"Riiiight. Hey, Momo, can you help me out? Mister, err, I mean Master Drek wanted me to check the files on the Tournament Champions. You've got a login password?"

Momo cupped her chin and pondered the question furiously. "Hmm, Momo's no good with 'puters. Buuuut, she does know where you can find the old fighters, EyeTee! It's Momo's job to give them foodsies 'n stuff!"

Amelie's voice hissed victory in Nikki's ears. "Zhis is our chance! If we can find just one previous contestant -"

"I know," Nikki whisper-hissed. She smiled widely at Momo. "Could you take us - I mean, take me there, Momo?"

Momo's childish smile faltered. "Umm, that's a tricksy part. EyeTee, you gotta get the remote off the top shelf for Momo. If she tries to leave here on her own, well..."

The cat-girl padded forward several steps, and when she crossed an invisible boundary line, the black collar around her neck glowed blue with energy and blasted the cat-girl off her feet. Howling from the electrical discharge, Momo flew into the back wall with a deafening 'thunk'.

Nikki gasped and rushed to the cat-girl's side, helping her into a sitting position. Black vapor, and the scent of burnt toast wafted from Momo's throat. The cat-girl offered a sad smile.

"Master Drek doesn't like it when Momo goes for walkies on her own..."

"Whoevah this Drek is, he certainly keeps hiz ends tied- agh!" The disembodied voice was shaken from her pondering when Momo crawled forward and extended a dainty hand towards the source of the voice.

The red-eyed woman, in her alerted shriek, jumped back as she took form, clutching an arm over her chest, presumably where the cat-girl's hand landed when she reached up. "Bonté gracieuse!" The Frenchwoman's blush was as red as her eyes.

Momo's only response was an adorable giggle, seeming to have completely forgotten about her intensive shock therapy mere moments ago.

"Wait..." Nikki interjected, piecing together the details. "You're not ethereal?"

"Unfortunately..." the woman scowled before looking about the higher levels of the room for the aforementioned remote.

Nikki didn't know why, but a lot of her anxiety vanished with the realization of the spirit haunting her turning out to be a self-conscious, corporeal woman in a catsuit. She felt a whale lifted off of her lower back.

The remote sat within reach of a good jump for someone of their dainty statures, and the thought made her frown. Cats loved to climb, and everything that could be climbed on was mockingly out of reach of the young little kitty. "Cruel..."

Just before Amelie was about to jump up to swipe the remote off the shelf, the door knob jiggled. The ghost woman looked over her shoulder and vanished in an instant while the bluenette desperately looked about for a place to hide. A sleek filing cabinet was close at hand on her side of the room, so Nikki went to take refuge behind it. Momo, alerted but not knowing what else to do, curled up into a ball, folding her sleeves over her eyes.

Then the heavy door finally swung open.

In stepped a towering, yellow-scaled, bipedal lizard dressed in a specially tailored jumpsuit.

"Wake up," his deep voice rumbled as his tail swished out from behind him, seizing Momo by the neck and none-too-gently hoisting her to her feet. He shoved a tray into her abdomen, the cat girl having no choice but to accept it, before he strode across the room with heavy footsteps and grabbed the remote from the shelf.

With a point and a click, Momo's collar was deactivated. That was already Momo's cue to leave, but due to her hidden company in the room, she nervously looked side to side, clearly confused and scared. This didn't sit well with the saurian alien. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" Grabbing the entirety of the servant's head with his massive clawed hand, Momo was flung shrieking towards the door, her cat mastery of balance being the only thing stopping her from plummeting to the floor, possibly spilling the tray and making her overseer even more impatient and angry. Barely holding back her tears, the cat girl opened the door and stepped out.

Nikki watched the alien huff and make his way toward the computer, but behind him, Amelie, or rather her arm, took form and hastily instructed the nerd girl to make her exit in the form of a pointed finger. The audible creek of the closing door gave Nikki extra assurance as she swiftly crept her way out, her small frame able to slip through before it closed on her. But now outside again, the bluenette had no doubt the spectre wanted her to follow Momo, who was walking her way down the hallway, head hung with the slight sound of a sniffle escaping from under her hanging hair.

"Momo," Nikki stage-whispered, "You okay? They don't all treat you like that, do they?"

Momo was clearly surprised when she glanced back. Surprised to have someone following her, or surprised that the person following her wasn't physically abusing her, Nikki didn't care to know.

"Oh, Miss EyeTee. It's okay. Momo's super clumsy so everybody always gets mad at her and yells at her. It's what happens to bad kitties."

Nikki snorted. "It's not how I'd treat my cat. You don't look like a bad girl at all. Oh, and it's Nikki, by the way."

Momo's giggled, and her voice was all the more depressing for how oblivious she was. "You're funny, Miss Nikki. An' nice. Momo kinda wishes you could be her master, but ..."

Her eyes darted mournfully to her shock collar. Nikki hastily changed the subject. "What's that tray for?"

"Oh, well Momo's s'posed t'feed all the punchy people after they lose 'n get hurt. Master Drek takes everybody who's not dead to his special place so they can get better."

"Like an infirmary?" This 'Drek' didn't seem like the sort to offer free health care to washed-up street fighters, not if the way he treated his 'pet' was any indication. The way the hallways darkened as they walked farther and deeper into the facility didn't support that theory either.

"Who's In-Fer-Mary?" Momo frowned. "Here, Momo'll show you. They're behind that big door!"

The cat girl scampered forward to an enormous, armor-plated door. The security on this entryway was intimidating, but a console accepted Momo's paw-print as an entry code. Massive locks and tumblers rumbled and clunked as the thick barrier slid into the ceiling.

What Nikki saw beyond the doorway made her jaw drop in horror.

* * *

 **Done and done!**

 **Nikki's snooping around where she shouldn't, she's met a new friend, and Tala moves up in the tournament for round 3! All that's left is her and Celeste. Red vs Blue, just the way we like it.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed, and stay frosty.**


	14. Fight Club: Showdown With Celeste

**Evening, my lovely readers.**

 **One review again. Better than nothing, I suppose.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than the others. One, to make up for lost time, you guys have been patient with me. Two, I've held off the moment you've all been waiting for long enough.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Rows of steel cages, looking as cold and unforgiving as they are metallic, lined the sides of what appeared to be a dimly lit storage room. The low, hollow ambiance only served to multiply the feeling of abandonment that simply being in this room gives. Were it any darker, the gamer girl would have gotten the impression some deadly creature was stalking them from the long, imposing shadows. But only a few steps were taken when the feeling in her stomach got worse.

A coppery odor hit her nostrils with all the impact of a car colliding with a wall, and whereas Momo simply proceeded with a sleeve over her presumably sensitive nose, Nikki was ready to blow chunks all over again.

It was through sheer determination and grit that allowed Nikki to follow Momo to the end of the row of cages, and kneeling down in front of the bars, the nerd girl got a good look at Tala's opponent from yesterday. The Lamia healed from her bruises inflicted during her fight with the amazon, which were all headshots, but Nikki could spot more injuries around her hands and the further end of her tail, presumably from failed escape attempts. Her upper body was devoid of the elegant attire she fought in the ring with, leaving her in simple fabric to cover her hips and chest. To see such a proud and boastful character brought so low didn't sit right with Nikki.

"M-miss snake lady?" The bouncing echo of the childish voice stirred the woman from her slumber as two golden slit eyes opened, gazing up at her visitors before pushing herself to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. Momo offered the tray of foodstuffs. "H-hungry?"

What surprised Nikki was not only how she wordlessly accepted one of the two bundles, but how she took the meal and slumped back down onto the metal floor of the cage, her back now facing them. "What could they do in one day?" The bluenette found herself asking aloud.

"I'll tell you." A pained voice grunted from the cage next to them.

XXXXX

Upstairs in the VIP lounge, Tala threw back a much needed glass of goblin fire-ale. The liquid scalded her throat, a welcome relief from the pain burning through her muscles. She did her best to hold still in the corner booth while Cerene cut and peeled off her jacket to inspect the wounds below. The elven waitress winced at the bloody sight.

"Lady Terra is quick with her claws, but you managed to keep one step quicker, Miss Tala. A quarter-inch deeper and my healing balms would be of no service to you."

Tala hissed in relief as the cold ointments were spread over her wounds. "Put it on my tab, and make sure you save some for Terra. She's got to be stinging plenty after all those feathers I ripped out." With every dodge and dive-bomb, Tala had lunged for the harpy's feathers, taking a fistful as her prize. It had been a long and painful war of attrition, but she'd finally torn enough of 'Terra's' plumage to unsteady the aerial fighter and send her crashing to the ground. A quick headlock settled the fight.

"No need for balms," Cerene smiled back. "Your opponent will be enjoying the full hospitality afforded by Master Drek."

Again, the mysterious proprietor. "Your boss, tell me about him."

Cerene paused her massage, and Tala could imagine the smile overtaking her face. "He arrived on our world many scores ago, almost as if he rode upon a wind of good fortune. My previous employer - a most vile orc - had left this establishment to rot, ransacking the safe and fleeing for greener pastures. That was when Drek appeared..."

XXXXX

Deep in the hi-tech dungeon, Nikki reared back as a thin and malnourished orc crawled to the bars of his cage.

"That bastard Drek came out of nowhere, had his space-thugs beat me. Took all my money to start his Earth operations and started charming my staff..."

XXXXX

"Master Drek's first order was to commence massive renovations," Cerene explained. "Before, this center truly was a hovel, but now we are a splendid meeting place for races of all strips and sorts!"

XXXXX

"The bastard started tunneling like the rat he is - building up this underground holding facilities while he turned the top floors all shiny and glitzy. A perfect honey lure for his little trap."

XXXXX

"Master Drek bid all the servers call far and wide to our extra-human companions. The fight arenas were his idea as well, a way for us to show off our strength; instill our people with pride!"

XXXXX

"Fighters. That's what he wants. The stronger, the stranger, the better!"

The weary orc broke down into hacking. Nikki bent closer to whisper.

XXXXX

"But why?" Tala whispered. "Why bring them all together if they're just going to kill each other?"

"Catering to the bloodlust of the crowds," Cerene shrugged, "and so that we may truly appreciate the surviving champions."

XXXXX

"Survival of the fittest," the orc coughed back. "If they died in the first rounds, they weren't worth the effort. It's the champions he wants, but I guess he's getting greedy enough to take the tier two trash as well."

They both glanced at the broken lamia.

"He's selling them off," the orc continued. "You think humans and extra-species are the only ones with a taste for blood sports? Kid, there's a whole galaxy of Drek-like freaks out there with nothing better to do than watch dumber, primitive species mash each other into pulp. This operation's just a testing ground for the real stage."

A chill went up Nikki's spine. "So the champions, they're taken to Drek?"

XXXXX

"Besides the serving staff, only the champions have the honour of meeting Master Drek," Cerene confirmed.

"Sounds like quite the character," Tala nodded. "You can bet I'll do everything I can to meet him."

XXXXX

"I'm not letting Tala get anywhere near him!"

XXXXX

"Jeez, _you_ look like shit this morning." The observation was made by none other than Audrey as she stepped in the classroom to see the large woman devoid of the energy that was prevalent most of the past week.

"I could say the same, Belrose." Tala bit back with a fraction of the zeal the diva started their morning with. Today, Audrey had her hair dyed platinum blonde with a cute black bow over one of her hanging locks that draped down her shoulders, not unlike her own. Aside from the cute dark purple monster tee and the surplus of rainbow bracelets around her net-sleeve wrists, her most striking article of clothing was her shamefully short purple skirt that barely hid her panties from her sitting position. _'Calm down, Tala. Calm down.'_

This morning, Tala herself wore a tight long sleeve top to hide her still-tender arms and shoulders after they healed overnight, but little could be done about her bruised cheek or the bags under her eyes. _'Wait...'_ Tala glanced down at her watch, then back to Audrey as she proceeded to take her seat at the front next to Tiffany at the front, who was quietly reading. _'Is she... early?'_ Tala didn't know whether she should feel proud or on alert. Audrey Belrose showing up for class was an occurrence on par with a blue moon, but at the same time, anything classified as good behavior almost always had something to follo-

Tala's thought process came to a screeching halt when she noticed Audrey, with her back turned, drop her pencil. " _Oops_."

 _'Oh shit...'_ Tala's demeanor was crumbling like a rock under a press as she bore witness to Audrey as she, slow and agonizingly as possible, bent over to retrieve her writing utensil. Tiffany caught on immediately, and with a blush almost as vibrant as the teacher's, she tried her best to stay silent and not pay attention to the amazon struggling to hold it together. But as she watched Audrey dish out with a sickening grin and Miss Stone receive with a tormented frown, the floating rumor rang demonstrably true.

After a tantalizing wiggle for good measure, confident she had flustered her teacher to hot and bothered satisfaction, Audrey rose back up to her full height with a grin that would make a demon from the depths of hell proud. "So," the little hellspawn began as she plopped down into her seat, having had her fun. "So what the fuck were you and Nikki doing last night? I couldn't make good on this sweet sale because of you."

"Couldn't spend someone else's money yesterday? Boo hoo." Tala was particularly out of dealing with Audrey's antics today, even though that girl still got to her all the same. When they got back home last night, Nikki told Tala about what she discovered regarding the 'champions', and Tala told Nikki that the only way to really know how to stop all this was to meet Drek as one of said champions. Needless to say, their conflict of interest turned into an argument, then a fight, which ended up in the bluenette storming out. And Tala lost a lot of sleep.

Seeing her tormentee so defeated and crestfallen, Audrey thought she'd get the last laugh with a stuck-out tongue, but she didn't even do that. Whipping out her phone, she put her thumb to use. Merciful.

Tiffany, however, her heartstrings were plucked.

XXXXX

"Miss Stone!"

The call across the parking lot caught Tala off-guard. The day was over, and she'd been ready to slump into her car and cruise home for a long night of aches and pain, but she paused at the door to her car so that Tiffany could jog across the lot, tartan skirt swishing in the sunset as she approached.

"Miss Stone," the blonde puffed again, "I just wanted to say that... whatever it is you're going through, there are people rooting for you, so... do your best, okay?"

Tala was touched, to say the least. A weekend of physical thrashing followed by Audrey's psychological taunting had left her drained beyond imagining, but knowing she had a cheerleader on her sidelines kindled a new warmth and vigor deep in her chest.

So it was a pity she'd never be able to express her gratitude.

"Tiffany Maye," she snapped, "I'm tired and I'm busy and I need to get home. If you're sniffing around for hints about the next test, I suggest you save your breath. Get going, and don't bother me again tonight!"

It had the required effect. Tiffany's jaw dropped, but then her eyes narrowed in an insulted scowl. "Well!" she huffed before stomping away with her nose held high.

Tala sighed, and shot her dirtiest glare to the hooded figure watching from behind a tree. "Tracked me all the way to my workplace, did you?"

"Even without your distinct height and proportions, your noxious smell made the task all too easy... if distasteful." The figure didn't hesitate to stride forward, the clop of hooves punctuating each step. Hidden behind earthling jeans and a hoodie, only the very tips of Celeste's horns peaked out from her head covering. The alien fighter marched up to the passenger side of Tala's convertible and wiped a finger across the engine hood.

"Such primitive transport," she mused.

"Looking to pre-game our match?" Tala growled back. A quick glance verified that Tiffany had left and the lot had emptied. It was just the two of them. They could go all-out if they wanted.

"I merely wished to observe my opponent in her natural habitat," Celeste stated calmly. Noting the empty lot she shook herself free of her hood and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Your planetary ecosystem is sickeningly humid."

"Can't keep up with the heat, better get out of the kitchen," Tala snarked back. "What's your deal, anyway? Coming all the way to this planet just for a local fighting match. You part of Drek's crew?"

The question sent Celeste's lip curling in a snarl. "I am not. But I will take great satisfaction from winning this competition."

So she was a wandering gladiator, Tala decided, traveling the stars and picking on 'primitive species' to satisfy her warrior's ego. "You know I can't let you win."

"And I have no intention of losing to you, Earthling Tala Stone." Her golden eyes flickered in Tiffany's direction. "Are you a brood mare?"

"Excuse me?"

"You appear to be the dominant female of your community. I've observed that you keep numerous lower females at your beck for pleasure. You should consider the happiness and well-being of your beta-females before you engage me in combat. It will be the last they see of you."

Celeste's leg reared up suddenly and punched down like a bolt gun. Her cloven foot crumpled Tala's passenger-side door in a single strike. Point illustrated, the alien fighter flipped up her hood and made her exit with a very Audrey-like smirk of superiority on her face.

It was all Tala could do to contain her anger as she rushed to inspect her mangled car.

"That bitch," she hissed. To think that she was going through with this tournament to _save_ that ungrateful blue freak from becoming slave fodder! "Maybe you don't want my help, but you're getting it, Celeste. Even if I have to beat some sense into you..."

XXXXX

The sun was still out, and there was still plenty of sunlight to burn until it set.

As Tala leaned against her car, avoiding the indentation, she pondered her next course of action. Should she head to the fitness center and loosen up? Stay home and warm up for the night ahead undisturbed? Blow off some steam with Aiko?

... Reconcile with Tiffany and Nikki?

One half of her argued the importance of being ready for the fight. Celeste will be more than ready, and she'll make it hurt, if her two previous opponents were any indication. The other half reminded her of the pieces that needed picking up, and brought to light how much worse things might be if she waits until after tonight to set things right with her friends. _'Maybe I'm overreacting...'_ Tiffany was a kindly, forgiving girl, and she'd be willing to hear out an apology, now or later. But Nikki, she's been through so much already, and it just wasn't fair to keep charging forward so the girl could watch helplessly as Tala came out from the other end of the meat grinder.

 _'But what the hell else could I have done?'_ Her morality dictated that she puts an end to this, lest more people suffer. But it wasn't the scorpion lady dying that ground the amazon's gears, that uneasy topic came in her job description, but it was _why_ she died. And nothing short of beating Celeste something fierce will be okay.

"Got your mind on a hot piece of ice blue ass?" In normal cases, Tala would feign annoyance when Kyu popped in like that. But with all the things riding her mind right now, the love fairy in all her quirkiness was a much-welcomed distraction. And the dainty fantasy girl knew that.

Try as the redhead might to suppress that unwanted grin of hers, seeing a smiling face again was a much-needed break. "You can say that."

"And not in the good way, I see." One look down told the love fairy exactly why her client's smile only lasted until she said that.

"Believe it or not, it's not the car I'm worried about, though I'll get looks until it's fixed."

Not one to give up a challenge, Kyu was eager to step up to the plate. "Hey, I'm the GOAT when it comes to people, be it shy, bitchy, or sexy with horns." Fluttering up, the love fairy plopped herself down on the raised car roof, casually resting an elbow on the giant woman's head. "Tell me about her, Playa."

Sighing, Tala took a moment to gather her thoughts. She tilted her head up at the sky and sighed. "For starters, she's arrogant as all get-out. Struts around with an ego as wide as her hips."

"The sexy ones always have a dark side," Kyu nodded.

"It's funny," Tala continued, "we're alike in so many ways - she's a warrior to the core, and she's all about searching for a challenge. In any other scenario we'd probably be good friends, but-"

"But she's got her eyes on you, and she wants ta knock ya up and knock ya down," Kyu finished, giving a stretch and a groan. "And not in a kinky way, amiright? Like, be honest with me, Nariko - what's the chance you two could start hate-fucking each other in the middle of that octagon? Forty percent? Fifty?"

"Zilch," Tala grumped. Honestly, did a moment go by in that fairy's head where she didn't think about sex? "So what do I do about her?" Tala glanced up at the fairy, and was surprised to find an irritated pout.

"Honestly, playa! One minute you're pimpin' it like game's goin' out of style, the next you're moping like a high school virgin sobbing out an emo 'dear diary' entry. It's like I haven't taught you a thing!"

"That's the point: you haven't," Tala snarked, standing up to poke the fairy in the nose. "I'm the one who's found all your 'broads', I'm the one who's been busting my ass to figure out Kyanna and Aiko. You didn't even give me a Huniebee - I've been using my old phone all this time! All you've done is sit around my house and pull a vanishing act with all my frozen pizza! You haven't taught me shit about women!"

Kyu rolled her eyes. "Umm, that's because you don't need any teaching, duh! Talking, flirting, dating - Nariko, you've got this shit down-pat. You know what the ladies want, and you know how t'give it to them. You're what we in the business call a 'Woman's Woman'. A born natural. So put that natural talent to work and think - what's gonna get this blue-skinned hunie all hot and bothered?"

Tala emitted a disgusted sigh. "Kyu, this isn't some dating game, it's a death sport! I'm not trying to get Celeste all 'hot and -"

Tala stopped, her eyes widening in epiphany. Deep in her eyes, a memory replayed: Celeste confronting her in the parking lot, shrugging off her hood and wiping the sweat from her brow.

'Your planetary ecosystem is sickeningly humid...'

Kyu's cheeky smile returned to her lips. "Found somethin', Nariko?"

Tala clasped the love fairy on the shoulders, jubilant in her discovery. "Kyu, you're a genius! Now I know exactly how I'm going to beat Celeste!"

"That's my girl," the fairy whooped. "FYI, no need to be shy about the thank-you sex. I know your car's a little beat up, but I'm still down for a little back-seat bump with my number one gal. Um, Tal?"

But Tala had already thrown herself into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. She had to find Nikki and review this new strategy. If she was right, taking down Celeste would be as simple as flicking a switch.

"I've got you now, little miss satyr!"

XXXXX

"I will neveh understand ze warrior's impulse to smile az they prepare to kill." Amelie sighed almost loathingly as she and Nikki bore witness to the amazon as the giant woman made her way down the aisle to the octagon.

As per her relationship with the ginger, Nikki scored a top-row ticket from their orc friend upstairs, seating her high above her previous placements the last couple of nights. And from there, she was about a rock toss away from the heavily armored booth overlooking the arena like a command center. The silhouettes inside were all strikingly tall with sleek appearances and large, swishing reptilian tails, but that was all that the bluenette could make out before snapping her gaze forward from the alarming suspicion that one of them looked in her direction. "Tala's not a killer." Nikki piped up in reply to her spectral companion, feeling the urge to defend her friend's name swell in her chest.

"Ze look is there all ze same." Tala looked ready to conquer the world, and given the circumstances, proceeding to carry out the main event of a death sport, it made the scene all the more sickening for the half-wraith to watch.

"I doubt it's for the reason you're thinking." Nikki rebutted, fighting the urge to grin like her friend down there approaching the octagon.

All too perceptive, Amelie caught on to the details hidden in between the lines. "So ze both of you have a plan?" the half-wraith inquired, a small bit of irritation spiking at not being told the new information up front.

"It's a longshot, but we found out Celeste's biggest weakness." the bluenette informed,

"And what would zhat be? Her arrogance?"

"Well, that too, but I'm talking about her physiology." Celeste was sweating bullets in the gentle spring sun, she could only imagine how uncomfortable it would get for the alien satyr to have a big sweaty amazon grappling onto her. "From what I was told, she can't stand the heat."

Crossing her arms, Amelie went invisible and eyed the booth. "No doubt ze climate control is located in zhat booth."

"Wait, you serious?"

The ghostly woman gave Nikki a knowing smirk. "If ah enter zhat booth and disable the air conditioning, zhat 'satyr' will stand no chance. Not very sportsman-like, but zhis is a death sport."

"But Tala and I -"

A tiny finger on Nikki's lips halted that comment.

"You want to keep your amie alive, oui?" A silent nod. "Zhen allow me to assist in your fight. Zhis will all be to Tala's benefit. Trust me."

And before Nikki could get another word in, the phantom woman vanished before her eyes. The softest of footsteps, and the ghostly opening and closing of the booth door were the only indications of Amelie's departure. "I don't get why she's so hell-bent on stopping Drek," Nikki muttered to herself, "but maybe she's not that bad."

It was a thought Nikki would soon live to regret.

xxxxxx

Down in the octagon, Tala cracked her neck and adjusted the straps on her sports bra. She was dressed lightly in a tummy-bearing top, shorts, and a ratty pair of sneakers that she always wore to the gym. Unlike her match with the harpy, there was no sense bundling up for protection - one hit from Celeste's piston-powered hooves would crack her bones no matter how many layers she piled on.

'Light, agile; gotta keep weaving,' she told herself as she checked the sports tape around her knuckles. 'Now where is that space goat?'

A bloodthirsty cheer from the crowd announced her opponent's arrival through the opposite gate. Celeste strutted into the octagon, head held high and arrogant as ever, her snowy hair tied into a bun to avoid giving Tala anything to yank. 'Smart,' Tala nodded, 'but what the hell is she wearing?'

Where Tala had chosen breathable, light fabrics, the blue alien had covered herself from the neck downward in some sort of skin-tight, red body suit that glistened like latex rubber. The sight actually made Tala gulp - even though Celeste wasn't showing an inch of skin, the tight-fitting alien rubber had a translucent texture that gave Tala a full view of everything underneath, and damn was that a body worth ogling.

As though anticipating Tala's very reaction, Celeste smirked as she massaged her leather-clenched breasts to egg on her opponent. A rough squeeze, and Tala's eyes went wide as Celeste's nipples puckered and pressed against their confines, pleading for release. 'Hot damn, Aiko would go nuts for that suit!'

"A sight to behold," Celeste agreed, "but the Chu'tari Cryo-tek bodysuit has functional uses as well. Climate control, for example."

'Climate control? Wait...' On closer inspection, Tala could make out more than just the alien woman's belly button under that suit. Tiny air bubbles drifted through the fabric like oil in a lava lamp, and where Tala was already feeling a light sweat under her arms, Celeste looked cool and composed as ever.

'It's a fluid-filled suit!' Tala realized. 'She's got herself wrapped up in one giant cold water bottle! She can beat the heat!'

And as the opening buzzer sounded and Celeste charged forward, Tala spared a brief, worried glance up at Nikki's booth. Celeste's visitation, their verbal confrontation, the 'slip' that revealed the alien's intolerance to heat and lulled Tala into her confident strategy. They'd both been played!

And Celeste was playing for keeps.

'Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events.' Despite the certain doom that this spelled for every bone in her body, Tala conjured the thought up with the widest, stupidest grin, even a laugh. As she strafed to the side and gave her homicidal competitor a wide berth, Tala's adrenaline spiked and her mind went into overdrive. She's confident she could ultimately defeat Celeste if it came down to anything other than kicks, and those shapely goat legs had more propensity to kill than any strike she herself could launch. But with Celeste's legs as the only thing that could lethally finish this fight, it was the amazon's job to either stay out of range or get inside.

That was all the information Tala had time to process in the few nanoseconds she had before Celeste sprung in her direction again with a kick aimed for her head. Tala thanked the heavens that this was an octagon and not a shape with corners to trap her in as she dashed to the side, then ducked as Celeste's flying kick turned into a roundhouse mid-air, flicking the ginger bun on the back of her head. Tala took her moment in close to begin her assault, opening a quick jab and a cross. But as she would soon find out, Celeste was faster. As the blue alien landed from her missed kicks, she swiftly blocked both punches with her palms before their following exchange of punches ended in Celeste hopping up and jumping backwards off of Tala's raised guard, sending the amazon reeling before she herself executed a graceful backflip, landing on the other side of the ring.

She was fast. Extremely fast. 'Okay... different tactic.' Celeste was fast enough to cover her openings and repel counters. And that starting jab and punch was as fast as Tala could make them. But as Celeste leered at her with that superior smirk, Tala wisely took the time to analyze some more. Celeste had enough speed to beat her at a punch-out and quickly put her back into kicking range, which was bad news. If she were to land a punch, she'd have to be extremely fast to capitalize on an opening. And those horns could only spell a thick skull, so her best bet was the core. Wear that down, and her speed will go with it. 'Worth a shot.' Changing her guard to face her palms forward, Tala advanced again.

XXXXX

Nikki was on the edge of her seat.

As she watched the two combatants close the distance again, her analytical mind scrutinized every punch and kick that went wither way, and her heart sank when she saw Tala stumble back after a knee to the side. She brushed the painful-looking attack off, but the realization had already set in on the bluenette.

Tala couldn't land a single punch.

Her eyes were wide, her heart was thumping... her fingers were jittery, her breathing was hitched. Why didn't Tala wait for their plan? Was it that suit? Can she last? Why was she smiling? These thoughts plagued her as her champion launched another attack, and barely got out of it by blocking a roundhouse with her meaty arm.

Nikki's mind found some semblance of ease when she noticed Tala took to avoiding altogether, taking note of the amazon's analytical look she often had when she was hunting for clues or grading papers.

But inside the octagon, the nerd girl could begin making out the heat mirage and the steady build-up of fog on the glass, a tell-tale and rather comforting sign that the inside of the ring began transitioning from cold to hot. Nonetheless, Nikki watched on with sweat beading on her forehead, and not from the heat.

XXXXX

Tala didn't know whether or not Celeste was toying with her at this point, but her experience has taught her that aggression wasn't always the way. It certainly wasn't here, with Celeste being able to either read her like a book or just be fast enough to outpace every move she makes. Countering didn't work. Moving in close just wasn't enough. Punches and kicks just weren't working.

But in her pondering, Tala noticed she felt... hot. She could no longer see her breaths. And she was sweating. Far from enough to slow her down by any stretch, but one look and she noticed that Celeste's grin was a few degrees more insufferable. And as expected, the space goat wasn't slowing down.

But neither was she.

 _'Alright, Miss High and Mighty. Let's play Spot the Mistake.'_

XXXXX

Tala was slowing down.

She was slowing down, and Celeste wasn't. Nikki was starting to panic.

XXXXX

"How unsightly, Tala Stone. You appear prepared to collapse from heat exhaustion. I expected a female of your reputation to have more ... stamina."

Celeste actually relaxed her battle stance as she took in Tala's sweaty face and wobbly posture. 'That's it,' Tala thought to herself. 'Pity me, the poor, unprepared human.' She could play Celeste's feinting game just as well.

"Prolonging this match would simply be an exercise in cruelty," the blue alien continued. "I will finish this quickly."

She was even arrogant enough to walk up close with her hands at her sides. Tala allowed herself a last minute grin as she curled a fist and launched everything she had into one last sucker punch. "HA!" Her bandaged knuckles connected directly with Celeste's gut. 'Just as expected!'

What she wasn't expecting was for the fluid-filled suit to cushion the blow. Tala's fist sent ripples through the alien suit, but Celeste didn't even flinch. The alien's placid eyes looked down upon Tala's fist, her punch carrying all the nuisance of a mosquito bite. Tala drew her fist back, glancing at the bluish goop covering her knuckles. Celeste also drew a finger along Tala's impact site, frowning at the liquid dribbling along her own fingers.

"It appears you have ruptured my suit," the alien noted. "Now I shall have to make this quick."

XXXXX

Celeste's first blow went straight to Tala's head. Nikki covered her eyes, daring only to look through a tiny crack in her fingers.

A left hook to the jaw sent Tala reeling. Celeste closed the gap, easily dodging the blind counterattacks, and pulled back her leg. Tala threw up an arm to block, and Nikki's ears were filled with a sickening crack and a howl of pain.

"TALA!"

XXXXX

With her mind reeling from the pain of her broken arm, Tala didn't even feel Celeste kick her legs out from under her. It was a welcome relief, really - her legs were numb from standing, and now she could look up and see Nikki in her private booth. The bluenette was pounding on the window pane, screaming her name. _'She's cheering for me,'_ Tala laughed deliriously. _'I must be doing something right...'_

Tremors stamped the floor as Celeste's circled her downed body, a victory lap for the standing predator. She actually paused right by Tala's head, and smirked one last time before raising her hoof.

"Good fight," Tala coughed. "You thought of everything."

"In a prolonged match, you may very well have bested me, Tala Stone. I have stayed alive as long as I have by anticipating my prey's reactions and counter-reactions."

"You're walking into a trap, y'know. Drek's not exactly gonna shower you with money and prizes."

"An audience is all I seek," Celeste shrugged. Tala actually grit her teeth as her rational thinking came back to her. _'Is fighting all she thinks about? Drek's gonna enslave her, and she's acting like she's won a huge contest!'_

"He's not who you think he is!"

Celeste's hoof hammered down. When Tala opened her eyes, they widened further at the sight of the cloven foot that had smashed through the floorboards directly to the side of her head. Celeste extracted her leg and gave a final, dismissive snort.

"And neither am I."

* * *

 **Tala has lost, broken by her strongest opponent yet.**

 **What will happen to Drek's new prisoner? How will Nikki rescue her friend? Is Celeste done here on Earth?**

 **Find out next time on A Woman's Woman!**


	15. Fight Club: Negotiation with the Norai

**So, the reviews got me reinvigorated to sprint to the finish with the fight club arc, which is great! I'd have gotten this out sooner, but my hands were full this weekend. Not the case anymore, so I was happy to get a new chapter up. But onto the reviews:**

 **Anonymous: Personally, I favor Samus. But hey, Yoshi can keep up with her too.**

 **TopPriority: Yup! And we're well on our way to the finish!**

 **LunaLove25: Well, the battle's over, but not the war!**

 **Cypher and I are getting straight to work, and your input keeps be invested!**

* * *

When Nikki saw Celeste's cloven power stomp miss Tala, her chest swelled with overpowering relief.

But the comfort was short-lived as she saw the battered and beaten amazon push herself up, a creeping look of defeat on her bloodied features before they fell under undone red locks. Celeste took her leave in a confident stride, keeping her hardened, amber gaze as the crowds cheered her on. As the blue alien left, in came that sickeningly sweet elven waitress to escort the large woman out. And as Tala exited the arena, she didn't once look up to her.

Nikki went into full-on panic mode. 'Tala lost! She's gonna get dragged off! Off into space! I'll never see her again!' Terror gripped at her heart and it hammered in her chest like an active machine gun. She lost her ability to properly form words, and her blue hair was bunched up in her hands tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. She began to hyperventilate, she felt light-headed, and her world began to blur.

But in her moment of turmoil, something snapped.

'No.' Her breathing slowed, and with proper oxygen came clarity of mind and vision. 'Not if I can help it.'

That thought, without her knowing it, became her resolve. Her sword and shield to combat the feeling of hopeless that racked her mind. For too long, Nikki had just given up at the first sign of danger. Too many times, she just shied away, unable to stand up and fight, always relying on others to shield herself. But this time was different. Someone she held close to her was in danger. Someone who helped breathe life and color into her world. Someone who needed her.

There were stakes involved. Stakes far to high to even consider not taking action. Direct action.

Nikki looked to the overlooking booth to see the Saurian silhouettes gone, presumably to finish up what their champion started. She peered back down into the pit, quickly finding Celeste's retreating form disappearing around the exit. The audience, however excited as they may be, were smart to give the newly appointed amazon-slayer the space she deserved.

'If she spared Tala, she can't be all bad, right?' It was a reasonable deduction, even though the blue alien's match two nights ago rung in her mind for a second and a half. But her options were limited, time was short, and Amelie was nowhere to be fou- "A-ah!"

"You have ah death wish?!" Amelie's disembodied voice hissed before the specter's hand appeared on the bluenette's shoulder, then the rest of her from behind, stopping the nerd girl from storming down the aisle.

"She's my friend!" Nikki heard herself bark louder than she ever did before as she whipped around, throwing the offending hand off of her shoulder. Another quick glance at the arena, and both Tal and Celeste were nowhere to be seen. "This is all _your_ fault! Why'd you go and crank the temperature so high? You nearly cooked Tala alive!"

The Frenchwoman barely shrugged. "It seemed merciful enough – Tala fallz to heat exhaustion, ze satyr is proclaimed ze winner by default. Ah never imagined zhat woman would be stupid enough to keep fighting for so long in ze heat…"

"Tala was _brave_ enough to keep fighting for all the trapped competitors," Nikki snapped, "and now you owe me one! C'mon, we've gotta find Celeste!"

Nikki started for the aisle, but the Frenchwoman ran out in front of her, raising a blocking hand. "Nicole. You have my word zhat your friend will not leave Earth. But think zhis through, ferst."

"There's no time!" came the cry of a determined nerd girl before she shoved past her first obstacle and began to aggressively ponder how to get past the second.

Sighing, Amelie followed after her.

XXXXX

The heavy chime of metal sounded as Tala banged the side of her cage with all the force her good arm. Dammit! She lost!

'Nice job, Tal. Nice _fuckin'_ job.' And the kicker was that if she'd caught onto Celeste's strategy sooner, she'd have had a solid chance of winning. Hooves and horns, a staple of a prey animal. And what are prey good at? Defending! She should've been the one countering!

A reptilian hiss caught her ears, which cut through her little tantrum. "Nagessa?" No answer. "Um..." Given the situation she found herself in Tala actually felt badly about the thrashing she'd given out. "If that's you, I'm uh, sorry for the unnecessary pain I caused." Her gaze met the floor between her legs.

What started as a hiss grew into an aggravated howl. "Shut up and die, you filthy peassant! Rot in your cage!" She must be feeling some kind of way about that beating, Tala figured.

But given their similar predicament, the amazon released an exasperated sigh. "Did you get brain damage from those headshots? I'm just trying to be nice!" A week of non-stop teasing from Audrey – skimpy outfits, suggestive poses – had worn down her patience towards stuck-up brats, be they B-cup French-American cuties or DD reptilian hotties.

The snake woman huffed from her cage. "It would have been sssatisfying for the Norai to have crushed your thick ssskull."

Norai? Is that what they call Celeste's species? "Hey why the hostility? I'm not out to kill like some damn psychopath! In fact, I wouldn't mind if we could get to know each other a little better! Those hips don't lie, and neither do I! Me, I kinda enjoyed our little wrestling match. Running up and tackling you to the floor? Feeling those voluptuous, snake curves beneath my arms? Mmm, just thinking about it gets me flush."

Another hiss. No doubt that snake tongue was at work. "Disssgusting creature..."

"Hey, I got the impression that reptiles were cold-blooded! Could use someone to keep that scaly butt warm at night, eh?"

"Ssstop talking."

"No, go on. This is making my night." A third voice rasped in what sounded like if a gorilla could talk.

"Glad someone other than me can make the best of a situation. I'm Tala, by the way."

"Gramar."

'Proper grammar? Not exactly.' the redhead mused, grunting as she gave one of her cage's bars a good yank with her good arm. Not even a rattle. "Nice to meet you. I've got a friend who supposedly stopped by here last night." No reason not to tell.

"You're kidding, the blue-haired humie's with you?" And no doubt this was the place Nikki had talked about.

"Well, the plan wasn't for me to lose. It was originally for me to bust in here, break you all out, and arrest Drek. Didn't wanna think I'd be the one busting out- agh!" An intense pain shot through her broken arm. Her lurch on the bar had moved it in just the wrong way. Hold up. "Say... does this Drek asshole even tend to your wounds?"

"Woman, every unlucky soul that gets dumped here is about as broken as you probably are, save for the lamia and the harpy." That alone made the broken amazon grin to herself. If this was an alternate universe, she'd have landed a job in catching them in good condition.

But after connecting a few dots, another thought came to mind. "Hey, did anyone else come in last night?" The setup of the tournament would mean that Celeste fought someone else last night just after Tala had defeated her avian opponent.

"The Norai's victim? About as broken as all of us put together, but alive."

"Wish I could've seen that..." Speedy prey versus speedy predator? With that data, she and Nikki could have come up with ten different counter-strategies. It all blew up in her face anyway.

"I envy your good mood."

Tala grinned. "Well you shouldn't. If Nikki snuck in here last night, she'll definitely be here again."

XXXXX

"H-hello? Celeste?" Nikki announced her entry into the fighters' locker room with a cautious knock. She knew exactly what that alien powerhouse was capable of and despite the urgency to find Tala, she didn't want to startle Celeste and end up on the receiving end of her hoof.

Her sneakers quickly caught themselves in a slimy blue residue puddling on the floor. "Aw, yuck." Was this the fluid from Celeste's ruptured suit? Nikki followed the trail to the owner's feet and squeaked. Celeste, towel in hand, had stripped her red bodysuit down to the waist. Up in her box seat, Nikki hadn't been able to see much, but now she could confirm for herself that Celeste's body truly was 'out of this world'.

"You must be one of my 'fanatics'," the alien noted disinterestedly. "I will inform you in advance that I do not indulge in your human 'auto-graphics'."

"Wh-wha?" Nikki needed a minute to process beyond Celeste's huge breasts, still glistening and oily from the fluid. "N-no, I'm here because I need your help! We've gotta save Tala!"

"She'z been taken to an underground holding facility," Amelie added as she phased into sight, scoffing and averting her eyes from the blue alien. Celeste merely continued toweling off.

"Ah, so Drek has begun harvesting the losing gladiators as well? It seems he truly has become desperate. Are you shocked by my knowledge of Drek's operation, earthling? Or is the sight of my flesh simply that stimulating?"

Nikki's heart thudded into overtime as Celeste peeled her bodysuit off her legs, kicking away the last of her coverings without a second thought. Besides her horns and hooves, Celeste was ... well, very anatomically human. But a more disturbing thought shook Nikki from her spell.

"Wait, so you knew Drek would kidnap the winners? Why'd you even enter this tournament anyway?"

"As you stated: if I proved victorious, Drek would attempt to abduct me for his larger blood sport circuit. Winning your local tournament was a sure-fire opportunity to arrange an audience with Drek. My only opportunity to subdue him and transport him to the galactic authorities."

Celeste reached into her locker and pulled out a silvery ammunition belt with holstered lasers. Nikki's eyes went wide. "You're a mercenary?"

"A bounty hunter," Celeste corrected. Leather boots, gauntlets and purple body armor followed her weaponry. Nikki was starting to piece everything together.

"So when you killed that scorrow-"

"I required sums of your Earth currency during my stay on your planet. The 'scorrow', as you call her, was a wanted serial killer. I accepted the offer of a bar patron to ... bring her to justice. Nothing more."

Nikki's hands dove into her pockets. "I - I've got cash! If you help us rescue Tala, I can pay you!"

Celeste gave a cold laugh as she secured her body armor. The black and purple plating looked more like a swimsuit to Nikki - Celeste's arms and legs remained bare; even her chest was exposed thanks to a belly-deep V-cut - but the alien seemed to stand all the taller and haughtier now that she had her full arsenal equipped.

"No. After I meet with Drek and ... "turn the tables" on him, as you humans say, I will have no further use for your planet or your paper-based currency. Your offer is declined."

"Cruel bête," Amelie hissed in French. Nikki raised her hand to ward off the ghostly woman.

"It's okay, Amelie. I've got this."

Celeste's lip twisted in a tiny smirk; she seemed intrigued, maybe even a little impressed by how Nikki had stood up to the taller woman. There could still be a chance to win her over.

"If our money's no good, I can give you something better."

"Go on."

Nikki took a deep breath. "If you help us rescue Tala... and all the other prisoners, including the cat-girl, then... you can have me. I'll pay you with my body."

Amelie reeled back like she had been physically struck. It was one thing to hunt down a bounty huntress who had no obligation to refrain from breaking their bones just as easily as the amazon's, but it was another entirely to offer oneself in pursuit of a goal. The Frenchwoman had to remind herself this wasn't a movie.

But Celeste, she looked perplexed. "I am curious as to why I would want to indulge in the flesh of a Terran youngling."

"I'm not a kid!" Nikki's sore spot involving her small stature was only struck for a brief moment before her mind snapped back to saving Tala. And for that, she needed to justify her offer. "But it doesn't have to be... that," the blue-haired virgin reasoned, racking her mind for other suggestions. "Maybe you could run some scans? Understand a little more about Terrans and um, design a convincing hologram? You know, if you ever have to come back to Earth again? Or for space... I mean, I remember hearing that humans are a delicacy. Maybe the perfect lure for a trap?" Despite making it up as she went along, Nikki thought she made a pretty good argument. "Please? I can't do this on my own." Amelie pursed her lips at that.

The bounty huntress paused, having her urge to laugh cut off with a ping of sympathy. Her gold and crimson slave attire stored in the back of her ship was a grim reminder of life before being a bounty hunter, and all those she couldn't save because she simply wasn't strong enough. And looking back to this small girl before her, she was in no way capable of dealing with Drek. But beyond that, she had to admire this human's tenacity. Nothing like the meek and fearful little human she expected. Her mind was concluded. Hardening her gaze, Celeste nodded.

"Very well. I shall help you free the captors. All of them." The statement was made with a satisfying click of her gauntlets as the knuckle portions glowed with a high-powered whirring noise.

Nikki couldn't hold her excitement. Rushing forth with speed neither the specter nor the huntress anticipated, Nikki wrapped her dainty arms around the alien woman's voluptuous curves, face buried in overwhelming cleavage. "Thank you!"

Celeste flinched, unaccustomed to such heartfelt contact. "I am merely accepting an assignment. I will be claiming my payment afterwards." Gripping Nikki's shoulder, she pushed the human away. "I assume you have developed a strategy?"

Here, Amelie stepped forward. "We know ze location of Drek's prison. Wit' your weaponry, we could easily free ze prisoners from zheir cells."

"Noisy and inefficient," Celeste snorted. "Even on this world, Drek would utilize a computer system to monitor his containment cells. Locate a terminal, and I will override the security lock-up."

"We found a terminal the other night," Nikki chimed in. "I can show you the way. Amelie, you could sneak down to the prison and help Tala, right?"

"What am I, a field medic?" The Frenchwoman rolled her eyes, but she nodded and accepted her part. While she grumbled to herself, Nikki found herself taken aside by Celeste.

"Your white-haired compatriot has a scent unlike the other humans I have encountered. Do you trust her?"

Nikki shrugged. "No clue. Honestly, I don't know if she's even alive." Her invisibility, her phantasmal presence, all off-putting, "But she seems to have it in for Drek, so she gets my vote."

"Hmph, as you wish. Still, will she be able to transport Tala alone? I injured your companion quite significantly."

"Yeah, about that..." Nikki coughed. "Amelie, I think you should go down there with some back-up."

Both the bounty hunter and the Frenchwoman looked quizzically at Nikki. "Back-up?"

Several minutes later, that query was repeated by a puzzled girl with twitching feline ears.

"Back up? But Momo hasn't even gone down anything, Missez EyeTee..."

Celeste was just plain confused. "I... had assumed the reinforcements you mentioned would be more... matured?" she pointed out with a look of utter bewilderment, off-put by the girl's high-pitched, squeaky voice.

Amelie only hardened her gaze. "Make no mistake, Mon'amie; zhese 'cat girls' are much stronger than zhey look." Though the fact was stated as an asset to their mission, Amelie's voice lacked any positive vibe.

But Celeste nor Nikki made light on it as they simply digested the information. Momo did pretty well, though. "Uh-huh! Momo can carry lotsa stuff!"

"Well, if you deem her satisfactory, then I will not object. Let us hurry; time is of the essence." Celeste concluded her statement by drawing one of her holstered laser pistols.

* * *

 **Now, I know this chapter was mostly just stage-setting, but you can expect the next chapter to be out really soon. In the mean time, stay frosty. We're not out of the woods yet.**


	16. Fight Club: Bringing Down the House

**Aaaaaaand the moment we've all been waiting for!**

 **This was a doozy to write and put together for me and Cypher, and we're quite pleased with the results. The last chapter did little more than set up the events for this chapter, so I'll forego the replies and get right to it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, Momo has a question: why does Miss Ghosty Lady have to be all invisibly an' stuff?" Momo looked over her shoulder directly at where the spectral woman was trailing behind her.

The slightest gasp let it be known that the cat girl tracking her exact position was off-putting at best. "Ah cannot be seen with you. Ze... mean old guards wouldn't want you to have new friends."

"Awww..." Momo's expression deflated not unlike a child told they weren't getting ice cream. But then it picked up again with cuteness fit to rival a baby and a kitten rolled into one. And those hopeful eyes locked onto her. "Will you be Momo's friend?"

Amelie's first instinct was to blurt out a blatant 'No.' but the invisible woman swallowed the urge and formulated a less impulsive reply. "When zhis job is finished … ah will think about it."

"Yay!"

"Now be quick," the Frenchwoman's voice scolded. "You need to bring me to Tala Stone quickly. It'z time I finished things with her once and for all…"

XXXXX

On a higher level of the underground facility, Celeste peeked around the corner of the intersecting hallway. The computer room Nikki had described was guarded by a sentry. Narrowing her eyes, Celeste pulled back and pondered a strategy.

"Here, let me." Fishing into her pocket, the bluenette pulled out two quarters.

Celeste wasn't impressed, to say the least. "Assuming I let you approach, you intend to bribe the Agorian?"

"Uh, something like that." Giving the quarters tucked between her fingers a kiss of luck, she took one last peek, and with a flick of the wrist, rolled the two coins down the hallway. The guard's reptilian head snapped in the direction of the new noise as the two rolling coins journeyed past him and down the long stretch of hallway. One found its end bouncing off the opposing wall, while the other continued down to the far end, its metallic clink against the far wall echoing throughout the corridor. After looking back and forth up and down the hall, the guard huffed and faced forward again, as if none the wiser.

"That was your strategy?" Celeste exclaimed, her quieted voice doing little to hide the frustration at nearly having their cover blown.

But Nikki wasn't done yet. Raising three fingers, she counted down. "Three, two, one, and..." Footsteps were heard, and both the bounty huntress and the nerd girl peeked around the corner again to see the Agorian had left his post to go retrieve the shiny bits of coin. Seeing their window and taking it, Nikki and Celeste snuck forward.

XXXXX

Deep in the containment facility, Tala winced as a beam of light split the darkness – the door was opening, and a girlish silhouette with pointed ears and a tail bounded among the occupied cages. 'She must be the kid Nikki ran into. Mimi, was it?' Cat-girls were par for the course for a monster-hunting government agent like Tala, but she kept her guard up as the sweet little critter padded closer.

Wherever the girl walked, a second, heavier set of footsteps followed.

"Sorry, weirdy people. Momo has no food," the cat-girl admitted as she approached the cages. But upon reaching the last lived in cage in the row, her bubbly attitude returned. "Hey! You must be Missez Nikki's bestie friend! Please don't be sleepy!"

"I'm awake." Shifting in the severe discomfort of her cage, Tala reoriented herself to face her visitor. Then she glanced up and to the left of Momo. "Going to show yourself?"

Gasps flittered from the caged extra-humans as an Albino woman in a sleek, black cat-suit materialized. "Felines tread far too lightly," she admitted. "It waz so much easier concealing my footsteps around Nikki."

"The tavern ghost, I presume?"

"Amelie will suffice, Mizz Stone."

Tala nodded but was far from offering a smile to this smug rescuer. "Wanna tell me why you've been 'haunting' my friend, Amelie?"

"Nikki? Just a convenient errand girl. Some liability in case you decided to try anything stupid against me. She is quite ze clever girl, though. More useful zhen I ever expected."

"I think we're both more than meets the eye," Tala grunted, glancing at the hand folded behind the albino woman's back. "Gonna keep that gun tucked away in your waistband?"

"Not any longer."

Momo went stiff and the other prisoners recoiled to the backs of their cages as a small pistol was drawn at Tala. The Amazon kept her composure.

"Nice. Plastic, right?"

"Untraceable by metal detectors, but ztill very much lethal," the Frenchwoman confirmed. "I've waited zuch ah long time to be rid of you, Tala Stone. You've been a thorn in ma zide long enough."

"That's a neat trick of yours – the disappearing act," Tala began, cool but carefully following the loaded barrel, "If I had to take a guess I'd say you're a wraith."

"Half-wraith," the Frenchwoman snapped. "My father was human, I'll have you know! Now stand. Momo iz going to open your cage, and ah want no sudden movements."

Tala complied, grunting to her feet, unlike Momo who was shellshocked. "M-Momo thought we were all friends!"

"And we are," the half-wraith replied with a sick smile. "Ah've been watching zhis place for quite some time, Momo, learning about your master's operation and the sick cruelties Drek visits upon extra-humans. It all ends tonight. My reports have been filed."

Tala had heard enough to read between the lines. "You're with the GRPD. A recon unit."

"Agent Amelie Delacroix." she smiled.

"I'm GRPD too," Tala protested. "Lieutenant Tala Stone, agent number-"

"You're human, and a liability," Amelie snapped, gun still at the ready. "Ah've spent months preparing to end Drek's operation, and ah won't stand for some meat-headed American rushing in like a superhero and ruining everything. You und ah, Mizz Stone, are going to walk away slowly und let ze professionals finish things. Ma people will be swarming zhis facility in several hours."

Tala didn't need to run any math to know what a raw deal that would be. "Hours. Even if Drek stays on planet, that gives him ample time to capture Celeste and transport her to his off-world arenas. Amelie, I can help you! We can end this right now!"

"Walk," the half-wraith barked, "or I shoot you in the leg und drag you out. Mah department is charged with protecting human lives, Mizz Stone. If one more barbaric off-worlder iz lost," the albino woman gave a dismissive shrug, "well, c'est la vie."

Tala scowled as her cage door was opened. "I don't leave anyone behind."

Then she lunged.

XXXXX

"One of the containment units was opened," Celeste reported, seated at the computer. Accessing the life sign assigned to the cage, her assumption was confirmed. "It belonged to Tala."

"Oh good." Nikki exhaled, flooded with relief. "What about the others?" Knowing her warrior companion, she wouldn't leave a fly in there if it couldn't find its way out.

"They are still closed."

Nikki tilted her head, confused. "Is there a camera feed?"

Celeste shook her head. "No. If this facility possessed internal surveillance, I would have disabled them with a laser light."

Nikki inwardly grinned at that. Same solution, different planet. "You think they need help?"

"Drek's guards lack optical surveillance, but as staff, their vitals are monitored. If we apprehend one, meaning if we incapacitate the sentry outside that door, the alert will be sounded, and the locking protocols on the containment units will be reset. We can only act once the feline and your companion do."

"Don't worry, they'll get everyone out of there." Nikki hoped that Celeste couldn't see the worried fidgeting in her fingers.

Amelie, what's taking so long?

XXXXX

"You're ah, really getting on my nerves." As soon as Tala snatched the gun from the smaller woman, able to ignore the small hole in her leg from pure adrenaline, and she was hard-pressed to find herself looking down yet another barrel. This Amelie came prepared.

The tension in the air skyrocketed as half-wraith dropped from advantage to stalemate. She gritted her teeth. "Ah could say the same." She needed this giant dog to heel, and fast. "Drop it. Not even you can sur'vive a bullet to ze head."

Tala grinned. "Neither can you. Shall we die together?" This was far from her first rodeo. And staring death in the face was a day's work.

But said excitement seemed to have the opposite effect on the stealthy woman, who groaned in exasperation. Tala pressed onward.

"You know, whether or not I was GPRD, you should've talked to me directly instead of pussying around me and threatening Nikki. Maybe then, I could've connected the dots to you and your investigation and had a reason to back off. I'm not one to shy away because some bitch in a catsuit doesn't want me to."

Those red wraith eyes got even redder. "Zhis was a private investigation! Ah didn't need a brute an' a little girl upsetting what ah was setting up for ovah a month."

"And what a good job keeping it private did," Tala huffed. No wonder she herself was so open with her own investigations. "Come to think of it, your investigation was pretty shitty too. You could have snuck anywhere in this place at any time, as evidenced by tonight, axed off Drek, and maybe saved several tournaments worth of people. Me and Nikki are here for three days, no invisibility, and-" Tala didn't have time to finish that thought before both arguing heads jerked in the direction of the opening doors.

A tall, Saurian-like creature stepped into the room. The Agorian quickly froze as the sight of two guns aimed at his head from the far side of the room. Beefy, thick-scaled arms rushed over his face as two bullets stopped short of their mark, leaving two flesh wounds.

"They're bulletproof." Tala spoke more so out of assessment than surprise. "Damn."

"Now you know why ah took my time, you bête!" Amelie went invisible, presumably to seek cover from the Agorian as he drew his blaster.

With her good arm, Tala scooped up a crying and cowering Momo, and with her good leg, hopped for their lives behind one of the cargo containers before a hail of plasma rushed to meet her.

The alarm sounded. It sounded like a battle horn.

"Great."

XXXXX

"They were discovered," an alerted Celeste stated, rushing up from her seat and heading for the door.

"W-w-what now?" By instinct, Nikki clung to the bounty hunter's side, but she neglected to prepare for the heart-pumping adrenaline that came as a result the loud blare of the alarm.

"Simple: we react." Drawing one of her blasters in one hand, Celeste grabbed Nikki's hand by the wrist with the other and guided it to the back of her belt. Like a bear trap, the nerd girl's hand clenched on tight. Raising one of those anti-Tala, car-crippling legs, Celeste shot a cloven foot at the door.

XXXXX

"That takes care of wave one..."

As the only visible adversary, the Agorian guard only targeted Tala, who stayed on the evasive with a scared Momo attached to her. Wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the wounded leg or the broken arm.

But as Tala was the main focus with an invisible armed woman roaming about, the guard was dispatched in short order with a point blank bullet to the neck. When they assembled back in the front of the cages, Tala and Amelie exchanged weapons as well as looks. "What? It wasn't like you were gonna drag me out without being discovered."

"Time and patience would have given a solution," Amelie retorted.

The amazon scoffed, eyeing the alien gun she picked up after giving Amelie back her own. "Well, we've been discovered. Care to put aside our grudge match 'til we're out of here safe?"

"Acceptable," Amelie huffed back.

"Ahem." A loud clearing of the throat from a disgruntled lamia caught their attention. "Forgetting sssomeone?" Nagessa scowled.

"Oh. Right." Tala looked behind her. "Momo? Get those cages open!"

XXXXX

Celeste kicked through the door and practically caved in the sentry's chest. Nikki found herself barely able to keep up with the alien woman's springy strides as she scanned each corner and intersection, picking off the towering lizard men with carefully placed headshots before they could react and shoot back.

As they proceeded down a particularly long stretch of hallway, Nikki was ever so cautious of being shot from behind. As soon as she heard footsteps from around the intersection, she drew Celeste's other blaster and aimed.

The guard fell like a sack of hammers with a singed hole in his large, thick head. Nikki blinked. 'But I didn't even pull the trigger.'

Then Nikki looked up to see Celeste's aimed blaster above her own, alight and steaming from use. Blue eyes met gold.

"You need not worry. I will protect you, Nicole."

All Nikki could do was nod with a fixated gape.

XXXXX

Momo can't open it!" the cat girl cried as she continuously tried typing in the code to no avail.

"Damn," the deep voice of Gramar, the caged orc cursed. "The alarm must've triggered some sort of lockdown. "Tala, the only one who can open them now is Drek. He'll be in the control room down the left hall. Just keep going in that direction."

"Let's get to it!" Tala resolved, fired up, but hardly slowed down, starting for the door before it was flung open. Guns were pointed, but then lowered when both sides saw who it was.

"Tala Stone. It is stellar to see you mobile in spite of the beating I delivered in the arena."

"Huh. No wonder it took so long for wave two to show up." Celeste had cut them down before they could even get to storage. But why is she even here?

"Tala!" The amazon was shaken from her reverie when Nikki cried her name.

"Nikki!" Tala exclaimed, and were it not for the pain shooting through her bullet-stricken leg, she would have bent down to scoop the bluenette into a hug. "You all right? This blue goat treating you better than she did me?"

"She is unharmed," Celeste declared derisively. "Your 'Ni-kee' and I have entered into a contract. I intend to safeguard her until I may claim the payment I am promised."

Then, seemingly just to get on the Amazon's nerves, the horned alien put her hand on Nikki's back, rubbing the tiny bluenette's shoulders in a possessive caress. Tala's eyes burned.

"Nikki, you and I are going to have a talk afterwards. Right now, we've got a kingpin to knock down. Celeste? Amelie? What's say we take this fight to Drek?"

The half-wraith gave a rude snort. "Very well, but ah'll be having words wit' your superior, Mizz Stone, if ah lose Drek because of your meddling."

"Agreeable," Celeste nodded. "You'll serve as an adequate distraction while I subdue Drek, Tala Stone."

"Momo doesn't really get it," the cat-girl began, "but if it means she can stay with her new friendsies, then Momo's gonna do her best too!" The cat-girl punctuated her sentence with a flashy victory pose straight from a magical girl anime.

Tala grinned. "Couldn't ask for better back up."

XXXXX

The door to Drek's control room was another armored barrier, tall and imposing in its metal facade. Tala stood front and center before the behemoth, Celeste and Amelie at her sides, while Nikki applied one of Amelie's electronic lock-picks to the mechanism. Back at the far end of the hallway, Momo peeked her head around a far corner, pleased that she was "helping".

"Once the door is opened, there will be no possibility of retreat," Celeste cautioned them. "Drek will not hesitate to kill any of us for our interference. Are you prepared to proceed, Tala Stone?"

"Born ready," the Amazon declared. "Between fighting you and putting up with Audrey's taunting, this'll be nothing."

Amelie rolled her eyes at the bravado, but Celeste seemed amused. "Taunting? Am I to understand that you are abiding an insurrection among your lesser females?"

"Audrey's not anyone's 'female', Celeste, and get your facts straight - I've got a steady girl, Aiko's her name. I'm not running any sort of harem or collecting girls."

"True, you clearly lack the capacity to satisfy more than a single partner."

Celeste's eyes preyed again upon Nikki, crouched over the door console so low that the hem of her sweater had risen up off the small of her back. The alien woman ran her fingers across the exposed skin and the bluenette leapt up with a squeak.

Tala snarled.

"Simply admiring what I've been promised," the alien winked back.

"Arrete ca, vous deux bêtes!" Amelie snapped, rolling her eyes like a mother before fighting children. "Look, ze door is opening!"

And just like that, all bickering stopped as they got ready. Celeste ushered Nikki behind her to one side of the door while Tala and Amelie instinctively took the other, the latter going invisible again. The vault-sized door slid open with a slow hiss.

Once the room was declared clear, everyone stepped in cautiously. But in the two seconds following, one detail became abundantly clear; "This is no control room."

And as if on cue, lizards with guns spilled in from every hatch and door in the large bay they were in. The clicking, clacking, and the high-pitched humming of alien guns priming went on for a good ten seconds, in stark reminder of scenes from action films. Looking around, it was like the Pied Piper set his flute to the 'men with guns' setting.

"Huh. Wave three."

Defeated, guns went down and hands went up.

XXXXX

"And that's the end of your little joy ride, ladies!"

The girls looked up at the cargo hold balcony and the booming, reptilian voice above. Unlike his subordinates that littered the room, this Agorian was donned in sleek black apparel, and his scales, unlike the various greens and browns that were presumably common, were a fiery orange, the only brighter shade being the eclipsed suns he had for eyes.

"I'm not a betting woman, but I'll take a guess and say that's Drek," Tal whispered over to Celeste, who silently nodded in reply.

Drek leaned over the railing, grinning ferociously as he sized them up. "So you're the ones who've been tampering with my merchandise? The Norai – hmph, should've known there was something suspicious when you showed up on this planet "looking for a good fight". You even managed to recruit some Earthlings to help you stir up trouble! But Momo? I'm hurt! I took you in, gave you food, clothes and this is how you repay me? Bad kitty! Bad!"

"M-master Drek is the bad one," Momo fired back. "Momo knows you're a meanie now! Bad master!"

"This iz a disaster..." Discovered, Amelie couldn't go invisible again without triggering every shooter in the room. All these guns pointed at her made her skin crawl. But that was nothing compared to Nikki and Momo, who were frozen on the spot. The cat girl was huddled on the floor, trembling like she was out in the cold, eyes wide in fright. Nikki was desperately clinging to Tala, too shell-shocked to speak. She played it in her mind that Tala and Celeste could get them out of this, but her scared mind could only play the tune of despair. Looking at both of them tugged at the amazon's heartstrings.

Drek waved at his subordinates. "Fire on my command! Three! Two!"

"Hold up!"

Somehow, Tala's outburst worked. Mind racing a mile a minute, the amazon kept going, gaze meeting that of the boss lizard. "Drek, was it? Not even gonna consider putting us in cages and sending us on our way?" The ginger had a conversational tone, but the nervous edge in her voice was still barely noticeable. "I mean, you get a bit more to show for, you get to take a ruthless bounty hunter hell-bent on killing you, and turn a profit!"

Caressing his spiked chin, Drek hummed in thought. "To be perfectly honest, it crossed my mind, but judging from all the guards you've dispatched, I'd say shooting you dead is the smarter choice. Take aim!"

Regardless, Tala kept going. "Well, now you know how much of a profit someone like me will turn. And I'm down an arm and a leg!" Off to the side, Amelie cast her a side glance that screamed 'Keep going!' With how long Tala managed to drag this out, the half-wraith ever so slowly lowered her arms. When she wasn't ordered to raise them again, Celeste followed suite. It seemed Tala was quite the conversationalist. "Trust me, you want us alive."

Drek grinned a toothy grin, baring his sets of obsidian slicers. "I find it amusing how you have the gall to beg for your lives after what's transpired."

Pursing her lips, Tala found her hands at her hips with a raised brow. "You don't exactly have the moral high-ground either, big guy."

That got a booming laugh in reply. "True, true." Drek hunched over the rail, grinning. "You like living, and I like profit. I guess everyone wins, eh?"

"Hey, just so you know, shooting us right after we agree on that won't make you the clever bastard you think you are. Every bad guy in every show and movie does that."

"Me? Betray you? You hurt my feelings."

"Ain't exactly your feelings I'm worried about, Lizard Lips. Now!"

Tala dove to the side, using her good arm to keep Nikki behind her as she fell. Amelie vanished, and Celeste sprung sideways, casting forth the blue glowing grenade she snatched from her belt. A brilliant blue wave of light and electricity blasted outwards as the electrical charge washed over Drek and his men, shorting out their weapons with audible pops of each weapon's fuel cell. But the EMP didn't just short out their weapons, but also the lights, casting the entire bay into near-darkness. The only light now being the light that poured in through the gaping armored door behind them, as they were quickly overcome with shouting and snarling, followed by the order. "Rip 'em to shreds!"

"Nikki!"

The nerd girl heard Tala's voice over the approaching avalanche of claws against metal. She could only respond with a frantic 'Huh?!'

"Take Momo and go!"

Pushing herself to her feet, Tala grabbed and hauled Nikki to her feet, then Momo before giving the two a rough shove towards the corridor.

X

Nikki hid herself behind the corner of the door, squeezing the frightened Momo tightly in her arms. "It's okay," she told the cat-girl, more out of reassurance than any actual confidence. She cautiously glanced back inside.

Rather than being handicapped by the blackout, Celeste seemed stronger and more confident than ever. Nikki watched her horned silhouette lunge from lizard to lizard, ramming her fist into a throat or her hooves into their guts. Against the scaly Agorians' blind fumbling, Celeste was a graceful, cloven-hoofed ballerina. 'Night vision,' Nikki surmised, catching a flash of golden eyes in the darkness, 'she's gotta be able to see in the dark!'

The spymaster Amelie was equally in her element. The half-wraith was impossible to see, but every so often, an Agorian on the fringe of the fight went down for the count, swept onto its back by an invisible foot or battered from behind by a levitating rifle.

The fight was tipping in the women's favor, and Drek knew it. Spying from the doorway, Nikki could see the alien's cocky posture stiffen in panic. Suddenly, monitoring the fight from the safety of a catwalk didn't appear terribly brilliant anymore. She saw the alien lizard take a nervous step from the railing, then another.

"Tala!" Nikki hollered, "On your right, there's a ladder up to the catwalks! Drek's gonna bail!"

Tala herself was holding her own, all things considered. As soon as she felt the familiar handle of a gun slide into her hand from a ghostly ally, she started racking up her own bodycount with parries followed by bullets to soft necks. But upon hearing Nikki's reminder that there was a weasel to catch, the amazon moved to skim the walls as far out of the light as possible as she hoofed it for the catwalk.

Running for Drek was a pain in the ass, and climbing up the latter with a dumb leg and a broken arm was a lot of an ass, but she didn't get as far as she did by stopping because it hurt. She just grit her teeth and run-limped her way after her target. 'Boy, will I have the story to tell.'

It was easy to get lost again, but going off of her hunch that this was a ship, as evidenced by an armored hissing door leading to an open cargo hold, all she had to do was keep going forward. Simple enough.

And as luck would have it, the whole structure began to lurch, nearly causing Big Red to lose balance. 'A ship indeed.' Time was of the essence. She had made it down one of the main halls, and assuming everyone on the supposed immobile ship was in cargo getting their shit ruined, Tala stopped the song in her head to check the bullets in Amelie's gun. One left.

Perfect.

X

The hallway narrowed as Tala tramped her way through the belly of the ship until she had to duck her head to fit through a white corridor wide enough for just a single body. Up ahead she could see the cockpit and Drek in the pilot's chair, his scaly limbs flicking and mashing its myriad control panels. The alien was in panic mode; he hadn't even taken the time to shut cockpit door.

Tala steadied herself and raised her gun. "Hands up, Drek!"

The Agorian whipped around quickly for such a large body, and Tala barely dodged the knife he sent at her head. She returned the single shot with her own. Drek shut his eyes and braced.

When the scaly alien opened his eyes, he found himself very much alive. When a quick pat-down confirmed that there were no bullet holes or entry wounds, he pushed aside his coward's instincts with a defiant laugh.

"Ha! You missed!"

Tala just grinned. "Did I?"

A sound of sparks and a smell of ozone made Drek slowly turn around. The once orderly and illuminated control panel had been ripped into shredded electronic guts, and Drek's bravado sunk back to zero.

"I - I can pay you," he stammered. Tala just swaggered on forward.

"Shooting a bastard as spineless as you would be too easy. Not after everything you've put us through - Momo, Nagessa, that huntress, and Gramar; not to mention all the other extra-humans you've used for your blood sport! Each and every one of them deserve a shot at you, but I'm gonna take mine first."

Tala cracked her knuckles, relishing the way Drek whimpered in her shadow. This wouldn't make up for her loss with Celeste, or all the teasing she'd endured from Audrey, but this would go a long way to making things right.

This was going to feel sooo good...

XXXXX

Nikki and Momo were out in the lobby, worrying their heads off.

The tavern's upper levels were a flurry of secret government agent activity. Human soldiers in black, armored riot-gear – Amelie's back-up from the GRPD – were quickly and efficiently seizing control of the facility. Any extra-human with half a brain had flown the coop. Those trolls and orcs who remained were being rounded up and detained for questioning. Nikki saw the tavern staff being handcuffed and marched to holding trucks for their part in the underground blood sport. The elven waitress Cerene, who'd smiled gently as she'd served drinks and carried away bloodied fighters, now thrashed and screamed between two black-armored guards.

"You cannot - I - I was merely hired to serve beverages, yes! Beverages, that's it! I knew nothing of the arenas, I swear!"

Further GRPD agents brought up a parade of Agorian guards in manacles and muzzles, probably to be locked away in some secret, Area 51-type containment facility, Nikki decided. The agents didn't target the extra-humans indiscriminately, though. Nikki was heartened to see white-uniformed medical staff helping up a familiar train of caged fighters: the harpy fighter, Terra; the beaten orc, Gramar. Even poor, battered Nagessa was being guided to freedom.

So where was -?

"I-is our f-friends gonna be okay?" Nikki heard Momo ask, those wide golden eyes staring back at her, the sheer hope in them making the bluenette's heart break.

But she was the adult in this moment in time. And as such, she had to be strong for the two of them. Stopping her worrisome pacing, Nikki took a seat at the booth, petting the cat girl's soft hair as she laid across the table. She gave her best smile. "They're all gonna be fine, okay Momo? They're like the best there ever was. Especially Tala."

Seeing Momo's face brightened up from her words swelled Nikki's chest with courage. While all they could do now was hope, it felt good to try and keep Momo's spirits up, and as long as she could stay smiling, so could she. 'Maybe this is what Tala feels like all the time.'

But both heads looked over towards the opening door at the far end of the lobby to see just who they were hoping for. Tala and Amelie stepped through first, covered in cuts and bruises, using each other as support. But though Tala had the most severe, like her still-broken arm, a clotted hole in her leg, and four long cuts over her shoulder, she seemed to carry herself better than her co-worker, who merely looked as if she had picked herself up after tripping and falling during a sprint. But nonetheless, they were both alive.

Celeste came in right behind them. Her injuries were fairly light by comparison, though she had a few patches of swollen, purple skin here and there. She was also sweating like a pig, and clutched in her hand behind her was an unconscious Drek, whom she dragged by the collar with each heave.

Nikki and Momo had crossed the lobby in seconds. "Guys! You're okay!" Instinct screamed for the introverted nerd to run and throw her arms around all three of them, but they looked like they could barely stand, much less brace a tackle, so she was sure to slow down before gently embracing her amazon, to which the gesture was returned as the half-wraith eased out of in exchange for a nearby seat. She managed to stop Momo from going full throttle.

"Nikki, I... I-I'm so sorry." Looking up, Nikki saw that her champion was on the verge of tears.

"Nikki, I can't count how many ways you could've been hurt tonight. I'm a damn fool for ever getting you mixed up in this; I - I should have listened to you from the minute you were trying to tell me about Amelie. I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" Nikki stuck her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Tal, thanks to you, I got to meet all these cool, legendary creatures; I got to sneak an underground base around help take down this alien crime boss. I got to live out my favorite video games and - Tal, my heart's still going crazy: cat girls are real!"

Tala, despite the turmoil that came with reflecting on the whole thing, seemed to come around as she smiled fondly at the napping Momo. "I suppose..."

Their smiles were interrupted by a blue arm wrapping around Nikki's shoulders. Nikki's eyes popped wide as she was pulled back into Celeste's chest.

"I will thank you to cease fraternizing with my property, Tala Stone. I was contracted to assist in your escape, and this is my payment." She ran a greedy hand through Nikki's blue hair and flashed an evil smile. "Your 'Nik-ee' is mine to do with as I please."

Nikki cheeks lit up awkwardly under Tala's 'what did you do?' glare. "Um... sorry?" Then she was roughly spun around, with Celeste's hands on her shoulders as the alien whispered her first command.

"Close your eyes, Earthling, and do not move. There is something I have long desired to attempt with your species; my yearnings will not be delayed any further."

Nikki's cheeks burned like a furnace, but she obeyed dutifully. Tala watched the bluenette clench her eyes and breathe through shaky lips; she scowled as Celeste, still clinging possessively, leaned her face close and -

"Boop!"

Both Nikki and Tala went wide-eyed. Celeste gave a melodious giggle as she once more poked Nikki's nose.

"Boop! A-ha-ha! It is just as amusing as I anticipated! Boop, boop, boo-!"

"Knock it off," Tala snapped.

Celeste side-eyed Tala, and gave Nikki a final 'boop' for good measure. "Thank you, Nik-ee; I am most satisfied. You are released from your duties."

"But - I thought -?"

"My people were enslaved for generations, Earthling, and I have no desire to follow the practices of Drek and his ilk. Besides, you are far too small to be of use to me as a laborer, and far too ... underdeveloped to appeal to my tastes. Fret not, however. I am certain there will be someone among your people who will find you ... irresistible."

Celeste shot a cheeky look Tala's way.

The amazon returned a stony smile. Maybe this alien wasn't all that bad. "So, what's your next move, Celeste?"

Celeste eyed the unconscious Agorian at her feet. "After I confine this one on my ship, I shall search this region for any accomplices of his." As Tala had predicted, Amelie's strike force had arrived far too late for a complete take-down. For every Agorian the troops had muzzled, two more of Drek's minions had already scampered into the forest and beyond.

"Then I'd say our goals are alike," the amazon piped up, now taking the time to cradle her arm. "I don't suppose you have anything for a broken arm, deep cuts, and a gunshot wound? You at least owe me for the arm."

The blue alien pursed her lips. "Under the condition that you may overlook the damage to your motor vehicle, I will heal all of your wounds."

Following a sharp intake of breath, giving a 'well-played' grin, Tala nodded. "Smart. But okay. Fix me up, and I'll put you denting my car behind me."

"I fail to see how you'd be able to act upon revenge against me in your current state." Celeste was all too quick to point out the fact that one of them has two shot limbs and the other doesn't.

"You don't look so good either. Without that suit of yours, you won't last five minutes against me at a hundred percent." At this point, Tala was just teasing, and she supposed Celeste very well knew that. But much like herself, it seemed Celeste respected herself too much to let even that go unanswered.

The Norai raised a white-haired brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Call it friendly competition. You're a lotta fun to be around. And I hadn't lost a fist fight in a while. Ain't that right, Nikki?" Tala jabbed, wrapping a big, tired arm around the nerd girl's shoulders, pulling her in close. Satisfied with a blush and a nod, Tala turned towards the lobby exit. "Well, before this conversation continues, let's get the hell out of here. I'm not a fan of premature victories."

"Here, here."

"Ah could not agree more."

"The most competent thing you have said all day."

But as everyone started off, the ginger had the most nagging feeling in the back of her head. Eyes going wide, she looked over her shoulder back the cat girl, who was on a table, getting ready to doze off. She must need an official invitation. "Momo, what are you waiting for? You wanna come home, right?"

"H-home?" The cat-girl blinked and stared, as if the term were a foreign word. "You mean Momo could stay with you, Missez Tala?"

Tala glanced over at Amelie, flashing her brightest 'can we keep her?' eyes. The half-wraith gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, ze GRPD would take months to resettle her; ze paperwork would be incroyable. Ah suppose you'd be doing me a favor if we agreed you... picked up a stray."

Tala flashed a smile and gave Momo a confirming nod. It was all the kitten needed to bound over and glomp Tala 'round the shoulders. "Home! Momo has a home! This is the super-duper bestest day ever!"

After all the violence, beatings and gunshots Tala had endured, Nikki never imagined it would be a child-sized cat-girl who finally took down the mighty Tala.

XXXXX

"The medicinal treatment is complete. You are free to stand." Tala, Nikki and Momo were aboard Celeste's cloaked ship, each one relieved that the alien's machinery had run its course. They'd parted ways with Amelie at the tavern, who muttered some vulgar French about "clean up" and "paperwork".

"I will contact you with any leads on Drek's associates. I wish you luck in re-asserting dominance over your rebellious female, Tala Stone."

'Just had to get in one last poke,' Tala groaned. "For the last time, Celeste, I'm not anything to Audrey. She's - I teach a class at her school. She's my student."

"She must be displeased with the quality of your tutoring."

"No, I'm pretty sure she just likes being a bitch," Nikki commented. "Even before she started teasing Tala with these skimpy outfits, she was causing all sorts of trouble in class."

Celeste stroked her horn thoughtfully. "Hmm. This child, does she perform well in your course?"

"She barely puts in the effort," Tala exhaled. "I'm probably going to have to fail her at this rate."

"Hmph. A word, if I may, Tala Stone? Whether as a teacher or a lover, the Alpha female must always tend to the needs of her pack. This 'Oh-dree' may well be nothing more than your educational pupil, but it seems to me that she finds your education ... lacking. If you desire her respect, then you should reconsider how best to meet her needs."

Nikki scoffed. "The only way you'd get Audrey to study is if you bribed her with shopping sprees at the mall, and there's no way Tala makes enough for that."

Tala, on the other hand, was stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, you just might be onto something, Celeste. 'Meeting her needs', huh?"

Sensing the formation of a plan, the alien smiled knowingly. Tala gave a crazy grin in return. Her adventure at the monster tavern may have come to its end, but the painful, teasing game Audrey dared to put her through was about to begin a whole new act.

Her body couldn't recuperate fast enough.

'Just you wait, Audrey Belrose...'

* * *

 **And that concludes the fight club arc!**

 **It's been fun and all, delving into the paranormal aspect that the game provided, but it's high time we got back to what makes Huniepop Huniepop, eh? But don't you worry! Celeste is not done just yet! There'll be a lot more of her to come, don't you worry.**

 **On another note, I'd like a bit of critique as far as the characters. Mainly authenticity. Is Celeste, Nikki, and Momo everything you guys hoped? Do you like our new friend Amelie? Did Tala grow on you? Let me know!**

 **But for now, you can all look forward to Audrey, and how our teacher slash monster hunter sorts her out. Take care!**


	17. Fight Club: Red-Hot Mega-Bitch Action!

**So, how does Tala get back at Audrey, I hear you ask? Well, I feel like all of you have waited far longer than necessary, and Tala will not be gentle.**

 **But before I get into this, my reviews from the end of the Fight Club Arc.**

 **LunaLove25: Ohh, you're gonna love this little intermission before we get into the next arc.**

 **ShinAyasaki: Oh, Audrey ain't no slouch, make no mistake. There's a reason our characters refer to her as a firecracker. :P**

 **TopPriority: With no year-long hiatus, right? XD**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

"The fuck is everybody?"

It was such a delight, watching Audrey's shit-eating grin swap into puzzlement as the girl scanned the empty lecture hall. A week had passed since the take-down of Drek's monster-trafficking operation; a week that Tala had spent patiently enduring Audrey's continued teasing – bending over in booty shorts, kicking up her bare legs on classroom desks - while she made her secret preparations.

Today was the day she put her plan in motion. Tala stretched the moment as long as she could, savoring the clueless look on her student's face, but she had her part to play.

"Didn't you get the e-mail, Belrose? Today's class is cancelled. Huh, must have forgotten to include your e-mail in the master list. Oops."

The passive aggressive sarcasm wasn't fooling the redhead one bit.

"What's with the fancy suit?" Audrey waved a hand over Tala's outfit – nylons, pencil skirt, blouse and buttoned jacket. With her hair drawn into a bun and her toes tucked into stilettos, Tala looked every bit the professional professor, but Audrey wasn't buying it. "If you're trying to impress me, good luck."

Tala allowed herself a small smile, but otherwise kept her composure. "It's a special occasion, so I thought I'd dress the part. Today's the day I get you to pass your physics course, Audrey." Tala patted the stapled booklet on her podium. "This is a make-up midterm, and you're going to write it."

"And why the fuck would I do that? Class is cancelled; gimmie one good reason not to bail."

"Because I finally figured out how I'm going to motivate you, Audrey Belrose. You've been doing your damndest to get under my skin - strutting around in skimpy clothes, flaunting your body - but I think the attraction runs both ways."

"Me? Hot for you?" Audrey laughed. "You really are stupider than you look."

"Say what you want, but I don't remember you putting half this effort into your clothes for any guy."

Tala's paused and drank up Audrey's latest scandalous outfit – a hot-pink mesh top whose thin netting exposed her skin from shoulder to belly. She was accessorizing with open-toe heels and a black mini-skirt, but with that top sliding down her bare legs and covering her skirt, she might as well have ditched it. Tala could circle the girl and spy her dark bra from every angle.

"You want me, Belrose, and that's why you're going to write this test." Tala folded her arms, arched her back and leveled her cockiest grin.

"For every correct answer you score on this test, I'll take something off. Right here, right now."

Audrey's purse hit the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Pass this test and I'll strip for you."

Audrey's wicked laughter roared through the room.

"Oh my fucking god, are you serious? Strip for me? … Holy shit, you are serious! Ha! Okay, fork over that test, bitch. This'll be hilarious! I'll ace this, get you naked and post the pics on Instragram! You'll be out of a job before the day's over!"

Tala smirked as the test was snatched away. "We'll see about that…"

True to her boast, Audrey dove into the midterm with aplomb – snapping a lime-green pen from her purse, crossing her legs as she sat in a front row seat and scratching over at the pages like a wild animal. Tala just marched behind her desk, leaned her hands on the surface and watched.

Audrey was aware of the eyes following her every move, and every so often she'd look up and bristle. "Quit starring, you sicko; you're throwing off my game!"

"Me, stare? You're the one who keeps sneaking peeks at me, Belrose. Wondering what I've got underneath?" Tala planted a toe on the floor and skimmed a hand along her skirt, lifting it just enough to show off the black strap of a garter belt. She smiled at Audrey's closely-following eyes.

"Just … shut up!" Audrey ducked her reddened cheeks and dove back to work.

Tala had set her timer to sixty minutes and Audrey used every last second to check, double check and triple check her work. "There!" she declared, trotting up and shoving the paper across Tala's desk. "Get marking, bitch! Your cam audience is waiting."

Against Audrey's vicious giddiness, Tala moved like molasses – teasingly slow to collect the paper, prop it against her marking clipboard and flip out her red pen. For added effect, she sat her firm ass on the desk and crossed her legs, bouncing a foot as she marked.

Tala scanned each question carefully, keeping her expression calm and neutral. She could see Audrey in the corner of her eye tapping her foot while checks and circles were flicked across the page, but Tala kept her actions unreadable. By the time she arrived at the final page, Audrey was ready to explode.

"Well?" the little redhead demanded as Tala deposited the test on her desk. "What'd I get?"

Tala stared hard at the diva, saying nothing. She wanted the moment to linger – to enjoy the mad frustration crushing Audrey's face; the firm, fiery breath in her nostrils – the agonizing waiting. When she swore Audrey was about to burst and scream, Tala broke the tension with a tiny 'click'.

The click of a stiletto falling to the floor.

Audrey's breath rushed out in a growl.

"Not bad, Belrose." Tala let her remaining shoe dangle from her toes for effect before joining its partner. "Not bad at all," Tala hummed as she swept a hand behind her head to free her hair from its bun. "I'm almost a little impressed," she added as her locks shook free.

Audrey gave the tiniest of audible squeals as Tala got to work.

Her jacket buttons came first – a thumb and forefinger flicking them open from top to bottom. Audrey chuckled as she produced her cell phone.

"Oh yeah, keep it coming, bitch."

"Mmm," Tala couldn't help but sigh in contentment – it had been a tight jacket, holding her breasts as firmly as a corset, and peeling it off her shoulders and casting it behind her desk felt oh so liberating. _I can actually stretch my arms again_. Seeing Audrey's laser-focused eyes was a bonus.

Underneath, she'd added a tie and vest to her ensemble, and she took her time teasing open those buttons and knots, making sure Audrey was staring intently as she exposed more and more of her satin blouse.

"Huh, looks like you finally shelled out for decent clothes," the diva nodded.

"Only the best for my students," Tala flirted back.

Next, she moved to her skirt – three buttons kept the pencil-skirt strapped against her thighs and she popped each in rapid succession, relishing how Audrey sucked her breath at the sight of exposed garters.

"Fuck, I thought you'd do full leggings," she laughed, sweeping her phone's camera up and down Tala's legs.

"And make you miss out on a nice, lacy garter belt? I'm not that cruel, Belrose."

"Pfft! Like I care! Keep smiling for the camera, bitch!"

Tala did just so, winking at Audrey and licking her red lips. She pushed herself off the table and stood at her full height while she rolled up her sleeves. Her fingers went to her chin to unclasp the buttons of her blouse. A quick snap, and her throat was exposed.

Audrey breath sped up, nice and hot.

Button number two opened, teasing out Tala's smooth collarbone. Audrey breathed harder. Three, then four, and now the deep line of Tala's cleavage was exposed to the cool air. Tala traced her fingertips up and down the deep valley, relishing the happy moan that slipped from her throat and the irritated hiss that bubbled from Audrey.

Button five. Tala's fingers fastened tight. Audrey leaned in.

Tala let go. Frowned.

"WELL?" Audrey burst.

"Sorry," Tala shrugged. "You passed, but that's about it. Sixty percent. I was probably generous with what I gave." She turned around, professional to the core. "I'll update your records, Audrey. Thanks for writing the midterm. I'll see you next cla-"

"Corrections!"

Audrey's outburst made her pause.

"Gimmie that test again. If I do corrections… that's worth half-marks, right?"

Tala studied the girl, jittery and impatient.

"Right?" Audrey repeated.

Tala swept a lazy finger across her desk. The marked paper swished to the floor like tossed coins.

"Fifteen minutes," she barked.

Audrey dove after the test like a desperate panhandler.

XXXXX

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Audrey was panting in exhaustion, offering the green-scratched pages up with weary breaths. Tala cocked an eye.

"You really want me naked, don't you?"

"I want you up on the Internet and laughed at, damn straight!"

Tala rolled her eyes but swiped up the paper, chewing a pen in her lip as she poured over the revised answers. Audrey's foot tapped with the impatience of a needy child in an overly-long washroom line. "Well?" she demanded.

Tala smirked as she put down the test and returned her fingers to her blouse.

"I think we can go a little further."

Audrey actually pumped her fists and crowed, eager for the humiliation to continue. Tala fumbled with her next button, but the frown that appeared on her face, and the delay that came was anything but staged.

"Hurry it up, bitch!"

"Hang on, it's stuck," Tala grunted, picking away at the button.

"Oh for the love of –"

Next thing Tala knew, Audrey had stamped up right into her personal space, so close she could count the seething teeth in the diva's scowl. Seizing a lapel in either hand, Audrey ripped Tala's blouse wide open.

Buttons spilled and Tala's eyes rose up in surprise.

Both of them paused, breath hitching in their chests. Audrey's eyes widened, taken aback by the size of Tala's full-bodied breasts, snug and heaving in their lacy, black baskets. The look of stunned surprise sent Tala's lips into an all-out grin.

"Like what you see, Belrose?"

Realizing she was still holding on, Audrey released Tala's torn blouse and stepped back. "W-well?" Her demand was sharp, but also uncertain. "You're gonna take off more, right?"

"I wasn't planning on taking off more of _my_ clothes," Tala countered. Standing tall to show off the black lace over her toned skin, Tala stalked forward with a tigress' grin. Audrey's eyes widened at her advance.

"I'm a student," she protested.

"And you need to be taught a lesson," Tala agreed. Oh, the uncertainty in those eyes was infuriatingly lovely. The sharp squeak as Audrey found herself pinned against Tala's desk was delightful. Tala slammed her hands over Audrey's shoulders, holding her in place.

"I'm not gay!" It was a desperate final defense as and it left the amazon scoffing.

"Maybe," Tala smirked. She leaned her face close to Audrey's frightened lips, relishing the hot, rabbit-like panting over her skin, "but I bet thinking about me gets you so wet that you're aching for another taste."

With a hungry lunge, Tala claimed Audrey's lips in her own.

A heaving gasp sent the diva's body thrusting against her chest in a startled reaction. "Mmm." Tala gave a heavy moan while her tongue ran circles around the little chihuahua's mouth, forcing her jaw open so Tala could dominate that bitchy little tongue with her own. When Tala finally pulled away and gave a satisfied exhale, the first thing she did was lock eyes with Audrey.

"You … _bitch!_ "

'Furious' didn't begin to describe the diva's expression. Her eyes clenched, her jaw locked. Her hands batted away Tala's overbearing arms for breathing room. Audrey chest heaved in indignant little gasps. The hottest hate, the most potent rage bubbled forth from her volcanic face.

And behind those wet, panting lips and shimmering red eyes, Tala recognized the ravenous craving for more.

Audrey thrust her arms above her head, her breath furious with hunger and heat. An impatient flick of the chin gave Tala her marching orders:

 _Strip me._

Tala wasted no time grabbing the hem of the girl's mesh shirt, bundling it over Audrey's head and shucking it across the room. She sucked in a gasp. Audrey's bra was red and snug and crying out for Tala's hands.

Stripped down to the waist, both women lunged at each other once more.

Hot breath hissed across Tala's cheek. Audrey's fingers wove behind the Amazon's head, pulling them together and allowing no quarter. Tala's hands scooped up the smaller girl's ass and lifted her up onto the desk. As soon as she was perched, Audrey's legs hooked around Tala's waist, crushing her in place.

"Yeah, you want this," Tala growled as Audrey's hands slid to her shoulders. A spicy hiss hit Tala's throat as the diva ripped her blouse down and off her arms. "Fuck, you want this."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Audrey forced their lips together again and Tala laughed into their kiss.

Now this was what she wanted - an end to the teasing and taunting! Tala could lay the smack talk just as well as any fighter, but her blood craved more than just verbal foreplay. It wanted a battle. Hungered for it, raged for it, and Audrey Belrose was just the sparring partner Tala wanted for a full-body wrestle. Small, fierce and nasty, her lips tore into Tala's mouth and cheeks.

Tala thrust her hips into Audrey's pelvis to put the girl in place. The little bitch just squeezed her vice-like legs tighter – feeding on Tala's thrusts and shoving back. Pleasure and heat radiated from both their bodies, and each combatant wanted more of it. Had to press closer, thrust harder; kiss deeper to steal and horde the desire from the other.

"Oh yeah," Audrey moaned. "Give it to me hard, you bitch."

Her tongue locked in place, Tala was hungry to expand her reach. Her nails scratched their way down Audrey's back and underneath the diva's shoulders. Her breasts were small – small enough that Tala thumbs alone could circle the cups of that firm bra and elicit gasps of pleasure.

Audrey thrust her hips appreciatively.

"Fuck," the diva panted. "Don't fucking tease me, you bitch. Give it to me."

"Like this?" Tala drank in the hot groan as she squeezed Audrey's breasts in her hands. The bra straps slipped from Audrey's shoulders, but Tala was in no hurry to remove the lingerie. She had no intention of satisfying the snippy little dog so easily. 'Let her stew it out,' she thought as she continued to pinch and kneed at Audrey's lacy casings.

"Unh, you bitch!" Audrey seized angry handfuls of Tala's hair and pulled. "You wanna tease? I can be a fuckin' tease too." A further sharp yank forced Tala's chin to the air. She clenched her teeth, bracing for the angry nip of teeth on her throat.

What Audrey gave was so much better.

Instead of pain, Tala's entire body seized up in a gasp as Audrey hit the brakes on their angry make-out, flicking the tip of her tongue across Tala's neck in loving little licks.

"Ohh, you like it there, don't ya?" Audrey continued – just the barest tip of her tongue, and only in staccato flicks, like she was touching exposed wires together, then pulling them apart – allowing only the tiniest spark to go through.

"Right there," Tala growled as the teasing licks climbed higher. "Right ther-ANH!"

Audrey's mouth found her sweet spot and bit down hard, flooding Tala's nerves with unspeakable pleasure.

Now she'd done it. The little bitch had gone and really fired her up. Slaved to her desires, Tala went into overdrive – crushing Audrey close and kissing the girl one deep, final time before breaking their embrace and shoving Audrey down onto the desk. Her back hit the wood with a hollow crash.

"Ow! What're you -?"

Audrey couldn't get more than a gasp out before Tala started kissing and sucking her way down the diva's bare chest. One hand held down Audrey's torso, the other slid across the curve of her inner thigh, pulling those juicy legs apart.

"Fuck, you wanted me? You're getting it," Tala growled as her lips kissed the band of Audrey's miniskirt. She was going to make a meal out of this snippy bitch, and she wouldn't stop until Audrey was howling.

A hand on each thigh pushed Audrey's legs apart. Tala's teeth nipped the girl's skirt, flicking it up and out of the way. The sight of black panties made her shudder. _Oh, this is gonna be good…_

And then an angry hand smudged her face, putting a full stop to Tala's wandering.

"Seriously? You're seriously gonna eat me out in the middle of a fucking university hall? Get off! Off! Sheesh, you think I'm gonna have my first time in a place like this? Off!"

"Hey I got myself out of tighter..." Tala raised a curious eye as she digested the second half of Audrey's rant. "You mean, your first time with another woman?"

"Of course that's what I fucking meant!"

Audrey's furious stammer was curious, though.

Tala debated, but Audrey's fingers up her nose had sort of killed the moment. She took one last moment to breathe it all in – Audrey down on her back with her hair spread in messy tendrils, breathing hard with nothing but a half-removed bra and mini-skirt protecting her fair skin. Oh, the urge to snap a picture and save it on her phone background was agonizing.

But Tala stood, letting the diva hop off the desk and retrieve her tossed shirt, wincing all the way.

"Had to fucking slam me in the desk like a psychopath, didn't ya?"

"You seemed to like it."

"Shut up!" Audrey snapped as she pulled her mesh top into place and wiped the make-out slobber from her face. "Tell anyone about this, and you're a dead woman!"

"A threat?"

"Hell yes! I'll straight up tell Aiko that you cheated on her. Then you'll be sorry."

All that Tala felt was a rising surge of her own anger. _All this. After all this it's just back to fighting and sniping at each other?_ Had all that heat and passion between them really meant nothing?

Well, two could play the bitch game.

Tala laughed as she pulled on her blouse and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I'm sorry, did you think this was cheating? I'm still Aiko's woman, Audrey, and I'm not interested in hooking up."

The way Audrey reared back at that news, she almost seemed hurt. Tala quickly continued. "Let's just say I was … scratching an itch."

"Fine," Audrey retorted. "Not like I give a shit about you either."

Tala winced. This trash-talking was just digging in further wounds. _But how to turn it around?_

"Hey," Tala called. Audrey had already cleared half the room. "Thanks for sticking around to write that midterm."

"Whatever, you just wanted an excuse to get your hands on me." She stopped, though.

"I really am going to update your mark, Audrey. You got a 'C+', and that was all thanks to the learning you did on your own. Imagine what you could do with a little more studying." Audrey didn't reply, but her posture seemed straighter, more thoughtful. Tala pressed on coyly. "Not to mention, for your first time with a girl, that was pretty amazing. 'A+' in my books."

"I'm not into girls," Audrey snorted back, "but if I'm gonna experiment, it might as well be with someone who knows what she's doing. Seriously, a butch ape kisses better than half the guys I've been with. How sad is that?"

"You kissed an ape before me? I'm hurt." They were talking, and that was something, so she decided to seize her opportunity.

"You're way better than a 'C' student, Audrey, and I wanna see how far you can go." She approached cautiously, and Audrey stood her ground, letting her come close enough that Tala could rest her hands on the diva's shoulders.

"I've got a proposition for you: get yourself up to a 'B' on the next quiz. Show up Lillian and Nora. Rub it in their faces. I'm not gonna buy you any more clothes, but I can certainly make your grades worthwhile…"

She trailed off, letting her hands do the talking – cupping Audrey's breasts one last time and squeezing hard.

"Mmm…" The diva's moan raised no objection. She closed her eyes and let the experienced hands kneed and pamper her flesh, biting her lip when Tala found her nipples. "Mhh! Would be good to show up those bitches," she agreed. "Could really - _anh!_ – hit the spot."

Invigorated, Tala leaned in for a kiss, but Audrey turned her face away.

"Off," the Chihuahua ordered. "I say how far we go."

"It's your grades that decide if you get any."

"As if," the diva snorted. "I've still got you eating out of the palm of my hand, you big ox. One touch, and you're all mine."

To prove her point she rubbed her wicked palms up and down Tala's chest, running them lower and lower to the hem of Tala's skirt. Before, Tala would have melted and given in, but now she knew just how far she could take this game of Chicken. Smiling, she placed her own palm over Audrey's and dragged the diva's fingers upwards, inviting them under her skirt.

Audrey pulled away.

"But whatever! I guess I could give studying a try. Not like there's any good bands at Lusties' nowadays."

"I look forward to your next test." Tala swore she saw a blush creep into Audrey's cheeks.

"Hmph! Later, I've got a free class to enjoy." The diva strutted halfway to the door before pausing. She turned and marched back, scribbling something on a scrap of paper.

"My number," she explained. "If Aiko's not doing it for you, call me. I might take pity on you."

When Audrey's firm ass had finally swished its way out the door, Tala dropped into her chair and exhaled. She could feel it again – that long-dormant aura, that womanizing swagger; an inner thrill she thought she'd buried and done away with ever since closing contracts with her last fairy.

Damn, did it feel good!

"Well, Kyu," she mused, "this is where things get interesting…"

* * *

 **Are you not entertained?!**

 **Big thank you to Cypher, who wrote this entire chapter, and had hella fun doing it! This was a fun ass read for me too! But now that Audrey had awoken the sleeping giant, what does that spell for our lovely girls? Only time will tell!**


	18. Relationshipping: Befriending Amelie

**So.**

 **Season Two it is. Shall we begin?**

 **Lunalove25: Oh, keep your eyes to the horizon, bud.**

 **Guest: Thank you. Thank you very much.**

* * *

The whirring and hums of laser fire rung out in the deeper regions of Glenberry Forest as Tala and Celeste found themselves under attack. As the dynamic duo were forced to take cover behind a pair of oak trees, the amazon looked over to her alien companion. "I imagined Drek's leftover henchmen would be pushovers when they're on the run!" If Drek had stooped to begging when he was confronted by lil' ol' her, then it'd make sense a hodgepodge of baseless henchmen would be running for the hills instead of trying to gun them down. Turned out that wasn't the case.

Celeste primed her blaster rifle as she clung to the tree after a stray shot grazed the trunk. "Agorians are a very primal race. Despite sentience, they are still more attuned to natural settings. Drek's craft is far from the organic shape and layout of typical Agorian design." With that explanation, it began to click with Tala. It was akin to putting an animal in a sterile white room with nothing in it to climb on or hide in.

The amazon huffed. No wonder Drek fell apart when things got hairy. "He was way out of his element." It'd also explain why the inside of the compound was so lightly staffed night to night, leaving all the rest for them to deal with after the fact.

The blue alien nodded. "Indeed."

Celeste and Tala tried to return fire, but the sheer number of enemy blasters kept them pinned tight. They shoot at one, the others would suppress them back. And their cover wouldn't last forever.

That's when the lightbulb flashed over Tala's head. "Hey Celeste, I got an idea."

"Yes?"

"If we get one of these trees to fall in their direction, the foliage from the canopy will give us enough concealment to split up and flank them while they try to reacquire us." The vested redhead shrugged. "A little messy, but it'll work."

Despite the peril on the battlefield, Celeste allowed herself a smile. "A stellar proposal, Tala Stone." Reaching into one of her many belt pouches, the bounty huntress produced a miniature flying saucer with a ring of sawtooth blades. She flung the device over their shelter and it immediately homed in on the nearest tree trunk, boring through the heavy wood so that the tree began shifting in the direction of the Agorians. One of the alien lizards ceased firing to scan for the source of the sudden creaking. "AN-TAKKA," she shrieked to her comrades as the mighty timber fell towards their defensive position.

In the chaotic, dust-raising crash that ensued, Tala and Celeste both dashed forward in opposite directions, pincer-flanking the dazed Agorians. "Claws up where we can see them," Tala barked.

"Choshi ava no senri," Celeste translated. The Agorians may have been tenacious to hold out on an alien world as long as they had, but they were also realists. Shrieking and snapping woeful curses in their native tongue, the lizard warriors reluctantly dropped their blasters and placed their scaled hands upon their heads.

The chase was over.

XXXXX

As they went around binding each escapee with Celeste's energy-based manacles, the alien woman spared a moment of praise for her partner in hunting. "For a human, your battlefield tactics continue to impress, Tala Stone. At this rate I shall have Drek's organization fully captured within seven of your Earth cycles."

"I told you working together would make this a cinch," Tala grinned back.

"A 'cinch' for you, perhaps. I am more than capable of apprehending Agorians. Mere beta-class humans seem to frustrate you, Tala Stone." Celeste punctuated her remark with a sly smirk. "How goes your battle with your wayward female?"

Tala recognized the greedy sparkle overtaking Celeste's amber eyes: the female hunger for gossip was apparently universal. "Oh, I've made some improvements to our situation," she replied slyly, thinking back to that explosive meeting in the empty lecture hall.

Celeste hummed with intrigue, engaged but far from satisfied with that morsel. Her eyes challenged Tala for details.

"In fact," Tala continued, "When I couldn't meet her yesterday, Audrey left me a very... _explicit_ message on my answering machine." Belrose had threatened her with death if she shared any details but she had Celeste thrumming with curiosity. Dare she go on?

It would be in the interest of advancing Human-Norai relations, of course.

"I really shouldn't be telling anybody, but," Those suave emerald green eyes met Celeste's amber orbs of intrigue. "She couldn't take her mind off of our... exploits the day before."

"Exploits?" Celeste inquired, resting her hands upon those extraterrestrial hips. "Am I to assume you fraternize with your students?"

Tala raised her hands in defense. "Hey, to be fair, we knew each other before I took up working at her school. After teasing lil' ol' me one too many times, she woke up the sleeping giant."

"Teasing?"

Smirking, Tala faced away from the Norai, and holding her huniebee out in front of her, dropped it to the ground. "Oops."

"She damaged her equipment?"

Her smirk growing malicious, Tala, as slow as molasses, bent over to retrieve her Pokedex for women, the normally loose-fitting denim pulling taut against that firm, generous Amazonian ass. She looked over her shoulder, and flashed the blue alien a grin that could only spell the start of a long session of torment.

Celeste looked ready to pounce, drinking in the mature womanly proportions with eyes that seemed to glow brighter in the dimmed moonlight. Tala got the distinct feeling that if this wasn't a demonstration, she'd be face-first in the dirt with an alien huntress having caught her prey. Not that she'd blame the blue-skinned beauty. 'Yeah, I'd fuck me too.' With a teasing shake of that firm roundness for good measure, the redhead rose back up to her full height and faced Celeste again, having gotten her point across. "Every. Single. Day."

The bounty huntress didn't reply all at once; her eyes seemed to glaze over. "I - I see," she finally swallowed. "Such provocation. To be able to withstand that - I may have underestimated your abilities, Tala Stone."

"Hey, it's just Ta-" but her correction was interrupted by a feral shriek - one of the restrained Agorians, sensing a moment of distraction, flipped to his feet and head-slammed Celeste's mid-section. The bounty hunter toppled forward and Tala was pinned under her alien weight. "What the-?"

"Cah-SHA!" Screaming in an alien tongue, the Agorian snatched up Celeste's alien firearm and aimed it at the hunter duo. Tala used the last of her strength to flip over, planting Celeste in the ground and her back to the plasma bolt. A shot rang out-and the lizard-man staggered forward, gripping at the gunshot wound penetrating his chest. He collapsed to the forest floor and a new set of feet materialized by his fallen body.

"Mon dieu, letting your guard down, Madame Stone. Typical American arrogance, but of course." Tala locked eyes with the spectral albino, a slim-bodied woman with ghostly, white bangs flipping over her blood-red eyes. "Amelie? What're you-"

"Did you think ze GRPD would leave Drek's minions unaccounted for? Thanks to your meddling, ah've been stationed in zhis city - charged wit' locating and neutralizing all remaining aliens from ze fighting establishment." The half-wraith woman planted two frustrated hands on her hips. "Ah you listening to a word a'hm saying, or are you enjoying yourzelf too much, Mizz Stone?" It was only then that Tala recognized the compromising position she'd put Celeste and herself in. The hunter - pinned on her back while Tala straddled the alien's wide hips.

Those amber eyes blinking up at her, the amazon found it in herself to chuckle. "Not the first time I was saved." Climbing to her feet and off of her companion, Tala offered a hand to the blue huntress, who reaffirmed her glare on their prisoners as she pushed herself to her feet.

Shrugging off the denied help. Tala looked to her. "Best to keep it strictly business until we're done with this lot."

Celeste gripped her blaster hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. "Agreed." she nodded, all the light-heartedness in her tone gone. "It was your petty bragging, Tala Stone, that allowed our hostages to find an opening of attack. Clearly you lack battlefield focus. Amateur."

Tala scowled. 'Weren't you begging me for details?' The Norai's habit of deflecting blame and playing up her 'wise, alpha perfection' was starting to grate. "Thanks, you're a pleasure to be around too."

Celeste stepped away, keeping silent, though refusing to avert her sights from her catch. No doubt the 'large, incompetent human' was on her thoughts.

After putting her Huniebee away, Tala grabbed her rifle, and in one swift motion, trained her sights on the nearest henchman, who locked up at abruptly being caught in the largest female's crosshairs. Full-on mission mode again, she looked to her companions. "So what's the next step?" Her berrel idly aimed down to inbetween the legs of one of their male prisoners, and he ever so slightly began shaking. She was tempted to mouth a 'bang' noise, but decided against it at the thought of Celeste.

Amelie raised a brow. "Ze next step iz ah schedule a meeting place for an extraction team to get rid of zhis scum." the pale woman stated, gesturing to the prisoners.

Celeste shook her head with her focused glare still prominent. "Incorrect. I am tasked by galactic authorities to capture Drek and his underlings. I am under no obligation to oblige to this world's legal systems."

"Mus' ah remind toi zhat zhis is _our_ planet?" A valid point.

Met with another valid argument. "To which these Agorians are foreigners. Knowing many pre-warp races, I may be saving them by transporting them off this world."

Amelie opened her mouth to retort, but she was beaten to the punch by Tala. "Can we stop this before we come to blows?" the amazon piped up, weapon still trained on the enemy. "Lady Luck doesn't strike twice. Besides, not having to lock them up is going to save the higher-ups a whole lot of time and trouble."

But the half-wraith was as rigid as she was proud. "Ah know you are one of those imbecilic front-line agents, but even you should know we have procedures to follow. Bezides, what would ah say to ze high command - ah allowed a third-party to abduct our targets?"

"I imagine the galaxy at large had Drek in their crosshairs long before we did. You wouldn't want Celeste's big ol' Galactic Authorities to start laser-bombing our little ball of dirt because they think it's a criminal haven, right?"

Amelie snorted, stubborn as a mule but Tala caught something in the flicker of her eye - bloodshot and baggy - and the tremble of her hand - weak and exhausted. 'I've had Nikki and Celeste to help me out, but she's been going this all alone,' Tal realized.

"Hey," she continued, keeping her voice low and gentle, "how about we let Celeste take these guys to her ship for now. There's still names on her list so she's not going anywhere soon. We could go back to my place, maybe figure out a way we could all work together on this. I make a mean pot of coffee," she added.

At the mention of caffeine, Tala could see the Frenchwoaman's worn-down brain perk. "Tea," she finally growled, holstering her weapon. "Ah prefer tea."

Tala let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I think I can make that work."

XXXXX

After helping Celeste corral their catch, dead or alive, onto her ship, Tala and Amelie took the former's car back to her home. The alien huntress said that she would contact them when she was ready for their next excursion, so that gave the humans at least a little time to relax before then.

Coming into her living room, Tala set her rifle along the coffee table and slumped across the long couch in much the same fashion, the wooden frame groaning under her weight as she exhaled all of her exhaustion in a long, drawn-out groan, muffled by the cushion she buried her face in.

Then she sprung back to her feet like a red alert. "Right! Tea!" While she dashed into the kitchen to boil some water, Amelie herself strode into the kitchen where she took a seat at the dining room table.

"Yay, Master is home!" Amelie jerked her head in the direction of the childish cheer to see their old friend Momo. The cat-girl threw both of her arms around her redheaded owner's midsection, cheek buried into her plated back. "Can Momo eat? Momo wants fishiez!" Momo seemed none the wiser.

Tala caught only a peek of those golden eyes from over her shoulder, and she counted that as a mistake on her part. 'Resistance is futile.' nshe headed over to the freezer and retrieved a pack of fish sticks. Just the smell made the cat-girl start hopping up and down with giddy excitement, tail swishing from side to side. Amelie had to remind herself Momo wasn't just some roleplaying girl wearing cat ears and a tail.

"So Amelie," Tala began, putting the plate of fishy foodstuffs in the microwave. "Before we move on any further, do you have any problems with working with Celeste?" The question was asked as she returned to the living room to retrieve her gun and remove her vest. "And I don't mean conflicts of interests. Can we be a team?"

"Ah've seen plenty of zhe extra-human world but an alien will be new. From what ah've seen, aliens are arrogant beings who zhink zhe ahe ze center of it all, so ah can't imagine it iz much different from working with you Americans."

Tala's nose wrinkled. "Wow, lovely."

The albino woman tossed her hair and gave an uppity snort. "You have nothing to fear, Mizz Stone. Ah will use you to attack ze aliens, you will use me to collect und deliver information about zhe escaped. A simple transaction."

The microwave dinged and Tala delivered the warm plate to an eagerly awaiting Momo. "So you prefer to work alone. I get it. Wraiths are solitary by nature so it must be in your bloo-"

Amelie was on her feet in a heartbeat. "Ferme ta bouche! Ah ahm nothing like my mother and those disgusting spectres! My father raised me as a human; ah live as a human!"

The sudden outburst put Momo on edge; Tala had to kneel down and scratch behind the cat-girl's ears to keep her calm. 'I was a fraid of this,' she thought. In her travels for the GRPD she'd encountered a number of mixed-race children; hybrids was the common slang and none of the half-gnomes, demi-goblins or semi-giants she'd encountered had never known a pleasant life among human society. Their extra-human traits made blending in nigh-impossible, while their 'humie' scents made them outcasts among their more fantastic communities.

Tala decided to switch off that line of thought to something less raw. She noticed Amelie frowning deeply as she slid the tray of fishsticks into Momo's food bowl. "I'm kinda new to this pet business. You got any furry friends of your own?"

After a long scowl and finger drumming on the counter, Amelie grunted, "You should buy zhe unbreaded fillets. Better for zheir digestion."

"Noted."

"Deux."

"Pardon?"

"Deux. Two. Ah have two cats. Waiting for me at zhe field house ah've been stationed at."

Tala nodded. "Tell me about them."

"Ehh, not much to say." It wasn't that the pale woman didn't have anything to talk about when it came to her live-in companions, quite the contrary, but her audience with the American felt... oddly sanctioned. Countless conversations started innocent and light-hearted, but almost all of them ended in something along the lines of 'Show me your powers?' Frankly, she's had her fill.

But Tala wasn't buying it. "C'mon, Amelie. I'll listen." Giving Momo one last scratch behind the ears, Tala retired back to the living room, where she shed her top in favor of a simple white tank before falling back across the couch. Rolling onto her back, she offered for Amelie to occupy the loveseat. She didn't want their talk to feel like an interrogation, but at the same time, they weren't going to ever get along until they know more about each other, and time wasn't as on their side as she had hoped. "I'm the amateur here, remember?"

Swallowing her pride, Amelie took a breath and made her way from the dining room. What was that American phrase? What the hell, right? "De two of them are akin to oil and water. Coco is de quiet et curious of de two. Mimi," The woman scoffed, shaking her head as she took her seat across from her relaxed host. "When ah ferst got them, ah could neveh tell if Mimi was playing, or not. Wheneveh dat cat is on deprowl, Coco always found himself swiped un tackled about."

The amazon yawned her heart out, having the common courtesy to cover her mouth. "Hm. No doubt Coco is the only target Mimi can get away with. I can imagine." It drew a striking parallel to Audrey, Nikki, and herself. She'd often find Nikki picking herself up from an outing with the red-headed firecracker, and then she'd run to the larger redhead to catch a break from the chihuahua. That was because Audrey knew Tala Stone wasn't afraid to return fire. "Methinks you see them as little brothers."

Amelie scoffed. "Ma co-workers referred to them as ma live-in boyfriends."

"No doubt assuming you gave up on men."

"Have you wit' all your femmes?"

Tala shrugged. "I wouldn't say so, but many guys like their women not wearing the pants in a standing relationship. That's not to say I don't like a guy who takes charge, but I'd feel some kind of way if I was just a mountain to stake their claim on. Now, I'm Amazonian enough that trying to play me is a bad idea from just looking at my arms, but I've had my share of courageous individuals with vivid imaginations."

"How do toi do it? Deal with de," Amelie waved her hand about. "De courageous individuels?" There was a modicum of desperation in the half-wraith as she asked the question, and Tala found herself sitting up. "Zhey ask zhese questions, 'Are you naked when invisible?', 'What's it's like being a half-wraith?' it's," Shaky fists betrayed the shear amount of frustration that coursed through the woman. "Agh, it's like ah'm a zut trophy to dem!"

Tala raised a tentative hand. "Easy, Amelie. Trust me, I've been there. My advice? First, you gotta learn to let it wash off your back. Grow some thicker skin. Along with a lotta good, there's a lotta bad. You just gotta weave through all the dicks to... okay, bad analogy." Tala's sheepish smile was met with a roll of the eyes that could bank an eightball. "Point is, you gotta find your way to deal with it. Me, depending on the type, I scare them away with with stories of the largest monsters I killed, flirt back and scare them away with classier pickup lines, or just flat-out tell them so shove it. But those are just for the bad ones. Then again, it's often the bad ones that try to get in your pants." She looked back to Amelie. "You, I think you'll find your way if you just learn how to talk to people. Socially, you're about as cold as Celeste's planet."

Amelie pursed her lips at the jab, but sighed, knowing it was true. "And de second bit of advice?"

"Own yourself. Wear Amelie the Half-wraith like armor. And it can never be used to hurt you." Gesturing broadly to herself, Tala had an aura of pride covered by a nonchalant demeanor. "I don't prance around telling everyone I'm the big deal, but I'd be lying if I said I don't kick a little bit of ass every now and then. And then you, you saved me and Celeste back there. Try to feel good about that. Maybe bring that up in conversation. 'Ah don't liek tu brag, but mah co-workers would be dead if ah wasn't zhere to watch zheir back every once in a while.'" The poor imitation was enough to make the Frenchwoman grate her teeth, but the point got across just fine.

The room was silent for a long and thoughtful moment. Then, fully reformed, Amelia got to her feet and slumped down on the couch next to Tala. Her face was still proud and inscrutable as marble, but her eyes now held a thoughtful and refocused glimmer.

"Perhaps," she nodded. "Perhaps what I need is a chance to start fresh. It's not just my skin I've hidden, you know. After so many frustrating encounters, it's hard to let down my guard; let any part of me show." She looked to the window, and the city beyond. "Wraith

aren't all that common here in America," she reflected. "Perhaps ah could start fresh... while I'm still stationed here, that is." She glanced sideways. "Je m'excuse. I'm sorry I was so... difficult tonight," she added.

"I'm used to it." Tala dismissed, resting her arms across the back of the couch. "You're not the first." Besides Audrey, many of her students during the weeks of being a sub gave her a constant dose of reality, and she took it in stride. But with that in mind, "Maybe you ought to be the one to find your significant other. Having them come to you apparently isn't working. And some good friends alongside to spend time with will do you wonders. Sometimes, just having some call and say hi every once in a while keeps your spirits up." Tala said, liking the idea more and more she pondered it, evident by the grin that grew on her lips. "And I think I got just the person to help."

A sudden burst of pink fairy dust made the women launch back. Momo yowled and bounded out of the room as Tala's fairy partner materialized on the table in a centerfold pin-up pose. "What up, mah peeps? Kyu is in the hiz-ouse!"

Amelie had shifted invisible out of pure reflex. A headless, armless sweater and pants retreated into the kitchen corner, furiously analyzing this surprise intruder. "Mon dieu, what is she wearing?" The baby-doll lingerie cinched it. "You're one of Venus's imps. A Love Fairy." Amelie slowly rematerialized and flapped her hands at the pink monster like she was shooing a strange dog.

"Get," she commanded impotently, trying to mask the unease in her voice. "Ahm not in any relationship, so go feed off of someone elzes sexual energy!"

"Hey!" Kyu beckoned as she threw her hands up, recoiling defensively, half to mock, and half because she didn't want to get a foot to the face. "Calm down, Miss China Doll! I don't bite!" The mischief in her eyes returned as her hands returned to her hips. "Not if you don't want me to."

Tala's sigh made the fairy turn and grin at her host. "Sup, Nariko! Couldn't help overhearing you gotta friend who needs some luv advice so I thought I'd-"

"No."

Kyu's wings wilted. "But, but -"

"Kyu, I think Amelie needs someone a little less... high-octane. Thanks but no thanks."

"Boo!" the fairy pouted. "Making me 'port all the way here for nothing. I'm adding this to the apology sex you owe me, Tal!"

"Yeah, yeah. Put it on my tab," Tala grunted. Once the fairy was out of the room - pilfering a bag of potato chips on the way - Tala glanced over at Amelie, fully visible and pressing a hand over her thudding heart.

"You contracted with a love fairy?" Her eyes couldn't be wider if Tala had just sold her soul to the devil.

"She kinda forced herself on me. It's complicated."

"A cat-girl, an alien huntress; now a love fairy? You keep quite ze strange company, Mizz Stone."

'Just wait until you meet Audrey,' Tala chuckled to herself. "Relax, I'm keeping Kyu's advice to myself. The person I had in mind to help you socialize is my girlfriend, Aiko. We've been going steady for a while now, and she's approachable. Look, we won't be searching for a woman for you, just helping you make friends, alright? That's if you want, though. I've been meaning to stock the kitchen, so I'll be heading to the farmer's market tomorrow. Would you like to tag along?"

"A farmer's market?" Amelie's interest was piqued. "That sounds splendid! And yes, I'll meet zis girlfriend of yours, but first, the market!" She was on her feet, newly invigorated. Tala had to ground her back to their original topic:

"And as for working with Celeste?"

"Zhe alien? Why not! She's capable and it'z better she work wit' the GRPD zhen against us." Amelie's voice was cheery and light, Tala observed. 'And if she's this excited at the thought of making new friends... yikes.'

But Amelie's next statement caught her off guard. "Ahm willing to work wit' you, Mizz Stone but you should know ah have no intention of joining your 'harem'." A coy smirk made it to the half-wraith's lips. "You say zhis Aiko is your steady girlfriend but we both know zhat love fairies want zheir clients spending time wit' as many lovers as possible. Are you happy wit' your petit amie, Aiko, or are you already looking for your next conquest?"

If there was one thing Tala didn't consider herself, it was a liar. And considering her little 'session' with Audrey just the other day... "Are you accusing me of disloyalty?" The larger woman inquired, crossing her arms under her lightly clothed bosom. She tried her best to sound threatening, but the smirk that played at her lips, she just couldn't suppress. And she didn't _actually_ fuck Audrey's brains out, the bitchy little redhead made sure of that. So Tala had to settled for eating her face with the vigor of a hungry predator.

Amelie's smirk only grew. "Ah was led to assume jus' zhat."

* * *

 **And this concludes the kickoff for the next arc. Not so quiet for a little town. But it wouldn't be a story if it was, right?**


	19. Relationshipping: HunieBBQ Bonanza

**So, you've all waited far too long, and so for your patience, I've given a chapter double the length. After all the alien action, I hope we're all fitting to get back with the girls, as well as make light on a few things.**

 **And here's last chapter's review:**

 **Lunalove25: You're absolutely right!**

* * *

The farmer's market was a busy place in the afternoon.

Fresh meats and produce were on display, and fortunately for Tala, there was a sale today. While it would have been preferable to grab some fresh food with her Japanese waifu of a girlfriend, she supposed making amends with her co-worker was the next best thing.

"So Amelie," Tala began as she grabbed a hand basket for herself and another for her companion. It crossed her mind that if Amelie folded up the right way, the dainty lady could fit inside one no problem. "Had a meal in mind? I thought about a simple steak, mashed potatoes, and peas tonight for us and whomever might be over."

 _'Whomever might be over?'_ Amelie bristled at the sly hint in those words. "You're as persistent as a love fairy, you know that?" Yes, she'd agreed to get out, start socializing and meet with Tala's friends, but a good night's sleep had sobered up her hasty declaration to find love in America. She didn't know if she was ready to start looking for someone more than a friend. "Steak, potatoes - that sounds wonderful, cherie. We'll need spices, of course." Something a little more elegant than salt and pepper. "Why don't ah look for some herbs while you collect de meat, oui?"

Tala rested her hands on her wide hips, raising a matter-of-fact brow. "To be frank, Miss 'I love to cook', I like to invite friends over for dinner. Nikki and I have work to grade, and I don't mind having my girlfriend enjoy my food." She took her companion's side, offering a reassuring pat on the back. "Who knows? You might meet a friend right here in the market. I know only one other person that piped up at the mention of fresh produce the same way you did."

Amelie muttered something non-committal under her breath. Yes, she had been pleasantly surprised to discover a generous and good-natured side to her American co-worker; yes, she realized she was falling back on being judgmental to keep her distance from others. Tala may have had a point, but her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it just yet.

"D'accord, let's say ah do meet someone... _interessant_. How do you propose ah approach dem?"

"It would depend on the person," Tala spoke as they began walking through the produce section. "But be yourself, like when you heard about the farmer's market. Remember that? How bright and open you sounded? You were like a different person."

A buzz from her Huniebee made Tala glance down. It was from Aiko:

 _=Hey, hot stuff! At the market. Brought a friend too. ;)=_

Tala sent a quick reply with their location and returned to Amelie. "What kind of people would you be content with being around? Open? Flirty? Fun-loving?"

Amelie shook her head as she examined some grapefruit. "Ah've had mah fill of people trying to impress wit' silver tongues and wild fantasies. Ah just want someone who'll talk to me, not over me. Someone down to earth, who you can laugh wit' over a cup of coffee, or just sit with, reading a book and not saying anything. Someone like-"

Her eyes roved the market for a good example. They stopped suddenly and the grapefruit slipped from her palm. Puzzled, Tala traced her line of sight.

"Beli?"

The tall, Indian beauty was walking down one of the aisles, skeptically observing the produce. Tala vaguely remembered that the brown-skinned beauty had a weakness for junk food. Maybe she was giving healthier choices a try?

"Jeez Beli! You ever saw a vegetable before?" Ah, there she was! Aiko, sporting a flirty tank top and shorts, walking side-by-side with the yoga instructor friend she'd brought. Whereas Aiko was in her element among the greenery, Beli looked like she was walking on eggshells.

"I-I don't know Aiko, I've had some baby tomatoes before, and I could barely even bite into them..." Beli gave a tomato vendor a once-over, and almost immediately turned the other way.

"C'mon, Beli! You mean to tell me you give all those yoga classes running off of burgers and fries?" the Japanese cutie exclaimed, adding a handful of the bright red delicacies to her basket.

"I guess..."

"How do you expect to lose all that imaginary weight you complain about, eh?" Beil's blush was visible, even under her smooth, bronze skin.

"I-I'm working on it!"

Watching the scene unfold, Tala looked down at Amelie with a cheeky grin. "An cutie like her, you'll love. And she's with my girl, so we've got a perfect excuse to go up and introduce you. How 'bout it?"

"P-perhaps," Amelie sputtered. Removing her eyes from the Indian woman was proving quite the challenge. _'One step at a time,'_ she told herself. For all she knew, this Beli was already seeing someone, or she found women _dégueulasse_. This was a practice for meeting new people, nothing more, she told herself.

So, gulping her hopes down into the pit of her stomach, Amelie straightened her spine and made a bold play. " _D'accord,_ I willgo speak to her. To them," she corrected. Next to Beli's radiance, Aiko was barely a blip on her radar. Amelie marched forward like she was on a mission. _'Food,'_ she thought. That would be her opening.

She coughed, and fought the instinct to go invisible when those violet eyes turned her way. "Ah... Good morning. Ah could not help but overhear dat you were looking for produce. If you are interested, I know where you can find some carrots and lettuce."

Amelie had steeled herself for a quick dismissal or indifference. She didn't know what she'd said to earn the goggle-eyed look from Aiko, or the panicked stutter from ... Oh no. Wait.

She'd spoken all of that in French!

A chortle got caught in the amazon's throat as soon as she saw Amelie realize her malfunction, but she managed to keep the noise out of earshot of the slowly panicking Frenchwoman as she strode over to greet her girlfriend.

Beli immediately felt bad for the poor woman who seemed to have gathered every ounce of courage she had to come and speak to her just for it to blow up in her face. Offering a sympathetic smile to the pale woman, the Indian beauty stepped forward, offering a greeting hand. "Umm... pardon me..."

While Beli awkwardly tried to salvage the situation, Tala and Aiko met up and engaged in a wet kiss, and so they willed themselves away to give the socially inept duo their space. Beli was characteristically skeptical in her greeting, as she wasn't sure if this girl even spoke English. "I'm... Beli." Even though she was a yoga teacher, it was still unsettling for Beli to be the one to take the lead in a conversation.

"Amelie..." the formally-dressed woman returned in a hoarse whisper. She tried again, louder. " _Je m'appelle_... I mean, my _nom est_... _Ma_ name is..." _Argh!_ Desperate to jump this hurdle, Amelie latched onto Beli's offered hand and gave a vigorous shake.

"It's nice to meet you." Her hand kept on shaking through their awkward smiles. "Err... Do you come here often, Miss Beli...?"

"J-just Beli!" the Indian cried, clutching the energetic hand with both of hers. "And err... not... often. I-I have a... weakness for junk food, I guess. Um, It's nice to meet you, Miss Amelie."

They both looked so adorable with the fluster in their cheeks as they nervously introduced themselves. Aiko, who was just finished being briefed by Tala on the situation, watched it unfold, wanting desperately to dispel the awkwardness of it all. "Man. Puppy love, am I right?"

"Let them do their thing. I got some steaks to look for. Wanna come over for dinner later for some mashed potatoes and greens?" The redhead already knew that Aiko was a fanatic about fruits and veggies. "I might make a little something extra for that vegetarian in you," she offered, gesturing for them to depart.

"Hey, I eat meat!"

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

XXXXX

Far away, Kyu sneezed rainbow glitter over her foot-long submarine sandwich. _'Bacchus' backside,'_ she grimaced. Her 'That's-What-She-Said-Sense' was clanging like a chow bell. That could only mean one thing.

"Someone's trading dirty innuendos without me!"

XXXXX

Back at the market, Amelie drifted up and down the aisles in a dream-like daze, showing Beli the textures and colouring to look for in quality fruits and vegetables. "Back in France, our refrigerators are what Americans would consider a 'mini-fridge'. No room to stock and store frozen goods." Buying fresh fruit and bread every day had been a way of life, and she was happy to tutor the tall Indian beauty in produce selection.

As they added to their baskets, the two women swapped chit-chat and polite introductions. Beli told about her work as a yoga instructor at the local fitness center. Amelie explained that she was from the European branch of Tala's ... "company", and on assignment in Glenberry. Beli enjoyed long walks through natural scenery; Amelie liked to drink in the latest art gallery exhibits. Beli collected leaves and other natural curios from her hikes; Amelie was always looking for new crystals and wind chimes. Amelie adored doing her own home cooking, Beli always scolded herself for not eating better.

"For my students, at least," she sighed. "I'm always telling them 'your body is a temple'; if they saw what I kept in my fridge, I worry they'd think I'm a hypocrite..."

Amelie assured her there was nothing to cooking fast and easy meals. "Tala and I, we were going to have Aiko over at her place." She sucked in a deep breath, this was the moment of truth. "If you're not already occupied tonight ... perhaps you could ... I mean..."

"I'd love to," the tall Indian accepted with a soft, radiant smile. "Maybe you and Tala can show me a few cooking tips. And after that maybe I can show you some yoga poses? Nothing like a little exercise to work off some of those calories." If there was one thing Beli loved, it was friends spending time with her in her yoga classes.

Amelie's hopeful face brightened up in an instant. "Splendid!" Clapping her hands together in excitement, the ballerina-sized cutie eagerly led them on their way to find their hosts.

They found the dynamic duo at checkout, chatting it up while waiting in line. Just as Tala had finished telling her tale at U.O.G., she noticed the small French and the tall Indian further up the way, and waved them over.

Amelie began unloading her basket into Tala's purchases and urged Beli to do the same. "For our host's dinner," she declared, newly bubbly and confident. Forget hiding, she felt ready to burst with the radiance of a thousand stars!

"Well if Tala's paying..." Aiko quickly added her own purchases to the Amazon's checkout. "Hey, you did invite us," she said in defence, leaning in to whisper, "and you know I'll find a way to pay you back." A not-so-subtle brush of her fingers along Tala's forearm accompanied the promise.

"I should get going," Beli coughed. "Amelie said we could really use a red wine for the meal, and I thought I'd pick up something nice. Oh, I'll need your address, Tala!" Fishing through her purse for a pen, she scribbled some notes on a business card and handed it to Amelie. "That's my private number. Text me the street and number, okay?"

And with a smile and a wave she was off. Amelie waved goodbye.

Aiko coughed. The French girl been waving for a good thirty seconds. "So, you got her number. Pretty slick."

Amelie dropped from cloud nine. " _J'ai sa ..."_ She looked at the number, complete with a winking smiley face. "It's just for the dinner party. The dinner party with all of us." She didn't want to jinx herself with celebrations just yet. "We only talked, nothing more."

"Well, either way, good job, Ammie," Tala complimented with an empowering smile, giving her a hearty back pat. "First friend's a charm."

"Dinner for four, den?" Amelie summarized. Well, it looked like Tala had bought enough steaks to feed a family of bears, so there'd be no skimping of portions to accommodate an extra mouth, if one came along.

After everything was bought and put into bags, Aiko took her things and prepared to depart. "I'll be right over after I drop this stuff off, okay?"

Tala gave a casual wave. "Take your time. It'll be a while before anything is ready."

"Gives us plenty of time to _prepare_." All three parties knew it was coming from a mile away. But while Amelie rolled her eyes and took a bag to the car, Aiko and Tala exchanged grins and another wet kiss before the Asian woman went her separate way

Watching the tall Irishwoman blow kisses to her lover, Amelie snorted indignantly. "You're ridiculous."

"And you just might follow suite," Tala countered.

That gave the French cutie some food for thought.

XXXXX

Once they were back at Tala's house, Amelie went abruptly into business mode, stamping across the kitchen like a drill sergeant. "Ze floors need to be vacuumed; Tala, you set ze table while I tidy! Where do you keep you -"

"Sit," Tala barked, and the frenchwoman wordlessly obeyed, plopping down on the couch. She handed Amelie a rum and coke. "Your mission, Miss Delacroix, is to relax. It's my house, so I'll clean up as we need. Besides, it's just a nice sit down with friends, right? No need to be formal."

"Ah wasn't-" Amelie paused and swigged back her drink in one go. "Ah acted so stupid at ze market. Ah need to make a good impression. Merci," she added when Tala refilled her glass.

"Tensing out won't help at all. Look, just take a load off. I'll call when I need you."

"Momo!" Amelie exclaimed. "Tala, we cannot let zhem see an extra-human species!"

"Why not? I had Aiko over the other day and she thought the cat-girl was pretty cute. Oh, I forgot to mention - I kind of told Aiko about my work at the GRPD."

Amelie gagged on her drink. "Mizz Stone, we are a clandestine government agency!"

"Relax, Aiko's solid. Besides, who'd believe her if she started bragging about her girlfriend being a secret agent who hunts criminal monsters?"

"You may have a point..."

"Anyway, I'll try to keep Momo upstairs. Beli will need some time to ease into the whole "extra-human" concept - but I can't promise there won't be any shenanigans. Kyu's probably gonna show up."

Amelie made a sour lemon face. "Ze love fairy? Ah thought zhis was a dinner for four!"

"Well, Kyu comes and goes as she pleases. But she's really good about disguising her wings, I promise. Oh, and with her it'll be dinner for six. I almost forgot we have one more guest already here. In the lounge. You should go and say hello before everyone else shows up. All the chit chat will be good practice for impressing Beli," she added.

Amelie's scowl looked ready to twist her face upside-down. "Very well, ah'll meet zhis dinner guest."She needed to visit the liquor cabinet anyway.

"That's the spirit," Tala trumpeted. Amelie pretended not to be phased by the amazon's giant clap on the back. _'Let's go meet zhis mystery guest.'_ After all the stress of staking out the forest tavern - slinking around, fighting aliens and blackmailing blue-haired girls, it would do her good to meet someone new and normal.

" _Bonjour, comment ça-_ " Amelie's words crumpled to ashes in her throat the instant a head of blue hair and glasses looked up from a laptop with a scowl.

"What're you doing here?"

Nikki. Her errand girl. The one she'd pressured and cowed into risking her life over and over at the fight club. Friend to the Amazon that Amelie had shot in the leg.

 _'Oh, zhis won't be awkward at all.'_

Tala had made the safe assumption that a little life on the line had toughened Nikki up a bit. But what she didn't count on was the fire that ignited in the girl's belly after those experiences.

When the bluenette shot up from her seat and stalked over to the ghost lady like she was gonna fight, Tala took intervention, stepping between the two, a large forearm barring the small girl's path. "Now Nikki, chill."

"She's the heartless creep that blackmailed me into sneaking around the inside of that fucking facility!" The bluenette looked up to Tala, eyes wide in exasperation. "She _shot_ you!" Tala wasn't wearing much when she and Celeste made it to the cages, and even if she had to figure it out for herself, Nikki could definitely tell a plasma burn from a gunshot wound.

Tala moved her hand up to Nikki's shoulder, giving a firm squeeze. "And that's why we forgive people when they put their lives on the line for us. Besides," her look grew rather begrudging, "She was doing her job up until we intervened."

"Yeah, but-"

"Nikki, I know. _Trust me_ , I know. Not the first time my stubbornness got me shot. But I wouldn't be the person I am if I didn't make friends with everyone I met."

As fired up as Nikki was, she knew she couldn't deny that. She and Tala were out practically _looking_ for trouble when they stumbled onto Drek and his schemes. And they didn't anticipate that someone was already working the case.

Pursing her lips, the bluenette crossed her arms and turned away. She had the most adorable little pout. "Could've at least told us upfront..."

Smiling, Tala gave the girl a loving backrub and took her by the shoulder, pulling into her side. Nikki was grateful Tala's size hid her blush from their company. "Hey, there's plenty of blame to go around. But I'm not ready to lose sleep on the past. You shouldn't either, okay? And who knows? Ammie might just be a great friend waiting to happen. Just give her a chance. If not for you, then do it for me, alright?"

"All right," Nikki sighed, though she was far from convinced. The instant Tala returned to the kitchen, an uncomfortable silence blanketed the home as Amelie began scanning the liquor bottles and Nikki hid her face behind her laptop.

 _'So... yeah.'_

"Ah really couldn't have completed my operation without you," Amelie admitted suddenly. The half-wraith offered her a second glass of scotch but Nikki waved it off. "Ahm sorry it came to such extreme measures. Ah never intended for you to be hurt. _Merci pour votre aide_."

"Whatever," Nikki mumbled. She supposed that Tala would scold her for not reciprocating so Nikki did her best to keep the conversation going. "Hey um, about your uh... ability." She could already see the creeping annoyance on the delicate woman's face, though Amelie still tried to hide it. "Can you still be sensed or seen when you go invisible? Like, thermal or something?"

Amelie sighed, a little frustrated that they'd dovetailed to her wraith side so quickly. "My body still gives off heat, and touching or bumping into someone will give me away immediately. Most groups who are aware of people with my talents turn to simpler solutions than infrared." Black tar or broken glass around their entrances, something to stick or pierce her bare heels, leave a trail of footprints to follow. Her ears still burned from the incident with the vampire coven that had lined their crypt entrances with roach strips, and stamping back to her recon vehicle with pads glued to her feet...

"But the real trouble," she added, enjoying the rapturous look on the girl's face, "is your scent, and the creatures that can smell what they can't see. Werewolves, succubae. Ah have to cover myself in these _degoutant_ body sprays when I'm sent to monitor those beasts..."

"Yikes, that's rough."

"I never see you without those computers or games," Amelie noted, pointing at Nikki's custom laptop. "Shouldn't you be out with the other girls your age? Shopping or looking at les garcons?"

Nikki shrugged. "I mean, there's not a whole lot of people I can relate to, you know? My bitchy friend always drags me out to these stupid parties, and everyone that talks to me either wants to get into my pants or is just a total douchebag!" She adjusted her loose-fitting sweater, so as to prevent it from leaning too far to one side and exposing a bit too much undergarment.

"Ahm not one for ze party scene either," Amelie chuckled. "A glass of wine in a quiet lounge is my preference. So what keeps you busy on ze weekend when your ... 'friends' are out with their dancing and drinks?"

"Oh, I totally binge on all sorts of creepypasta," Nikki replied with gusto. "That and monster websites! It's been super cool actually hanging out with extra-humans like you and Momo! Hey, do you play any games?"

Amelie was struck by the odd sense of normality their conversation had taken. Friday nights, video games. She hadn't felt quite so ordinary in a long while.

It was refreshing.

"Ah just have my phone, and ah use zhat for taking pictures of my cats," she admitted. Amelie hummed curiously as she watched Nikki type excitedly on her keyboard. An idea was taking root. "You're quick wit' your fingers, cherie. Tell me, has Tala showed you any of our agency's field equipment?"

"Ummm, nothing special. She showed me some of the stuff she uses, but we never used really exclusive equipment until she and Celeste went to hunt down Drek's goons. Nothing huge ever happened until then." The most exotic piece of equipment Nikki remembered using as far as her and Tala's paranormal escapades was a fancy container for ectoplasm.

"Hmm," Amelie hummed, watching as the nerd girl typed away on a message board. "No doubt de four of us will be needing to, as de Americans say, bus' out de big guns. _Notre ami_ Celeste says dat Drek's followers are not yet fully dealt with."

"I think I'm starting to prefer forums and rumors, to be honest."

"Too much?" The pale woman inquired.

 _'The blackmail is..,'_ Nikki frowned. As spiteful as she taught herself to be, courtesy of Audrey, Nikki also reminded herself that she and Amelie were putting their best foot forward. "Well, the dying part..." But that contributed too.

"Have you told Tala? Despite popular belief, she iz de understanding type."

"Yeah, I know." Nikki sighed, looking into the kitchen, watching the amazon work, currently bent over as she leaned in to grab out of the fridge. Those jeans looked like they'd give any second. Blushing, she jerked her head back towards Amelie, who had her hands on her hips, blatant brow raised. "But I know she has my back." A smile played at her lips. "And I have hers."

"Zhen it's settled," Amelie smiled as she clapped Nikki on the back. "Ah will be assisting Tala and Celeste in capturing Drek's minions. When we next go out, you can assist me!"

A soft patter of feet joined their conversation. "Can Momo come too? Momo wants to help Miss Ghosty lady!"

Amelie knelt to pet the little cat-girl but Nikki couldn't help but stay skeptical. "I dunno..."

"Ze two of us would be on the back lines. Ze _three_ of us. _Pardonez-moi_ , Momo. We would monitor zheir progress from a mobile command post. We'd be well out of danger." When Nikki continued to deliberate, Amelie added, "Zhere were more than just Agorians who escaped ze club that night."

"Really? There were other aliens too?" She had Nikki's full attention.

"Drek zeems to have brought some alien animals wit' him. As pets or zecurity, _je ne sais pas_ , but zhey are also out in ze woods. Something called an-."

 _*Bang**Bang**Bang*_ Before Amelie could add a name to their next possible hunt, there was a loud knocking at the door. "I wonder if that's Aiko."

 _'And Beli!_ ' Amelie gulped privately. She shifted invisible and tiptoed her way to the door, hoping to sneak a peek while she worked through the butterflies in her stomach. Tala, of course, was the first one to answer. Amelie could hear the Irishwoman around the corner muttering under her breath about how they're 'knockin' like they're the police'. Throwing the door open, stopping it before it slammed into the wall, Tala paused before a visitor who was decidedly not Beli.

"... Audrey?"

"Damn right!" the redheaded intruder exclaimed, about to push her way past the amazon, but halted when said amazon barred her way via leaning against the doorframe.

"What brings you here? I don't exactly recall inviting you over."

"Got bored. I stopped by Nikki's place, wasn't there, then I figured she was with you, fantasizing." This new girl was around Nikki's height, Amelie noted, but completely opposite in her demeanor, hands on her hips and eyes sneering at Tala like she owned the room. Amelie immediately desired this girl to be far away from the house and her dinner plans.

Tala, on the other hand, seemed in no hurry to shoo away the beast. "Bored, huh? Bet you're hungry too."

"Not as hungry as you are," Audrey countered, before grabbing the Amazon's collar and yanking her into a kiss of epic proportions.

Every process in Amelie's brain ground to a screeching halt.

"That's more like it," Audrey sneered as they locked lips in a hot and wanton make-out. The act was made more passionate by the redhead throwing her bag-carrying arms around the larger woman's lowered neck, pulling her in for more. Their blushes were evident, their slight moans even more so. It lasted but a few moments, and when they parted, the amazon stepped aside to allow her entry.

 _'Tala... I thought she and that professeur were...'_

Amelia shook her head. The love fairy, of course. Venus' children lived their lives by one four letter word - MORE - and if Tala really was Kyu's client then monogamy would be shooed away like dusty cobwebs. _'But who is this new fille, all fire and flair?'_ More importantly, did Aiko know?

This would require further observation...

"Anyway, is Nik here or not?" the redhead pressed, tossing her bags on the couch. "You should throw parties in this giant-ass house of yours..."

"The Poor fool you must've gotten that money out of..." Tala muttered sympathetically before looking back to the girl. "She's in the lounge. You know the rules." With that, Tala returned to the kitchen, leaving Audrey free to roam the place.

It didn't take much for Amelie to identify the redhead: the way she kicked up her dirty heels on Tala's couch like she was marking her territory; the way she snapped at and demanded of Tala like the amazon was a servant girl - _'This is Nikki's friend, the_ chien _she told me about.'_

Was she a disguised fairy as well? The redhead seemed to have worked some bizarre magic over Tala: walking into her house like she owned the place; dominating her with a kiss and getting no more scolding than a growl about "the rules".

A strange protective urge swam through Amelie as she watched the feisty girl stomp towards Nikki's location. _'She moves like Mimi when she's hungry - on a warpath,'_ she realized, thinking back to the more aggressive of her housecats. And Coco was usually on the receiving end of that wrath - tackled and swiped at.

Feeling a small budding of kinship with the put-upon bluenette, Amelie shadowed the red-headed _chien_ into the dining room. _'If she becomes mechant,'_ she reflected with a grin, _'perhaps there'll be a haunting...'_

When Nikki found out that the guest that the amazon had oh-so-fervently exchanged with was indeed Audrey, she had scrambled for an escape route, but to no luck. The redhead caught her in mid-flight. Seeing the feisty French woman standing in the corridor with her hands on her hips, Nikki nearly jumped out of her skin.

Audrey burst out laughing. "What? Caught you in the middle of watching porn?"

It wasn't entirely untrue, Amelie thought. Nikki's screen was dominated by some bizarre, black and white comic pages featuring chesty, bobble-eyed cartoon girls gazing longingly at each other.

"Oh, um, hey Audrey. What're you doing here?" The question was only a polite formality: Belrose wanted a wingman to keep her entertained for whatever dumb shit she had planned, no doubt.

"What am I doing here? Looking for you, duh! I tried that rundown shack you call an apartment but you weren't answering, so I thought I'd pay Tala a visit, see if she didn't have a poor, blue puppy dog sniffing after her scraps. Ha! Get it?"

A growl was working its way from Amelie's belly. Nikki, on the other hand, just laughed along complacently. "Um... yeah. Puppy..." She hadn't intended on being a timid little wreck next they saw each other. All day and night, she'd been going over different ways she'd tell the bitch off once and for all, but Belrose had snuck up and caught her with her pants down. She didn't know whether she was more frustrated at Audrey or herself.

"Anyway Nik, there's a killer sale at the mall and it's one day only. C'mon, let's ditch this snore-fest! I bet we could even find something that makes you look halfway decent!"

"But ... Tala kinda invited me for -"

"What, are you saying you'd rather waste your time with -?" Audrey didn't dare dignify that thought by finishing it. She barked into the kitchen. "Hey, Big Moose! I'm taking Nikki for the day. We're leaving."

Tala wandered into the lounge with a curious crook to her brow. "Oh? I didn't know that. Well Nikki, if that's what you want-"

"It's not!" All three of them, Amelie included, were blown back by the ferocity of Nikki's shout.

"Excuse me?" Audrey's voice was venom-drenched. _Not a dog that's regularly defied,_ Amelie gathered.

"You heard me." The bluenette looked terrified to speak further - her limbs were trembling, but she clenched her eyes and balled her fists and pressed on. "Tala invited me, I said 'yes', and I'm staying. You got that?"

Amelie was afraid it would come to blows, but seeing Tala's proud smile, she took the amazon's lead and stood back, observing this battle of red and blue wills.

Audrey finally relented, snorting and shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, not like I need you to go shopping anyway. Oh, and by the way, I didn't just come here to see you." A devilish mischief overtook her grin as she pressed herself into Tala's side, reaching up and tickling the Irishwoman's throat with her dainty fingers. "I thought I'd come over and play with my new toy a bit."

Amelie could see the outrage in Nikki's eyes - at Audrey for stepping beyond her bounds, but also towards Tala, who wasn't doing a thing to make Audrey budge. In fact, the Amazon just lolled her head back like a cat enjoying a good scratch, while her arm found its way around Audrey's shoulder.

Amelie was thankful to the bluenette for barking out the question on both their minds: "What the heck is going on between you two?"

Tala maintained her grin as she opened her eyes and looked back down to the little ones. " _This_ little piggy is trying to get invited." With her hand resting on Audrey's shoulder, the larger redhead gave her new guest a playful pat on the cheek before whirling around to head back into the kitchen.

Amelie had half a mind to bring up that fierce kiss that Belrose had greeted her host with at the was _far_ too friendly for her or the nerd girl's taste, but one look at Nikki told her that even though they were both on the same page as far as suspicions, the latter wouldn't be able to keep herself in check if an accusation was thrown the way of Tala and Audrey. She looked about two seconds away from stomping up and strangling her 'friend' with the straps from her bags.

Of course, Belrose, slighted by her companion's defiance made it a point to rub it in. Catching the look of fury in Nikki's eyes, she stuck out her tongue and watched the girl simmer. "What? Not like it's any of your fucking business to begin with, Ann-Marie."

Raising a pointed finger, Nikki decided she was more than ready to go to war. "Hey, f-"

"Nikki?" Tala called from the kitchen, cutting her off. Whether or not it was intentional was anyone's guess. "Can you come in here, please? I wanna show you something."

Shooting Audrey one more acidic look, the bluenette did as asked, and joined Tala, who was bent over in the fridge. "Umm, yeah?" Just the thought of putting her hands on that denim-stretching ass made the nerd girl shudder.

"Here." Standing up again, Tala pulled out a large container of soup. The soup itself looked red and fresh, and through the transparent plastic, Nikki could make out chunks of beef, shrimp veggies, and... was that shrimp? When the smell of spice hit her nose, Nikki had to gulp to do away with the oncoming torrent of drool that sparked her appetite. "For after dinner, when you head home. I was running off a big bowl of this over our time in the fight club, and I figured I'd make you your own personal batch. Call it a tiny thank you for having my back."

"Th-thank you," Nikki trembled out. She wanted to run up and glomp her arms around Tala for this unexpected generosity, but her feet were frozen in place. She had to settle for Tala tussling her hair with a friendly smile.

"Any time, partner. I hear you're joining Ammie, Celeste and myself on our next little clean up mission?"

"Oh, um yeah." Nikki's mind was preoccupied. If Audrey could touch Tala so freely, so playfully - Audrey of all people! - then surely she had become close to reach out and -

The inquiry was cut off by a dainty ring of the front doorbell. Amelie jumped and went invisible. "It's them! Tala, you have to answer the door!" She needed a minute to steady her beating heart.

Tala shared a friendly smile with Nikki before she proceeded to answer the door. "Oh! Hey Beli, Aiko. You're just in time for filet mignion. Come on in."

The amazon stepped to the side, allowing the casino worker and the yoga instructor entrance. She frowned at the third, pink-clad girl doing her darnedest to sneak in with the procession. Kyu squealed as Tala pinched her ear. "Picked up a stray, Aiko darling?"

"Nariko! What's crak-a-lackin', playa?"

"Oh her," Aiko grinned. "Found her emptying the candy aisle at the grocery store. Said she was a buddy of yours."

"Tal, you throw a party and forget your life counsellor? Not cool, girl! What happened to 'bros before hoes'?"

Tala rolled her eyes at her fairy 'bro'-mother. Well, she had done the courtesy of hiding her wings, even if a pink mini-dress in Pepto-Bismol pink wasn't much improvement to her usual lingerie. "All right, I guess you can stay, Kyu."

"Score! Aiko, you've picked up the best girl evah!"

"I'll say. A chef by day, monster hunter by night, hottie either way."

"Evening, Tala," greeted the soft voice of Beli, following her friend inside, looking around the impressive living room. "Wow, this is really nice."

"Isn't it," Amelie exhaled, although her eyes barely registered the decor. Gathering her courage, she strode to the front foyer to deliver her greetings. "Bonjour, Aiko. _Mademoiselle_ Kyu. So wonderful you could join us. Beli... It's a pleasure to see you."

"Oh, hello Amelie." The yoga instructor fumbled trying to hand over a gift bag. "Wine. For the meal, I mean. It's an Australian merlot. I hope that's all right."

" _Magnifique. Merci_ , Beli. Ahm sure it will be wonderful." They stood and smiled at each other until Tala coughed and Amelie remembered that she should accept the bottle. Beli's fingers brushed her own during the exchange and the electric tingle nearly made her drop the bag.

Adorable as this puppy love was, Aiko's stomach had veto authority over her heart. "So Big T, you wanna show us to the table?"

The amazon couldn't help flashing a grin at the nickname, whether it be the fact that it came from Aiko or the respect the nickname implied. "Right this way. We won't start without you, Ammie," Tala called over her shoulder as she led Aiko towards the dining room, quickly engaging in friendly banter, unlike the verbal slugfest she'd just had with Audrey.

Beli, realizing what exactly Tala was hinting at, blushed hard enough for it to be visible even through her smooth, bronze cheeks, but either way, she couldn't help that cute little giggle only that soft voice of hers could make. "Shall we?"

Two by two, the women went to the dining room, where a lavish, mouth-watering spread awaited them. Extra chairs were set up for Kyu, Nikki and Audrey, but one look at her old physics prof made Audrey grunt wearily - "what is this, a study night?" - and drag Nikki to the far end of the table where they held their own court.

Kyu bounced over to join team red and blue, hoping to solve the mystery of why her virgin alarm was flashing so wildly tonight.

XXXXX

The food was delicious, the conversation was pleasant, but Amelie's was wracked with inner panic. She'd learned plenty about Beli's work as a yoga coach, her nature collection and some easy to make curry recipes, but she still hadn't figured out the most important item about the Indian woman: how did she 'feel' about other woman? That nervous blush and stammer was adorable, but did it mean anything more? She had to find a way to steer the conversation towards relationship preferences.

Aiko was seated at her left, while Tala and Beli sat opposite, and while Tala was by far the tallest of the group, Beli was not far off from the red-headed amazon. Amelie took a generous swig of wine. She had an idea.

"Eat up, Tala," she ribbed. "You'll need thirds to keep up all that muscle. Between you and Beli ahm beginning to feel like a dwarf in ah fairy tale." She hoped height wasn't a sore point for Beli... "It must be difficult finding a man who isn't sore about being the shorter one," she added, praying Beli would take the bait.

"Oh, I mean..." There was that cute blush again. "I try to be open-minded about my partners. I mean, I'm hardly one to pass judgement about height or physique what with my... weight problems."

Amelie nodded absently. Beli had said 'Partners', not 'boyfriends'! Was this the signal she'd dreamed of?

"Fuck, that's good," came a roar from the far end of the table as Audrey chugged down her wine and stamped the glass loudly on the table "Hey Tala, where's dessert? C'mon, make with the sugar already!"

"Yeah," Kyu echoed. Damn, she liked the bitchy redhead more by the minute! "I mean, I could stuff my mouth fulla meat all day, but how's about opening the honey pot, Tala babe?"

Tala got as far as rolling her eyes when Aiko stepped in. "What are you two, kindergarteners? Pfft, stupid question, I've seen your test scores, Belrose. Aw cool your jets," she added when the F-bombs had died down. "It just so happens I brought a cake. Big T, this is your place, so how's about you be a lady and help me serve?"

XXXXX

Alone in the kitchen, Aiko admired Tala's broad shoulders and toned backside as the Amazon retrieved the dessert plates off the high shelf. "Phew, Beli sure can pick a good wine. Y'know, us Asians have a very low alcohol tolerance..."

Tala grunted out a "that so?" Coming from behind, what was that odd snapping noise? It sounded like Aiko was flicking an elastic band.

The teacher carried on. "I could really misbehave if I drove myself home tonight..." Again, the rhythmic snapping. "Maybe you should take away my keys, Tala."

She finally had the plates, and turned to place them on the center island. Aiko stood on the opposite side, hands below the surface. _Snap. Snap._

Tala rolled her eyes and offered her palm. "Uh-uh," Aiko tsked. "You have to take them." Sauntering around the counter with a hungry stare, Aiko parked herself in Tala's personal space. Her fingers reached to the waist of her shorts, sliding in to pluck up the lacy side-tie of a tiny black thong. The elastic band stretched taught under fingers and snapped against her hip like a riding crop.

Aiko rolled her pelvis so Tala could hear the jingle of a keychain. "They're in my pants," she purred. "Think you can find them?"

 _'Oh, you dirty, dirty girl.'_ Tala wasn't much for dirty talk, preferring to let her actions speak for themselves, but when it came to Aiko, it was a whole different story. Circling behind the woman, the flustered redhead snaked her powerful arms around the former professor's soft curves, her long digits carefully sliding beneath those shorts. "You just had to go get yourself one too many drinks, didn't you?" she whispered, resting her chin atop the smaller Japanese woman's head, tingling with goosebumps as Aiko's ducktail hair brushed against her neck.

"Lucky for you, that Irish blood in me lets me do this..." The jingle of keys were heard as those large, but dexterous hands emerged from Aiko's pants, the keychain hooked on her finger. However, as she pulled, the lace of those black panties snagged, and with a mischievous grin, Tala flicked her wrist, sending the elastic piece smacking against the Japanese woman's flesh once more, but louder than before, which ushered a soft moan from the Asian beauty. "... without much trouble from that sexy body of yours."

"But I ask..." the amazon continued, pulling her girlfriend back against her, "You brought a cake. Where might it be if it's not _this_ one?" Tala asked with a firm slap to that thinly covered rear. She gave it a comforting rub, naught but smooth fabric beneath her palm. She leaned her head to the side, teasing in the way she brushed her tongue over the rim of Aiko's ear.

"Mmm," Aiko moaned, "I thought we were here to get cake." Her body wasn't objecting, Tala decided, judging by the way her hips rocked up against her jeans.

"Cake can wait," Tala growled back as her hands teased their way under Aiko's top. "You've got me craving a much sweeter dessert." She would have eaten to her heart's content too, if Audrey hadn't chosen the moment to bang on the kitchen door.

"Hurry it up in there, you perverts, will ya?" Tala and Aiko immediately jumped apart, remembering their company.

Rolling her eyes, Aiko relented and pulled the cake from the fridge, matching plates with cutlery as Tala sliced up the layered chocolate torte with strawberries. "Real talk? Thanks. I've been playing matchmaker for Beli for ages, but she's so stubborn. Setting her up with Ammie was genius. Maybe she doesn't realize it but she needs to get out and start dating again. You did a good thing here." Aiko plucked the strawberry from Tala's slice, twirling it in her fingers and inching it towards her soft, Asian lips.

"Let me do something good for you tonight," she urged. "Don't make me go home." Her tongue flicked out, lapping over the strawberry, which she returned to Tala's slice with a suggestive grin.

XXXXX

Back at the dinner table, the remaining girls drummed their fingers or looked around awkwardly, trying to ignore the kitchen giggling and cooing that Audrey had left to "twat block", in her words. Kyu cheerfully side-swiped at her cell phone, clearly browsing for porn.

Amelie slurped down another glass of wine to hide the deep frown she leveled at the fairy. _'Indulgent little bete.'_ Clearly she was the one pushing Tala and Audrey together, jeopardizing the relationship Tala had built up with Aiko for a side-fling. Clearly the Irishwoman was too drunk on fairy pheromones to realize the error of her way. But what to do?

Amelie's eyes fell on Tala's seat and the pink huniebee her host had left by her empty plate. Within the wine-soaked gears of her mind, a plan was forming. " _Pardonez moi_ ," she apologized to the group, heading for the washroom but not before deftly swiping the huniebee in her palm.

Alone in the hallway, Amelie pried open the phone casing and inspected the circuit boards. Standard communications rig. Good, this would be easy enough...

"What're you doing with Tala's phone?"

Nikki's inquiry plunged the half-wraith's smile into a glare worthy of Audrey Belrose. The facial power outage was only a flicker, then she was beaming again. Glancing left and right, then waving Nikki over with a secret-sharing grin, she showed her the phone's exposed circuit boards and the circular chip she'd clamped onto the machinery like an electronic tick.

"A tracking device," she winked. "Tala puts herzelf in such danger, doesn't she? Jus' a little something to make sure we can find her in case..." She trailed off and let Nikki supply her own worst-case scenarios.

"Oh... Okay..."

"We won't tell her, of course," Amelie added, snapping the phone lid shut. "Someone as proud as her, she'd only get grumpy about accepting help. Our secret, oui?"

It felt a little odd, but Nikki found herself nodding along, wanting to do right by her new French friend. "Yeah, okay. Our secret."

Amelie grinned and shooed Nikki back to the dining room while she reviewed her tampering. The uplink from her wiretap bug was adjusting nicely to the fairy technology. She'd have access to all of Tala's files: contact numbers, photos, text chats. Every scandalous detail would drip-feed to her personal cell.

 _'You don't lie to zhem, Tala, but ah don't think you're honest about who else you're seeing.'_ She scanned the collected numbers, wondering how a name like 'Kyanna' or 'Tiffany' would feel about Tala sleeping around. She'd stick to observing for now, but if Tala took her amorous adventures a step too far, well... No better disinfectant than direct exposure.

For now, Amelie put on an innocent smile. She could hear the kitchen crew returning with dessert.

XXXXX

Back around the table, Aiko played up her alcohol headache, warning Beli that she'd have to find her own ride. "Maybe Ammie can take you home?"

The half-wraith choked on her piece of cake, but after a few back slaps from Tala, Amelie confirmed that " _Oui_ , ah do have a car." A nervous thrill went up her spine. She'd have some moments alone with Beli!

Beli clapped her hands in delight and smiled naively. "Then you can drive Aiko too, Amelie!"

Aiko recovered the play formidably. "Nope! Sorry, but I've had my fill of Frenchies today." Audrey flipped her the bird. "I'll just grab a cab. Or maybe Big T can take me for a ride tonight?"

Audrey's eyes festered with a green glower. Under the table, her fingers tapped out a text message. Tala's phone buzzed.

 _='The cake sucked ass. Wrap up this lame-ass party and take me for ice cream. I'll make it worth your while.'=_

Only Nikki really noticed the tiny gulp in Tala's throat. To the Amazon's credit, she made it sound completely natural when she announced, "Nikki, you live pretty far away, don't you? I'll give you a lift home. Audrey, I can take you to your dorm too."

"Aww, playing the Good Samaritan, Tal?" Aiko gave her lover an affectionate peck on the cheek. "In that case, maybe I'll crash on your couch. Hate to distract you while you're running the shuttle service."

"Yeah, I'll come back after I finish with Audrey."

Audrey made sure that everyone heard her smirk, but only Amelie and Nikki had any idea what it implied.

XXXXX

Soon everyone was involved in cleaning the table and packing leftovers for their respective departures home. Kyu vanished in a shower of pink dust the minute 'cleaning' hit the agenda. Nikki and Audrey followed soon after, the former cuddling a huge bowl of soup, the latter touching up her lipstick.

Beli and Amelie were next to leave. "Amelie? A moment?" Tala's summons were friendly enough but the French woman buzzed in alarm. _'I put the phone back right where ah found it, didn't I?'_

Forcing her worries to the back of her head, Amelie gave the giant woman her best smile. "How can ah be ov help, Mizz Stone?"

"Nothing big, just wanted a quick word before we headed out," Tala began as they casually strode over to the open front door. "Today was... nice. I'm glad we had the chance to finally... get to know each other."

The softness of Tala's voice made Amelie do a double take. Was this the same fighter who had wrecked her way through that alien fight club? And she was handing an olive branch? Guilt lurched into Amelie's stomach.

"No, no - ze fault was all mine. And ah apologize for calling you a meat-headed American." The Irishwoman's eyebrow quirked. _Wait, had I said that or just thought that?_ Amelie sputtered. "A-ah mean... perhaps ah had some ... misconceptions about you az well. Ah think I know ze real Tala Stone a little better know. And thank you," she added. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet someone as wonderful as Beli."

She glanced back at the Indian princess, retrieving her jacket and chatting gaily with Aiko. Where this went, she didn't know, but it felt like the start of something beautiful.

"Good luck with that one. She's a keeper." Tala pulled her into a friendly hug. Amelie stiffened. Tala's held her fairy cell phone in one hand, and the huniebee dug into Amelie's back like a knife.

The tall amazon was departing, the bugged phone in her pocket. Amelie chewed her nails nervously, fighting the instinctive twitch to go invisible. "Wait!" she cried.

Tala turned around. Amelie opened her jaw to ... say what? 'Hey, I kinda bugged your phone because I thought you were two-timing on your Asian ami?' _'Pardonez moi_ , but I was going to spread all the candid photos you received among your secret haremettes?' 'Hey, I'm actually a really lousy friend?'

"Your ... leftovers!" Amelie exclaimed over the sickening churning of her stomach. "Zhe steaks should be foil wrapped in the fridge! To ah, keep them fresh!"

Tala blinked slowly, then recovered into a friendly smile. "Sure thing. I'm lucky to have a friend like you looking out for me."

The vice over Amelie's stomach tightened. "Yes... friends," she repeated. _'I can't use the bug ... but it's not as though she needs to find out, oui?'_

In the car, Beli chatted gaily about the wonderful evening and her plans for the week. Amelie grunted back little 'uh huhs', eyes on the road, knuckles white and digging into the wheel. This was supposed to be a magical moment, but all she felt was a sickness in the pit of her stomach.

 _'Ah hope Tala's ride is going better...'_

xxxxxxx

In her defense, the Amazon drove a whole two blocks from Nikki's apartment and actually parked the car before diving into the backseat and tongue-wrestling Audrey.

"You still owe me ice cream," the diva panted between kisses.

"Ice cream," the Irishwoman panted back while her hands felt up the back of Audrey's dress for hidden zippers and clasps. "It'd all melt."

Audrey batted away her hands and shoved Tala horizontal against the seat. "Probably planning to drip yours all over my dress, thinking I'd let you lick me off. Pervert."

"Look who's talking," Tala mused as Audrey's bare thighs straddled her lap. Before she could smirk that aloud, Audrey pressed their chests together and plunged in for a further make out.

The taunting went quiet – only throaty moans and wet smacks as their mouths crashed into one another. Tala didn't mind letting Audrey dominate her; not if it allowed her palms free reign to wander. Her hands slid up Audrey's thighs. The diva smacked them away. Tala repositioned to the girl' shoulders, fingers tugging at dress clasps again. Audrey scratched and shoved her hands back.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Tala sat up and pushed Audrey off her lap. "If it's just kissing tonight, then I've got better offers on the table, Audrey. I don't need to idle in park." Tala wore a front-clasp bra under her blouse and she let her cups fall apart as she lifted her top, giving Audrey a very generous view of all she was offering.

As expected, the redhead flinched and looked away. "Ugh, whatever! Go fuck your little girlfriend." Deep down, they both know that Audrey, were she six feet tall and Irish, would be doing the same thing.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you. Too bad you can't get in on it," Tala chuckled as she fixed her clothing.

"Like I'd let that groady-ass sex-freak anywhere near me! Probably swimming with seven different STDs from all the gross hook-up freaks who've plowed her!"

Tala decided to cut this fight short for tonight for obvious reasons. "You could learn a thing or two from Aiko. She's a woman who knows how to please. But speaking of pleasing you, how's the boyfriend search going?"

The smaller redhead shrugged. "Eh, kinda gave up. Every cute boy I came across is either a pussy, a shit-swizzling man-whore, or something in-between."

"If you're lookin' for someone that's loyal and is not afraid of you, besides Nikki or Tiffany, maybe you should look somewhere other than the club setting."

Audrey disregarded the listings with just an acidic look. She was tired. "Makes sense..." Worth considering, since boys at Lusties got her zero success in a worthwhile relationship.

But before the amazon returned to the driver's seat, she gave Audrey a sympathetic smile. "You're a hell of a lot smarter than you let on, Audrey. I didn't snap your neck yet, and Tiff and Nikki are still talking to you, so you must be doing _something_ right. Give it some thought." And with that, Tala leaned in and gave the smaller girl a friendly kiss on the cheek, started the car and peeled off for the university dorms.

Audrey glared out the window the entire ride, silently clenching her fists.

XXXXX

When Tala pulled into her driveway the house lights were off. She was ready to storm up the driveway and rip the front door off its hinges, but she forced herself to stop - relax - and breathe deeply.

Her heart was pounding but she had her center of calm. Gently, she opened the door.

The front hallway was lit by a pathway of tea light candles. Tala breathed in the heady scent of cinnamon and spice, feeling it rush into her bloodstream tremble down her spine. Her huniebee pinged with a new message.

 _=You are late for class, Ms. Stone. You should know that tardy students will be punished.=_

Tala fired back immediately. _=Where are you, sexy?=_

Aiko's reply opened with a scolding, finger-wagging emoji. =Tut tut, Ms. Stone. You know the school rules: after physical education classes, all students must adhere to proper hygiene and dress codes.=

...

 _=huh?=_

She could almost imagine Aiko's sighing as she broke character. _=Go shower, you big, sweaty monkey.=_

 _=oh. Gotcha.=_

 _=Your school uniform is in the girl's change room,= Aiko replied. =Don't keep me waiting, Ms. Stone.=_

The follow up photo of Aiko's foot in a tall, black stiletto guaranteed she wouldn't.

* * *

 **You know, I often avoid super long chapters like this, but with how long you've all waited, I figured I'd give it to ya. Heck, me and Cypher contemplated splitting this right down the middle to make 19 and 20. But the first decision won out, and hopefully you guy had a treat that was well worth the wait. Till next time!**


	20. Relationshipping: Defrosting Celeste

**Now, from here on in, I'd say the story takes a big turn. We start really cutting into the meat of the really interesting bits. As always, I leave a quick reply to those who review the chapters;**

 **Lunalove25: No reason all three can't be happy together, eh?**

 **Pressing on!**

* * *

It was a few nights after the dinner party that duty called again for Lieutenant Stone and Agent Delacroix.

Tala was relaxing across the couch, preparing to doze off with a happy Momo nestled in her arms when her huniebee rang on the armrest above her head. Craning an arm up and over, she grabbed it and peeped the caller ID. Celeste. Rolling onto her back with a light groan, she got up from behind Momo, who drowsily scooted backwards into the now heated spot behind her.

Proceeding into the kitchen and slumping back in a chair, Tala pressed talk and answered the call. "Tala here."

"Tala. Your organization trains in the hunting of feral creatures, correct?"

Tala let out the most rueful sigh in living memory. "Yeah."

"I require the help of you and your half-breed companion. I was scanning for the remaining Agorians the previous night when they released creatures into the forested region, forcing me to change targets: Drek's personal pets."

"What are we talking about here? I was two seconds from finally dozing off. It'd better be a damn big animal."

"Large, quadruped beasts, with the male being approximately three meters long."

Tala froze for a pregnant moment. "We'll meet you in an hour."

"Understood. I am sending you what data I have on the creatures."

XXXXX

When Celeste finally met with her Earthling allies, she had to work furiously to suppress her disapproval. The Norai knew that humans were hardly an adsced race but the weaponry Tala Stone had brought was downright archaic!

"I fail to see how our current equipment is sufficient enough to hunt the Othuums, let alone the male," Celeste piped up, seeing that all Tala brought with her was her primitive Earth 'Rifle', a large single-handed firearm, an even larger serrated blade, and little else. Amelie had brought less, simply another single-handed firearm half the size of Tala's, not unlike the one she brought with her to Drek's fight club. But at least they were armed, unlike the remaining tag-along.

"How will Nicole assist in our hunt?" Celeste asked, gesturing to the nerd girl who sat in the back seat of the car they drove in, typing away at her laptop.

"I'm um, on surveillance duty," the Earth girl chimed nervously. "A-amelie brought these drones, see? Oh, they're like little flying robots with cameras. I was um, gonna fly them ahead to scout out the monsters."

From the way she mumbled and avoided eye contact, Celeste could only assume that the blue haired beta-female found herself thoroughly intimidated by the posturing and presence of so many virile Alphas. The musk of heat coming off of Tala Stone was... distracting, to say the least.

"Both Nikki and ah will monitor your positions from ze car," chimed the pale-skinned half-breed. _'Amelie'_ , Celeste reminded herself. She didn't care to involve non-combatants in her work, but reasoned that the vehicle would be out of harm's way.

"And what of her?" Celeste finished, pointing to the cat-human hybrid currently engaged in a personal hygiene regimen.

Momo paused the delicate kitten duty of licking her own butt to offer a peppy smile. "Momo is helping!"

Tala shrugged. "Didn't really trust the little one home alone so soon. Anyway, you all set?"

Celeste's nose rankled under the pheromones fog Tala Stone exuded so liberally. ' _I believe this is what Earthlings refer to as 'swagger'.'_ Not one to be outdone at pack authority, Celeste made a show of loading the laser battery on her rifle and adjusting the many weapon pouches on her utility belt.

"I am prepared. Let us proceed."

XXXXX

"Alright, that's the plan." Tala concluded as she and Celeste stopped at the shoreline of a stream. "Anything you're not clear on while we're still scanning?"

Celeste's bright amber glower looked back at Tala for a brief moment before facing forward again. "No."

The blunt coldness in her tone didn't sit right with Tal, to say the least. "Hey..." She reached out and grabbed her companion's shoulder, catching that burning glare in full blast. Nonetheless, she delivered her message. "If there's something on your mind, I'll listen. We're friends, right?"

She had half a mind to point out Celeste's gradually tanking mood, but the Norai looked ready to break something at the wrong move, and Tala had experienced first-hand how good Celeste Luvendass was at breaking.

"If you say so, Tala Stone." Jerking her shoulder free, the blue woman's grip on her gun visibly tightened.

Eventually, Tala relented and just watched the bounty huntress start off across the shallow water of the stream. There was definitely something bothering her, and she had a good hunch what it was, but she'd give Deep Blue the benefit of the doubt and trust in her ability to put the mission first.

They could always talk later.

XXXXX

Now out of earshot of human ears, Celeste took a deep, refreshing breath of cool night air.

It was bad enough she'd been forced to rely on the primitives for help, but it damaged her ego all the more to know that she needed not only Tala's help, but also her expertise and leadership. The plan the Terran fighter explained in the minutes leading up to this point utilized every asset at hand to their advantage, from the running water of the stream to the noisy mating calls of the nighttime invertebrates to the possibility of Nicole's drone being destroyed. As a solitary operative by trade, it had never even crossed Celeste's mind to utilize more than her taken equipment. Just hearing the amazonian go on and on about every creature's inclination towards water sources and the predictability of the Othuum's territorial nature made her teeth clench.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the flashlight Tala had equipped under her weapon slowly scanning the opposite side of the forest as they proceeded on either side of the stream, just out of eyesight of each other.

Nikki's voice crackled over their earpieces. "I've spotted something, guys. On your left, about 200 meters ahead."

While Tala acknowledged the transmission, Celeste knelt to inspect a depression in the muddy embankment. She smiled triumphantly. "Your intelligence is incorrect, Tala Stone. Observe these footprints. Clearly Othuum tracks and clearly leading away to our right." So much for human tracking methods! Even she knew how to divine footprint trails!

"Celeste, Nikki definitely saw one -"

"And you trust the data from a untrained, lesser female over my own battle-honed experience?" In truth, Celeste was only partly sure she'd read the tracks correctly but she raised her nose in a face-saving snort. "Very well, pursue your faulty information. I can dispatch this beast by myself."

"Celeste, wait!"

But the Norai had already tramped off into the bush. Tala cursed, but she couldn't argue with the enormous, three-toed footprint the alien had discovered. "Nikki, you definitely saw this thing to our left?"

"I'm following it live," confirmed the bluenette.

Tala cursed. There was only one explanation: "There's two of these beasts out there, and they're working to split us up!"

The amazon took a deep breath, and released it in the form of a frustrated groan. _What the hell is up with Celeste?!_ She'd been nothing short of an MVP when they were hunting the stragglers, now she was cold to the touch and apparently she didn't need any help! _'But I'm not out here to put up with her shite again.'_ Celeste wasn't thinking through that thick ram head of hers, and they were likely being separated on purpose.

Making a mental note to regret everything that happened from that point on, Tala went left and followed Nikki's lead.

"Alright Nik, which one am I chasing down?"

XXXXX

Despite the elation that came with knowing she in fact _didn't_ need to rely on her human allies, Celeste was again calm and focused as she followed the tracks.

Claw prints were easy to follow, and the knowledge that her task was to kill what was at the end of that trail filled her with a comfortable sense of familiarity. Hunt, kill, collect. She wondered why it ever crossed her mind to ask Tala for help in the first place.

Celeste's first bit of action that night came when she found herself in a small clearing, Gry-Nek plasma caster at the ready, bushes rustling around her. With each passing moment, the suspense chipped away at her resolve, and a wayward snarl made her purple heart hammer in her chest. When the thought crossed her mind that she might no longer be the hunter, her hand on the trigger began to tighten. Where the frak was Tala with her support?

When a roaring shriek erupted from behind her, Celeste acted entirely on instinct. Legs springing to life, Celeste shot upwards in a glorious somersault, giving her the split second she needed to analyze her prey.

Large, green slit eyes glared at her and hook-like claws dug into the ground where she had stood just a second ago. Celeste landed with her firing solution raising to strike, but before she could pull the trigger, she was overcome with the realization that she was now sideways on the ground. Looking down, she saw the claws of a second beast digging into her thigh, so she aimed down and took a high-powered shot, and despite the splatter that now coated her, the weight on her lower body went limp.

And then the pain set in.

"AAAGHHHH!"

XXXXX

"Dammit Celeste!" Tala was momentarily fazed by the far-off cry that could only be her alien companion. And her options were short. She pulled up her bluetooth. "Nikki, what's the male doing?"

"He's running somewhere... to you! He's headed right for you!"

Tala rolled her eyes. "Just fuck me, right?" Turning tail, she sprinted in the direction of Celeste's cry, M1 Garand locked and loaded.

But fate wouldn't be so fortunate to her either, as Tala, just as she made it back to the stream, heard company bounding towards her in the form of heavy thuds, branches and twigs breaking, and snarling with enough volume and bass to vibrate the ground under her. "Shit..." But with Celeste on her mind, she ran across the stream with her rifle at the ready.

Before she could make it to where her troubled partner was, a swipe to her side sent her flying off her feet.

XXXXX

When Celeste got her bearings again, she rolled backwards into the brush before the second green-eyed monstrosity could claw at her. The stinging in her leg subsided with her mind again on the very imminent threat, and reaffirming her grip on her plasma caster, she began charging another shot as the creature voraciously clawed away at the thick foliage to get to her. However, the bright light only caused it to stop clawing the bushes looking for her and recede.

The brief moment of silence caused Celeste to carefully scan around her, but before her heart could really begin to calm down, the female othuum continued its assault from behind, catching the huntress completely off guard.

XXXXX

Tala made a loud splash and grunt as she tumbled to a stop in the soft mud on one side of the stream, stopping on her face. She had only a moment to roll onto her back, reaching for the stun grenade on her belt before the male Othuum erupted from the brush, its sights on her.

If the females were akin to wolves, then the male was akin to a tiger with its sinewy frame complete with kevlar-shredding claws. _'I think I'd prefer the females,'_ the amazon mused as she pulled the pin and loosed the stun grenade, the alien beast's brief moment of distraction at the foreign object more than enough to catch it at point blank with a blinding flash.

Getting up from having turned away, Tala drew her magnum and intended to aim for the creature's head, but it sped off in a different direction before the opportunity presented itself. But not one to slow down for a second, Tala scanned the nearby ground for her rifle, grabbed it, and ran for Celeste's skirmish.

XXXXX

When Celeste was overrun by the female, it was sheer luck that she managed to put her gun between her and its mouth before it wrenched the weapon out of her grip and sent it flying off in another direction, but that gave Celeste time to rear her legs back and kick, getting a serious hit to its face in while rocketing back to roll to a standing position.

Now on her feet again, Celeste skipped back, fishing for her laser pistol, and aimed for the killshot.

*BANG*

The creature fell to its side, thrashing and squealing in agony as Celeste looked to her side to see a red-haired mudwoman, crouched and aiming down her smoking archaic rifle, having taken the shot herself.

Tala wasted no time on niceties.

"You're welcome," she snapped, wiping a large gob of mud from her face. The human's pheromone stink had finally subsided - Celeste surmised that the wet earth acted as an olfactory suppressor - but Tala Stone maintained an intensity and anger to her face that demanded Celeste avert her gaze and submit.

It was not an easy demand to ignore. "That was my kill, Tala Stone. I had the situation -"

"Enough," Tala barked. "Maybe you still think we're rivals in a fighting arena but right now those things are hunting us as a pack! They deliberately split us so they could pick us off! Whatever your beef with me is, stuff it, because right now I needed _you_. Got that?"

For a moment, Celeste's breath was hitched in her throat at the way she was being reprimanded. She didn't feel insult or exasperation so much as she felt herself stay silent and nod, intent not to invoke the wrath of the now imposingly larger alpha-woman.

With that dilemma sorted for now, Tala fished for her bluetooth that was knocked loose from her ear and placed it back after wiping it against an unmuddied portion of her trousers. "Nikki, we dispatched the two females. Still tracking the male?"

"Uh, I lost him after you threw the flashbang. Sorry..."

"Ugh..." Tala's head fell back before running a hand through her muddy hair. "Alright. We'll be tracking him the old-fashioned way. I'll keep you posted."

She looked to Celeste, who was busy applying some sort of blue-hued spray to her injured leg. Three long gashes across the outside of her thigh, and after being hit by the spray, they still didn't heal, but they closed up a bit and stopped bleeding. Unzipping her own med-kit strapped to her lower back, Tala fished for a roll of bandages and tossed it to the blue alien before turning tail to step off. "Get patched up and let's go." The still-prevalent harshness in her voice only fortified Celeste's instinct to obey.

She had acted foolishly, and she knew it.

XXXXX

A little bit of backtracking got the duo back on the trail of the male, evidenced by the uneven footprints in its wake. "Still loopy from the stunner. But he kept running." Squatting down next to one of the imprinted clues, she looked back over to Celeste. "We'll regroup at the car and get that leg of yours cared for. Me and Amelie are gonna go hunt Big O while he's still working off the stun grenade."

The implication stung Celeste almost as bad as her leg. She looked away and crossed her arms, gaze hardening to a scowl. "Very well."

Rolling her eyes in an annoyed gape, Tala faced her companion. "Look. I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? But you fucked up, and you almost got yourself killed, treating this like a competition."

Celeste regarded her with an irritable frown. "I am not used to any of this, Tala Stone. I hunt alone. And I do not hunt beasts." But that wasn't the only reason.

"All the reason to listen to me! If you want 'Tala Versus Celeste: The Rematch' you'll have to wait." Tala tilted her head, expression becoming ponderous. "What is it with you tonight? You _asked_ for my help. That's perfectly fine, but not when you turn around and play lone ranger when you have people relying on you."

Seeing the Norai's surprised and touched expression, Tala took the opportunity to hammer the point home. "Yes! I said 'rely'! I know what to do, but I can't do it alone! And unlike Amelie, you kicked my ass, so I _know_ you can hold your own in case shit hits the fan!" Following her tirade, she took a moment too sigh out her frustrations, and traded her exasperation for sincerity. "I rely on you, Celeste. And I can't do this without you."

Celeste didn't reply right away. ' _Relying on me.._.' She turned the words over in her head, chastising her foolish ego for turning this mutual hunt into a battle of wills. She looked back to the muddy woman.

"I have survived for as long as I have by maintaining myself above others. Becoming a bounty hunter, I vowed I would never be vulnerable again. Admitting that, and that I am out of my element is... something I cannot do. Not easily." She looked away again. "My people were slaves, Tala Stone. To this day, Norai are looked down upon by the galaxy as ignorant laborers. Even with my reputation, few will ever see me as anything else."

Tala nodded. "I can't say I've ever been where you were. But I can relate to your resolve to never be weak again. In this job of mine, there's been times friends and innocents died because I wasn't strong enough. However, you'll eventually come to learn that if you're strong on your own, you're invincible with a team you can rely on."

The larger woman approached, placing a muddy, but firm and well-meaning hand on her lightly battered partner's shoulder. "Me and you, we're partners here. Equals. There's no alpha or beta. Let's work together and make up for what we're each lacking. Besides," she added, "if I ever did tie you up in ropes to make you submit, it'd only be because you begged me so sweetly for it."

The joke was lost on Celeste. "Your people practice slavery?" Tala winced and rushed on damage control.

"No, no! It's just bondage! You know, just something to spice things up in the bedroom? Aiko's actually kind of a freak for -"

Nikki's voice on the comm broke the awkward explanation. "Tal? The male's moving again! I think he's headed for the car!"

"On it!" With a nod to Celeste, Tala sprinted off. The Norai checked her equipment and followed. ' _Humans are strange beings,_ ' she decided. Packs with several alpha leaders? Relationships that practiced willful submission? Bizarre and unheard of.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel the heat of a perverse curiosity flush her cheeks as she followed in Tala Stone's footsteps. ' _Studying this society could prove enlightening,_ ' she mused. Tala Stone had offered to make up for what she lacked in knowledge. Perhaps later, the human woman could enlighten her as to the workings of this 'bon-dage' ritual.

For now, the hunt continues...

* * *

 **I sure hope you all love reading the tension between Tala and Celeste as much as Cypher and I had fun writing it!**

 **Quick side note, the faves and follows sent my way are always great to keep me going as far as writing A Woman's Woman, but they pale in comparison to actual reviews, ones that really lets me know what about a chapter that you guys like. If you guys tell me you like the story in a review, I'll be a lot more driven to put out regularly.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, since it's already been started on, and so on goes the hunt!**


	21. Relationshipping: Nikki's Declaration

**So, I hope you're all ready to finish this two-parter.**

 **LunaLove25: Interesting indeed. What should we call them? Taleste? Cela? Celesla?**

* * *

"Stay down, you two." While Amelie ruefully stepped out of the car, Nikki closed her laptop and held Momo close as the impending danger frayed at the cat girl's nerves.

'Stand and fight' was a term in Amelie's job description that rarely needed to be heeded. She was a spy. When the enemy was onto her, she was to retreat as fast as possible and wait for the actual soldiers. But now she was all that stood between this alien beast and two innocent people.

She looked down to the M9 in her hand and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, cursing her refusal to bring something bigger. This creature hunted by smell and hearing as well as sight, so invisibility wasn't going to hide her indefinitely. She needed a plan.

Heart thumping and adrenaline rushing, Amelie's form disappeared, leaving a floating gun that receded back into the brush. And just in time, as the sound of thundering footsteps and snarling barreled towards the clearing.

The male othuum burst from the trees in a berserker charge, its sinewy forelimbs raking aside the shrubbery and rocks from its path like a rake brushing aside leaves. _'It could tear the car to shreds,_ ' Amelie gulped.

The creature caught sight of the man-made construction and skidded to a halt, nostrils aflame with the scent of human flesh. With its fur illuminated by the craterous skull of the full moon, the Othuum raised itself on its hind legs and bellowed a furious, hair-raising roar into the night.

Inside the car, Momo and Nikki froze. Outside, an invisible Amelie breathed deeply, knowing that the lives of the two girls depended on her actions.

The half-wraith spun from her cover and unloaded two rounds into the Othuum's flank. Her bullets had all the impact of stinging gnats - utterly harmless, but they succeeded in making the beast jerk its head and follow. Fast as she could, Amelie dashed across the clearing and fired two more shots into its opposite side. The beast spun again, startled and growing irritated by all these irritating stings. Amelie kept up her shoot-and-dash strategy until her clip was spent and the beast began catching on. Its nostrils sniffed knowingly, searching out the scent her invisible body betrayed.

Amelie quickly found herself backed up against the side of the SUV with the snarling alien inching towards her face. _'Tala, Celeste, where are you?'_

The bang of a loud, heavy gunshot made the creature flinch and steer its ire away from Amelie as Tala came running into the clearing. As soon as her sights were locked on her target, she took aim and unloaded the entire clip of eight more shots into the Othuum's rear leg.

Crippled prey would be easier to deal with, but the amazon would have no such luck as the beast charged her, undaunted by the injuries. The larger caliber of Tala's firearm, not to mention the greater concentration of shots, ensured that the Othuum indeed bled, but it seemed to be running on just as much adrenaline as herself as it closed the distance and swiped at her.

Tala barely had time to leap out of the way, but the nonstop animalistic advance of the Othuum ensured she had no time to keep moving back. A second swipe grazed the already torn straps of her side, drawing blood as she threw herself back again, and a third made full contact, claws digging into her body armor as the sheer force of the impact knocked her off her feet again. The wind rushed from her lungs, but even in her dazed state, Tala had the wherewithal to raise her rifle and stop the jaws of death from locking around her head.

Panic struck Amelie as her companion wrestled under the snarling and gnashing beast. The half-wraith haphazardly unloaded clip after clip, but the Othuum hardly seemed to notice, not with its teeth inches away from Tala's face; its hot, odorous breath and sticky slobber collecting on her forehead.

When Tala's winded daze lasted long enough to finally lift, an idea hit her on her slobbery forehead. Realigning one of her hands under her rifle, Tala redoubled her effort to push upwards, and allowed her hand to slip up, shooting up into the alien's throat. When the snarling turned to gagging as flesh rolled around her wrist, she knew she did the right thing. Tossing her rifle aside, her other hand latched onto a fold of skin and refused to let go.

The male released a horrid yowl as Tala's hands clawed at its throat. It pitched its head, it thrashed its limbs, but Tala kept latched onto the beast's neck like a blood-sucking tick, ducking the swipes of its paws as she drew her knife, slashing when it shook too much to stab. In its frenzy, the othuum slammed its body into the car once - the passengers inside shrieked - twice - the vehicle rocked to the side - three times, and the last primal push flipped the vehicle upside-down, shattering windows and crunching the aluminum frame.

Inside, disoriented and dangling from her seat belt, Nikki shrieked and flailed her arms. "TALA!"

At that one call, the warrior glint in Tala's eye vanished. She looked about worriedly, as if just waking up from a nightmare but she didn't need to be called twice as she disengaged the othuum, stumbling and rushing over to the vehicle. She lowered to her knees, her bright green eyes full of concern.

"Nikki! Stay where you are! Don't-"

But in thoughtless panic, the bluenette had already unclipped her seat belt. She fell to the overturned roof with a dull thud and lost her glasses. Scrambling blind, Nikki clawed her way out the nearest shattered window, patting the ground for the familiar warmth of Tala's hand.

Instead, her palm slapped against the Othuum's massive, fur-bearing paw.

"NIKKI!"

Nikki didn't have time to scramble back before the door itself was ripped off its hinges to the sound of tearing sheet metal and more shattering glass. Claws dug into her back, forcefully dragging her out.

That did it.

With an angered howl of her own, Tala leapt into action, knife in hand.

With a shriek, the Othuum released Nikki and threw itself back, thrashing like crazy. Everything was still an amalgamation of unfocused night-colored blobs For Nikki, but she could still hear Tala's grunts of effort, the sound of a blade rending flesh, the monstrous cries of the beast, and to a lesser extent, the metallic clicking and clacking of a gun being locked and loaded.

With the creature distracted by the angry amazon latched to its back, Amelie raced to the back of the car to find another magazine. Even better, she found Tala's oversized revolver on the ground, likely knocked loose when she charged the creature with her knife. After a quick glance to make sure Nikki was still breathing, she picked up the heavy gun and took aim at the scuffle behind her. The challenge now was waiting for an opening, which proved difficult with the muddy amazon on top of the othuum who desperately wanted it dead.

Celeste finally arrived on the scene, having been slowed by the burning pain in her leg. She saw the large beast and took aim, only to gape the same horrible sight that paralyzed Amelie.

In and out the knife went, darkened purple from blade to handle with blood, and Tala was latched on like a lion bringing down its kill. The screaming creature managed to get her to let go by throwing itself to the ground and rolling, but as soon as it rolled off of Tala and leapt back to face her, Tala herself was getting up again.

Just before the beast and the warrior clashed once more, a loud gunshot was heard and a bright blast was seen. Stricken with a new torrent of pain, the Othuum reared up on its hind legs, opening up its smooth underside for Tala and her knife to go in for the kill.

The Othuum roared one final, painful time and then it collapsed onto its side with a dust-scattering crunch. Amelie and Celeste kept their firearms trained upon the scene - a shadow was stirring, rising towards them. When Tala thudded towards them, panting, ragged and soaked in black blood, both woman hesitated to lower their guns.

"Nikki... where is she?"

Celeste regained her senses first. "Tala Stone, you are injured!" Red fluid ran down the human's left side, straps and fabric shredded. "You require immediate medical attention!"

The bloodied Amazon simply pushed past the concerned women, eyes sweeping the forest for - "Nikki!"

The girl was curled up in a fetal position, a dark stain marring her upper back and soaking into her sweater. Fearing the worst, Tala swept over to the girl's side. It was a small relief when Nikki looked up at her and pressed close to her chest.

"It's okay," Tala tried to whisper. She wanted to reassure her friend, tell her that she'd be safe and to beg forgiveness for ever putting her in such danger but when she opened her mouth to speak, all of Tala's careful words flew from her mind as Nikki seized her face and pressed their lips together in a passionate embrace.

Nikki didn't know what came over her, but in those precious moments, she just didn't care. Nor did she care about all the grime smeared across Tala's face. Sweat, mud, alien slobber, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the terror was over, and the one that made it stop. The cuts in her back seemed to barely slow her down.

When they finally broke apart, both were left breathless, staring into one another's eyes for a few long seconds before Tala pulled her close again. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Nikki replied, letting her head fall onto the larger woman's chest.

"Good."

Threat over and injuries beginning to ignite, Tala looked over into the overturned car. _Geez, that's one hell of another bill._ But with a little bit of evidence, it wouldn't be coming out of her or Amelie's account.

"Momo?"

Looking into the wreckage, Tala saw the trembling pair of golden eyes staring back at her, but she received no answer. Pursing her lips, she gave Nikki a reassuring shoulder rub before shifting to kneel by the car window. Momo was hyperventilating. Poor thing was utterly terrified.

"You're safe now, Momo. The big meanie is gone." But as the seconds dragged on, the cat-girl's gaze slowly shifted down to the extended hand of her master, and her violent shaking began to subside. "That's it, Momo. It's okay. Come on. Come on out." Tala beckoned with all the gentleness of a mother.

Celeste was nowhere as gentle when she seized Tala's shirt and hauled the human to her feet, ignoring the amazon's cry of pain. "Attacking the male head-on was tactically unsound, Tala Stone."

Amelie clutched her head. " _Tabernac_ , not now, Celeste! Tala saved us!"

"Only because you and I provided the supporting fire that weakened the othuum! We worked as a pack!" The Norai had to tighten her grip; Tala was struggling to break free.

"Get your hands off me, Celeste! I did what needed to be done!" Tala tried to wrench free, but another torrent of white-hot pain erupted from her side, forcing her to stay put. For her, it was like a lethally sharpened tenderizer to bare skin.

"At what cost? You've sustained critical injuries, Amelie's vehicle is beyond repair and your feline creature is traumatized!" The fact that she was able to maintain her grip on the human with a single hand only confirmed Tala's waning strength. "Look at what your actions did to Nicole!"

She forced Tala's eyes towards the bluenette and the dark gash down her sweater. Tala ceased her struggling.

"Had you simply retained your senses, the two of us could have worked together to resolve this situation; to lure the othuum away from your comrades. Instead, you chose to run blindly into close quarters combat, consequences be damned." Celeste tried to keep up her anger but she only felt a sad emptiness as she envisioned the potential consequences to her newly-made 'pack'.

"There are others who rely on you, Tala Stone. Amelie, Nikki... and myself."

Tala finally wrenched herself free, though she just got more pain for it, and Celeste had already loosened her grip. "And you think it would've backed off of Nikki if I just shot it again?" she rasped, clutching her side, adrenaline spent, the pain starting to take its toll. She collapsed to her knees, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Wow, this hurts..."

Everyone cried out Tala's name as they rushed to her side. With the alpha female down, Celeste took it upon herself to take charge. "Amelie, call your organization and inform them of the situation. With Tala and Nicole in need of care, I will not be able to clean this area before dawn." The pale woman nodded and proceeded over to what used to be her car.

Celeste then looked to Nikki and Momo. "Nicole, the two of you will come with me back to my ship for medical care."

Nikki nodded like her life depended on it. So did Momo. "O-okay..."

Tala carefully got to her feet with immediate support from Momo before reaching for the straps to her vest. The left side was completely shredded, so as soon as she undid the right, the whole thing just fell off of her form. When Nikki saw exactly what was done to her, the bluenette nearly fainted.

Three deep gashes overlapping another three in the amazon's side, exposing muscle where it wasn't oozing blood. The top she wore was stained black with how much blood was soaked into it, and the wounds themselves expanded and contracted as she breathed. "Bandage in my med kit," Tala wheezed. "My lower back."

XXXXX

The bandages provided temporary relief, but once aboard Celeste's ship, Tala required a local anesthetic while the Norai and her machines sewed together each deep slash. Nikki could see the Irishwoman making a good show of staying strong and refusing to flinch, but she'd been hurt something fierce and the sight of her wounded friend occupied Nikki's thoughts. When Celeste moved to suture the cuts across her back, Nikki barely registered the pricks of the medical equipment.

"I'm sorry," Tala rasped during the procedure. Tala let her head fall back as she laid across the table, her expression betraying nothing but relief as a hand found Nikki's and held tight. "I'm sorry about all this..."

Nikki said nothing, but neither did she refuse Tala's embrace. She didn't speak until hours later, when they were safely returned to the city.

XXXXX

Amelie chauffeured the group in Tala's car, Nikki's apartment the first stop on their carpool departures. "I'll take Nikki up, then I'll walk home," Tala explained. She wanted the time alone to think. "Take care of Momo?"

Amelie nodded. The cat-girl's head was still curled up in the back seat, and the spy had no desire to disturb her peaceful slumber.

At the door to her apartment, Nikki broke her silence.

"Celeste was right, you know."

Tala kept her silence, allowing the bluenette to speak her piece. "Basic RPG combat tactics. Always start with ballistic magic or long-range weapons before you're forced into close combat. I- I'm not saying I'm not grateful; you saved us all Tala. It's just that ..." Nikki covered her face and crumpled against her door. "Tala, up close, that thing could've killed you, and it would've been my fault! You only lost dropped tactics because I was in danger!" When she called for Tala, Tala had come, turning her back on the fight to rescue her. Nikki hated herself for it.

Tala opened her mouth to object but Nikki pressed forward. "I'm not like Amelie or Momo - she can at least handle a gun, and Momo can fall back on instinct. I'm... I'm just me. I can't do anything special, and if I keep helping you like this it's only going to distract you and throw you off your game! You'll always have to be thinking 'what about Nikki', when you should be worrying about yourself!"

A deep, final breath. "Tala... for your own sake ... I don't think we should see each other anymore..."

Tala couldn't say she didn't see this coming, but it stung all the same.

This was supposed to be another fun night, but like the fight club, it took a bad turn and got serious. She very well knew why - Celeste kept trying to one-up her, she lost her cool when Nikki was in danger, and the male Othuum was just a bad bitch - which only served to further raise Nikki's point.

Tala ran a hand through her hair. "Nikki..." She started, but just unable to form words. "Nikki, I..."

For the life of her, she just couldn't argue! What was she supposed to say? The first few times are rough? It'll get easier? Nikki wasn't one of them. And dragging her along was a stupid fucking idea and a supreme middle finger to protocol, no matter how much she fantasized about going on adventures with her favorite little paranormal-loving nerd girl. She wanted to speak, plead, _beg_ Nikki to reconsider, if not to keep them going out on more paranormal busts, then to at least keep Nikki in her life. But her frozen tongue and wobbly lips only allowed one thing to slip out.

"... O-okay." There was so much to discuss. To explain. And Tala wanted Nikki to be a part of that.

But after that word, that one indication of acceptance, Tala's emotions seemed to calm. "Well... to be perfectly honest, we both know it's for the best, eh? But..." She broke the hug, looking the bluenette in the eyes. "Can't we still be friends?" Even without the missions, the supernaturals, and the aliens, Nikki was still her friend.

Nikki pushed the redhead away. "We can't," she choked, "because you're not the only one this is hurting."

She raised her glasses and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Before I met you, I knew my place. I was the girl who just fades into the background. I see the way you look at Audrey and at Ms. Yumi - the way you stare at them, the way you _want_ them - and I know I could never be like them: fun and flirty and... _exciting_. Or that someone would look at me that same way.

"But when someone as ..." she swallowed, "amazing and confident and… beautiful as you comes up to a girl like me... talks to me, spends time with me, invites me to her home, well ... it makes me hope.

"And then you come out and ask me to be your friend, and it cuts me right to the heart... because I don't want to be your friend. Tala, I...

"Tala, I think I'm in love with you..."

At that moment, everything changed.

"I... I understand now."

There was no foreboding tone behind that. Tala was simply putting the pieces together. "Being a friend, I'm a grim reminder..." It was all clear now. Though Nikki didn't show many hints, it was never expected of Nikki to let everyone knew how she felt.

"Come on, let's talk." Rolling her tired shoulders, the large woman turned around, taking a seat on the steps, patting a spot next to her. Nikki slumped down next to her, taking in again the sheer size difference. Even sitting down, Tala was a head taller than her.

"Look," the redhead began. "I know how you feel. I do now, I... I just wish I knew earlier."

"Well, that part isn't your fault..." Simply put, Nikki had never been good at talking to people, let alone telling them how she felt. Even befriending each other had been an uphill battle for the amazon.

"Still though, anyone I befriended here, I wanted to help them as best I could. That's how I befriended Aiko, kept talking to you, and put up with Audrey. But as we became friends, it... it wasn't just about being friends anymore," Tala was drawn to Audrey, she and Aiko were drawn to each other, and now, she noticed, Nikki was drawn to her. Whoever was drawn to who, there were feelings involved, and each situation was different for Tala.

But now, being friends she needs Nikki to understand something. "Care to hear me out on this?"

It was the least she could do, after Tala had given her a rare opportunity to speak from the heart. Nikki rested her head against Tala's muscular arm, breathing easily once she felt the warm touch of the fearless Amazon.

She nodded once. "Okay…"

"I'm... well… being with one woman is a bit of a new experience for me." Not much to go by, but she needed a start. "I'm with Aiko. Not just because of who she is, but between you, her, and Audrey, Aiko came first."

Nikki looked up at her in confusion. _First?_

"Hear me out," the redhead urged with a hand, seeing her blush. "As hard as it is to believe, I never did more than make out with Audrey, and I'd like to keep it that way. Sure, there was a close call, but I never cheated on Aiko. Frankly, I don't think you can even cheat on someone like that."

"She'd probably congratulate you..."

Tala grinned. "Maybe..." but then her grin faded. "Everyone else would think I'm some kind of bigshot. It would look selfish, it would _be_ selfish of me to think 'Hey there's enough Tala to go around,' and I wouldn't want to be anything less than what you think of me."

Tala had made her decision - she would have one girlfriend whom she loved and made love to. She knew first-hand that anything more would leave only scars and broken hearts. "If it were up to me, I'd dig up old habits. Going off of that, the only reason I didn't consider _you_ as girlfriend material is because, well, I didn't think you were interested. But the decision isn't just mine. It's Aiko's too."

With a weary exhale, the warmth against Tala's shoulder lifted. Nikki's red and tear-streaked eyes fell to her lap.

"I ... I think I get it," she said, fighting to keep the warble from escaping her throat. "You're not just 'Tala' - not some blank slate. There's more to you." She thought back to all the Talas she'd come to love: Tala the monster slayer, Tala the paranormal buff, Tala the huge video game nerd.

Somewhere in there, though she tried not to see it, was Tala the girlfriend of Aiko Yumi. She'd be asking Tala to twist and uproot the parts she depended upon most: Tala the loyal friend; Tala the confidence keeper.

She got it, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Couldn't... couldn't we pretend? Just for tonight? I'm not asking you to leave Ms. Yumi, I just..." Nikki's face dropped into her palms. "I'm never going to find someone as incredible as you ever again... And I don't wanna be alone right now..."

In a last, clumsy plea, Nikki picked up Tala's hand in her own tiny digits and placed the older woman's palm atop her breast, trying to force the desperate beating of her heart to resonate.

"Please? Just this once?"

Every hormonal desire in Tala's body told her to just say yes and take Nikki to her bedroom. To let go and ravage her small, endowed body.

But another voice in her head rung out, one causing her hands to slide away from the nerd girl's bosom, and slowly caress her face. "You know, Nik, I _reeeally_ wish you came to me earlier." Tomorrow, they would talk this out. But for tonight, Nikki was a friend in need, and Tala, oh noble Tala, would be here to keep her company. Snaking one hand around the back of the bluenette's head, the amazon bought her in for a deep kiss. Her free hand found Nikki's, and their digits interlaced in their moment of intimacy.

"I-I-I do t-too..." A warm tremor bubbled up from Nikki's core, one that sent every fiber of her body trembling in pure delight. Tala's mouth felt rough, but moved gently over her own. The hand covering her palm held the strength to crush bone, but gripped her in a tender possessiveness. Nikki raised her free hand, running her trembling fingers through Tala's dangling hair and down her cheekbone, trying to return the wonderful feeling.

In that moment, Nikki felt light enough to fly away, so when Tala shifted her legs and began to stand, Nikki's body floated up with her, desperate not to break their kiss. Together they rose, Nikki stretching her body until she was up on the tips of her toes, hungrily smacking their lips and begging _'more, just a little more...'_

But at her full, towering height, the amazon couldn't help but leave Nikki behind. Trying to reach Tala was like straining to reach the heavens: it was a sight never to be obtained.

Back on earth once more, Nikki ducked her head. "Thank you," she whispered, and she meant every word.

She unlocked her front door but paused before entering. "This is gonna sound weird," she prefaced, a blush stealing into her cheeks, "but... I've always wanted ... I mean, I've had this white knight fantasy - I mean, in general and ... Well," she coughed.

"Do you think you could carry me in?"

"You certainly love your fantasies." Tala smiled and did as asked, picking up the tiny girl in her arms with ease and effortlessness. But the fantasy thought, so alien nowadays, made the Amazon blush like a tomato.

And it was so fitting, as Tala was her Knight, just not in shining armor. She had literally barreled into certain danger to save her, Momo, and Amelie, blade in hand, and slain the beast. A knight indeed.

She had since ditched the filth-ridden vest and equipment, leaving her in just her boots, camouflage pants, and her torn tank top, which with the blood-soaked portion torn away, exposed her midriff. Her firm, generous parts squished up against Nikki's side.

Nikki herself, having the keys, unlocked her apartment door, and entering, Tala carried her right to the bed where the Amazon fell back with a fun-living laugh, Nikki shrieking in excitement as she landed atop the giant woman. The bed was barely a twin-size, Tala likely too tall to comfortably lay across the length, but it didn't matter.

They lay together until their laughter was spent, Nikki leaning back and nuzzling her cheek into the crook of Tala's neck. The tall Irishwoman's arms slinked around her chest like a ribbon surrounding a fancy package, and Nikki layered her arms over top, cherishing the feeling of being so treasured.

But very quickly, Nikki felt the panicky need to wriggle out of the reverse hug, scooting down the bed with a bright tint to her cheeks.

"Sorry... D-don't take this the wrong way. I mean, I know we're just sleeping but... with all these clothes, it's getting a little hot in here. I mean, warm! Warm in here."

From the side of the bed she kicked off her sneakers and pulled off her tube socks, relishing in the relief of fresh air over her toes. When her fingers moved to the button on her shorts, Nikki hesitated. She scooted back onto the mattress, sitting on her knees and facing Tala.

She'd never been the most comfortable under the eyes of others. When Tiffany took her to the public pool or the hot springs, she always changed in a corner of the locker rooms, back to the wall and a towel pinned around her body; fumbling and hopping around on one leg while she covertly swapped from underwear to swimsuit and back again. If the world saw her as she was, it would only shame her.

Now, though, as she pulled apart her zipper and let her shorts fall to her knees, she wanted to be seen, wanted to see how Tala would react. Nikki's eyes darted nervously as she wriggled her shorts down her ankles, but they always returned to Tala, searching the woman's face for... pleasure? Approval? She wasn't sure. The bulky, gray sweater over her torso crawled up her body and over her head, and tossing it away left Nikki's hair frizzy with static.

But it was done, and this was as bare as she'd ever let anyone see her - plain, gray bra and panties bought cheap from a discount store. Built for function, rather than for fun. Nikki crossed her arms, too nervous to notice that one of her straps had slipped down to her elbow, waiting to see how Tala would respond.

With a grin and hearts in her eyes, Tala, who had previously slipped her boots and socks off, donned a sultry grin. Rising from the bed, she stalked around the mattress, taking her place behind the nerd girl, snaking her arms around that supple waist and pulling her close, Nikki's head pillowed by her generous bosom.

"Oh, you give yourself so little credit, Nik..." Such a petite waist, wide hips, and a lovely bust, all on a frame about the size of one of Tala's legs. "So adorably bite-sized..."

Nikki's breath trembled from her mouth as Tala's fingertips circled her naked stomach, a teasing caress that sent heat and longing pulsing through her chest.

"Tala..." she whispered with a hot shudder, closing her eyelids to focus only on that name. The hungry heat of Tala's mouth slipped down Nikki's neck towards her collar. "Tal- anh~!" A sharp moan, octaves above her usual dull murmur, squeaked past Nikki's lips as the older woman sunk her teeth into the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Ungh... What're you-" Her breath hitched as the amazon nipped again. "Y- You're gonna leave a mark..."

Tala's mind was in a haze. The moment she bore witness to Nikki's cute little happy meal of a body, her mind went blank like in the classroom with Audrey. She inwardly hoped that she wouldn't be stopped at full momentum like last time.

Tala's lusty mind just couldn't wait. The Amazon continued her sexy treatment as she fell back with Nikki once more, rolling them over and hungrily climbing atop and straddling the girl's legs as she practically ate the girl's face. Nikki's labored breaths, her wanton moans, her intoxicating taste, it drove the beast made woman mad.

The pungent scent of a woman in heat filled the air.

* * *

 **I wanted to get this out Friday Night, but complications got in the way. Anywho, I do hope the hunt was fun.**

 **Also, I'd like your thoughts on the dynamic I'm aiming for between Tala and Celeste. Who do you think will be the alpha of the two? Think they'll finally click later down the line? And what about Nikki? Now that she's tasted the forbidden fruit, think she'll dig in her heels like at the fight club?**

 **Oh, and one more thing. Cypher proposed the idea of titling each chapter. I didn't do it before, 'cause well, I already started without it. But if you think it's a good idea, leave your thoughts in a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	22. Relationshipping: Tala's Affirmation

**So. The story continues.**

 **But before we start, big thanks to Top Priority and LunaLove25 for their reviews. Much appreciated, mates! Hard to stay inspired otherwise.**

 **And as always, I like to reply to reviews:**

 **LunaLove25: Celestala sounds great. Gotta love shipping. But, it's not just those two, and whatever the ending relationships are, I can only imagine what a polyamorous shipping would be like. Celeste, Audrey, Aiko, and now Nikki. Who else?**

 **TopPriority: Gotta love the Norai for their pack mentality. And Celeste is a self-proclaimed alpha in her own right.**

* * *

It was many hours later when the fog over Tala's mind lifted. She groaned, immediately registering the unfamiliar setting - a bed, smaller than her own and with old, sagging coil springs. Her feet dangled over the mattress like a giant-sized Alice in a miniature Wonderland.

Her eyes scanned her figure, sore and sweaty: pants and underwear bunched on the floor, her black tank top pulled up above her pert breasts. And then there was Nikki, coiled around her body, cheek nestled into her bosom; naked as the day she was born.

Tiny lashes fluttered, and crystal blue eyes looked up at her own with a dreamy joy. Nikki smiled nervously.

"Oh... hey..."

"Nikki... Morning," Tala rasped, moving to support herself up on her elbows, grimacing in the process. Every muscle in her body screamed as she tried to sit up, Nikki straddling her beefy thighs, face etched with concern. "A shame Celeste don't have a solution for post-op soreness..." she muttered as last night's events came flooding back.

The hunt, the save, the ride home, the revelations, her conversation about trying not to cheat on -

"Aiko." Tala paused halfway through moving to the bed's edge, her back turned to the blueberry with whom she'd made love to the night before. "Right..."

"Please don't be mad." Nikki crumpled against her arm like a wilted flower. "I know we said we'd just... But, I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't aiming for this."

Her fingers played nervously with a strand of Tala's hair. "It kinda makes me happy, sorta. I mean, I know how much Aiko means to you; and she's so hot and out there so... A girl like me, making you forget all about her..." Her eyes flicked upward. "It makes me feel special."

Nikki bit her lip nervously. "Was I... Good for you?"

"A little too good, I think..." Tala replied as she stood up and stretched, her stalwart frame trembling from the amalgamation of sensations that washed over her. Truth be told, just the thought of a naked Nikki embracing her body was enough to give her goosebumps.

But she was still a bit peeved at Nikki's word choice. _'Forget all about her...'_ Peeved half at herself. Audrey had awoken the sleeping giant, and Nikki was the first kill in years. Once the clothes came off, she wasn't thinking anymore. And it was infuriating. ' _Eight years of good behavior down the shitter…'_

But credit where credit is due. "It's not your fault, Nikki," Tala sighed dejectedly, tightening her belt. She felt the need to make that clear. "I did coax you first, right?" Her expression as she glanced over her shoulder was downcast and upset, but the wild feelings that came with Nikki's touch was still there.

The once timid nerd girl tentatively nodded with an embarrassed smile.

"Then you were too good to resist." Such a strange honor to make noble Tala turn from beauty to beast, and Nikki would happily take that with her to the grave.

"But alas, I gotta make sure Amelie took care of everything and talk to Aiko. I'll tell you my story later," Tala concluded as she headed for the door. But, a stray thought snagged on the back of her mind right as she was at the door. "Um, we'll go to the mall later to get you a new laptop, okay? My treat." She grinned. "And none of that Dell shit. I'm talkin' Alienware."

Tala couldn't even turn around before two naked arms found their way around Tala's midsection. "Really?! You mean it?!" When Nikki's embrace tightened, the amazon could feel the weight on her feet lift quite a bit. For five dainty feet tall, Nikki definitely had something there.

But tiny strength aside, Tal had to admit, breaking Nikki out of that low-octave voice of hers felt pretty damn rewarding. And this grateful hug from behind just made her heart melt. "Aww, how could I say no to that face?" Turning around to face the scantily clad Nikki, who was now dressed in her undergarments, Tala seized the girl by the cheeks and delivered a loving kiss on the nose. "Later today. I promise."

Realizing her outburst, Nikki receded, but the kiss left her red as a tomato. "Well, okay. Take care… Artemis." Did she just say that?

But before she could take it back, the amazon grinned. "Take care, Baby Blue." That said, she shut the door behind her, not noticing Nikki's lovestruck expression at being given a pet name. But then again, she didn't need to. Despite the situation, Tala couldn't deny that she was head over heels for Nicole Ann-Marie.

She only hoped Aiko was as much the sexual deviant as she hoped.

XXXXX

It wasn't until Tala stepped out of Nikki's apartment and into the late morning sun that she could no longer smell the pungent odor of sex. Nikki had driven her wild last night, a five foot nerd girl rolling around with a six foot two amazon whose leg alone could easily lift three of the bluenette. And Nikki hadn't simply been the taker last night - Miss Ann-Marie had small hands, and when one of them had found their way between beefy amazon legs, it had become a _loud_ night. No doubt there'd been more than a few listeners. She could only imagine Nikki's blush if she gave a shit about them at that time.

 _'Nik, you dirty, dirty girl.'_ All that hentai she probably watched had definitely come in handy, because when the festivities had started, Tala had been reeling, and when they ended, she was left winded. And she grinned, figuring it'd only bolster her argument when she inevitably told Aiko about her late-night love session.

But speaking of late-night, Tala's Huniebee buzzed in her pocket, and retrieving the device from the confines of her trousers, the caller ID presented blue skin and golden eyes. Celeste. _'This thing still works like a charm,'_ Tala mused, answering the call and putting it to her ear. "Tala here," she began, shivering somewhat at the breeze over her core. A torn midriff tank top? That'll certainly get some looks.

"This is Celeste. Are you well?"

Tala rotated her free arm, stretching the small aches. "A little sore, but nothing I can't deal with. Thanks again for watching my back last night. Couldn't have done it without you."

She could swear she heard a snort on the other end of the phone. "Spare me your sentiments, Tala Stone. Aside from the modern medicine aboard my ship, last night was nearly a failure."

"Nearly. But it wasn't. We finished the mission, and everyone got out alive." That's a win-win, right?

"Only after making up for your animalistic outburst."

Tala frowned. Why the sudden attitude? She couldn't tell, but with all of Celeste's 'alpha' talk and pack mentality, she had a pretty strong hunch. But she wasn't in the mood to get another broken arm, so she just went with it. "Yeah yeah, sure sure. But I'd like to think there's a reason you called me other than to jab at me."

"Come back to your place of residence. I would like to discuss our current standing with one another."

Celeste soundly ended her call, leaving Tala ample opportunity to rue the walk back to her house. And she was looking oh so forward to just crashing on the couch...

It was almost noon, and she was ready to climb into a hole and stay there. But steeling herself, she yawned her tired heart out. "Uh-oh..."

XXXXX

Tala wasn't sure how the alien woman had gotten through her front door, but the Norai awaited her in Tala's very own kitchen, hip propped against the counter and arms crossed impatiently. _'Must've walked,'_ Tala decided, judging by the blue woman's human clothing: baggy jeans and a hoodie to conceal her blue skin and horns. "Make yourself at home," she shrugged, bee-lining for the coffee maker. The very least she could offer her guest was a fresh cup of Joe.

Celeste's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _'The nerve of this human!'_ Turning her back on a rival alpha? Busying herself with her primitive Earth machines? Celeste had known Tala Stone to be supremely arrogant but she hadn't expected defiance of this level. "Face me, Tala Stone! We must discuss your behavior last night!"

The Norai immediately regretted that outburst. When Tala spun, the motion wafted a face-full of pheromones in her direction. _'M-mating pheromones!'_ Celeste exclaimed, half-horrified and half-envious. It had been some time since she'd been in the presence of an alpha in heat; she'd very nearly forgotten how overpowering that musk could be. _'And that second scent beneath. The same as her lesser female, Nicole! Tala Stone bedded her?'_

Tala, meanwhile, was puzzling out the alien's stammering face. _'Must be the shirt,'_ she reasoned. The clawed-up tank top did look pretty horrifying in the new day's light. "Oh, sorry about that. This thing's ready for the trash."

The violet blush staining Celeste's cheeks threatened to burst. _'N-now she is disrobing before me!'_ Yes, the human wore a 'sporting bra' beneath, but it did little to disguise her solid abdominal muscles, which glistened in the light as Tala groaned and stretched her weary frame.

 _'Dismissing me... flaunting her conquests... displaying her body.'_ Celeste tallied up the signs and found only one logical response.

 _'Tala Stone desires to claim me for her harem!'_

"So..." Tala began. "What about last night that got you so... frustrated?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen island. "I mean, there's plenty of blame to go around, but-"

" _You_ are the frustration, Tala Stone! The sheer disrespect that you embody is an affront to me!" As Celeste fumed, she paced back and forth, not unlike a lion in a cage, ready to pounce at any moment.

Nonetheless, Tala remained adamant to play things down, too tired for some high-octane battle, and the only thing she desperately wanted right now was her coffee. But it seemed there was no avoiding a confrontation. "You must be hot. If you want, I can turn on the air conditioner, cool you off…"

Those amber eyes hardened on the amazon like laser beams. "Spare me your Earth sentiment! I am aware of your deception!" Celeste's declaration was accented by her pointed finger.

' _Today is off to a fun morning.'_ Tala was starting to get frustrated. "What... the hell are you talkin' about?"

"What I am 'talking about' is your-"

Celeste stopped, dizzy and overwhelmed by the flood of pheromones in the air. _'For what reason did I come here to converse?'_ Hard to remember... She felt so flushed ... And the perspiration slicking down Tala Stone's collar would taste so cool...

 _'No!'_ Celeste shook the hormonal fog from her brain. She was an alpha in her own right. She would decide the terms of engagement, no matter how good her loins insisted it would feel to give in.

"Last night," she snapped, "you designated yourself as pack leader. You took responsibility for the survival of the group. And yet, in the heat of battle, you chose to disregard your unit in favor of that lesser female, Nicole. You spared no thought to Amelie, to the feline or to my own needs."

"Needs?"

"My own safety," Celeste corrected, shooing away the fog once more. "If you desire me... That is, if you desire my future assistance, I require your assurance that you will work for the needs of the collective. You cannot be an alpha to merely one female, Tala Stone."

The torpor-induced fog over Tala's own mind began to lift as she considered Celeste's own words. "You know what? You're right."

Celeste gave an acknowledging nod. "I am glad you are seeing reason-"

"Just me and Aiko in a relationship is like keeping two horny dogs chained to a post. Nah, neither of us would like that."

Whether it was just her or the caffeine, none could tell. As Tala started to really wake up, she began to pace back and forth herself while her mind ran. "Knowing Aiko, she'd probably just tell me that there's enough of both of us to go around. Yeah, definitely. Just wait until I tell her how good Nikki is in the bedroom..." Just the thought of a threesome between the three of them was enough to send a tingle up the giant woman's spine and another ache of longing between her legs.

Celeste opened her mouth to question whether or not she was being listened to, but as a familiar musk hit her trained nose again, she knew the human had stopped paying attention. "Tala, I am referring to the two of us working together as a pack!"

"Maybe I can talk to Audrey after all is said and done..."

"Tala?"

"You know, I think Kyu would spice things up too..."

"Tala Stone!" Celeste finally snapped with a mighty stamp of her hoof, fists clenched at her sides.

"Huh? What?" That shook the caffeinated woman from her rambling. "Oh, right! Being a team player! Yeah, that's what I was trained to do. We just need to get to know each other a bit more. That is, know how the other fights, how to support strengths and cover weaknesses. Also, keep Nikki further from danger. Like, out of the vicinity. Nikki's pretty much defenseless if one of us isn't around, and with Amelie out of sight, I acted before I could think."

Celeste regarded her companion a suspicious look. "So... your outburst came from your desire to defend Nicole?"

Tala shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I heard her call for me, and whoosh! Wasn't thinking. I could hear the fear in her voice and, well, I just lost it."

Celeste was taken aback, both by Tala's proximity to her and by the human's sentiment. She felt a pang of empathy for the larger woman. Before now, she'd been unclear on the relationship between Nicole and Tala, but she very well knew that something was there. And despite the smaller human's quick thinking and zeal that got her through Drek's combat sport, Nicole was still dependent on those around her for protection. And last night, neither of them had anticipated that the othuum would seek the vehicle out. Tala, with a job and a mission to defend the defenseless, had come dangerously close to failing that job.

"Hey, you okay? Looking kinda spacey there."

Tala touched her shoulder. The contact brought up an ancient memory - of being lost from her tribe and the off-world soldier who had rescued her. She remembered the feeling of relief and gratitude, looking up into the helmeted visor of her savior from beyond the stars. She remembered being inspired.

"Yes," Celeste murmured, "I defend those who cannot fight for themselves. It is who I am."

Tala's palm still lingered on her shoulder. In a burst of alpha pride, Celeste swatted it away. "And right now, I find myself defending an incompetent pack leader who cannot keep her wits about her! I expect that when we next hunt, you will be better prepared for your duties, Tala Stone!"

The human grinned back at her - challenge accepted - and the burst of aggressive pheromones left Celeste weak in the knees.

"Don't worry! I can hold my own in a fight! And look at you, giving orders! You'll make a great alpha!" The sentiment was bolstered by a reassuring pat on the back, which hit Celeste with more than a little force.

"You think so?" High praise, coming from such a titan of a woman: as good a hunter as herself, successful with a wide variety of lesser females, and even receiving consensual sexual gratification from them at will.

"I know so. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind if you were _my_ alpha..."

Maybe it was the low sultry tone, maybe it was the implications due to the pungent smell of a flustered alpha female in the air, but the blue woman felt a tremor wash over her, expressed in a shuddering sigh.

That moment of bliss was interrupted by the knowledge of Tala Stone's playful grin. _'You like that?'_ her face seemed to tease. Celeste immediately composed herself.

"Yes, well... that assumes I would deem a half-beaten specimen like yourself worthy enough to serve in my pack." Celeste made a fist and pressed Tala gently on her tender side. The playful bop elicited the desired wince. "Wash yourself and rest. You are a mess, Tala Stone."

"Ha! A hot mess, but yeah. I think I earned myself a good shower and sleep. Hey, thanks for the pep talk, Celeste. Helped put things in perspective." Kyu had called her a 'woman's woman'. Why deny that nature any longer?

Celeste gave one of her dismissive snorts as she showed herself to the door. It was only when outside and concealed by her hood that she could allow herself to rest her dizzy head against the doorframe, hands reaching up to her beating chest.

 _'Her alpha... She desires me... to be her-?'_

Rational thought left Celeste. It had been so long since she'd known intimacy; the only females she'd deemed worthy had all been equally aggressive pack leaders who insisted on claiming her, compromising her, breaking her will and making her bow down. Though she was leader to a pack of only one, Celeste refused to compromise her pride and independence.

And yet Tala - perhaps the most arrogant alpha she had met - volunteered to surrender her status on a whim, to serve and please at Celeste's request!

"Humans truly are strange beings," she repeated to herself.

Celeste straightened herself and began the long trek back to her cloaked ship. ' _I will continue my observations, Tala Stone, and determine whether or not you have the right to call me alpha.'_ Already, the human had claimed two lesser females - the teacher, Aiko and the blue-haired Nicole - but Celeste sensed there were greater conquests to come, that Tala was a rose yet to reveal her full bloom.

 _'Show me your full prowess, Tala Stone. Show me that you are worthy enough to be my woman!'_

* * *

 **And with this, Tala begins to re-embrace her nature. Why deny it any longer? Question is, who's next?**


	23. Heating Up: Interviewing Brooke

**Hello, by beautiful, young skanks. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post, guess I'll try next Friday, eh?**

 **Anywho, let's not wait.**

 **LunaLove25: I won't disappoint!**

 **TopPriority: Nooooo, we haven't, have we?In time, though. In time.**

 **Pokken's Library: Your words do me great honor. And I'm really thankful that you like Tala herself. I was always cautious of her being a Mary Sue, given all she is and does. But I believe that what separates Tala from a Mary Sue is that Tala has a role in the story; she's a vehicle to flesh out and explore our lovely hunies.**

 **Jam-Man265: This is a story where a Snoo-Snoo Amazonian babe assimilates Glenberry's hunies into her collective. What could go wrong, right?**

* * *

A week passed and things finally began to return to normal.

After getting Nikki her new laptop and realizing it was a school day, Tala quickly got back to being a teacher. Celeste continued to request her aid throughout the following nights but these missions were all fun and breezy as they rooted out the last of Drek's henchmen, far different from that gruesome night with his pets.

But with the honey came the hatchet and after receiving an exam that she and Nikki had barely forty-eight hours to get acquainted with and assign, both parties called up Aiko to officially throw in the towel.

"Vampires and aliens, I can take but this course load is ridiculous," Tala explained. "Aiko, I'm sorry but I need to find a substitute-substitute teacher."

"So Nik, what's your take on this?" Aiko piped up, breaking a pregnant silence. The nerd girl had been uncomfortably silent for the whole conference. Ever since that passionate night between her and her amazon, there was only stifling awkwardness whenever Aiko was present. Nikki could barely summon the strength to look her in the eye.

But still, they had work to do at the moment. "Ummm..." she mumbled, her eyes catching the amazon's who just gave a reassuring nod to relax. "I mean, finding a replacement could take a while. There's only one university in all of Glenberry and I doubt anyone would be willing to come from outside the city."

If Tala's head sank any lower, her forehead would hit the table. She'd been teacher for only a few weeks and many tests and quizzes later, she felt ready to break. There was no _excitement_! Just one mind-numbing assignment to learn, teach, and grade after another!

"Ugh, good point," Aiko groaned, looking back over to Tala. "I don't suppose you have much gas left, T? I know you and Nik divide up the work and all, but you ain't a teacher so much as you're a drill instructor, I imagine."

The redhead ran a hand through her aching head, sitting up in her seat. "Well, first and foremost, the goal was to get you out of UOG. I guess we're just paying for not thinking it all the way through. I can play the part of Tala Hardass Stone but dealing with the irresponsibility of forty college kids makes me remember I have limits."

"Especially when one of them is the Bitch-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Aiko nodded. "Argh, c'mon ladies - there's gotta be someone we can think of, otherwise my department head's going to hand the course over to that pretentious fuckwit in theoretical physics, 'Doctor' Jenny Trang."

Tala and Nikki both grimaced and glanced around to make sure all the liquor was safely out of sight. Neither was excited for another Aiko open mic rant about her Korean colleague. ' _Married at 22, Doctorate at 24. She does tea ceremonies, she plays the violin AND she's actually good at math! C'mon, Jen-chan! Some of us actually LIKE breaking the Asian stereotype!_ '

Aiko got up and started pacing around the table. "Replacement... replacement ..." She was getting frustrated and stress always made her horny. God, she wanted this over with! The faster they solved this dilemma, the faster she could entice her Amazon to throw her down on the couch and melt away this stress.

 _'Please tell me you're feeling it too.'_ She halted behind Tala's chair and started massaging the Irishwoman's shoulders. "You're looking tense, Big T. How's about I loosen you up, help you think."

Nikki coughed awkwardly. "How about we go over the qualifications again. It has to be someone with a university degree, preferably with math or statistics background."

"It has to be someone willing to work for a substitute salary," Tala continued, sucking in her breath as Aiko's fingers stroked her clavicle.

"And someone with huge tits," Aiko added, slipping her hands underneath the straps of Tala's tanktop, oblivious to Nikki's squirming. "My department head's a huge perv. Flash him a nice pair and he'll give you tenure in a heartbeat."

"Smart, looking to make a quick buck and um... beautiful," Nikki summarized. "Where do we find a woman like that?"

Aiko hummed in thought. "You think that Kyu knows anything?"

Tala released a shuddering sigh. To have the Japanese beauty so openly and so sensually violate her, it made the lower half of her body quiver. Nikki could practically make out the little hearts blossoming in the amazon's eyes as Aiko's small hands applied pressure to those bountiful bosoms. Tala let her head fall back, staring up at her lover with a dreamy, lust-fueled smile.

But just before Aiko could claim her prize in the form of a kiss, a loud, excited voice stopped the moment in its tracks. "What it do, ladies? I'm ba-ack!"

That voice that could cut through a rave broke Aiko's spell and Tala was shaken from her stupor. While the horny amazon tried to sooth the migraine from horniness withdrawal, the pink-haired love fairy bounded into the dining room. She caught a glimpse of Aiko pulling her hands back out of Tala's tank top and her smirk grew from ear to ear.

"What's this I hear about someone with _huge_ tits?"

"We're just looking for someone who can take over Ms. Yumi's physics class," Nikki explained, grateful for the love fairy's intrusion and the distance it put between Aiko and her Tala.

"Whoa, what's with the get-up?" Aiko exclaimed, listing off the outrageous wardrobe added overtop Kyu's already outrageous lingerie. "Zebra-print coat, wide brim hat with a feather, and ... Is that cane real gold? You look like-"

"A pimp?" The fairy finished. "Mm, strictly speaking I'd be a Madame, buuut I like to think of myself a Web-Content Facilitator."

Both Nikki and Aiko tilted their heads.

"Kyu runs a camgirl website on the side," Tala clarified.

"Dolla dolla billz, y'all!" Kyu grinned, giving her cane a twirl.

"Shit, why didn't you say so?" Aiko exclaimed. "Half of UOG's student body must be stripping online to pay off their student loans. One time I caught a couple of first-years working out of their dorm room. With the economy in the shitter right now, there must be at least a dozen qualified teachers shaking their money-makers for Princess Pink right here." Hand on her hip, she flashed the fairy her most desirable grin.

"Whaddya say, hot stuff? Got any naughty teachers on staff?"

"Well, not any teachers, per say, but I do have one business hottie who probably wouldn't mind working at a school full of cute boys."

Kyu's playful voice coupled with that sultry promise sent Aiko grinning and Tala breathing audibly.

"So?" Nikki waved an impatient hand. "Who's the girl?"

"I ain't talkin' 'bout no gurl, sugga! She's by all means a MILF!"

Kyu slipped a super high-tech looking Huniebee out of her fur jacket and after a few taps and swipes of the screen, she slid the device across the table, which was caught by Tala's waiting hand. The amazon looked on with intrigue. On screen was a chesty, curvaceous brunette in a blue blazer and a black pencil skirt.

"That there's Brooke. Found _this_ hottie coasting by in some big business, trying to get a bit o' satisfaction from some young boys online. _Apparently_ , her pasty old husband leaves her drier than a desert."

"Rawr! I wouldn't mind having her teach _me_ a lesson, eh Big T?" Aiko's hot breath in Tala's ear gave the Amazon another sigh. Wrapping an arm around Tala's neck, Aiko leaned in as her lover scrolled down Brooke's profile page. Once they got their fill of information, the redhead passed it onto Nikki, who took a second to admire the device herself before looking at the page.

"This is all well and good," Nikki interrupted, "but if we're seriously going to hire this…" Nikk's narrowed eyes blew up to dinner-plates as all the color left her face. "Belrose?! Brooke fucking Belrose?!"

Both Tala and Aiko paused mid-kiss to gawk at the nerd girl. It was hard to tell whether they were more put off by the revelation or the outburst. It wasn't anything new for the professor or the amazon to hear Nikki curse, but Nikki plus shocking development usually didn't equal profane, Audrey-like outburst.

"Wait…" After pulling her and her Ai-chan's lips apart, Tala gestured for Nikki to pass the huniebee back, and... "Looking at it again… I still don't see the resemblance. And you know, both Belroses hardly look or sound French, whether or not they're related." She handed the device back to Nikki again. "But anyway, she's not _our_ Belrose, and I trust Kyu, so I don't really have a reason to think we're sending Tiffany and her class to an early grave."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "If you say so." Scrolling the elder Belrose's page, the bluenette took it upon herself to get them back on track. "If we wanna hire this Brooke character, I think we need a bit more information than her bra size and her favorite food. Seriously, 'footlong hot dogs'?"

"Nikki's got a point," Tala nodded, giving Aiko a playful shove. "Kyu, could you arrange a meeting with Brooke? In-Person," she added, when the love fairy started scrolling to the 'new member' link on the website.

"Yeah, bring her over here," Aiko chimed in. "I'll find a bottle of wine, we can set up the table for a panel interview; have a little Q&A with Queen B."

They'd be inviting over a stripper, she reasoned, so even if she was a dud job-wise, it wouldn't be a _total_ loss…

"Waaaay ahead o' ya." Kyu summoned her device from Nikki's hands, scaring the crap out of her in the process. After a few more presses and swipes, the love fairy extraordinaire put on a satisfied smirk. "That about does it. How's tomorrow at five sound?"

The amazon's eyes wandered in thought. "Uh, I can do that. Gives me and Nikki time to grade."

Nikki pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back in her seat. "Oh right, the tests..."

"How'd Audrey do?" the former professor asked with a wide grin, crossing her arms, curiosity dancing behind those half-rimmed glasses.

Tala scoffed with a grin of her own. "How does a 'C plus' sound?"

"Shit, really?" Aiko queried, resting an elbow on the redhead's strong shoulder. "She must be jizzing her skirt for you if she's getting her shit together." Hearing that, all Tala could do was grin, which left Nikki careful and uncomfortable.

' _Did she not tell Aiko yet?'_ was all Nikki could think about once they got sidetracked, and the apprehension was eating away at her everytime she saw Tala and Aiko grope and kiss.

"Nik, I _know_ those two make out. Have you _seen_ one of their make-out sessions? Kinda makes me jealous." Aiko wrapped an arm around the blushing amazon's neck, planting a loving kiss on the redhead's burning cheek. "But I still love her." The sight of her smothered tomato-red cheek was a rather adorable one, even for a giant like Tala. "You know, with how much you two are around each other, I'm surprised you're not out doin' the same. I mean, T does manage to get you out the house more than Audrey or me ever could."

Tala just shrugged. "Well, you can't help appreciating someone who sticks their neck out for you."

"Can't argue with that." Aiko had experienced Tal's raging heart of gold first-hand, and Audrey was beginning to shape up, Nikki was getting out of the house, and she herself had a job that _wasn't_ the university. "I still can't thank her enough for helping me out." That earned Tala another affectionate kiss, of which she returned. But once their lip-locking broke, the Japanese casino dealer slash assistant manager rose back up, supporting herself on Tala's head. She looked back to Nikki. "But we're just friends with benefits, Nik."

That hit the bluenette like a ton of bricks. "Wait, so... you mean you're... not..."

"Exclusive?" Aiko just shook her head. "Nah, settling down, getting all mushy and mixing CD collections? Not really my thing. As long as we're both having fun, I'm good. Besides, knowing Tala's mixing it up with another girl… kind of a turn on."

"Oh, um … okay." Nikki made her best attempt to appear disinterested and neutral but Aiko wasn't buying a second of it. Putting on a catty smirk, she patted Nikki on the head and whispered the 'all clear'.

"She's all yours, Nik. Go ahead 'n show her a good time."

Nikki looked from Aiko's thumbs-up to Tala's reassuring smile and she seized her amazon for a long-awaited, heart-melting hug.

"Thank you, Aiko," she shuddered.

XXXXX

The next evening came and the trio reassembled at the amazon's house. With a stifling yawn, Tala stirred up a mug of tea and returned to the table.

Seeing the pitiful sight, Aiko jolted the amazon a firm slap on her buns of steel, which did its job, the redhead lurching her hops forward, the slight surprise brightening her mood, if only just a little. "C'mon T, I lasted a few years before the coursework exhausted me."

Recollecting herself, Tala leaned down to give the Japanese beauty a tender kiss, of which was returned with gusto. "What can I say? I like to micromanage," she reasoned before approaching Nikki in the adjacent chair, resting an elbow on the bluenette's head. "Are you doing well, Nikki?"

Even a simple display of affection was enough to throw the introverted nerd girl off guard. "Huh? Oh, um, yeah..." Her nervous blush was just so adorable. Tala came in for another kiss, but this time, Nikki had the wherewithal to return the gesture, however amateur she may be. Aiko watched on with a delightful smile. They were cute to look at.

When their kiss ended, Tala took her seat in between the two. Plopping down, she leaned back and took a sip of her tea. "You know, I used to think it was arrogant of me to think I could be with more than one woman. You two have definitely convinced me there's more than enough Tala to go around."

"Well, for our little threesome to work, it's a good thing you've come around," Aiko stated, crossing her arms, throwing a leg over. "Hopefully, there's some left over for Audrey."

"Hopefully..."

The front door flew off its hinges and Kyu - tidied up in a pink pants suit - sprinted inside like a cat who'd heard the creak of the can opener. "Threesome. I heard threesome. I definitely heard -"

Then she scanned the trio of woman at the kitchen table. Her hands clapped and the most precious squeal burst from her lips. "Hells yeah! I knew you had it in ya, Nariko! A kinky teacher and a hot to trot geek girl. High five, girlfriend! Ladies," she turned to Aiko and Nikki, "when you're lying back in a sweaty mess, staring at the bedroom ceiling and smokin' off the afterglow, just remember - I taught her everything she knows! Kyu Sugardust, love coach extraordinaire. Be sure to like, comment and subscribe."

Her excitement expunged, The love fairy then gave a dainty "a-hem", straightened her hair and put on a pair of reading glasses to complete her 'serious' ensemble. (They were lensless, Nikki noted.)

"All right, let's get down to business. You girls need a teacher, and I've got just the gal for the job. Lemmie introduce my studio's hottest hustler and top token earner, the MILF-alicious Brooke Belrose!"

In stepped a busty, curvy brunette dressed in a navy blue blazer and a jet black pencil skirt. "Ooh, when I heard I was being commissioned, I had no idea it'd be by young, attractive women!"

How a woman was supposed to move as fluently as Brooke did in such restrictive attire was beyond Tala, but the sexy businesswoman get-up did well to make Tala and Aiko stare with hungry eyes.

Nikki, however, kept a level expression. _'So that's where all the botox went to...'_

"Evening, ladies." Brooke greeted with a suave grin as she made her way into the dining room and took her seat, the click of her stiletto heels just adding to the 'sexy secretary' angle. She even had the glasses.

Eager to get started, Tala waved the older woman's boss off and turned her attention to the woman in question. "Afternoon, Miss Belrose," she greeted, offering a polite hand. "Or do you prefer your first name?"

"Call me 'hired' and I'll be happy as a clam," Brooke smiled, and then laughed at her own joke. Tala gave a awkward, courtesy chuckle. _'Whoa, that hand is smooth,'_ she thought. Getting into fist fights with monsters left her little time for manicures, but one look at Brooke's finely manicured and painted nails told that she spared no expense at pampering every inch of herself.

Aiko took the lead. "Okay Brooke, grab a seat. I'm Aiko, that's Tala; over there's Nikki. She's a little shy," she stage whispered.

Nikki bristled. "We'll be asking you some questions to get to know your qualifications for this position."

"For starters," Aiko butted in, "want some water? Tea?" She wagged her eyebrows. "Scotch?"

Nikkk _a-hemed_! "Or maybe we could start with your education and past employment... "

"Err, let's not overwhelm the pretty lady," Tala suggested with a reassuring hand before looking back to the woman in question. "But what they say stands. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. We like to keep it casual."

"Glad to hear it, pumpkin. I would, however, _love_ a glass of that Scotch."

Aiko happily poured the older woman a glass, which was quickly enjoyed with a dainty sip. "So what brings lil' ol' me in today, hmm?" Brooke asked, swishing around the ice in her drink.

"Long story short, Aiko here has been trying to get out of teaching lately. I stepped in, and now I'm the one trying to get out. Just not our field. We looked for help, and our resident pink-haired princess tipped us off on a good-looking woman who wouldn't mind being around a lot of young boys."

The explanation was met with a smirk. "It seems Miss Sugardust knows me all to well."

"A woman as drop-dead sexy as you won't have _any_ problem getting by the school board. But I'll let Nikki lay on you the complications."

Letting out an exasperated sigh at finally being able to speak about something important, Nikki pulled up and straightened a handful of papers as Tala tried to console her with a reassuring rub on the back, which the nerd girl didn't dislike.

"So alongside appearance and um, drive, I've read up on your credentials. You're overqualified for the job as far as the department head will be concerned, but I'd like to ask some questions before we move onto that."

The bluenette handed over a brochure of the campus. Brooke sat up in her seat and took the brochure, eagerly looking the pamphlet up and down, if not for the impressive-looking structure, then for some of the student body featured, namely the college-aged boys. "Fire away, hon."

Tala and Aiko exchanged an impressed look at how well Nikki took up the interviewer position, watching the once-nervous nerd girl not only hold up the conversation, but take it over as well.

"Well, for starters, you'd be teaching courses in university-level physics and math. That means making public presentations for upwards of one hundred students per class, not to mention marking their papers and answering study questions outside of class." Nikki paused to let all that sink in. Mrs. Belrose seemed undaunted so far.

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but this job doesn't overlap much with your work as a ..." What had Kyu called her? "A 'Virtual performance artist'. So... can you tell us a bit about your qualifications as a teacher?"

Brooke hummed in deep thought, tapping a soft finger against her chin. "Well, I was often teaching the stuffy old dogs in the office new tricks in the form of math and statistics. Nothing I can't handle, sweetheart."

Nikki pursed her lips at the information she was given, nodding in acknowledgement. Brooke slipped her iphone out of her pocket and with some slides and taps, pulled up her degrees and handed the to Nikki.

"Would you mind working long-term? I'm hoping to pass the torch on this one," Tala piped up, pouring herself some more tea.

"Not a problem, hon. If there's anything I've learned in the business world, it's how to get people to listen." The brunette assured finishing her glass of scotch, which she was quick to refill.

Aiko chuckled, taking a sip herself. "I bet..."

Meanwhile, every slide Nikki flipped through caused her eyes to widen further. _'Holy shit, she studied from some pretty swanky universities!'_

"I don't get it," she blurted. "With these degrees you should be earning six-figure salaries _minimum_!" Even in a slumping job market, employers should've been fighting gladiator-style for Brooke's skills! "With these credentials, how on Earth did you end up working for Kyu?"

"Wellll..." Brooke rolled her eyes as she picked the right words. "Life comes with its hurdles."

"I'd be hard-pressed on progress too if I had a husband that left me high and dry," Aiko piped up, gawking at how much scotch the lady had already drank. She vaguely remembered Brooke's profile listing her as a 'frequent' drinker. Shrugging with a appreciative grin, she poured herself another glass.

"Mostly that, and big, decision-making positions like CEO, executive aren't ready to take a beautiful housewife seriously. Trust me, I've tried." She slumped back in her seat, crossing her arms, blowing away a stray lock of hair. "Most of what I do is work behind the scenes, paving the road. So long as I get my due, my husband can take all the credit he likes."

All three women found themselves nodding sympathetically. For Nikki, it was her manager at the cafe. That idiot couldn't organize a proper payroll if you put a gun to his head, but he still waved off her suggestions with little pet names: 'Nikki, darling, just worry about the coffee,' or 'Nikki, sweetheart, I know what I'm doing.' She could only imagine the shit she'd get into if she referred to him as 'Trevor, you stud muffin.'

Aiko had spilled her grievances with her department head, and never got back much more than 'You'll get used to it.' or 'It'll get better. Just give it time.'

Tala reminisced about times when the poor saps she was assigned to help insisted they could finish the job themselves, and then the next in command would whisper that they totally couldn't.

"I guess we've all been there," Nikki nodded. "But about your... work with Kyu's studio. Aren't you worried that'll cause problems for you professionally or personally?" Flipping through Brooke's phone had accidentally sent her to family photographs. Thoughts of Tiffany and Miss Jessie flashed through her mind. "I mean, you're married and have a kid. Do they... do they know about your 'online work'?"

"Not in the least, sweetheart." Brooke replied with a shake of her head. "My husband slash boss is fairly certain he can get work done without me. Especially after I file all of his papers in a fraction of the time. That's another roadblock to the top, but he gets me quite a bit of time off with the implied housewife role and all. As for our son, he left for college in the states some time ago to try to be his own man. That is, of course, after I taught him how to," she explained with an amused giggle. "Cute little momma's boy, that one."

"Seems like you have all loose ends tied," Aiko commented, swishing her last drink.

"Quite. But I can't shift _all_ the blame on my idiot husband, even if he is only forty two and apparently never has the energy for me after work. My diligence throughout my college years has made miss out on a lot. Little ol' me has worked up quite the appetite."

"And then your husband came along?" It was Tala who spoke.

"Mmhm. At first, it was fine, but once our son came along, our nights together faded into obscurity. Half from him moving higher up in the business world, half from me looking after our little tyke at home." Brooke went on about her predicament, but noticing the Scotch was now empty, new realization made her hold back a lighthearted laugh. "Oh, forgive me! I must sound like an old lady."

"Well you sure don't look like one," Aiko laughed. "I gotta ask - what cup size you rockin'? Those girls are _nice_!"

"Aiko!" Nikki hissed.

"What?" the ex-teacher exclaimed as she once more tipped the scotch for Brooke. "S'very... wha's th'word? Pertenan-? PerTITnant-?" She took another swig to loosen her tongue. 'S'very important information!"

Tala braced the bubbly, Asian beauty with an arm. "Um Nikki? Let's wrap this up, shall we?"

"Oh. Uh, sure." Nikki flipped through her papers, looking for something that would serve as a strong closer. Her mind kept puzzling over Brooke - rich, well-educated, a seemingly perfect home and family. Yet she turned to something as bizarre virtual stripping to keep herself happy.

Fighting mounting frustration, Nikki put aside her pre-prepared lists of questions and asked one from the heart.

"Hey, Brooke... you seem pretty happy and successful, but ... sorry, this is gonna sound weird. Well, you're not exactly living what most people consider a 'proper' life with proper relationships." Nikki glanced at Tala an Aiko, thinking of the bizarre triangle they'd constructed for themselves. "I mean, doesn't it make you nervous sometimes - what other people will think? What do you say to others? How do you know that the way you're living is the right way?"

"Oh, I've been there, hon. If you want my perfectly honest answer, there's no right way and no wrong way. It's just your way. At the end of the day, it's not written in stone. If someone's not making you happy, do you really deserve to be unhappy?" Brooke asked with a mock shrug. "As for what others think, they don't need to know the complications of _my_ lovelife. Who are they, the thought police?"

Nikki genuinely laughed at the reference to one of her favorite books. "Makes sense." As an introvert, Nikki had naturally grown to have zero interest in the opinion of strangers, as far as her academic years went, and that old rule about having things to say really appealed to her. And the thought itself made her think of Audrey.

Nikki tapped her papers. "Well, I think that's all I wanted to know. Tala, you good?"

The red-head nodded her approval. "I think so, and we've got your resume and contact info."

"Hold up!" Aiko slammed her palm on the table as she stood (or rather, 'wobbled') to her feet, more than a hint of scotch on her breath. "W'haven' even asked th'important stuff. Classhroom management!" She tried to compose herself, but there was no hiding the lecherous grin on her face.

"Brooky. C'n I call y'Brooky? Right. Lets say you've got a _bad_ girl in class. Someone who'sh been misbehaving! Someone who needs to be _punished_." The syllables off her tongue sent a shiver through Tala. Aiko jerked a thumb to the side, and both Tala and Nikki were startled by who it fell on. "Let's say she's the naughty one. What'd you do t'make sure she's been ... disciplined?"

Standing up with a long, satisfying stretch, the brunette rested her arms against the back of the chair. With a grin, she looked back to Aiko. "All I can say dear, is that you need to make it in their best interest to... as you say..." She waved her hand for an answer. "... submit. Convince them that their best chance to last the day, or night, is to be a good little girl."

With a hearty laugh, the tight-wearing brunette picked her phone up from Nikki, stashing it back into her purse. "Will that be all, ladies?"

While Nikki was still gawking with a face that demanded ' _What did I do?_ ' Tala slowly nodded, prompting the older woman to make her leave. Her tight, curvy bottom bounced with a hypnotizing rhythm as she made her way to the door. "Take care, ladies. If you'd be interested in sharing a drink, I'd be happy to share what I know. Ta ta."

As soon as Brooke walked out the door, Aiko made her thoughts known. "Now tha' was hot! Oh, and I wan' her. Fer the job, I mean. Lez hire her!"

Nikki swerved from the path of the tottering drunk. "I guess. I mean, she's got an interesting perspective on life, and she does have the qualifications. I can't help but worry." She was still perplexed by that whole talk about 'discipline'. Universities didn't have detention, so what was Aiko going on about? Would Tala know?

Both turned to the tie-breaker. "I guesh iz up t'you, T."

"Yeah, you're teaching the class right now, so you'd have to make the recommendation."

"Well, she's overqualified, as far as I'm concerned. She's fine by us, so all she has to do is talk to the department head, and they'll make it official. I still can't believe we did all this instead of just hiring Doctor Trang..." Tala muttered that last part, crossing her arms with an adorable pout.

"Awww, *hic* don't think I'm not grateful, baby." Aiko threw herself against the amazon's titanic frame, her own sizable breasts giving under the size and firmness of Tala's.

"Why are you so hot…?" the redhead seductively growled into Aiko's ear, the C-cupped cutie giggling in bubbly excitement as her girlfriend took what she wanted in the form of a passionate kiss. Despite being lip-locked with her lover, Aiko was as vocal as ever, giggling and moaning as her delicate hands fondled the Irishwoman's giant breasts.

Tala glanced over her shoulder at the nerd girl trying so desperately to ignore the loving going on beside her. Tala grinned into Aiko's intoxicated lips. Breaking her kiss with drunken she-devil, she sated the sexy, drunken, Japanese lips with a succulent finger before turning towards her little bluenette, diving into the nerd girl's nape, nibbling just the right spot.

"Oh-h-h-h-" Nikki's exclamation cut off in a desperate gasp as Tala worked her magic up and down her neck. She was putty in the older woman's hands, easy prey for Tala to scoop up in one arm and carry to the couch, Aiko clinging to Tala's free fingers and trailing like a pet on a leash.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for part 2!**


	24. Heating Up: Three for Lovin'

**No time to waste, I'm already late! Let's hit it, shall we?**

* * *

Between the hungry mash of Tala's lips, Nikki found herself seated atop one of the Amazon's meaty thighs - ' _Like a sexy Santa_ ,' her mind panted. Miss Yumi was seated on Tala's opposite side, drunkenly licking and slobbering over the redhead's fingers, and Nikki knew her Christmas wish would be to poof the Asian woman out of the room.

 _'Look at me,'_ Nikki inwardly demanded, using her leverage to push down on Tala, breaking their lip-lock to plant sloppy kisses over Tala's cheek. She bristled at the gray eyes watching her.

"Not like that," Aiko critiqued. "Her neck, suck on her neck." She'd been working her way up Tala's arm but the bluenette's inexperience was infuriating. She jumped to Tala's collarbone to demonstrate. The following amazonian moan made the bluenette pout.

Not to be outdone, Nikki lowered her lips to the opposite side of Tala's nape, trying to mirror the hungry bites of Aiko's mouth and teeth. She was vaguely aware that her fingers were brushing against those of the Asian teacher, and a shock rippled through her body when she felt Aiko's bangs brush against her own.

She looked up from her loving work, startled to see the intimate triangle formed between Tala's face, her own and Aiko's. Realizing her audience, the teacher paused her own love bites. Aiko brushed aside her sweaty bangs, licked her lips and returned Nikki's stare.

When the coordinated attack of cute nerd and sexy Japanese ceased, Tala's panting slowed as she opened her eyes to question why the treatment had stopped. But when she took notice of the estranged looks her two lovers gave one another, realization hit Tala like a ton of bricks. Scooting back from under the two, Tala ran a hand through her messy locks.

"You know, when we sat and talked about us being together, I don't think any of us thought about the apparent love triangle."

"Good point."

"Yeeahhhh..."

Crawling off of Tala in turn, Aiko and Nikki shifted to sit down on opposite ends of the sofa, the silence quickly making the situation awkward.

"C'mon you two, you're not repulsed by each other, are you?" The last thing Tala wanted was for them, who knew each other much longer than either knew her, to not get along because of her, especially if they were going to share her.

Aiko quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. I mean, Nikki's a blueberry cutie and all, but we're not exactly, you know, _into_ each other. You're like the romantic bridge between us."

"Yeah, what she said." Nikki wouldn't exactly say she and Aiko were the best of friends, and even though she was a Luigi to AIko's Mario most of the time, there just wasn't a lot for her and Miss Yumi to do together. She didn't necessarily count grading as 'working together'.

But ever since Tiffany tipped off her professor about a autodidact nerd girl that could use some company, and could help her grade, there had to be _something_ there, right? They both had the brains for hardcore academics, far beyond Tala's or even Tiffany's level, they both loved their chesty, lesbian beefcake to bits, but… what else?

When Tala thought about it, Nikki and Aiko didn't really have a lot to resonate with. Nikki liked talent most and sexuality least. Aiko was vice versa. Nikki loved candy and sweets, Aiko indulged in fruits and veggies. Tala would say she's the best of both worlds, but that did little to connect the nerd and the professor.

Taking a proverbial step back to look at the big picture, Tala cupped her chin to think. "You know, it's said that opposites attract, but both sides gotta complement the other." Emerald eyes swiveled back and forth. "What do the two of you have to bring to the table?"

Tala's stare was hard to break, but Nikki didn't want to create undue conflict. "I can leave," she offered. "I mean, maybe we make a schedule or something - different nights with Tala. That way it doesn't have to get weird like this. So... yeah."

Aiko torpedoed that plan. "Maybe. Never was good at keeping to schedules, especially when certain... cravings hit." Emboldened by the redhead's look, her hands slid up Tala's thigh. "And besides, you're assuming a fifty-fifty split. I'm not waiting every other Friday or alternate weekends to take this girl for a ride." Growling like a tiger, she leaned forward to steal a kiss from Tala's lips.

Nikki tried to look away, but the couch was too crowded for her eyes to escape. _'At least Tala's satisfied.'_ Weird as it was, just watching the Amazon made both sets of her petite nerd lips wet.

Her eyes shot open. "Classical conditioning!"

Tala broke the liplock with a confused stare, but Aiko immediately caught the train of thought. "Pavlov, huh? I see where this is going. T, you've heard of Pavlov? Russian psychologist? Got dogs to react excitedly to a neutral stimulus like bells when he associated it with something they liked, like food."

"So if Aiko and I are neutral-" Nikki continued.

"And you're the good thing between us-"

"Then we just have to learn to associate each other with our feelings for you!"

The science nerds seemed elated at the idea, but their techno-babble was a buzz-kill for Tala. "Umm..." At least it's a start, right?

"We go back and forth saying one nice thing, or one thing we like about each other."

"And every time we do," Aiko added, flicking her tongue across Tala's ear, "you give us a reward."

"We learn to associate each other with your pleasure!" Nikki turned to Tala, suddenly nervous. "Or, um, that's the idea. What do you think?"

Tala pursed her lips, grasping the idea. "Sssuurre, let's try it." Tala swapped places with Aiko, parking herself against the couch armrest while the Asian dynamo took center cushion next to Nikki: two erotic quiz show contestants on one side with Tala as the host, eager to dole out rewards.

"So... one of you start?"

"I'll start us off," Aiko proclaimed, removing her high-heels and her jacket, letting herself just stretch in the freedom of her crop-top. She kept her tie on, though. "Well, I'd have probably cracked by now if Nik wasn't there to help me with my marking. Can't thank you enough for that."

The bluenette blushed, nervously looking away like the cutie she was. "Oh, um... no problem, Aiko," she said, slipping her shoes off so she could tuck her legs on the couch. "I was glad to finally be helpful. My uh, nine-to-five at the cafe still kinda sucks, to be honest. And it was kinda depressing staying at home all day..."

Seeing her moment, Tala leaned forward on her hands and knees, creeping forward. "Awww Nikki, I promise to help you find a better job, okay?"

Tala's words had a certain salaciousness to them, like the mock sadness of a wife trying to sound sexy for their husband. She said this as she sensually pushed down and crawled over Aiko, leaving the sexy Japanese under her neck and heavy bosom while the amazon herself grabbed Nikki's legs and pulled the startled bluenette's clothed lower half close so that she could lick and nibble at the nerd girl's inner thigh. Aiko was fixated under Tala's middle region like a baby under their favorite toys. And her sloppy pawing and mouthing got hot, steamy moans from Tala, and sharp groans when a hand struck with enough force for a slap, which only spurred the treatment the Irishwoman was giving Nikki.

"Um, what else...?" Nikki bit her lip, trying and failing to concentrate on something besides Tala's hot breath between her legs. "I guess you always seem like such a good cook. I mean, when I've been over, you've always had these awesome stir-fries and veggie dishes. I just throw noodles or frozen stuff in the microwave..."

Tala lifted Nikki's shirt to expose her stomach. The bluenette gasped at the rapid kisses over her belly button.

"A good cook?" Aiko scoffed. "Just some recipes I got off the Internet; nothing to them. You though," she glanced over at Nikki, grinning at the gamer girl's pleasant gasps, "I wish I had your metabolism and could still eat all that instant stuff. I mean, if you really do as much sitting, gaming and munching on junk food as you say, you've gotta have a super power to keep that slim build."

Nikki snuck a laugh in between pants. "Does... masturbating... count as... cardio?"

The Amazon gave Nikki's belly a parting lick, then crawled back for Aiko, pulling the Asian beauty up to her by her tie and sinking her lips into Aiko's neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm, keep it comin', Nik," Aiko moaned as she threw her head back to let Tala have her fun. "What do you like to do at home besides the obvious?"

Nikki, meanwhile, was sated with a strong hand gliding over her smooth skin, steadily making its way up to her bountiful bosom. "Well..." she sighed, placing one of her tiny hands atop Tala's, letting the amazon work her magic. "I kinda like to draw a lot..."

Aiko raised her head with a lusty smile, Tala easing up to make her kissing and nibbling a little less distracting. "I'd have never guessed, Nik. Painting landscapes is one of my favorite hobbies. _Ohhhh_..." Tala's teeth found a particularly sensitive area on the nape of her neck. "What... kind?"

"Umm, I'm really into line art, but I never have the money to get into p-p-p-painting..." The bluenette shuddered as the large hand glided over her breast, but stopped directly over her heart, feeling the rapid beat.

Aiko grinned, imagining a painting of her current position - pulled up under Tala's imposing form, the amazon buried into her nape like a vampire. "I might have to teach you..."

Both ladies cried out as Tala gave the sexy Japanese a love bite on her neck at the same time her hand clamped down on Nikki's breast, the sensitive nipple caught pinched between her thumb and index.

Tala's mouth and hands retreated, letting her two lovers pant through the swell of pleasure. She was feeling the heat herself and took the pause to strip down - her heavy socks and pants flung across the carpet with a muffled thud. "Phew." Enjoying the fresh air on her bare legs, Tala sat back in the middle of the couch, only her signature tank top and boxers remaining.

"Spent already, you two?" She chuckled.

Both Nikki and Aiko gave her mock shoves in return. Each had hit a sweet spot but they were far from climaxed. But to keep the pleasure coming, they had to keep the conversation going. Nikki clucked her tongue, trying to think of another topic. "I guess you're not a gamer, are you, Aiko?"

Aiko used her tie to mop her brow. "Me? Naw, at least not the consoles or computers. I was always more into tabletop board games."

Tala offered a Nikki a hand and pulled the gamer into an upright position. The bluenette raised her arms as Tala started rolling up the hem of her sweater. "Really? My parents were crazy about board games! My dad had this rule that I could only play my video games on the weekend if I spent Friday night playing Monopoly or something with him and mom."

Tala popped the sweater up and over Nikki's head, chucking it across the room. Her hands artfully kneaded the cups of Nikki's newly bought sky-blue bra, coaxing out more well-earned whines from the gamer.

"Get out," Aiko laughed, sitting up to rub a hand along Tala's back and encourage the rush of red through Nikki's cheeks. "Monopoly was my favorite growing up! Except my mother wouldn't let me play until I practiced piano for three hours. Crazy, Asian tiger mom..."

Tala turned around, taking note that Aiko's crop top was an older one with a strategic scissor snip started down the collar. _'One of those, eh?'_ Seizing the collar in both hands, Tala ripped the shirt clean down the middle, sending the Asian beauty roaring as the top was torn and thrown from her shoulders.

"Fuck yes, rip it off me, you animal!" Aiko hissed through clenched teeth. At the same time as she stroked her lacy, black-and-purple floral bra, Aiko's eyes flicked to Nikki. "I've got a dozen so special editions of Monopoly in my back closet if you're ever up for a game."

Nikki needed a moment to recover from the erotic role-play. "Uh, yeah. Sure." She swallowed, and glanced self-consciously at her chest and the purchase she'd thought was a high class lingerie. "You've um, got nice underwear, Aiko."

The former teacher curled her lips into a conversational grin. "I say it fits me well. But that sky blue really suits you, Nik. I like it. Ohhh, _fuck_..." Tala's large hands clasped both of Aiko's wrists, and her hands were now bound behind her head, displaying her glorious mounds as the amazon went right in, lifting the bra with her skilled teeth at an agonizing pace. "Ohhhh, you're such a fuckin' tease."

"Umm, thanks..." Nikki replied, not well-versed in holding a conversation while bearing witness to such a scene. But Tala wasn't done with her as she darted her free hand forth, catching one of the bluenette's wrists, and before she could even shriek, whipped the nerdy cutie into her embrace, Tala's strong arm catching around her waist as that powerful hand slowly began snaking its way under those cute white shorts. Nikki took grip of the arm snaked around her, feeling every rock-hard feminine muscle keeping her from escaping, trapping like a prey item being examined by their predator. Her heavy pants of anticipation were music to Tala's ears. "Oh my god..."

Aiko rocked her body feverishly, trying to speed up Tala's work lifting her bra. "Fuck, I wish I was as smart as you, Nik. I could barely hold my classes together before you came in and helped!" A final, rough tug from Tala's mouth sent her breasts spilling out in all their glory. Her arm still pinning Aiko's wrists, Tala's lips lunged downward in attack.

"Bite my nips, T. Bite my - Yes! Ohh, yes - like that, like that!" Fuck, the animal growls that Tala threw in were taking her over the edge. Aiko cocked an eye Nikki's way, drinking in the adorable, heavy mewling as the blunette writhed under Tala's hand stokes.

"W-what does it matter if I'm smart if I can't get out and meet people," Nikki panted back. Her glasses had fallen off and tears of bliss were welling up in her eyes. "You're braver than I've ever been - you get out and see things, you try all this exciting, erotic stuff. You've been with lots of people!"

At Aiko's chest, Tala growled with frustration. The big woman was flexible, but her limbs had their limits, and right now she was struggling to get her last knuckles past Nikki's waistband. Feeling generous, Aiko tugged one wrist free of Tala's hold and stretched towards Nikki's shorts: popping the button, tugging down the front zipper and easing the shorts down to Nikki's knees. Tala gave her nipple a sharp tug in thanks, but when Tala slipped her hand fully into Nikki's blue panties, the wide eyes of ecstacy the teen released were priceless.

"Hon, it's about quality, not quantity," Aiko panted, rolling her head to enjoy the moment. "A lot of my dates were seriously lousy lays. Nothing like this." Her newly free hand massaged her unattended breast, doubling up the pleasure administered from Tala.

Nikki gasped for air as Tala massaged her slit. She was free-falling into a trembling, bubbling vat of pleasure and her hands flailed for purchase. One coiled tightly around Tala's arm, the other fell onto Aiko's shoulder and slipped down the sweaty skin, nails dragging claw marks down Aiko's chest and drawing a sharp cry from the Asian woman.

"Oh Fuck! Right there, Nik! Right there!" Aiko clamped her own hand over Nikki's, pressing the tiny fingers against her breast and beating heart.

"I'm jealous of you," Nikki gasped, trembling on the precipice. "I'm jealous that Tala picked you first!"

Aiko hushed her while she rubbed the gamer's hand over her hardened nipple. "Ride it out, hon. Ride it out!"

The fleeting feeling of envy quickly dissipated with the moment, and Nikki just gave in. Here she was, wrapped around the arm of a goddess who worked overtime to satisfy not only herself, but her other lover as well, who knew exactly what to scream to make the scene unfolding even hotter.

Tala's fingers moved faster and faster against her core, and Nikki felt her defenses give way. Aiko squeezed her hand and urged her forward. "Yeah, baby, that's it. That's the spot. Come for me, Nikki. I want you to c-"

"AHH~!" Tipping her head back and releasing a wanton scream, Nikki let the floodgates of pleasure burst through her body. Her muscles clenched and her hand dug into Aiko's breast, sending a chain reaction exploding through the Asian beauty.

"OH FUCK!" Aiko's low roar ripped through the room, and both women dangled in Tala's arms, suspended on the edge of eternity.

Tala's arm loosened and Nikki slumped on her knees, gulping down fresh air. "Wow," she panted. "Oh wow, that was -"

Before she could finish that thought, Aiko's arms dove around her back and pulled her in for a furious, breath-stealing kiss.

"That was fucking hot," Aiko hissed, keeping Nikki cheek to cheek. "But I'm not done with you yet. T, take a breather."

Nikki's eyes blinked into focus. A rough shove from Aiko had pushed Tala off the couch; the only barrier between her and Aiko was a pair of short shorts and some rumpled underwear, and the Japanese nympho was working quick to get rid of those too: whipping the half-removed bra from her shoulders, unzipping and kicking off her shorts and guiding Nikki's fingers to a soaked pair of floral panties.

"C'mon," Aiko growled, hands already roving lustfully up and down Nikki's body. "I got gas in the tank for one more, and I want you to make me come, Nik. Just you. You said you were jealous? That you wanted what I've got? Well take it. Take me and make me scream like your bitch. Show me the sexy beast Tala had to have over me!"

Nikki felt the fire between her legs ignite once again at her marching orders but with the burning desire also came a tidal wave of nervousness. She wasn't even the social type, let alone the dominant type! Nonetheless, she just couldn't stop her hands from exploring the sexy Japanese's lithe, curvy body. "Aiko, I-I-I don't know if I can be-"

Determined and a little desperate to get Nikki going to continue their night of love, the Japanese nympho grabbed the sides of the nerd girl's face and mashed her lips against the Bluenette's. "C'mon Nik, eat me out! Beat my ass! Make me scream!" Aiko's grin grew wider. "Tala's watching."

 _'Tala.'_ Nikki turned to the redheaded Amazon, sitting back on her hands with legs splayed and messy hair. She watched the redhead bite her lip. Her eyes were finally focused on her - just her. No way she was going to disappoint.

Aiko's hands continued to wander over her body. Nikki seized her wrists, gave a grunt and pushed! Aiko crashed on the couch, stunned by the surprise outburst. Stunned, and newly aroused. Nikki had fallen forward with her, looking equally shocked by her fierceness. The bluenette still had her wrists pinned but now their chests pressed together, and Nikki's every nervous breath squeezed Aiko's breasts further.

Being dominated like this... it sent a thrill up Aiko's spine. "Now we're talking," she grinned.

"S-so-" Nikki was about to apologize when she side-glanced at Tala. The redhead's breathing had quickened, body leaning forward in approval. Still locking eyes, Tala traced a finger over her ruby lips, gesturing towards Aiko. Nikki turned back.

"S-so that's what you want... Ai-chan?" The gamer mashed her lips into Aiko's, mimicking Tala's swirl with her tongue. "For me to show you how I made the mighty Tala scream?" Tala herself, who relocated to the loveseat, felt another ache in her lower half that only more fervent fingering could sate.

Aiko, meanwhile, was imagining the little blue nymph buried between a screaming Tala's legs. And the thought made her _hot_. "Fuck yes…"

The nerd girl raised Aiko's wrists to behind her head, right behind her sexy duck tail, surprisingly without breaking the passionate kiss with the c-cup nipple under her. That inherently freed up one hand as Nikki willed herself to grab a handful of that luscious black hair and pull Aiko's head closer, deepening the already breathtaking kiss. She glanced back at Tala, and the amazon already had a hand buried between her stalwart feminine legs with the other massaging her bountiful bosom under the cloak of that tank top.

They were making progress.

The hand between Tala's thighs returned to her mouth, pinching her lower lip. Nikki followed suit and plucked Aiko's cherry red bottom lip in her mouth, pulling back and sucking hard. The suction made the ex-teacher gasp, and when her mouth went wide and vulnerable, Nikki traced her tongue over Aiko's teeth, just as Tala mimed with her own.

Aiko inhaled blissfully. "Holy shit, where've you been hiding these moves, Nik?"

"I-I guess I read stuff," she swallowed.

"Oh, you can read this bad girl like a book," Aiko growled back. "More. Make me sweat."

Nikki followed the finger Tala trailed over skin like a compass needle: sucking on Aiko's chin, her jawline, and sliding her tongue up and down the Asian beauty's neck, painting her skin with saliva before biting hard and tugging. Aiko's happy groans made Nikki's boldness level up. Lifting slightly from Aiko, she stared hard at Tala, wondering if her redheaded guide would accept some directions too.

Nikki's free hand reached to her shoulder and pushed off her bra strap.

Smirking, Tala rose up from the love seat and plopped herself down across the main chair, reclined over the armrests as she took her tank top and slowly pulled the article over her head, the amazon's gargantuan tits bouncing in sexy sweaty freedom as she tossed the article aside and threw her hair back, her gaze finding both sets of eyes staring right back. Clutching her breasts, the topless redhead began massaging those glistening mounds.

"Don't let little ol' me keep you. I'm just enjoying myself."

"Mmmm, let's give her a show, you little happy meal," Aiko moaned to the obliging bluenette as her lips were joined again by Nikki's own.

Nikki, making use of the notion that their sweaty breasts were squished together, removed her simple, yet bountiful bra, and pulling it from in between them, bare breast met bare breast as she started grinding up and down on the sexy nympho.

"Oh shit look at you." Aiko breathed between kisses. "Was this in that dirty little mind all along?" Nikki could only reply with a muffled moan as their nipples met and crossed for a brief moment.

 _'Whoa!'_ The touch ran a shock through Nikki's chest like she'd brushed two electrodes together. She wanted more.

"Hold her," she told Tala, transferring Aiko's pinned arms to the Amazon as she made her way over to them. Nikki needed both hands free so she could cup her breasts, guide her tips in towards Aiko's and trace them across and around the Asian woman's swollen nubs. Aiko's back jerked off the couch like she'd been hit with that same electrode shock, slamming her further against Nikki and intensifying the shock both ways.

"Shit! Oh shit, Nik!"

"I like your boobs," Nikki panted back.

Yeah, it sounded lame but she was fascinated by the firm, fleshy bounce and took her time kneading and exploring Aiko's mounds with her hand. Tala's girls were so huge that Nikki could barely cup them with both hands, but she could fully enjoy Aiko's bounty in a single palm. Then there were those cute, puffy nipples, perky and bite-sized. Growing curious, Nikki brought her mouth close, first running the rim of her salivating lips around one, then flicking out the tip of tongue for a taste.

"Anh!" Aiko mewled and writhed like a kitten at her touch, sending the fire between Nikki's legs into overdrive. Her mouth dove down for more.

Tala, while sitting above Aiko, the sexy Asian's head between legs that could crush her beautiful head with ease, had her comparatively tiny arms bound. All that stopped the Japanese nympho from eating her out like so many times before were a pair of sexually fragrant boxers.

It was actually rather ticklish for the amazon to have a moaning writhing beauty between her meaty thighs. She considered having Aiko eat her out while Nikki did the same to her. "Fuck, I'm too horny for this." Clutching Aiko's wrists in one hand, Tala stood so she could remove her boxers.

"So good..." Nikki shuddered between mouthfuls of Aiko's succulent breasts. She was so focused on sating her hunger that it took a particularly sharp gasp from Aiko to draw her attention to Tala, now sitting spread-legged above her Japanese hostage with nothing but a shameless smile on her face, her lips slick with arousal and aching to be touched.

It was a cue Nikki would follow any day. Sitting up, she scrambled to kick off her blue panties, then extended the favor to Aiko, who could only buck her hips and plead for release. Nikki took a moment to gulp down her new state - two naked and beautiful women spread before her like a banquet platter - then desire slammed her bare body back against Aiko's, her limbs a groping, thrusting frenzy; her hips crashing down on the submissive body under her like thunderous ocean waves.

Like a sinking tide, Nikki's hips drifted lower and lower - across Aiko breasts, down her slick, glistening stomach, the lewd squelches of flesh against flesh filling the room alongside the wanton moans and panting. She wasn't running on any cues or directions anymore, just the hungry cravings of her mind and body, intoxicated by the musky perfume of Aiko's body and her desperate moans.

"I want you," Nikki panted.

Aiko grit her teeth as Nikki's lower lips roamed past her stomach, to the source of her irresistible aroma and nectar. "Oh fuuuuck..."

Nikki's lower lips met Aiko's with a wet, satisfying slap, ushering sharp, aroused cries from the both of them.

Tala hummed in lustful satisfaction as she lowered her own dripping lips down to Aiko's waiting mouth, talking in a sharp breath as those poofy pink lips were brutally separated by Aiko's experienced tongue. The sensation was multiplied tenfold by the Japanese nympho's rocking body, courtesy their resident bluenette as she wantonly grinded her hips back and forth, the whole region between them slick with their combined pussy juices. The entire house was filled with loud, shameless moaning of an introvert geek, a Japanese nymphomaniac, and a giant-breasted amazon.

XXXXX

Hours later, Nikki woke to find herself curled up on a nest of cushions on the floor. Only a thin blanket covered her naked body, but she was surprisingly warm and comfortable: at her back, Tala's tall, muscular form snuggled close, while Aiko nestled before her face. Both women draped their arms and legs over her in a protective embrace. She felt treasured as the pearl inside a clam.

Aiko's eyes flicked open. Her lips smirked and leaned forward to deliver a kiss.

"Best sloppy seconds ever," she declared, crude and lovely as ever.

Aiko had always rolled her eyes at the idea of bedding a fumbling virgin, but Nikki had some serious, pent-up fire in that belly. Imagining what this girl could do with some experience made her legs wet all over again.

Aiko cocked her head at the gently-snoring giant behind them. "So, reckon us two polar opposites can get along well enough to share our little Irish she-devil?"

"Funny thing about opposites," Nikki smiled as she nuzzled against Aiko's cheek. "They tend to attract."

* * *

 **What's so wrong with sloppy seconds, eh?**

 **I hope you're all ready for Tala to finish blooming.**


	25. Heating Up: The Big 'Oops'

**Hey guys. How's it goin? Funny thing about this chapter, once Cypher got done editing, I totally for got to post it. *Shrugs* Guess another Saturday morning (2am) is as good a day as any to post, again. Hope you like it!**

 **Lunalove25: Oh, the storm is coming. :)**

 **Bloopercritic: Yeah, I love a good laugh myself. Kyu as comic relief is a keeper.**

* * *

If Amelie had known who had been on Tala's couch last week - or exactly 'what' said 'who's had gotten up to, the half-wraith might have reconsidered making herself comfortable in Tala's living room. Ignorant and innocent, she chuckled to herself while picking up Tala's industrial sized boots and tucking them away in the front closet. She remembered Aiko picking up these same boots once and waggling her eyebrows with a cheeky grin. "You know what they say about big shoes..."

Oui, indeed she did. Big shoes meant one thing:

Big houses.

Specifically, big, GRPD-owned properties for hunters needing a big retreat. That meant a luxurious home theater with a huge plasma screen TV and a spacious backyard with a massive barbecue pit. The sofas were also big - not so convenient for a lovestruck demi-human looking to encourage some snuggling - but Amelie would settle for two out of three on this night alone with her Lady Lapran.

Technically, this was Tala's home, but the hunter was out of town for the weekend. 'Probably wrestling bears in the mountains,' Amelie chuckled. She'd play the dutiful friend and house-sit the property. Tala didn't even have to ask. All surveyors were talented with a lockpick.

The doorbell rang and Amelie trotted nervously to the door. Beli, dressed in another of her dazzling saris, greeted her with a kiss on either cheek - "That's how you greet people in France, right?"

Amelie could only nod pitifully. An obligation kiss between friends. Amelie wanted much more...

Her Indian 'friend' handed over a bottle of wine and a tote bag carrying... something bulky. "My Disney animated classics DVD collection," Beli explained. "I thought we could watch a movie after dinner but I didn't know if you had a favorite, so..."

The way Beli's eyes and voice trailed off shyly only made Amelie love her all the more. "Dinner and a movie, it zounds magnifique." She wanted to add 'for a date night', but lost her nerve. No need to start off with an objection over labels. She ushered Beli towards the kitchen, steeling herself. The house would impress, her cooking would impress, and perhaps, after the movie, she could impress upon Beli just how much the woman meant to her.

Amelie nodded to herself, freshly convinced that this would be the perfect evening!

And then came a knock at the door.

Amelie was about to mutter some French vulgarities before her better judgment reminded her exactly who would hear. Sighing softly, she faced Beli and her radiance. "Please pardon me for jus' a moment."

Beli gave her a nod and an apologetic smile, and with that, Amelie proceeded to the door. Visitors? Did Tala already assign a house sitter? Or did no one know she left?

The knocking grew into frantic banging, followed by yelling that could only come from one other French girl, and French wasn't even the word.

Swinging the door open, Amelie put on her best smile. "Ah, Mizz Belroze. To what do I owe the pleazure, Mon'ami?"

She wasn't halfway through the question when the red-haired parasite plowed past her. "Tala here?" Audrey scanned the front hall, a six-pack of vodka coolers dangling from one hand. "No? Fuckin' figures she'd ditch me... Whatever, I'll just hang till she gets back."

Amelie swept into her path like a border blockade. "Tala would not appreciate you coming over uninvited," she cautioned in French.

The diva cocked her finest 'bitch, please!' face and returned the salvo. "And Tala lets you fuck in her house while she's out breaking some motherfucker's neck?"

Merde, the brat had her there. Neither of them were what one would call 'welcome' guests but Amelie wouldn't roll over and die that easily. Employing the one or two inches she had over the Belrose girl, she leveled her sternest glare.

"What are you doing here anyway? C'est Vendredi soir; shouldn't you be dancing and drinking with one of your boy toys?" Why the sudden change of routine?

Audrey rolled her eyes with an unimpressed glare. "Pfft, who the fuck are you? Her mom?"

The redheaded diva tried to push past again. Audrey was now pissed. The half-wraith's shit made her want to light a cig, smoke it halfway, and crush the rest into Miss China Doll's forehead. See if that shit still shows when she disappears. Why the fuck can't she ever just come over without being roadblocked?

Amelie stopped her again, this time with a hand to the diva's shoulder. "Mizz Belroze, az much fun as it would be to sit here all day and banter, Tala is not here for ze entire weekend, so ah would appreciate it if you would please entertain yourself elsewhere, lest you attract unwanted company." There, she said it. This was supposed to be a small get together, not a party and Belrose spelled 'Pain in the ass Party Girl' with a capital P.

The soft pad of shoes entered the hallway. "Amelie, can I - oh, hello! You must be one of Tala's friends!" Beli's fake surprise at seeing Audrey was unconvincing at best, but at least it stuck a wedge through their argument. "I'm Beli, it's nice to meet you! You must have come a long way to see Tala; I'm so sorry she's not here. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like. We were just about to put on a movie!"

Audrey smirked her way into the living room with a 'don't mind if I do' swagger. Amelie pulled Beli aside. With a few drinks under her belt, the Belrose girl would turn into a one-woman wrecking crew.

"Cherie, this one iz nothing but trouble."

Beli countered with a good-natured smile. "She can't be that bad. We can let her stay just a little bit; maybe she'll get bored and leave after a while." In a whisper, she added, "Besides, I hear Aiko talk about her sometimes. I don't think she has many friends..."

'There's a good reason for that...' Amelie thought, but Beli had already spun around to join Audrey in the living room. The redhead was glancing through her DVDs like she owned them.

"We haven't decided on a movie yet. Do you have a favorite, Audrey?"

"Shit, all Disney?"

Despite the disappointment and Beli's gentle apology, Audrey decided she'd be nice to this one. Despite her impulse to call Beli the weak-ass lesbian that Audrey knew she was, that soft-spoken voice choked up her inner aggression. "Pfft, I don't fuckin' know. I ain't watch these since I was like… what, five?" Seriously, all Disney? Was this the yoga teacher that chesty bitch Kyanna talked about?

Disregarding their guest's use of curse words, Beli brightened up at the perfect movie. "I've got one!" Fishing into her bag, she pulled out Mulan. She set up the TV and popped in the disc, so by the time Audrey returned from the fridge with some cold sodas, all the prissy princess had to do was throw her heels off and flop down across the couch, propping her frilly socked feet up on the armrest while pulling up a cushion for head support.

It baffled Amelie every time she saw Audrey do this.

"Ahem." Amelie gestured to the couch, which was wide enough for three people.

Audrey blinked.

"A-HEM!" Amelie pointed at the diva's sprawled-out ass, occupying the space meant for three people.

"What, you want a throat lozenge or something?"

'Insufferable!' Amelie cursed to herself, but she gave up when Beli brought over some cushions and suggested they sit on the floor. The half-wraith parked hers right in front of Belrose's sightline, forcing the diva to shift.

"Isn't this nice?" Beli smiled, ever the peace-maker. "You know, I always thought you can tell a lot about a person by their favorite Disney film. Mulan - it's all about being pressured to live up to a certain ideal, and then finding a different path for yourself. What do you think, Audrey?"

The redhead just shrugged. "She ain't a fake-ass hoe." She began wondering where Tala kept her Belrose-only stockpile of smokes.

'How peculiar,' Amelie thought, analyzing Audrey's lax reply. Though not entirely in direct reply to Beli's question, it was still an agreeable one. Meanwhile, when she herself so much as looked in the redhead's direction, Audrey demanded why she was staring in an interrogative statement that longed for an argument. Beli was somehow placating the usually prissy and bitchy woman, be it her apparent disability to raise her voice, her instant immersion in her phone, or just Beli's perpetually nice demeanor. Did this all mean something? She hoped not.

The opening scene with the ancestors and Mushu being picked to aid Mulan was underway, and Audrey was fervently typing away at her phone, presumably to bark at the other redhead for standing her up.

Amelie decided it was a convenient moment to bring on some h'ors d'oeuvres. She'd prepared a variety of little finger foods to delight Beli: chicken skewers with pineapple, mushrooms stuffed with escargot, and a selection of chopped veggies with bread dip. She brought a large serving platter into the living room and handed out smaller, individual plates. She begrudgingly brought one for Audrey, who snatched it with an eye roll and went back to her phone.

Beli, most importantly, seemed to appreciate the gesture. "These all taste so wonderful, Amelie. You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

'Not for a night between friends,' Amelie thought to herself, but again she held her tongue. She poured herself a glass of Beli's wine and jumped topics. "You know, my favorite Disney film, it was The Little Mermaid. That idea of living in a magic, undersea kingdom, but longing for something more... ordinary, it struck a chord with me."

It also felt extremely topical. Being close to the one you loved, but suffering a terrible (red-haired) curse. Oh yes, she could appreciate Ariel's agony with every muttered curse Belrose fired at her phone.

"What about you?" Amelie prodded. "Quelle filme etait ton favorite?"

A moony-eyed thrill overtook Beli's face. "I'd have to say Cinderella. I'm just so enamored with the idea of finding your one true love."

'You and me both.' Amelie thought, putting on her best smile to mask her troubling train of thought. "Cinderella iz definitely a classic, oui?" One of the most popular Disney movies for sure, a simple servant of an abusive household wishing upon a star and finding the love of her dreams.

"Mmhm," Beli affirmed with a delightful hum. They continued to watch, and shared a good laugh when Mulan failed to present as a worthy concubine. They had their pout when Chi-Fu berated her for talking to a man, and they were sucked in when Mulan left to join the imperial army.

Audrey was silently watching, having her third soda.

Around the time Beli was gearing up to sing 'Make a Man out of You', Audrey excused herself and stomped off to the bathroom. The redhead left her cell phone on the couch, and Amelie happened to catch a glance before the screen winked off. A one sided column of 'hey' and 'where are you?' had been fired off. Tala had not yet replied.

Amelie mentioned this to Beli, who sighed sympathetically. "She must really want to talk to Tala. I wish we could help Audrey find her."

'Maybe we could...' Amelie thought. 'And then we'd be rid of her!' The bug in Tala's phone was still active. When Audrey returned, she posed the question to the redhead, who seemed to perk up instantly.

"Seriously? You can find Tala?"

"Oui, she's using a company phone," Amelie lied. "I can access GPS for all of my coworkers." At Audrey's prompting she hacked into Tala's position and laid it over a map of the Glenberry area. "She said she'd be out for the weekend. Probably out hiking in the country or ..."

Oh.

Amelie tried to hide the screen but Audrey had already seen.

Tala's GPS marker. It was broadcasting from Nikki's apartment…

"What the hell? Ugh, it's like the two are a fucking couple now!" Audrey pulled up her own phone and pressed a contact on her speed dial.

"Uh, hello?"

"Nikki, where the fuck are you?"

"Um, at my apartment?"

"And where's Tala?" Audrey wore her most unimpressed look.

"... not here?"

The fire in her voice reignited. "Bullshit! Where else would she be besides with you?"

"Um... she does have a job, Audrey. Remember your sparkly vampire boyfriend?"

That set Audrey off just a bit more. "Hey, fuck you! Why the fuck is her phone at your house?"

"... cause she didn't want to take it with her on her hunt? Job, Audrey?" The matter-of-fact tone in the bluenette's telephone voice made Belrose boil a shade redder.

"Don't get smart with me, Ann-Marie! She's too busy to send a fucking text?! I've been blowing up her phone all day!"

"I guess..."

"I am about to lose my shit! Fucking... call her or something! This shit's important!" And with that, Audrey abruptly hung up and fell back on the couch, relaxing again across the length, motioning for Beli, who politely paused the movie, to continue.

The Indian woman hesitated though, and looked to Amelie. The concerned look Beli gave her only confirmed her realization: this wasn't an ordinary Belrose blow up. This was something different, something personal.

The half-wraith groaned internally, knowing they could simply let this go and continue enjoying the movie in awkward silence but that wasn't what Tala would do, and it was far from what Beli expected.

Amelie touched Beli's shoulder and gave a nod. 'I'll back you up.'

Her Indian sweetheart smiled and turned to Audrey. "Audrey... is everything okay? It sounds like there's something you really needed to talk to Ms. Stone about..."

Audrey's head fell back into the cushion, staring up at the ceiling, the fire in her eyes snuffed out like a match in a jar. Audrey looked so... defeated. When she heard Beli, she lazily let her head fall to the side to answer the question. "No, I'm not alright. Fucking beefalo stands me up and goes to Nikki's house!"

"Well, maybe there's more to it, Audrey." Beli took a seat on the couch by Audrey's rested feet. "Maybe there's a reason she's not answering your calls?"

"Ugh, I don't see her in fucking forever." Her voice lacked its usual fire or energy, and after pleasantries were out of the way, there was just subdued sadness, albeit in the Audrey way.

Amelie cleared her throat. "Audrey, why do you keep bothering Tala like this? You say you're looking for the right boyfriend, but you spend your weekend nights pestering Madamoiselle Stone instead. Why is that? What is Tala to you, anyway?"

"Whatever the fuck I want her to be! She's mine!"

The half-wraith was unconvinced. "And Tala thinks the same way about you?"

"Why the fuck do I have to defend me wanting to see the dumb ox, huh?!" It was a valid point. In her mind, at least. Besides, anyone that knew Audrey Belrose knew very well how territorial she got when it came to what she called her own. And Tala was territory she had fervently marked time and time again.

Beli was also coming to some conclusions of her own. 'When she means 'mine'... does she mean...?' A gasp, and an adorable "Aww~!" escaped her lips. This was just like a pre-confession scene one of her romance novels!

The French duo gave her a collective, crazy look.

"S-sorry," Beli blushed. "I was, I mean I was... thinking about another movie. Audrey, have you seen Beauty and the Beast?"

The redhead turned to Amelie. "Is she high?"

In very colourful French, Amelie warned the girl that she should shut her mouth or SHE would shut it for her. Beli continued with her story.

"Well, in the movie, the Beast realizes that he's become... um, 'good friends' with Belle, and he wants to show her how much she means to him. So he frees her from his castle, so she can go see her father and the other people who are important to her."

Amelie could see Audrey doing the math. "Are you saying Tala's avoiding me to show that she likes me?"

Amelie shook her head, realizing where this was going. Audrey demanded exclusivity, but Tala believed in sharing her affections with as many as possible. "Non, Cherie. She's saying that you are ze beast, and if you do care for Tala... you cannot hold her to yourself. You need to let her go."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at Nikki's house, the bluenette was busy tracking her live-feed of Tala.

Through the light-fixed camera, Tala sat facing the lens, water canteen hand and a large, scoped rifle mounted off to the side, overlooking the ridge. "From our last update, our targets are nearby, but I think we'll wait until they're a little closer." The amazon spoke before taking a long swig of her drink. "So who was that on the phone, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, that was Audrey. She wanted to talk to you. Sounded important. I don't think she'll want to share though." There was a good bit of mirth in the nerd girl's remark.

"She's not gonna be happy..." the amazon muttered, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Audrey?" Celeste spoke up from out of frame. "The insurrectionist?"

Nikki scratched her head. "Yeeeahhh…"

But Tala perked up. "Yup! That's the one. I don't think I told her about me, Aiko, and Nikki yet."

Nikki coulda swore she heard the alien snort. "Why must you report to the likes of her? You are the dominant one, are you not?"

Tala sighed. "Celly…"

"I am not 'Celly'."

"Celeste," the amazon corrected. "Audrey has a uh… different view on relationships. Me, Nikki, and Aiko, we agreed to 'friends with benefits'. Audrey isn't on board with sharing what she wants. And unlike the three of us, the uh… sexual event, for her, is a lot more… personal."

"And you view sexual intimacy as impersonal?" Celeste asked. Nikki was 1000% more interested in this conversation.

Tala went prone again, overlooking the cliff with her binoculars. "Well, that night between me, Nikki, and Aiko, it pretty much meant the world." Looking over her shoulder, she shot the bluenette a wink before rearing her attention back to the alphawoman Norai. "I already know my views aren't that reserved. But what does sex mean to you?"

"Marking someone as your own, of course." Tala nor Nikki saw it, but the Norai's cheeks burned a soft shade of purple, eyeing the amazon huntress next to her. "A union between mates."

"You and Audrey would get along juuuust fine…" the amazon sighed. Then she smirked. "Maybe you two would compete for being alpha to the Mighty Tala."

The small, argumentative female against herself? "No contest."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Celeste. Audrey barks, and she has a bite to match." Tala then pulled the camera up next to her. "So how'd you tell her off, Nik?"

"Well, she got pretty mad at finding out your phone was at the apartment."

"Well, I don't want to run the risk of our cute little chihuahua screeching all over the mic when I'm trying to be sneaky," Tala reasoned, wiping several droplets of sweat from her forehead. "Ugh, it feels like a sauna..." After downing another swig of her water, the sweating amazon poured the cool, refreshing liquid over her face. Her hair and her face, now clean and glistening in the light captured Nikki's attention like a moth before a flame. And the redhead's smirk into the camera let her know that Tala knew what she was doing.

"You know," Tala grinned, "talking to you on screen like this, it's almost like you've got your own private cam girl show..."

Nikki's cheeks blossomed red. "That's just weird."

"I know. Celeste and I got too many clothes on for camgirls..."

"Cam… girls?"

"Just entertaining a thought, Celeste."

"Ha ha. You've got a mission to focus on, you two." Nikki chewed nervously on her finger. "But, after... I mean, if you're into that stuff..."

Tala winked. "I'll keep you posted. By the way, how did Audrey know to call you to find me?"

Nikki shrugged. "I think she was tracing your phone. Probably got Amelie to show her."

"Wait… Amelie?"

"You know, the tracking thingamajig Amelie installed in your Huniebee? The one you're not supposed to know about because you'd get upset and -"

Aw crap…

"She bugged my phone?!" The now aggravated amazon exclaimed in a hushed shout, forcing herself upright. "Ugh, the nerve of that woman!" Hold on. "And you didn't tell me?!"

To have those angry eyes trained on her nearly made the nerd girl's heart stop. "I u-u-um... I was going to t-tell you after we finally h-hooked up, b-but.."

"Well?"

"A-Amelie said it was for you in the field! I didn't think it mattered!"

"Well, my personal info definitely comes to mind! Ugh!"

"Sorry..."

"Secrets secrets secrets..." Agitated, Tala looked over to Celeste, and motioned for Plan B. She then looked back to the camera. "I'll be back in a few hours." She didn't even say goodbye before she cut the feed off, blackening Nikki's screen.

"Shit…"

XXXXX

Back at Tala's house, Beli patted Audrey on the shoulder and explained. "You see, Audrey, I'm sure Tala likes you a lot, but you have to appreciate that needs space to see her other friends too."

"Girlfriends," Amelie muttered.

"Right, her girl friends, her guy friends."

"No, Beli. Ah was being literal: Tala has several girlfriends."

Beli looked like a trap door had fallen below her. "B-but that's cheating!"

Amelie shrugged. "Ahm not approving it either, but zis is how Tala thinks. It stifles her to be pinned down with a single person. Tabernac, zis makes twice she's contracted with a love fairy." She shook her head and pinched her nose. "Audrey, cherie, if you insist on staying around Tala, you need to appreciate zhat she won't be yours alone. Ah mean, it would take someone spectacular to ever make her think of settling down!"

Audrey rankled in a combination of disgust and insult. Her tiny fists clenched together at her sides, her hair looked like fire next to that glare. "Are you fucking serious?! She thinks she's all that?! All that to be all over the place, being a slut?! Oh, I'm gonna fuckin' destr-" Audrey's phone rang as loud as can be from her pocket. Picking it up, the caller ID showed it was Nikki.

Answering the phone, Belrose had a conniving look in her eye.

"Well, isn't this just fuckin' great!... Uhh, yeah! She's right in front of me! Why the fuck are you calling me then?..." The fire in Audrey's eye snuffed out like a match. Looking to the other French in question, Audrey handed Amelie the phone. "Uhh, this is for you."

The half-wraith cautiously took the phone, slowly raising it up to her ear. "Umm, this is Amelie. Nikki?"

"Uhhh, Amelie?"

"Yyyess?"

"Remember that bug you bugged Tala's phone with? Um, she knows about it."

Amelie's face looked just like Audrey's. "... She what?"

"She knows you installed the bug on her phone. Sorry..."

Inside, her heart was pumping madly, but as a surveyor, Amelie knew how to keep a calm front. She nodded to the phone as though chatting about the weather. "M-hmm. M-hmm? Oui, merci Nikki. I'll keep that in mind." She killed the call and looked to Beli.

"Tala will be returning soon. You should go home, ma Belle."

"What? Why?"

"Ah made a very foolish choice and did something to betray her trust. Ze two of us ah going to have some... words about it." She felt at peace, like a prisoner taking the long walk to the executioner's block.

Beli tilted her head, eyes full of concern. "Amelie, if you're in some sort of trouble, then I want to be here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Audrey chimed in. "If my Tala's headed here, then I'm gonna grab the bitch for a few words of my own!"

Amelie didn't give a rat's ass about Belrose. "You don't need to go to this trouble for a friend," she told Beli. To her surprise, the yoga teacher seemed crushed by those words. She hesitated before speaking, as though recovering from a blow.

"I... I never really wanted us to be friends, Ammie..."

Amelie was shocked for only a moment, then her body sank in a deep and relieved sigh. She stepped close and slipped their hands together.

"Moi non plus, Beli. Neither did I..." Even through the rather grim moment, Amelie retained the humor to chuckle. "It often seems we can only enjoy one another when something's happening."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." the Indian beauty reasoned as they went from to holding each other's hands to holding their arms. Beli had her adorable blush. "I-I really enjoyed our time up to now. But… you should really apologize to Tala."

"Ah can only hope zhat notre ami will listen to reason." Amelie brushed the locks of hair from her right eye, gazing up at her Indian goddess with both of those bright red rubies mistaken for eyes. "Ah'm sorry that you had to be part of this."

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you forever." Beli stared back with those two magenta spectacles before she pulled her little China doll in for a hug. "What did you do anyway?"

The lithe woman's blush intensified with her face already nestled deep between Beli's bountiful bosom. "Erm... I despise cheating about az much az you, so I... may have installed a bug into Tala's phone while her back waz turned."

"Really?" It was a surprise in it of itself to find out that a Samaritan like Tala is involved with so many women.

"Oui, and it was stupid of me. Tala... She truly cares for the women she iz with. They are more than mere amusements for her."

Beli shook her head. "I can't imagine sharing myself with more than one person." Her eyes darted awkwardly. "I mean, being intimate with someone... It's a special moment."

"Special," Amelie nodded absently, her fingers wrapping themselves around Beli's shoulders.

"It's like the rest of the world melts away," Beli continued, her arms drawing Amelie deeper and closer. "And that person, that one important person, -" she bent over so their faces met, "- you should be able to look them in the eye-"

"In their very soul,"

"When you tell them -"

A rude gagging noise killed the moment. "OH come the fuck on, you people are giving me diabetes with all this sugary crap!"

Audrey flicked a cigarette into her mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ, you and Princess Jasmine are dykes too? Fuck my life, no wonder I can't find a decent man - all you lesbian she-hulks scare off all the half-decent dicks in this town with your bullshit soap operas and your moony-eyed staring contests. Do us all the favor and just fuck off to a motel, bend her over and just -"

Audrey's pupils retracted to pinpoints and the cigarette fell from her mouth. When Beli removed her thumb and finger from the girl's neck, she flopped on the floor like a rag doll.

Amelie startled, both at the fall and at Beli's furious expression. "Is she -?"

The Indian princess morphed back to her gentle smile. "Just out cold. I um, took some self-defense classes. Learned about pressure points." She exhaled awkwardly. "I'm so embarrassed ... I - I'm not a violent person, it's just ... Well, she was being -" a thousand nasty curses flashed through her eyes, "-very, very rude!"

Amelie hushed her, not wishing to ruin the moment: Audrey Belrose, rendered completely silent. "Now I know ahm in love with you."

"Oh stop!" The tall, Indian cutie waved off the praise with an adorable laugh before squatting down to hook her arms under the unconscious redhead's shoulders. She didn't even have to ask Amelie to help. Grabbing the diva's legs, the two lifted her up from the floor and deposited her limp form on the couch.

"If anyone asks, she fell asleep during Mulan."

Beli nodded in agreement. "So that's one noise dealt with. What about Tala?"

"Alas, ah fear you mus' refrain from ze pressure points when Tala arrives, else she feelz threatened in her own home. I'd hate to see zhat kind of animal cornered..." Even if Tala managed to be subdued by pinching a few pressure points, the backlash of that when she woke up would make her livid if she wasn't already. Besides, she had more than enough privacy invaded. "I don't want to lose her az a friend because I thought for a moment I waz right to judge someone."

Amelie's plight was comforted by Beli as the tall beauty wrapped her arms around the small woman, resting her head atop the half-wraith's soft, pale hair. "Everyone does things they're not proud of all the time, and I'm happy you're willing to face it. But what about you?"

"I fear I mus' pay for my miztake. It is... not for me to judge someone like zhat. Tala is a good woman in every sense of ze word. She wouldn't have done so much good for Mizz Aiko an' Mizz Nicole if she didn't care for zhem as much as ah care for you."

It was rather difficult to fathom a woman quite like Tala Stone. The extent at which she was willing to help complete strangers enough to turn their lives in a different direction was something to be admired. And if they loved her for it… what was the harm?

"There's probably going to be a big argument," Beli agreed. "I just hope the two of you can come out still being friends." She smiled and took Amelie by the hands. "C'mon, if we're going to be waiting around, at least let me make you my special hot cocoa. You're not the only one who has her special recipes."

Amelie smiled. "Ah'd like zhat."

* * *

 **The main event is yet to come.**

 **And I know titling the chapters was kinda pointless, considering we got this far in, but I think of it as immeasurably easier for readers to find their way around the chapters, now. Got our good friend Cypher to think for the titles themselves.**


	26. Heating Up: Climax!

**Evening, all. I really wanted to be excited to post this chapter, since it's been the moment we've all been waiting for, so, I am!**

 **Lunalove25: I'm glad to hear that Ammie and Beli are well-loved! On behalf of me and Cypher, thanks!**

 **TopPriority: It's always the shy, cute ones, isn't it?**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

It was several grueling hours later when Tala finally returned to her house. The hunter's clothes were shredded in several places, her cheek had a visible bruise and there was wiped blood under her nose and lip. All in all, she looked torn up from the floor up.

Dragging her bayonet rifle by the barrel, the bruised amazon pulled her keys from her pocket and, after unlocking the door, she flung it open with no regard for the noise it made.

Audrey, Amelie, and Beli snapped awake with a jolt at the resounding bang of wood against the wall. Amelie, being the quickest to alert, shot to her feet, facing the angry woman and her outraged glare.

Tala was just as shocked as she was furious. "How the fuck did you get into my house?!"

Despite the amazon looking like she's been chewed up and spat out, her rage was proof enough that she at least one more beatdown left in her. And that terrified the half-wraith. "Tala-"

The pale woman was silenced when the amazon stomped forward, seized her button-up by the collar and proceeded to drag her towards the kitchen.

She was intercepted by Beli, who threw herself in front of the charging red bull. "Tala, wait!" A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and set her aside. Amelie looked back in a sad, desperate plea.

They reached the kitchen and Tala, with the front of Amelie's shirt in her free hand, whipped the smaller woman around to her front. As Amelie stared up at the amazon, she couldn't tell if staring down a lion's maw was scarier. "Listen to me, cunt. You shot me, you bugged my phone, you broke into my house. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her demand was uttered in a low voice, in stark contrast from the outburst that sparked this confrontation off.

It wasn't just about the phone bug anymore, Amelie could tell, but still, this was an opportunity for her to say what's been on her mind this whole time. "Ah could say the same! Toying with so many women like they're dolls to do with as you please?"

A rough shove sent the smaller woman sent stumbling until she found purchase against the fridge. Tala was livid. "Does it look like I'm 'toying' around? Me, who replaces Nikki's potato laptop with a two thousand dollar high-end model? Who takes up subbing at a university just to get Aiko peace of mind for a new job? Who fights tooth and nail for others? What's the nicest thing you ever done for a person? Show them a recipe?!" 

"Tala... I had to," Amelie breathed, speaking quickly before she was assaulted again. "Love fairies - zhey do terrible things to you! Fill your head with spells and nonsense! Make you think like you can get away with anything!" Taking a seat at the dining room table, Amelie looked shamefully into her lap. "My last boyfriend... he carried one of those phones with them. Carried it to bed with all the other seven women he was seeing... whispering to each of us how wonderful we were, zhat we were the only one for him..."

Her story, however, only seemed to spark the fuse again as Tala started barking again. She wasn't any of that. "And that's your excuse to bug my phone and judge me?!"

Despite the points she had made, Amelie very well knew she had overstepped boundaries and invaded privacy, with nothing but betrayal to show for it. "Tala, I'm… I'm sorry…"

Clenching her teeth, Tala leaned her buns of steel against the counter, trying and failing to calm herself. It was the classic argument of 'what's an apology going to do?' but the logical part of Tala's thoughts had its own argument. What else is there to do? Knocking Amelie's teeth in simply wasn't the right thing to do, but her underhanded sneaking couldn't go unanswered.

Tala was certain of only one thing: she'd seen enough of Amelie's face for one night.

But right as Tala prepared herself to evict her co-worker, a new challenger entered the scene.

"What the hell? You can toss a bitch across the room but I can't get to say it like it is with Kyanna or Nikki? Go fuck yourself, Tala!"

The screeching, fiery voice belonged to none other than Audrey, who stalked up to the woman twice her size. Tala flashed an agitated look - "I oughta slap the bitch outta you..." - and while her glare threatened retribution, Belrose was having none of that.

Audrey reached up, manicured hands aiming for Tala's messy mane of ginger hair, and as her attempt was deflected by a hand, the fiery one sent a stiletto heel bearing down into Tala's boot like a railroad spike before she tried again, this time successful. Tala barely had time to cry 'Ow!' before she was pulled along.

Amelie stared, dumbfounded. Tala had burst in like a freight train with the half-wraith as the deer in the headlights only for Audrey to grab this mountain of a woman by the hair and drag her off as though she was manhandling a toddler.

When Audrey reached the dining room, Amelie cleared out towards the living room while Tala was pulled down to mash lips with her daring and possessive sweetheart. Tala was worn down, beat up, and gassed out, and when she and Audrey finally separated after nearly half a minute, she was the one gasping for air.

While the Amazon was winded from the kiss, Audrey got to work: Another kick to the shin forced Tala to a knee, a kick to the other landing her on both, and planting her heels on either side of Tala's hips, Audrey drop-slammed her bottom into the older woman's lap. Tala grunted from the impact but Audrey gave her no recovery time. One hand wound tight into Tala's hair and pulled their lips together, the other angled her phone to record a video of the affair, of her mouth biting and seizing Tala for her own, of the Amazon gasping and panting in pleasure. Audrey's eyes were ever on the red 'recording' light.

Finished, she shoved herself off of Tala and started clacking away at her virtual keyboard. "What's Miss Yumi's number?"

Beli was stunned, to say the least.

"What's Miss Yumi's number?" Audrey repeated, louder. The yoga teacher mumbled the seven digits, which Audrey tapped into her phone with a leering, final push for 'send'.

"Nikki, Aiko, any other hoes I missed? No? Well that vid oughta set the record straight."

Tala was stuck in place, blushing, panting, eyes half-lidded in a lovestruck expression. It took Belrose barking for her to get up to bring the amazon back to reality and pick herself up off the ground.

Audrey still never ceased to amaze Amelie. The French diva had staked her claim on an insurmountable goal and took what was hers, consequences be damned. But intent to give the butting rams a wide berth, Amelie looked to Beli, and soon returned to her side.

"Are you okay?" The concern in Beli's voice and the warmth of her hands just made the half wraith's heart melt.

"I'll recover," Amelie murmured.

"What just happened with those two?" Beli inquired. Tala, once so fixated on chewing out Amelie, now couldn't spare a side-glance at the wraith. She and Audrey circled each other like mixed martial artists in the octagon.

Amelie saw two possibilities. "Either Audrey was hellbent on staking her claim... or this was all jus' an elaborate distraction; a way of zaying 'merci' for us listening and letting her stay."

"I like the second one," Beli chimed.

"Like she'd ever confess to zhat," Amelie snorted. The two redheads continued stalking one another into the living room.

"Well, I think you're off the hook for tonight," Beli decided. "I've got all my dvds and the wine. Would you like to finish watching at my place?"

"So long as it's far, far from here," Amelie replied, letting Beli guide her to the front door.

Tabernac, it was going to get loud in here…

XXXXX

Tala and Audrey circled one another like MMA fighters caged together in the Octagon.

"So..." Tala threw her hands up, letting them slap back down to her sides. "... you blew up my phone, you kicked my ass, and you took my breath away. Happy now?" Tension was still high and her shins still hurt, so the amazon had no desire for diplomacy.

And neither did Audrey. "Fuck no! You stand me up to go get killed, you don't return any of my fucking texts, and you expect me to just let go of that shit? Hell to the fuck no." She stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms as she regarded the larger woman with a gaze that burned something fierce. "Fuck you, Tala."

Tala sneered, stopping across from her. "And your solution was to pull my hair and kick me in my shins? News flash, Audrey! That pisses me off!" She leaned in to emphasize her point. "That pisses everyone off!"

The she-devil stamped her foot, throwing her fists down to her sides. "I wouldn't have to lose my shit if you didn't fucking forget about me!"

Despite her frazzled state and her frustrated mood, when Tala heard the crack in Audrey's voice, it donned on her that she did stand Audrey up. When Celeste had called her and told her that the last of Drek's goons were held up in the woods, she thought it'd be a quick and easy smash and grab. Back in time for lunch. But if Celeste called her for help, then it was a job that needed a bit more than a couple hours. So without much thought, it became a stakeout. 'And I could've at least told Audrey I'd be indisposed...'

Seeing the error of her ways, Tala found it in herself to vent her aggravation in the form of a sigh. They didn't find each other irresistible just because they fought. Running a hand through her messy hair, Tala regarded the angry little Belrose through more sympathetic eyes.

"Okay, yeah. I guess I could have told you my plans. It must have been pretty shitty just waiting for me and not getting any calls back. I messed up, Audrey and I'm sorry." Tala opened her palms in an offering of peace but Audrey rooted herself to the ground, fists clenched and back turned.

"You owe me."

"Yeah, I do," Tala agreed. The floorboards creaked as she approached the defiant redhead. "So let's talk about what I can do to make you feel better."

Audrey stiffened as Tala's hands slipped over the her bare shoulders in a slow massage. Conscious that she was handling a wild animal, the Amazon rubbed her fingers down Audrey's back with the utmost caution, listening to the diva's shocked, shallow breathing as permission to continue.

Tala's hands reached the small of Audrey's back. Her fingers trailed down the frilly hem of Audrey's mini-skirt, relishing the deep gasp as her palms continued underneath...

Audrey slapped her hands away.

"Fuck you, you perverted dyke! You think you can buy me off with Frenching and grinding?" Audrey's shoeless foot stamped the floor again in objection. "I'm not that easy."

Tala spread her arms in a silent 'what then?' gesture. The diva fished out her phone, thrusting it upon Tala.

"You wanna make it up to me? Call your little Japanese fuck-toy. Tell Aiko you two are through! You're my bitch now and we're exclusive!"

Tala did her best to suppress a chuckle over this daring demand. "Hate to break it to you Audrey, but even if I did call, Aiko wouldn't let me go without a fight."

With a smirk, she added, "and neither would Nikki."

"Fuck the both of them!" Audrey snapped. "I'm not some fucking sex toy you can put on the shelf next to the others!"

'I kind of did. At the same time.' Tala hummed. Audrey wasn't just simmering, she was boiling over. And the amazon was almost certain she knew why. 'I smell a salty virgin.' "Audrey..."

"And fuck you too, cunt!"

"Audrey, will you just listen? Please?" Tala stepped forward again, exhaling a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, alright? But can ya really say that it was because I didn't care?"

"..."

"Audrey," Tala walked over to the couch, slumping down with a slight wince, patting the cushion next to her, an invitation to sit. "I like to think I know you pretty well."

"Like shit you do..." Despite the ill-mannered rebuttal, the smaller redhead stepped over and made herself comfortable, throwing her shoeless feet up into the amazon's lap, making doubly sure to slam her heels down, reveling in the desired grunt of pain. But if the dumb ox is making this bold ass claim that she knows Audrey Belrose, then it'd at least be a laugh to hear her out.

"Well," Tala grunted. "You want your first time to be a meaningful thing. Roll in the bed with someone because you picked them, and you made sure they picked you."

Audrey crossed her arms, raising a bemused brow.

"You know someone is worth being around because despite the shit you put them through, they still stick with you, like Nikki. And me."

Tala could see it in her eyes now. 'Keep it coming,' they insisted.

"And all you want is someone who looks past all that... and sees you for you."

Sensing the diva's prickly attitude was relaxing, Tala tested her luck one more, taking Audrey's foot in her massive hand and gently rubbing the sole. Audrey gave no objection to the lavish treatment, though she fought to suppress a gasp when Tala carefully kissed her thinly clothed toes.

"You're a fighter," Tala whispered. "You want things your way and you're not putting up with anything less. I like that about you."

Tala took Audrey's big toe between her teeth and applied the tiniest pressure. Audrey's sharp breath sent her growling.

"And you've got a big heart. You do your damndest not to show it but you look out for your friends: taking Nikki out, trying to show her a fun time, hanging with Tiffany. As much as that fighting spirit turns me on, I like that loyal streak of yours even more."

Tala's fingernails ran down the girl's calf, forcing Audrey to bite her lip to contain her whimper. "I-I look after what's mine..." the diva retorted through clenched teeth. Her foot wiggled rhythmically in Tala's mouth, urging the Amazon onward. So it was with the greatest reluctance that Tala pulled back and looked the redhead sternly in the eye.

"Audrey, I'm not going to call things off with Aiko and I'm not about to abandon Nikki either. They're important to me."

Pouting, Audrey tried wrenching her foot free but Tala held fast, pulling the girl onto her lap. They weren't finished here.

"But," Tala added firmly, "that doesn't make you any less important to me. It doesn't mean I care about you any less. So here's what I'm offering."

A scowl played over Audrey's face but Tala's promise had her attention ensnared in silken ropes. She leaned forward, reaching out and letting her fingers play across Tala's uncovered clavicle. A sharpened knife of a nail drew a path up Tala's exposed neck until Audrey's fingertip touched the sensitive spot beneath Tala's chin. It was Tala's turn to stifle a gasp and Audrey milked the delicate point expertly, allowing only the tiniest brush of satisfaction.

The mega bitch withdrew her finger and growled. "This offer. Let's hear it."

The horny amazon wrapped a strong arm around the feisty girl's waist. "If you hear Ai and Nikki out on this, work something out with them..." She leaned in ever so slightly, mouth close enough to breathe steamy air into the diva's ear, grinning at the shudder. "When you call for your Tala..." Her free hand reached over and took hold of Audrey's, half her size. "She comes running..." She rested her chin on Audrey's shoulder, leaving a slow, heavy kiss on her nape.

"And you get some love..." Another kiss.

"Maybe a little green, if you're a good girl..." She pulled up Audrey's hand, and planted a soft, caring kiss on her knuckles.

"And most importantly..." Her hand reached out again, returning to Audrey's leg, dragging her nails softly up the soft fabric of her stockings, smiling as she felt Audrey's chest expand and her heart strum again in her chest.

She leaned into the smaller redhead's ear again. "Me. All of me. My complete, undivided attention."

Audrey's jaw hung ever so slightly as she closed her eyes and released a shudder she simply couldn't hold in any longer. "Y-you sure know to sweeten a deal..."

Tala replied by gathering the small girl into her arms, pressing chest to chest so that she could inhale the perfume on Audrey's neck. The diva's fingers dug into her shoulder, relishing the steamy Amazon breath panting against her skin and heating up her body.

Audrey wasn't the only one growing frustrated by this near teasing.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Something not even Aiko or Nikki knows about me." Tala punctuated her sentiment with slow, beggarly kisses into Audrey's neck that sent the diva shuddering in delight.

Through the pleasure that electrified Audrey from her skin all the way down her spine, the diva still had the wherewithal to wonder what it was that the bull dyke had to tell her that she told no one before. Relishing in the feeling of her chest squished against the mounds of the woman before her, she listened.

"I can do anything I want on my own, Audrey, but I don't ever feel right, feel alive, unless I got someone to fight for."

Tala's voice hummed with vulnerability and Audrey took control, digging her fingers into Tala's hair, twirling fistfuls of red silk around her knuckles and wrenching the Amazon's lips downward, steering those needy kisses to the base of her throat.

"Is that why you went all Good Samaritan on Miss Yumi, taking her job? That why you go with Nikki on all her stupid monster hunts?"

"Yes," Tala panted with a nod, her lips grazing furiously for more skin, more contact, more of Audrey's sweaty panting. "It's why I'm with you. If I don't got a girl worth fighting for... what's the point?"

The diva's head hit the cushioned armrest, eyes wide. Though Tala's words had been raw and vulnerable, her body had forcefully gained the upper hand on the diva, pushing her back until she was pinned and spread under Tala's weight. Audrey gripped the cushions, knowing that Tala was poised to take whatever she desired.

But the Amazon only gazed upon her, panting until her breath steadied.

"I want to be there for you, Audrey. Help you with your grades, help you sort out your shit with your friends. Help you feel good about yourself without the booze, without the drugs." Tala stroked the girl's delicate cheek, asking to be let in. "Being enjoyed is what makes me feel alive. Aiko, Nikki… think you can enjoy me too?"

The intensity of Tala's eyes, the gentleness of her touch... Audrey pushed it all back - made the Amazon sit up so she could wriggle onto her knees, give the brute a hard shove onto the couch, pin her down with her legs and dig her fingers into Tala's shoulders. So she could be the one on top and in power.

Like a true pervert, Tala's breath sped up and growled under the rough treatment. Audrey lay down the law.

"Get this through your thick-ass skull: I don't need anybody! Not Nikki, not Tiffany, and especially not a cheating, good-for-nothing barbarian bitch like you."

She jabbed a finger at Tala's chin, stopping short of a full jab and instead flicking Tala in challenge.

"But since you went and got me all fuckin' wet, you'd better do something about it."

They crashed together, lips mashing and hands groping for purchase. No more teasing, no more taunting - tonight was all about taking and both women knew what they wanted from each other.

One of the amazonian hands found the thick of Audrey's thigh, gripping like a vice while the other found her back, pulling the girl in even closer. The sweet and sour taste of her lips, the feeling of Audrey's weight atop her chest, the warmth they shared in such close proximity - it drove Tala wild.

Two small, manicured hands found purchase on the pair of giant tits Audrey's own breasts were squished against. There was more than enough curvature to go around, even through the thick fabric of Tala's worn jacket. Each rough squeeze ushered another animalistic groan from the amazon, and each time she played Tala like an instrument, the burning between her legs grew. Their lips came together again in an violent, airtight kiss, both parties low on air and even lower on patience. They broke apart, gasping and panting as they met each other's eyes.

Smirking, Tale leaned up and ran a long, slow, tantalizing lick from Audrey's chin, up over her lips, to her cute little nose, finishing the lewd act with a teasing flick of her writhing muscle.

"You fucking sicko..." Audrey pouted, but her pungent sent and intense blush betrayed her true feelings.

Tala's smirk broadened. "Love you too, Audrey." Before the diva could retort, Tala effortlessly rolled the two of them over, undaunted by her earlier fatigue or her beaten condition. She quickly had Audrey under her again, but rather than another makeout session, Tala crawled back, inching her hungry mouth closer and closer to the smaller redhead's nether region. She could only imagine the cute, definitely clean-shaven mound that, thus far, has been untouched by someone else.

"Bout fucking time..."

Tala fought the urge to grin before her head bade it behind the veil of Audrey's skirt. 'About time indeed…'

Weeks upon weeks of torturous teasing and flirting had led her to this moment, and now that Tala had Audrey where she wanted she wasted no time on ceremony. Even stripping off Audrey's black panties was too much - Tala simply yanked the lacy fabric from her path and took her prize in her mouth.

Audrey's head snapped back in a heart-stopping gasp. "Ohhh shit!"

Tala cocked a worried eye. "Too much?"

Audrey's fists snagged up bundles of Tala's hair, thrusting the Amazon's face back to her dirty work. "Don't talk! Don't you dare fucking stop!"

It was an order Tala was all too glad to fulfill.

Audrey bit her lip and dug a hand under her frilly dress, clenching her breast while Tala lunged back into the all-out assault on her clit. The Amazon's growls, her ravenous panting - Audrey clenched her eyes and shut out everything besides Tala's frenzied licking and sucking.

"Shit, shit, give it to me!"

Her feet found purchase on Tala's back and she smacked her heels into the Amazon's shoulder blades, a rider spurring her horse onward. Tala snarled and shoved her tongue deep into Audrey's wet folds, sending the mega-bitch keening with pleasure.

"You gonna cum for me, bitch?"

"Ahh yeah... yeah..."

Audrey's thoughts were losing all coherence - there was only her, Tala and the surge of heat thrusting through her core. She'd held herself back so long - denying every man she'd picked up on the club floor, refusing every boy she'd deemed passable of dating. She wasn't holding anything back any longer.

"Awhh fuuuuck, I'm cuming!"

Audrey's back arched with a furious jolt as her head and shoulders forced their way deep into the couch. Her wanton, animalistic groans were only matched in intensity by her legs as they grappled onto either side of Tala's head, desperate to keep the hungry mouth electrifying her pleasure high.

Whether it was a minute or an eternity later, Audrey couldn't tell as she slumped back down, muscles ragged as she fell limp, breathing ragged, her hair spread on the couch in messy tendrils. "Ohhhh fuck... hooooly fuck..."

When the amazonian pleasurer finally came back up for air, panting almost as fervently as the girl spread out before her, she grinned as she bore witness to her handiwork, wiping up the juices all over her chin.

As expected, Audrey was clean-shaven down there, her soaked mound naught but raw, abused flesh, hidden from the light by that frilly skirt, unlike Tala herself and her carefully trimmed patch of red. Tala gave a parting lick to Audrey's red, puffy lips, grinning at the strong twitch and exhausted moan before crawling back up to Audrey's face to shower her in kisses from nape to cheek.

"First time's a charm..." Tala whispered between kisses.

Audrey replied by twisting her face away. "Off... Get off..." her slack jaws panted.

"Yeah, I got you off good, didn't I?"

"I said, get off!"

Audrey's palm in Tala's face hammered home the demand. Tala shot up, rubbing her nose while Audrey gathered herself on the far corner of the couch. "Christ, I can't goddamn breathe with you crushing me! And what's with that sloppy kissing? Like a goddamn dog slobbering over my face!"

Tala didn't bother hiding her scowl as Audrey raggedly fished through her purse and lit a cigarette.

"Wow, not even thirty seconds and you're back to being a bitch. Not even a 'thanks for the sex, homie'?" Apparently orgasms were wasted on this one.

"What, you want a medal or something? You got me off. I could do the same with a vibe at home!" Audrey gave an angry snort but then, seeing the way Tala rubbed her forehead in frustration, added, "Yeah, okay maybe it was good. Not like I'm comparing against a whole hell of a lot."

"Then how about we build up your record?"

Audrey laughed to herself as Tala stood and went around dimming the living room lights. "What, another round? Fuck, I'm not saying 'no' to free sex. Bring it!"

The diva kicked back on the couch, legs spread and skirt lifted but Tala only shook her head. "I wanna try something different."

In the faint, orange lamplight Tala had permitted to touch the room, she flung her jacket and tank top to the floor. Audrey's eyebrows raised as pants, sports bra and underwear joined the heap. Her eyes darted to Tala - then averted - as the fully naked Irishwoman stretched her muscled arms above her head, showing off her rock-hard body.

"Okay, so you're rocking a six-pack. Just hurry up and eat me out already."

But instead of kneeling at the diva's feet, Tala took Audrey by the wrist and pulled her upright, quirking a naughty grin at the weight falling against her bare, sweaty chest, at the startled eyes looking up at this confusing turn.

Tala kept her instructions simple.

"Take it off."

"What? No!"

Audrey tried to wriggle herself free but Tala held fast to her wrist and could command the girl at will. She used her free hand to spin Audrey around, pressing her breasts into Audrey's back and locking the diva in place with an arm around her belly. The wrist Tala held was covered in a shoulder-length fingerless glove. Tala kissed it tenderly before snapping her teeth into the fabric and tugging sharply.

"What the hell?" Audrey tugged back in protest. Tala hugged her tightly to contain the squirming.

"This is what you do when you make love, Audrey," she whispered between tugs. "You take off your clothes, take off everything separating you from your lover and you let her see everything."

She could feel Audrey's breath stiffen as the last of her glove was yanked off and spit onto the floor; could feel that dainty body tense when Tala's hand ran up her newly bare arm and continued to the dress collar around her neck.

"I..." Audrey's went mute as Tala found her mark. Her collar was secured by a back-facing snap button and her protest fizzled in a gasp as Tala unclipped the silver snap. The neckline of her lacy dress fell over her petite breasts and Tala took her time enjoying the smooth contours of Audrey's neck and collar.

"It's my dress," Audrey shuddered. Her fingers grabbed at Tala's hands in protest as the amazon began tugging the strawberry-red frills from her breasts. Tala sunk her lips into the girl's collar. A sharp kiss stole the strength from Audrey's hands - as well as her legs.

"My dress..." Audrey whined impotently as the downward-yanked fabric scratched roughly against her perked tips. Tala had her stripped her down to her navel, and now the Amazon cupped her hands roughly over Audrey's small breasts and smooth stomach, rubbing cool and calloused palms over the untouched expanse of skin until Audrey's head lolled back against Tala's chest with a trembling shudder.

"I need my clothes... I need-"

"It's just a dress, Audrey." Tala's voice sizzled with desire as she rolled her finger around Audrey's tender nipple, each harsh circle sending the girl keening. "You think I care that you're wearing the latest fashion? You think I'm impressed you picked up the trendy, new haute couture? What I want is what you've got underneath."

Audrey gasped as Tala undid the bow at her waist and yanked her crumpled dress and black panties to her ankles. Every last bitchy defense she wore was now gone. Tala spun the girl again so she could enjoy her newly unwrapped package: the sweat glistening on Audrey's heavily-panting collar, the tender, teardrop breasts heaving with every shivering breath across her lips, red tips swelling against the chilly air. Tala drank in her smoothly toned stomach and the small hips flaring out with womanly charm.

Tala surveyed all she had then stared hard into Audrey's shivering eyes. She wanted the diva to see the Amazonian fires smouldering in her green eyes.

"I want you - just you, Audrey Belrose. Just you pressed up against me while I feel up every inch of your gorgeous, naked body."

One hand snaked around Audrey's shoulders, the other cupped her ass in a firm squeeze. Tala crushed their bodies together - skin to skin, sweat against sweat - as she stole the first kiss from Audrey's naked lips. Audrey's mouth hung in shock, then with a desirous grunt, she dug her own hands into Tala's bare back, clawing downward until she could grip that perfect, amazonian ass. A firm squeeze sent Tala diving deeper into Audrey's mouth, and to her thrill, she felt the steamy rush as Audrey returned her kiss, tongue snaking around her own. 

Even after their lips parted, Audrey's tongue stretched after Tala, licking and sliding over Tala's slick wetness in naked desire. The diva's eyes were spellbound.

"Fuck, you know how to turn a girl on..."

A small hand abruptly pushed Tala away, but only to allow the room Audrey needed to kick her dress and panties off her feet. Tala growled hungrily as Audrey began peeling the stockings from her thighs, bundling them at her feet and yanking them off. All but bare, Belrose rolled her hips like a catwalk stripper as she sauntered back into Tala's arms to resume their bare-bodied make out.

Tala smiled shamelessly between groping kisses. "Mm, I think my pretty little princess likes getting all naked and being felt up."

"You fucking love it," Audrey retorted while she slid her fingers across deliciously firm amazonian abs. "And I bet I can get you so fuckin' wet right now."

An explosive rush of endorphins coursed through Tala's body wherever Audrey rubbed her off. Down the small of her back, over her ass and across her hips to her inner thighs, finely-manicured fingers dug roughly through Tala's trimmed patch before gliding up the hard abs of her stomach and sinking into her breasts, their size and weight ushering an excited gasp from the red-headed minx.

"Holy fuck, you are stacked. Mmm, so fuckin' nice to play with..."

In return for fondling up her tits, Tala gathered Audrey into her arms and kissed her way down every inch of the French girl's panting, horny body. Biting into her neck, sucking her mouth over Audrey's breasts and roughly smacking her lips down sweaty stomach and thighs. Audrey whined happily as Tala abused her body.

"Fuck yes! Anh~, really give it to me, you bitch."

Painted nails ripping down Tala's back put an end to their tantric foreplay. Tala pressed her forehead against Audrey's own, panting excitedly as she leering into the diva's filthy eyes. As though guided by magnetic lines, both their fingers sunk low to toy with the soaking folds between each other's legs. Audrey panted hoarsely at the renewed contact on her clit, but Tala wouldn't be satisfied by a mere finger-fucking alone.

"Wanna make this real nasty, my little princess? Or should I do you nice and gentle?"

"Mmh~, trying to puss out on me now, Tal? Bring it!"

The wind was knocked out of Audrey's lungs as Tala rammed the girl's back into the wall. Tala treated herself to one final taste of Audrey's dirty mouth before rising up tall in front of the girl she'd pinned between her breasts. Skimming a hand under Audrey's left thigh, Tala continued straight to the girl's knee, lifting her entire leg into the air. Her snatch exposed to the cool air, Audrey shuddered for only a moment before Tala pressed her own womanly warmth in between Audrey's legs.

Then she started to thrust.

Audrey's whines were melodious, the harsh cries a banquet for the ears as Tala's snatch rubbed against her own. "Ohhh shit! Yeah, Tal. Yeah! Rub my pussy raw!"

"Mmh, just remember you asked for this!"

Tala found her own breath coming quicker as Audrey's pearl licked over her own. Breaking concentration and glancing at the diva's head, she noticed her sudden undressing error: the black ribbon, still pinned to Audrey's sweaty, disheveled hair.

Keeping a firm grip around Audrey's leg to maintain her rhythmic pounding, Tala reached her free hand to rip off the black bow but Audrey saw and beat her to it, plucking the accessory from her hair and clipping it into Tala's own locks. In spite of the endless Amazonian thrusts pounding her body ragged, Audrey managed a cackle.

"Mmh... Who's a pretty little princess now?"

Oh that settled it!

Audrey yelped as the fired-up Amazon seized and yanked both her legs airborne, scooping her clean off the floor and exposing her pussy even further to Tala's heavy bucking. "Fuck," the diva exclaimed, clawing Tala's shoulders to hold herself steady. Tala's thrusting came faster and harder until both she and Audrey were lost in a fog of heavy panting. Audrey swore a blue streak as Tala drove her over the edge.

"Shit, shit, shit - Awwh!"

With one final thrust, Tala groaned out her own orgasm, plowing everything she had into Audrey. The mega-bitch threw back her head, hair whipping and glistening with sweaty ecstasy. They both collapsed into each other's embrace.

"Holy... Holy..."

"Shit," Tala finished as her legs gave away and she dragged Audrey to a kneeling embrace. They panted over each other's shoulders, neither steady enough to stay up on their own, but neither ready to let go. When Tala finally surrendered to gravity, drifting dreamily onto her back, Audrey's body followed suite, curling atop her chest and purring like the most content of kittens.

"Wow..." Tala laughed to herself, heady with endorphins. When her head stopped spinning enough to take stock of her body, she became aware of a soft and delicate smacking of lips across her neck and around her cheeks: Audrey - red hair falling over her face - dotting her skin with affectionate, puppy-like nibbles and kisses.

"I take it that's a 'thank you'?" Tala teased.

The mega-bitch ignored her in favor of laying a further trail of tender love pecks up her neck that finished with a slow, moaning kiss into Tala's mouth. Under the sudden intimacy, Tala very nearly came again.

"I might just give you a proper 'thank you' when I catch my breath," the diva promised, rubbing her fingers suggestively between Tala's thighs. "But now I'm fucking spent..."

Without further word, the mega-bitch plunked her head on Tala's chest and drifted to sleep. Lying under Audrey's meager weight wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but Tala stroked her newest lover's hair and did her best to catch some shut-eye as well.

As exhausted as she may have been now, Tala had been starving for Audrey Belrose far too long to let the little Chihuahua sleep through the night. The hard sex they'd shared so far would be a warm-up compared to what Tala had planned next, and she knew that spoiled, selfish Audrey wouldn't let her rest until the orgasms hit the double digits. They were going to fuck each other crazy.

For now though, Tala closed her eyes and enjoyed the peacefully-sleeping Audrey on her chest. "Sweet dreams, princess."

* * *

 **You may think we're over, but we're far, far from finished.**

 **But, allow yourselves and our lovely hunies this time of reprieve as we gear up for the next crusade. Love goddesses, MILFs, aliens, you know how it is. Until then, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good night!**


	27. Heating Up: Fallout

**Hey Guys! Who's excited to read the fallout between Red and Blue?**

 **LunaLove25: You never really see polyamorous relationships in Huniepop, do you?**

 **Let's hit it.**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe she'd fucking do this!" Nikki exclaimed, frustratedly crossing her arms. 'Goodness,' Aiko thought, those crossed arms, that little hunch, and that pout was just downright adorable.

"Who? Audrey or Tal?" Aiko cocked her head to the side in thought, still keeping her eyes on the road. Tala and Audrey had enough sexual tension between them to choke her, and when that recording of Audrey manhandling their pet giant reached her inbox, she wasn't sure whether to be jealous or grateful. Just what had Audrey done to give Tal that bruised cheek?

But of course, Tala's newest relation didn't sit well with Nikki. "Both! Mostly Audrey, though." But even though she was pissed off, Nikki did have to keep in mind that it was Tala's rather precarious libido that got her in a relationship in the first place. And that thought made her stare out the window to hide her creeping smile, only to drop it again at the thought of Tala and Audrey.

Aiko just shrugged as she stopped at a red light. From what Nikki had told her, Tala's personal space had been invaded by one Amelie Delacroix, leaving the Irishwoman furious beyond words. Unfortunately for Tala, last night Audrey had been waiting alongside Amelie. She'd apparently saved the half-wraith's life.

"Well Nik, to be fair, those two are just about the most teased shipping in Glenberry. I guess Audrey liked the idea of Tala sharing about as much as anyone else."

That explanation made Nikki look back, exasperated. "But Tala doesn't belong to her! And here she comes, marking territory like the attitudinal little chihuahua she is!"

At the next red light, Nikki got the surprise of her life when Aiko leaned over and pecked her on the lips. "Wh-what was that for?" the gamer stammered.

Aiko smiled as she enjoyed the taste of the younger girl's lip gloss. "Just a reminder, Nik: we don't belong to anyone. Relationships are about choice, and you can't force yourself on anyone. Tala has decided that she wants to be with the two of us. Meanwhile, you and I," she paused to pat Nikki's knee, "have decided we're going to make things work between the two of us as well. If Tala decides that she wants Audrey in the mix, we need to respect that choice."

Needing further convincing, Nikki rested her hand nervously on top of Aiko's. "And what if Tala decides that Audrey's so spectacular that there's no more room for the two of us?"

"Then we respect her choice," Aiko replied. "Naturally, we kick the shit out of Belrose for breaking up this steaming hot threesome, but we gotta go with Tala's choice."

Nikki had never realized the threat of violence could be such a turn-on. "I can work with that," she grinned, and only the newly green light kept her from Frenching Aiko in return.

Aiko pulled the car into Tala's driveway and they marched to the front door as one. Nikki knocked politely but Aiko rolled her eyes and jabbed at the doorbell until they heard the muffled thump of footsteps and the click of a lock. In the pit of her stomach, Nikki had convinced herself that it would be Tala who would answer the door. Tala and an empty house, as Momo was usually active during the night.

The sight of a grouchy, messy-haired Audrey wearing nothing but her lover's signature tank top made Nikki's heart wrench to a stop.

"Oh shit," Audrey spoke up in drowsy surprise, running a hand through her hair. "Took ya long enough..." was all she said before turning tail and stumbling back over to the couch. Aiko laughed, half impressed.

"Holy shit, Audrey got _destroyed_ _!_ "

They followed the redhead inside as she limped her way over to the couch, slumped down like a corpse, grabbed the remote, yawned her heart out, and turned the volume on the plasma screen back up as she surfed through channels.

Nikki glared like a murderous demon. "I'll show her destroyed..."

Tala and Audrey seemed to have cleaned up pretty well, given the overwhelming evidence that they rutted all night. Despite the faint scent of musk in the air, there were no clothes sprawled all over the living room, no collection of empty drinks littering the coffee table, and both parties were clean and somewhat dressed. Audrey wore Tala's tanktop, several sizes too large on her tiny body.

Tala was out cold at the computer desk, donned in a fresh white tank top and boxers. She wouldn't respond to her name, and poking the sleeping giant only made her snort and shift positions so that she leaned back in her chair, head dangling over the back. Sleeping was putting it mildly. After such a thorough workout, Tala Stone had gone into hibernation.

Nikki and Aiko cooperated wordlessly. Tala's chair was an office seat with roller pads and with their combined strength they wheeled the Amazon out of the living room and into the kitchen. Best to deal with one irritable, sleep-deprived redhead at a time, Aiko reasoned.

Once inside the kitchen, Aiko set about mixing the perfect post-hangover drink: vodka, clamato juice, Worcester and tabasco sauce, garnished with celery and pickles. "No better way to greet the morning than with a cry of _Hail, Caesar_ ," she joked.

Nikki didn't respond. Her task was much simpler: she filled a pitcher of water and doused it over Tala's head.

The Irishwoman sputtered and startled. Wet - why was she wet? Why was she in the kitchen? Why... why was someone sitting on her lap and beating their two, tiny fists into her chest?

Looking down at her assailant, she found Nikki on the verge of tears.

"If you hate me for not telling you about Amelie's bug, just say it, okay? Tell me you hate me, and I can deal with it! But now... now you've gone and slept with my best friend and... Tala, I don't know what to think!"

"I'm not mad at you, Nikki," Tala grumbled before gripping the flailing girl under the arms and holding her up, allowing herself to stand and set the girl down. But Nikki still tearfully beat her fists against the stalwart woman. That quickly resulted in Tala catching Nikki by the wrists, gripping hard enough to cease the attack, but not enough to hurt. "Just calm down, alright?!"

"Then why did you cheat?!" Nikki tried kicking, but each blow was blocked by the amazon's own leg as she held the vicious nerd girl at arm's length.

"It's hard, alright?! I get lost in the moment! And Audrey doesn't exactly make it easy!"

"And that makes it okay?!"

"Every party was fine with it when it was you, Nik! Did that not work out for the best?"

Seeing the bluenette pondering the question, Tala released her and relaxed in her seat again. "Look. I'm guilty as charged, but it wasn't outta spite, though I am still a little peeved at you not telling me about Amelie. But didn't our arrangement work out for the best, considering Aiko got to me first?"

Tala's eyes were full of sincerity and concern; impossible to meet. "I just -" Nikki balled her fists and shook her head. "No, this is different!"

"What's different?" Tala probed.

"Because -" A thousand reasons piled into her mind: Because Audrey always had to have her way, because Audrey always got what she wants, because the thought of Audrey's red, pouting lips -

"Because it's Audrey, okay?!" The two older women watched Nikki storm out of the kitchen. Aiko's hand on her shoulder kept Tala from pursuing.

"She needs to cool off, and you need a drink, T." Tala groaned, but accepted the morning cocktail and downed the contents.

"How about you, Aiko? Mad at me too?"

"Tal, when it comes to relationships, I've learned to take what I can get. You wouldn't be my first lover who's moved on. Nikki though, you were her first. She's still got her head stuffed full of romance and true love. She needs to know you're gonna be there for her."

Aiko pulled up a chair and sat across from the Irishwoman. "So, I think our Miss Belrose has made her desires clear when it comes to you, but here's the sixty-four-thousand dollar question." She leaned over and held Tala's hand. "What do you want, Tala? Or rather, _who_ do you want?"

Tala let her head fall back, her eyes scanning the ceiling. "You'll be pleased to hear that I took all this into consideration, last night." Tala looked back down and grinned at her Ai-chan. "But the sixty-four-thousand-and-one dollar question is whether or not Audrey gets what she wants."

"What might that be? Have you all to herself?"

The amazon pursed her lips and nodded. "At first, of course. But after laying out my terms and giving her a uh… taste of what's to come, she was more willing to compromise. I told her you three just gotta work something out, agree on something, and I'll be at her beck and call."

Aiko's nod was gratifying to say the least. "Yeah, I bet that straightened her right up."

Tala's ear straightened up at the sound of alarmed yelps and a scuffle. _'_ _Shit_ _.'_ "Looks like Nikki's gone and woken our sleeping beauty." She rose to break up the fight but Aiko stood first and sat Tala back with a push on the shoulder.

"Give them a minute or two. Nikki's got a lot to get out of her system. Besides," Aiko sat herself on Tala's lap and traced her fingers over the bruises and claw marks Audrey had left on the Amazon's collar, "maybe I'm feeling a bit possessive myself..."

It would be easier to separate the fighters once they exhausted themselves, Tala reasoned, and Aiko's tongue on her bruised collarbone felt so good... "Mm..." She kept one ear cocked to the in the other room while her Asian lover licked her wounds.

Aiko shuddered as Tala's hands plucked at the buttons of her blouse. "Mm, nothing sexier than a woman who loves to give -"

"Augh, that's my hair, you bitch!" Audrey's cry from the living room cut their makeout session short. Aiko sighed and let Tala charge forward.

The living room had been turned into an MMA octagon, with Nikki pinning Audrey in a choke-hold on the floor, both of them snarling and clawing at each other like wild beasts. Aiko winced. This was one cat fight best cut short.

Once Tala arrived on scene, she acted swiftly. Grabbing a handful of each girl's shirt, she used the immense strength of her arms and pried them apart, wincing as they still had claws dug into each other. Holding both five-foot flailing ladies out, she didn't have the energy to keep them suspended off the ground, as funny as that'd be for Aiko to watch, and so the amazon just focused on keeping them apart, letting the two tire themselves out, ignoring the flailing and scratches to her own arms until the screaming died down. But even after they stopped fighting physically, their verbal exchange kept going.

"Ugh! You just can't fuckin' leave me be, can you?! Audrey always get what the fuck she wants! Is that it?!"

"Fuck you! At least don't spy on Tala's shit!"

"Oh, so it's perfectly fine if you use the bug to find her?!"

"That fucking wraith told me that it was their company phone! And you just fucking went with it!"

The thought of bashing their thick skulls together crossed the amazon's mind, if only to stop the arguing, but when she heard 'I hope you rot in a hole after you overdose!' from Nikki, she had to draw a line.

"Alright! That's enough! both of you!"

Moving the two quieted girls in front of her, she took a deep breath and let them go. "Alright..." Tala took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Look. Don't be quick to blame each other.

"Nikki, I keep bullshitting about how I lose control, but the fact is I made a choice. I made a choice to be with Audrey last night." She sat down across from the two girls, taking Audrey's tiny, manicured hand in her own. The thought that such a tiny thing could overpower her was ludicrous. "Audrey, I want you to know that I have no regrets about what happened last night."

The redhead pumped her free fist and smirked at Nikki with a victorious leer.

"But-" Tala continued - Audrey froze as Tala took Nikki's hand as well - "Nikki, darling, you mean every bit as much to me, and I have no intention of letting you go." The Irishwoman leaned forward and kissed the bluenette's lips. When they parted, a happy tear fell from Nikki's eye.

Tala turned her eyes to Audrey. "So Audrey, if we intend to keep this up, you gotta hold your end of the bargain."

"Are you fucking insane?! Blue bitch over here nearly choked me to death!"

Nikki was about to charge again, but a firm hand stopped her. "Audrey, I can't necessarily ask you to forgive and forget, but Nikki is one of your friends. One of your oldest friends."

"But she-"

" _I know_ , Audrey. But you really hurt her when you sent that video, and we both did after last night. Eye for an eye?"

For the moment, that seemed to placate Nikki who was of the right mind to digest what was said. But Audrey… "Pfft, fuck that! I answer the door, ready to talk this shit out and the first thing blueballer here does is wail on you and fucking choke me! You should be wanting to choke the shit out of her!"

Nikki already felt her temper bubbling over the edge and the feeling only intensified when Audrey snapped a live-wire finger in her face to lay down the law: "Tala's _mine_ , you hear me?"

 _'Oh, that's it!_ _'_ Just as Nikki prepared to release her own slew of dirty thoughts, she noticed Tala pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and came to a realization: _Tal's just as pissed at Audrey's attitude, except she's playing it cool, trying to be the peace-maker._

Nikki's gaze met the floor. The more she and Audrey argued, the more it felt like she was banging her head against a wall - hurting herself. _'Still though…'_

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

But the firecracker wasn't finished popping yet. "Fuck no! You don't get to pull the shit you did and say sorry!"

Nikki grew exasperated. "I was wrong, okay?! Tala, she… she's really special to me… I don't want to let her go. And then you, you're so loud and… exciting! You're the one everyone wants! Me, I'm so... bland and boring! When I met Tala, it was the best thing that ever happened to me! But I see the looks that she gives you. She never looks at me that same way. And you always get what you want..."

Nikki crossed her arms and stepped away with a glare, trying hard to bite back her tears. "But dammit, Audrey, do you have to take the love of my life too?!"

The bluenette ran from the room and Audrey was for once, speechless as she watched Nikki's form retreat upstairs. Even Tala's hand on her shoulder failed to shake her from her stupor. It wasn't until Nikki was out of sight upstairs that the spell was broken. Audrey looked up and saw Tala's concerned eyes.

"Talk to her, Audrey."

"Why me? It's you she's after!"

"Exactly. Nikki needs to know that I won't leave her. I can handle that part myself. But more importantly, right now, she needs to know that you don't intend to make a move against her. She's afraid that you'll be the end of me and her. Talk to her. Show her that loyal streak of yours. I don't regret last night for a second. But she needs to know that she still has a friend in you."

"Ugh! Just like her to pull some romantic shit. She's damn lucky I'm even considering sharing you with her and ducktail over there." Over in the dining room, Aiko waved as she took a swig of her drink.

"Then tell her that! And bring her back down so we can talk this out. Do this, and I'm one step closer to being yours." Grabbing Audrey by the shoulders, Tala aimed the smaller redhead at the stairs and sent her off with a firm slap on the bum, ushering a small 'Eep!' from the precious pooch as she scampered forth.

"Fucking perv!"

"There's more where that came from!"

With a roll of the eyes and renewed gusto, Audrey climbed the stairs, leaving the two older women on the first floor.

Tala looked back to Aiko, who had been watching this whole time. "For the record, I like the ducktail."

"Mm-hmm, just one of my finer charm points."

"That was super uncomfortable," Tala sighed. "Listening to two people talk about you when you're sitting right between them." She really felt bad when Nikki pointed out the googly eyes she exclusively gave Audrey.

"Maybe, but you handled that like a champ, T. Makes me jealous. Shit, you got Belrose to extend the olive branch. I'm fuckin' impressed." Aiko followed the praise with a slow clap.

The redhead grinned as she closed in. "Hey you got some skills yourself, Ai." Stopping in front of her Ai-chan, Tala leaned in, their faces inches apart. Her half-lidded gaze was entrancing. "Need a reminder?"

XXXXX

All Audrey had to do was follow the noise of button clicking and gameplay to find Nikki in one of the guest rooms, playing Sonic and Knuckles under the covers. And she wasn't alone.

"Naaa na na na naaa naaa naaa, naaa na-na-na-na na na na. Mushroom Hill is Momo's favorite level!" The catgirl was curled up across the bed with her head resting on Nikki's lap as she played.

Nikki spared a split-second glance. "I like Flying Battery."

Audrey had to remind herself that Momo wasn't just some bimbo wearing a tail and cat ears. It also helped that they moved; her tail idly flopped on the bed, and her cat ears flickered as she stepped into the room.

Momo seemed as excited as ever to see her. At least her giggle was still adorable. "I can smell Master all over you! That's how I know she really really _really_ likes you!"

Neither saw it, but Nikki clutched her controller just a bit tighter.

But ignoring the kitty for a moment, Audrey regarded Nikki with a frown. "Tala spoils the fuck outta you." Tala wouldn't buy her a dress, but she gets Nikki a fucking game console? Seriously?!

"Ever try not being a bitch?" Audrey's frown dropped like a stone, then picked up to a glare when she saw AnnMarie's tiny grin. The nerve!

"Those are bad words, Miss Red and Miss Blue!"

"Hey fuck-" But she cut herself off when she reminded herself what the goal was. Swallowing her pride, the redhead huffed and climbed in bed next to her friend. How fuckin' hard can it be to get along?

With the vulgar language over, Momo returned her attention to the TV screen. Nikki finished Act 1.

Audrey could care less. "You're a little scrapper, y'know that? Left a mark on my arm."

"I like Tala," was all Nikki said. It was more of a declaration than anything.

"You people are fff…" She stopped herself again. "... weird," she awkwardly told Nikki, in light of Momo's pout. "Do whatever perverted combinations you want on your own time, but when I'm around, you stay the hell away from me and Tala."

"Miss Audreyyyy!" The catgirl whined.

" _Hell is not a bad word!_ "

"Fine," Nikki grunted back.

"How... does that work? I mean, three of you? At the same time?"

Nikki groaned, rolling her eyes. "It's not just us and Tala, Audrey. It's like a... triangle." The nerd girl did her best to avoid saying 'three-way' but seeing Belrose tilt her head, the bluenette tried to calm herself down before she got frustrated again. "Me and Aiko like each other too?"

Thoughts on what the big snoo snoo bitch and Miss Leather n' Straps are probably doing downstairs right this very moment sent a sin through her mind. "Good outlet for the freak shit I know you watch." Luckily, the nauseating sound of Sonic's jumps were a good way to drown out the noise, just in case.

" _Audre-_ "

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

"Have fun last night, getting split open?" Nikki shot back, pausing her game. "You're one to talk."

"Well _excuse_ the fuck out of me. Maybe I like Tala too." That earned the redhead a small kick from the catgirl. "What?!"

"Master wouldn't like that very much…"

The diva rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the real world!"

 _'You made that abundantly clear.'_ Nikki had to stop herself from making the argument that Tala didn't belong to her, Aiko's words returning to the forefront of her mind. _'Buuut.'_ _"_ She belongs to us too. Remember that." It didn't hurt to reiterate and make that clear.

Audrey slammed her fist down on the mattress, startling Momo into recoiling. "Look at you, Miss Big Shot! Acting like you're Miss Universe just cause you're the nerdy fucktoy for two hot lesbians!"

Nikki's reply took her aback. "Who says I was the one taking it? Maybe I'm the one who left Aiko and Tala begging for more."

Audrey clenched her fist even tighter and gnashed her teeth. Who was this girl? The snark, she recognized, but the boldness, the outright defiance? This was not how their friendship worked! If Nikki thought she had her scared, that she could walk all over Audrey Belrose, she had another thing coming. _'I just have to up the scales,'_ Audrey thought. _'Put her off balance, show her who's boss.'_

"Maybe you're just full of shit," Audrey countered, before stretching in a faux-yawn. "Well, whatever. I'm a mess and need to shower." She gave Nikki a light shove with her hand before she got out of bed, pausing in the doorway before adding, "Wanna join me?"

The flabbergasted look on the little nerd's face was priceless. "What?" Audrey laughed. "Too scared to get naked with another girl? Begging for more my ass!"

"Yay for friends getting along again! Baths with friends are fun!"

Audrey needed a second to process Momo's outburst. Then, pictures of Tala struggling to wash a naked, hydrophobic Momo invaded her mind. _'Remember Audrey, this is for that big, dumb, nympho ox.'_

Nikki, not at all ailed by dirty thoughts, crossed her arms with a pout. "I know what you're doing, Audrey."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Audrey quipped, leering over her shoulder with a challenging smirk before limping her way back up the steps. Whether said limp was from their little scuffle or her and Tala's was anyone's guess at this point.

But Nikki felt good to know that she held her own against the mega-bitch. But... "...was she serious?" Nikki found herself asking aloud. She knew Belrose was challenging her, always one to feel threatened when someone other than her shows a backbone. However…

"Where Momo comes from, kitty friends give each other baths!"

Nikki pursed her lips. _'Figures. Damn Audrey, care to get your head out of the gutter?'_ But now she too was thinking about the things Tala does when it's just her and Momo. _'Dammit, you got me doing it too!'_

Nikki handed the controller to Momo and exited the room, heading out into the second floor hallway. Down below, she could hear the lewd noises and dirty quips of AIko and Tala as they made out with what seemed to be Star Trek in the background. Then she looked down the hall to the now occupied guest bathroom. "Choices, choices, choices..." Tala and Aiko didn't seem like they were going anywhere anytime soon, and her developing pride yearned to stick it to the little chihuahua, so with a shrug, Nikki chased after the smaller redhead.

Back in the room, Momo cleared Act 2 of Mushroom Hill with flying colors.

XXXXX

The showerhead was already running when she entered the bathroom, and a fine mist had smudged the mirrors and turned the room into a sauna. Nikki immediately felt uncomfortable and overdressed in the heat. Audrey, who'd been searching the cupboards for towels, turned to face her with a catty smirk.

"Oh, well isn't this interesting."

Nikki ignored her as she shrugged off her sweater, unzipped her shorts and kicked her clothing aside. "Whatever. I never showered last night, so ... yeah."

"Probably all gross from touching yourself to your anime porn," Audrey taunted. She hadn't as many clothes as the bluenette, but she matched Nikki's move by sliding down her panties. The mist made Tala's tank top cling to her little body.

"Least I wasn't Tala's bitch last night," Nikki countered. She unclipped her bra and let the cups slide down her arms to the floor. Audrey scooped the straps off her shoulders but kept the tank top over her body like a towel. 'Is she... blushing?' Nikki wondered. No, it was probably just a flush from the heat. _'So why's my body nerving up?'_ She could feel her nipples tensing in anticipation of ... ' _C'mon, what am I thinking? it's just Audrey.'_

"Gonna start?" Nikki goaded. "You got a lot of shame to scrub off."

That nervous pink on Audrey's did an about face into red-hot irritation. With a single yank she stripped her body bare, booting aside Tala's clothing. She didn't stop there. The precious little poodle marched into Nikki's face, knelt and yanked down her underwear. Audrey stood boldly, hands on her hips.

"You get in there, bitch."

Nikki tried to meet Audrey's staring match, but found her eyes wandering. Audrey's breasts and hips weren't anything to cry home about, but her tips were small and cute, puffed up like tiny raspberries. Nikki's eyes wandered lower still, a little startled to find Audrey's mound smooth and bare, a delicate dish of cream. When she met the diva's eyes again, she could have sworn they also flickered down a second.

"Whatever," Nikki grunted, plodding into the stall. Audrey's footsteps followed, as did the unmistakable feeling of eyes roving over her body.

"H-hey, watch it!"

"Move over, I need the water!"

"Ow! Turn the hot water back down!"

"Stop being such a pussy!"

"It hurts!"

The experience was relatively tame at first, like how any two friends would react in the steamy, naked quarters of a shower. But they couldn't ignore the fact that there was another nude, glistening body they were in close proximity with forever.

"Stop fucking staring, you pervert!"

"You're one to talk! _You_ can't seem to take your eyes off my chest! Jealous the nineteen-year-old nerd girl has bigger tits?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous!"

"You're not all that."

At that jab, Audrey was fuming, but ultimately silent. And the self-righteous smirk that Nikki wore didn't help either. Finally, the toy poodle bitch knew her place. But that didn't stop her from dishing out a strong punch aimed at the bluenette's shoulder. However, as Nikki made an effort to dodge the incoming attack all together, she slipped on the slick porcelain. Thankfully, the wall she fell into was right behind her, but with a slippery floor and no balance, mere seconds passed as she slid-kicked Audrey's feet out from under her, landing the redhead on top of her as she found herself on her back.

The next thing Nikki noticed were their hips pressed together, and the electrifying feeling that it brought.

Wide eyes looked down on Nikki with a furious disbelief. Audrey opened her mouth - to rant, to yell, to attack - but then her face flashed with genuine pain and she backpedaled off Nikki, clutching at her leg and whimpering, "ow, ow, ow..."

"What's the matter?"

Audrey winced. "M-my leg... cramping up, you idiot." Nikki followed Audrey's hands as they struggled to reach around the leg she'd been favoring. "Fuck, first that big ox, then you... ow, ow, I- I can't move my foot!"

Nikki sat up and glanced at Audrey's tensed up calf. "Um, You want me to ...?"

"Fuck, do something," Audrey winced. Nikki took that as permission to start kneading the cramped calf muscles, eliciting immediate relief from Audrey.

"Better?" Nikki checked.

Audrey nodded through clenched eyes as the water fell over them. "Ah!, okay yeah... ow! - not that hard, you dummy. Ugh, damn that Irish ogre for doing this to - ow, ow ... Argh, she should have told me it was gonna hurt this bad after..."

Nikki had been keeping her focus on Audrey's smooth but cramped up leg, but she found herself chuckling in sympathy. "I know, right? After my first time, I lasted half an hour and then my legs felt like -" wait a sec...

"You didn't know you'd get all stiff and sore after -?" Nikki trailed off. Audrey froze like a deer on the highway. Thinking back, she'd seen her friend makeout with plenty of guys, maybe some heavy petting above the belt, but...

"Audrey, was... was Tala your first time?"

Audrey looked like she was accused of making a baby cry. "O-of fucking course not!"

Nikki looked unamused…

…

…

…

Knowing she'd be fighting a losing battle, Audrey just gave in. "Yes, alright?! No cute guys in Glenberry had the balls to do what Tala does..."

Then that means. Nikki's eyes just widened in realization. "Oh, this is rich! The twenty one year old party girl having the sloppy seconds of the nineteen-year-old nerd! Hah!" She did little victory dance, but once her eyes met Audrey impatiently waiting for her to stop with crossed arms, the nerd girl's fire was snuffed out. That... seemed much more satisfying in her head. Nikki really wanted to guffaw in laughter, to roll around in this steaming hot shower, gasping for air as she laughed, just to rub it in as much as she could possibly could. She _reeeally_ wanted to do that, but... just didn't. Maybe they finally got tired of all the fighting.

Audrey, who may or may not have been watching those c-cup mounds bounce up and down, still had some fight left left, and gave one nice, hard punch to one of them. The bluenette looked taken aback, cradling the assaulted boob. "... _Ow_!"

"Seconds my ass! What about Aiko, huh?"

"Yeah whatever, sloppy third." One could almost see the scribble over Audrey's head. "But you know..." Nikki began, standing back up and stretching. "Tala's one hell of a woman to lose your virginity to, first, third, or any place. I think we're lucky."

"A hot, stacked, monster-punching bad ass who knows how to give head, and willing to sleep around?" Audrey's eyes trailed up the nerd girl's legs and torso, meeting her face with a smirk. "Yeah, you don't meet one of those every dynasty."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just help me up already." Audrey held her hand out expectantly, and Nikki obliged, giving the diva a firm tug to her feet. _'Maybe a bit too strong,'_ Nikki reflected. Audrey shot up like a rocket and wobbled, catching her free hand on Nikki's collar for balance. Their noses were close enough to brush, Nikki realized with a gulp.

Audrey, however, scoffed off the awkwardness with her usual attitude. "What? Think you're gonna get lucky? I already told you - do your own shit with Tala and Aiko but leave me out of that freak show." The feisty chihuahua trotted out of the shower, leaving Nikki to shut off the water and follow. This time, though, she was pretty confident the flush in Audrey's cheeks wasn't from the heat.

"Hey Audrey, can you take me dress shopping?" They were toweling off with their backs to one another, and she distinctly heard Audrey's towel drop. Nikki explained. "It's just, Aiko's always got these nice blouses and skirts when we meet; even Tala's got fancy date outfits. With them, I kinda feel like the odd one out..."

"Here's a pro tip: they don't shop at Walmart," Audrey snorted. Still, her fashionista vanity had been stroked and she relished the chance to show her skills. "I guess I could help, but you'd have to buy me lunch. Dinner too, if it takes as long as I bet to clean up your wardrobe."

Nikki nodded. "It's a date."

* * *

 **Almost as much fun to write as the previous chapter. But we _will_ be moving on. Hope you haven't forgotten about Kyu!**


	28. Intermission: Employee Checkup!

**Hey guys. Ready for this nifty little treat?**

 **bloopercritic: Just about the most teased shipping in Glenberry, eh?**

 **TopPriority: That she has, Top. That she has. At no small price to pay.**

 **LunaLove25: Just you wait!**

 **Cypher DS: I'm partial to Mushroom Hill myself. And not just 'cause it;s the first level. XD**

 **Ready? Lets go.**

* * *

Tala let out a satisfied sigh as she saw the blinking light of the Amelie's hacking chip in her huniebee wink out with a tiny spark. When you can't hack or dislodge a bug, in a device or otherwise, just break it!

"That's one problem solved..." the amazon sighed, putting the huniebee back together, and with a crisp click, it was more or less good as new, albeit a few moving parts inside. After a quick run-through of the features to make sure everything was working properly, she set it back on the desk and fell back in her chair.

Now that the bug was no longer a problem, her thoughts immediately drifted back to Amelie. The half-wraith was more than smart enough to steer clear until further notice, but with the bug thoroughly dispatched, she felt her contempt for the doll-faced woman deflate like a balloon weary of its hot air.

"Hmmm. I should bury the hatchet..." Picking up her newly unbugged device, she pulled up her contacts. It could be hypocritical and ironic that she'd get mad at someone tracking her girl-tracking phone, but she had long since given up using her huniebee as a dating GPS. In truth, a free phone was a free phone and Sky Garden's tech capabilities outclassed all other devices on the market.

However, before she could hit 'talk', her thoughts were led astray by her inbox notification. It was from Kyu.

 _=Heads up, I'm being audited.=_

"Audited?" Tala repeated with a puzzled frown. She typed her reply swiftly.

 _=Kyu, what's this about?=_

No sooner had she hit send then the phone began singing. Kyu was calling her directly.

"Sorry, Nariko, had to make sure you were alone." There was an undercurrent of deep stress to the fairy's chipper voice. "Long story short, it's performance review season and my number came up. HR is doing random client interviews - making sure I'm behaving 'professionally' and all that crap. So you'd really be doing me a solid if-"

"I think I understand, Kyu. I'll let them know you've been very helpful, never pressuring and -"

"Fuck that noise! Nariko, I need you to lie! Love fairies are all about hooking up humans, so make it sound big! Tell them you're shagging twelve girls, maybe an alien or a catgirl too - management loves that diversity card. Tell them I got you into bukakke or bondage and showed you how to release your inner freak! Tala, I can't screw this up again!"

Tala shook her head. "Kyu, one thing at a time. You said this was an interview. When can I expect to speak with this management fairy?"

"Today!" Kyu hissed. "I just got a tip this last hour, totally random!" Tala sighed, but began her mental house-cleaning list. Kyu continued on at a rapid clip. "I don't know what time, only that it'll probably be a new girl; I've never heard her name before. Someone named... Aphrodite."

Tala raised a red, curious eyebrow. What would the Greek goddess of love want with a mortal? What would a god want on Earth, period? The amazon furrowed her brows in confusion. _'Questions for later.'_ Now, there was a friend in need. "Kyu, just... calm down, alright? You're not gonna think clearly otherwise."

There'd be none of that. "T, there's no time to do anything! She could be there any minute and I can't be there to tell you anything! It's a miracle I even knew about the interview ahead of time!" Though the panic was gone, the fairy's frustration remained.

At this point, Tala figured that explaining who Aphrodite was would just give the love fairy a heart attack, so unless she asked, she'd withhold that information until whatever this was blew over. "Alright." Tala began, surmising her plan. "I'll blow it up and say something, alright? I got your back."

The exasperated sigh of sweet-Jesus relief she heard led Tala to picture the love fairy deflating like a balloon. "Thanks Tal. You're the best."

She couldn't repress the smile from forming on her lips. "Just go relax. I'll handle this noise."

"Alright. Knock 'em dead, killa!" With that, Tala killed the call and set the huniebee back down.

Leaning back in her chair, Tala looked about the living room to make sure it was spotless. _'What the hell am I going to do in front of a goddess?'_ she asked herself. She didn't want to be caught lying, and she wasn't a good liar. _'If gods are everything I hear they are, all I can do is stick to my guns...'_ Ridding her mind of any troubling thoughts, the mortal amazon relaxed herself again.

"Aphrodite. Now there's a name you don't hear every day..."

Eager to make a good impression - for Kyu's sake - Tala went about tidying the house. She'd barely finished wiping the kitchen counters when the doorbell rang. Tala opened the front door, and worked furiously to keep her face in check.

The woman at her doorstep was undeniably ravishing: long legs, a stacked chest and flawless, porcelain skin ... But she was also trying desperately to appear frumpy and mousy: she wore a baggy, knee-length skirt and an ugly cardigan that could have been stolen from Nikki's closet. Her mint green hair was restrained in a tight bun, and a pair of thick and nerdy glasses perched on her nose.

 _'She even put tape on the handles, and is that a pocket protector?'_ The getup was about as convincing as a Hollywood bombshell trying to pass as a geeky movie scientist. It was hopeless to deny her beauty and impossible to take her seriously.

"Good afternoon, my name is Aphrodite Plumblossom from Sky Garden Human Resources. Tala Stone? Contracted to Kyu Sugardust?"

"That's me." Tala tried to keep her smirk down. _'Oh my god, is she trying to do a posh, British accent?'_ She wasn't sure if she should be aroused or laugh-out-loud amused by this sexy, nerdy librarian. "Please come in, Miss Plumblossom."

Aphrodite marched herself in, her shapely rear sending her skirt swishing. "Let's get right to the point, Miss Stone: love fairies are notorious liars when it comes to paperwork. The way they prattle on about their clients 'prowess' and success with love, you'd think your world had suddenly become one great, global orgy. I've been sent on behalf of the illustrious goddess to separate fact from fiction. In short," she spun around and gave Tala a harsh appraisal, "I'm here to determine whether you're truly the woman Miss Sugardust claims you are... or whether you're simply the lumbering and ridiculous behemoth I see."

Tala felt her blood course at this challenge.

"I'm going to ask you some questions about your romantic entanglements, Miss Stone, and you will answer me truthfully. Are you prepared to begin?"

Tala quickly lost the desire to make this hot mess feel welcomed, but out of care for her friend, she'd comply. _'Though, this interview hinges on whatever Kyu's been boasting about me.'_ With a nod, Tala proceeded to fetch her desk chair and roll it in front of the coffee table, offering her guest the comfy couch across from her. Whether Aphrodite was flattered, impressed, or just took in stride was anyone's guess.

"My time is limited, so I will not waste time on rhetoric."

The incognito goddess gracefully sat down, wiggling her bottom to get comfortable. Tala figured it was paltry compared to whatever they produced in the Sky Garden. The green-haired beauty materialized paper and a clipboard into one hand and a fancy feathered pen in the other. Tala just waited.

"First thing's first. How many lovers have you embraced since coming under Sugardust's tutelage?"

"Three," Tala replied without missing a beat. A great feat for any human but Aphrodite was unimpressed.

"... very well then." Tala didn't even make an effort to explain or defend herself. Aphrodite peered back down at the clipboard and ticked a mark. "Next question. What is your current relationship with said lovers?"

Tala pursed her lips and pondered that. "One of whom I'd call a girlfriend. The other two, friends with benefits."

The goddess took it in stride. Another tick. Upon getting ready to ask the next question, somewhat of a smirk appeared on her flawless, pink lips. "And are each of them aware of your other relationships?"

Tala did her best to stop from smirking herself. "They are all well aware of each other."

Aphrodite quirked a brow. "Interesting. Explain."

"Two of them are in a friend-with-benefits relationship I helped cement between them. The other, she tolerates me being in a relationship with the others." Tala doubted there was a point to mentioning anyone's name, just the finer points of the relationship. It paid off as she seemed to have garnered the real goddess' interest.

"Your lovers, I assume they are all human females?"

"I'm a lesbian, yes." She remembered Kyu's advice and added, "I've never pursued a ... well, an extra-species relationship, but if the right um ... individual came around, I wouldn't say no because we're different."

Aphrodite nodded as she scribbled. "Open... to... others. Moving on: how frequently do you call on your lovers to satisfy you?"

Tala put her foot down there. "Okay, let's be clear about one thing - I am not that type of person. At least, not anymore. I'm interested in relationships, and that means it's a two-way street." She grinned as she leaned back in her chair, unable to resist a boast. "Let's just say I like to give a bit more than I take."

Miss Plumblossom's pen came to a sudden halt. "Intriguing," she mused, brushing the feathered tip across her lips. "That's quite the bold innuendo."

"Oh I like to be bold," Tala countered. This uppity 'Aphrodite' and her smug attitude had rubbed her the wrong way. The desire to prove her mettle was now personal. "Whether it's business or pleasure, I always make sure I deliver a thorough performance." Tala raised her arms above her head in a lazy stretch, pressing her womanly assets against her blouse. Aphrodite's eyes followed the motion with an amused smirk.

"And do you intend to pursue further 'entanglements' beyond your current group?" she continued.

The question caught Tala off guard. "Well, things have gotten plenty busy with three women already..." She thought back to all the trouble she'd found since moving to Glenberry: becoming a teacher, breaking up an alien fighting ring, saving Nikki from being eaten by space monster... Then her thoughts drifted to Aiko's flirtatious hands, Audrey's furious blushing, of drinking in Aiko and Nikki's simultaneous cries of ecstasy... and she smiled fondly.

"But I don't regret any of it for an instant. If anything, I've learned that there's always room for more in my life."

Aphrodite finished jot-noting her response, then lowered her clipboard on her lap. She crossed her arms under her breasts and looked Tala directly in the eye. "Tell me about this potential 'fourth'. How would you pursue her? How would you go about bedding her?" Her tongue ran across her teeth. "Tell me how you would satisfy her."

A tidal wave of thoughts hit Tala at once. Not just the questions she was asked, but the implications of the goddess' mannerisms. She pondered a moment before looking back at the goddess.

"Hmmm... I don't pursue anyone, not for the sake of finding a lover, but if I were to find someone I'm so enamored with, I'd... make sure make sure I'm everything they wanted." Though that someone would have to rile up her amazon blood to earn her full dedication. She felt a righteous smirk find its way on her lips.

"Granted, Tala Stone would be their lover before and after the fact."

Aphrodite lifted one of her carefully trimmed brows at the dauntless statement. "Oh, is that so?"

"I'm not someone to be cowed into doing something." Her thoughts drifted to Audrey, and the apparent rivalry they shared. What made the snippy little she-devil want to trade blows with her so often was anyone's guess, but Tala imagined she was viewed as a mountain to be climbed. But back to the situation at hand, she could slowly feel the tension between her and Aphrodite thicken. Tala herself was not going to stand down by any means, but in the face of someone from the Sky Garden, there was no telling where this interview was going to go.

"No indeed," Aphrodite agreed. "You give the impression utmost confidence in yourself; you're a woman who goes out and conquers." She raised a foot off the floor, letting her leg slide out from underneath her skirt as she pointed her black stiletto towards Tala. "What a treat it would be for the woman who finally makes you submit."

Aphrodite stood up and sauntered around the coffee table. Goosebumps prickled over Tala's arms but she stayed where she was, refusing to flinch or back down as the woman approached her.

"The situation with your lovers has aroused my curiosity, Miss Stone. Any weasel can bed multiple women on the sly; it's all a matter of lying and scheduling. It takes a special someone to be so brazenly honest in her liaisons; to convince her friends to add... _benefits_ between each other."

She loomed behind Tala now, whispering into her ear. "The fact that women are willing to share, to be satisfied with only a fraction of your time... it makes me want to see just how _thorough_ you can be, Miss Stone. Whether you really are a woman's woman."

Her fingers were now massaging Tala's shoulder. This was going too far. "Miss Plumblossom..."

"Ssh. Aphrodite was my stage name back when I worked the dance halls." She strutted back in front of Tala, fingers trailing around her collar. "I have an offer for you, Tala. But first," she raised a palm, glowing with magic, "you need to know who I really am."

Tala released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "It seems you're even more than just Kyu's supervisor."

"Oh, I am _much_ more than that." And with that, the goddess stepped back and shed her disguise. Her skirt and cardigan disappeared in a bright, golden flash that could only be magic, replaced by a long, elegant, red and white high-cut dress emblazoned in gold, floral lining. Her glasses, as she raised them to her forehead, morphed into a golden wreath, matching her dress, and with a graceful flip of her head, her ponytail came undone and that lavish, spring-green hair was free, waving for a moment in a non-existent wind. The deity of all things love stood in all her regal glory.

"Standing before you is Theiatena Venus, Goddess of Love."

 _'Venus...'_ Tala seemed satisfied, sitting up in her chair. "I had a feeling that this was more than employee check-up."

"Granted, that was my reasoning at first, but you have proven yourself an fascinating subject. So fascinating, that I make you this offer." Venus drew a single, perfect digit along the larger woman's collarbone once more. Tala bristled. "You are clearly someone remarkable, Tala. Someone worthy of my attention." Her finger made its way up Tala's neck and along her jawline, forcing her to raise her chin to the invading digit. The amazon released another breath.

"Like yourself, I enjoy surrounding myself with an entourage of women. Men too - variety is the spice of life. These dear, devoted followers have but one task: to ensure my continued pleasure and satisfaction."

Tala pursed her lips and exhaled. "You want me to join your harem."

The goddess pouted and tugged at Tala's cheek scoldingly. "So harsh a title. I prefer to call it my flower garden. Let me enjoy your beauty and I will tend to your every need."

Venus swept her hand through the air. Pink mist trailed from her palm and from the magic dust, images of shimmering gold and jewels appeared.

"Money, riches, the finest pleasures of your world - you can have them all, Tala. Not only that," she summoned a necklace with a glowing medallion into her hand, "I grant each of my followers a portion of my power. The ability to make others love and desire you, to sway their hearts. It can be yours, Tala, if you come with me."

Tala gasped as the goddess sat on her lap and carressed a palm across her cheek. "You can know the unimaginable pleasure of being one with a goddess, Tala. All you have to say is that you'll be mine. Mine and mine alone."

Tala's mind began to overflow with thoughts and imaginings. Thoughts of what ultimate pleasure would feel like. Images of Venus' perfect body pressed up against her own.

Then her mind did a complete flip. _'What am I doing?'_

Tala shook her thoughts clear. She looked back at Venus again and the goddess didn't seem as appealing as she was moments ago. "Can't."

Venus could only smirk. "Oh?"

Tala shook her head. "You don't need me."

Cupping the larger woman's chin, Venus forced the amazon to look back up at her, gentle but firm. Tilting her head in interest, her smirk widened. "Do explain, Miss Stone."

Tala took a moment to collect her thoughts; easier said than done when a literal goddess was perched on her lap and petting her face, but she found her calm center and spoke her mind. "Ever made someone's life better? That's what I do. I don't think you or your people will lose any sleep if I'm not in Sky Garden. But _my_ people would."

"You can't save everyone, my dear, and your organization will manage without you. Amlie and the others only appreciate your brute strength; you mean as much to them as an ox." The goddess leaned into her neck, inhaling her scent and murmuring in approval. "And who's to say you're _needed_ here, in Glenberry?"

"I _am_. And I'm desired here."

"Desired maybe, but needed? I beg to differ." Those soft hands made their way to both of Tala's cheeks as the goddess pulled them face to face, demanding full and undivided attention. "Your hunies, you've done your part for them, but what comes after? Aiko, you've given her a new job, one she'll be happy to work at until she drinks and gambles herself to an early grave. Nicole, you're the woman of her dreams. You've awoken her confidence and inspired her to take a stand for herself. Admirable, but what happens when you have nothing more to teach her? An autodidact learns _very_ quickly. And let's not forget about Audrey. Cleaning her up and holding her steady. Giving her the _love_ she's longed for and craved for so long. Is it so far-fetched to believe that once she inevitably has her fill of the _boundless_ amounts that you have to offer, she'll seek new love somewhere else?"

Tala opened her mouth to respond but found herself lost for words. Venus' whispers into her earlobe were like a heady perfume seeping into her mind. Enchanted visions wafted to life before her eyes: of being left behind by Aiko, stood up by Audrey and dismissed by Nikki. _'_ _Is this how it ends?'_

"You've helped all of them, given yourself to them. But what next? Live happily ever after? Would it be such a loss on either of your parts if you took your things and _finished_ your vacation? Moved somewhere else like you've always done before? Nothing lasts forever, Tala. Nothing but me."

Tala looked up at the goddess - so pure, so benevolent, so _desirable_. Like an oasis cleaving a path through the desert of heartache, she beckoned to Tala. The solution was all so simple; she needed only step forward...

Venus nodded in approval.

"You _live_ for those you love, Tala Stone. Live for me, and I will _never_ tire of you. I am the goddess of love. And so I will be the goddess of you."

Yes, was all so clear. To join with this goddess, to become _one_ with this goddess. Tala's human blood throbbed with a deep need: to love Venus, cater to Venus, serve the almighty goddess, Venus!

And in the heady rush of need, Tala's Amazonian blood stopped dead in her veins, a warrior's leash yanking her back. _'_ _Wait …'_

"I can't," Tala declared. "Maybe the girls might move on, once I give all I could. Maybe it's inevitable. But that's life. It changes."

Venus drew back, squinting her eyes as though she were the one lost in fog. "And change and mortality are worth refusing infinite love and immortality?"

"I don't think you'll get it, being immortal and all. Besides," Tala smirked. "I'm a big, sexy amazon that loooves making others feel good on my terms." Renewed with confidence, Tala wrapped her strong arms around Venus' voluptuous frame, and stood them both up. Letting her go, Tala addressed the goddess one final time.

"It's one hell of a compliment that you would offer me a place in your... Um," What was a polite term? Garden? Bower? Entourage?

"It's a harem," Venus shrugged.

"Your harem," Tala concluded, "but I've got a lotta work to do here on Earth. Whether that be loving, living, or fighting, it's your guess. But everyone's time is limited, and so it's worth every second." Checking her watch, she saw that Audrey's classes were almost done for the day. Grinning with the thought of a surprising the diva, she turned to get her car keys.

Her legs froze in mid-stride. Tala watched in disbelief as her feet, now glowing with a red aura, moved in mechanical jerks to turn her body around, back towards the awaiting goddess.

"I offered you a choice," the goddess pointed out as she raised her glowing, red medallion, "but choice is such a cruel illusion..."

Drat. She'd overcome Venus' godly aura but magic items were fair game. Of course gods didn't like to be told 'no'.

As a warrior, Tala's mind immediately went into fight mode the moment the situation turned dangerous. A concept she knew quite intimately by now. She needed this to stop.

"That it, then? Just take what you want?"

Venus wasn't amused. Tala grunted in brief pain as her knees hit the ground. "A goddess takes what she wants, Miss Stone."

"If you need magic to love and be loved, then you don't really embody it, do you?" Tala's arms hit the floor, supporting her as her hair draped over her face. Nonetheless, she wasn't defeated. "All Aiko, Audrey, and Nikki need were themselves and nothing else to make me putty in their hands. You have magic, beauty and a medallion, and all you gotten from me is contempt. Says a lot about you, doesn' -agh!"

"And I suppose you'll be challenging me, hmm?"

"Taking me instead of trying to win me over shows you definitely don't have what it takes!"

"I _tried_ to be reasonable, Miss Stone. I _tried_ to be patient but when a mortal child like yourself insists on being stubborn, you must relearn your place." A harsh, magical shove caused Tala's hands to slip, and her head to knock into the floor. The goddess had her contorted like a pretzel, and it took every effort not to cry out in pain.

"You'll never get what you want," Tala panted.

"You, laying on the floor in perfect submission? Darling, I've already won."

Tala snorted at her ignorance. "Sure, you've got my body - you can pose me and play with me like a doll, but I'll never _want_ you the way I want Aiko. You'll never drive me crazy the way Audrey does. I'll never give you my everything like I would for Nikki. Those three are my goddesses, and I'll worship at their altars with all my soul."

Venus continued to glower at her but Tala could feel the magical bonds over her body weakening; saw the resolve in the goddess' face slipping. It was working. "I bet you've got thousands of followers and fairies who would throw themselves at you - Venus, the goddess of love. But how many of them would do the same for Venus the woman? How many of them would truly want to hold you, embrace you, make love to you?"

"Fine..."

Tala's bindings forced her upright, and she breathed a sigh of relief as her now sore joints could actually rest. But Venus now stood right in front of her. "You certainly are something special, aren't you?" A lone digit dug into her chest. "To think any mortal still has the strength of will. The audacity to so fervently stand against a goddess."

The redhead smirked. "I have my ways."

"Oh, it'll be such a treat to conquer the mighty Tala." The magical bindings released, making the amazon stagger for a moment before regaining her footing. "I accept your challenge."

"Uh, that wasn't a challenge."

The love goddess waved off the notion. "Oh, but it is. Making you scream my name and beg me to give you release will be more than satisfying."

Venus snapped her fingers and a twister of magic dust spun around her body. "We will meet again, Miss Stone. You have my word." The vortex spun tighter and faster until it poofed itself out of existence, leaving a pile of glitter on the floor and a slightly askew living room.

Tala glared at the mess, a mocking middle finger from the irate goddess.

"Holy shit, you throw a rave in here last night?" Tala spun at the abrasive voice behind her.

"Audrey? Wait, I thought you were at -"

"I ditched my last class, duh!" The party girl sauntered into the living room, looking for a clean spot to drop her purse and bookbag. She gave a fruitless shrug and just plopped them on the floor. "Look, don't give me any lecture about skipping; I had a shitty day and I don't need you nagging like you're my mother."

Tala raised her hands in peace. "Wasn't going to say anything. I had a lousy day myself." Tala flopped on the couch, spreading her legs to make a space for Audrey. She patted the cushion in a beckoning gesture. "Wanna talk about it?"

Audrey snarked something about 'perverted Irish horndogs' but after appraising the rest of the couch and biting her lip, she took a seat in front of Tala's lap and settled awkwardly against her chest. The frightened little jump she made when Tala hugged her melted the Amazon's heart.

Audrey wriggled in her grip, but eventually settled. "Jeez, What's gotten into you, being all mushy?"

"Just realizing how lucky I am to know a sweet girl like you," Tala whispered. Today she'd seen the worst parts of possessiveness and ego. Someone who lashed out because of vanity where Audrey attacked from fear. She'd met the true mega-bitch, and it made her appreciate Audrey all the more.

She wanted to say more: _'Audrey, I really love your silly little pout, the way you can never back down, the way you stick up for your friends…'_ but the words stuck halfway through, and all she could say was,

"Audrey, I really love you."

"Seriously, what the fuck's gotten into you?"

"Sorry. Meeting a real bitch has made you seem like a goddamn hero by comparison." The last five or so minutes had much more mushiness and vulnerability than what she was used to. And Audrey was just the girl to check her on it. Tala reached forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, offering it to the smaller redhead.

Audrey contemplated whether or not she should feel flattered or insulted by the explanation. Nonetheless, she took the remote and turned the plasma on. "Who the fuck did you meet?" Audrey scoffed. Was it that bad?

"Kyu's boss," the amazon replied, straining her other arm to reach over the armrest and grab her huniebee off the desk. Pulling up the contacts, she sent Kyu a message.

 _=Your boss sucks=_

 _=Uhhhh, my boss?=_

 _=Aphrodite Plumblossom - Theiatena Venus=_

 _=O_O What happened?!=_

 _=She tried to seduce me.=_

 _=:o How'd it go?=_

 _=Will you stop it with all the extra punctuation? It went as fine as far as saying 'no' goes.=_

 _=Hoooly shit you're still alive?=_

 _=And breathing. Don't call, though. I'm with Audrey. We'll talk later.=_

 _=You might be fucked In EVERY possible sense of the word.=_

 _=She can damn well try.=_

The chat was conducted behind Audrey's back, yet the diva didn't bother questioning. Either she was satisfied with her own thoughts, or she just didn't care. 'Oh well.' As she waited for another text, Tala stretched her sore arms and rested them on the back of the couch, giving her bosom gentle lift, a nice pillow for the little she-demon as she surfed channels. "Curious. How's party life going for you, Audrey?"

"Parties?" the diva scoffed. "You think I've had time to go clubbing when auntie Brooke's been riding my ass, ragging on about studying and homework? Yeah, thanks a fucking lot for hiring my whore-ass aunt to teach Miss Yumi's class!"

"Ah, I was wondering when this would come up. Not a fan?"

"Brooke's a god-damn, gold digging whore. She's not even a real Belrose! Married my uncle so she could get rich off his business or something…"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think your aunt's been suffering buyer's remorse. Not exactly a honeymoon in paradise, the way she talked about it."

"Serves that bitch right." Audrey grumbled for a bit, shrugging off Tala's arms so she could find a more comfortable position. After some fussing, she settled for curling her legs up on the coach, leaning sideways into Tala with her cheek pressed against the giant's chest. A somber mood had settled on the usually boisterous child.

"You know last weekend, when you got all pissy and nearly choked Amelie? I tried going out to Lusties that night. I was all set to dance, get shit faced 'n meet some cute boys, but when I got there it just felt so... empty. Like, I was in a crowd full of people and lights and music but, I felt like I was all alone. Like none of it mattered."

She thumped her fist angrily on Tala's thigh. "And then I try to call you, but you up and disappear on me! No phone, no texts; I get to your place and it's just Milk-face, Yoga girl and a bunch of crappy Disney movies." Tala flinched in preparation for another punch but Audrey only pressed her cheek closer and pulled Tala's arms around her again.

"I need you sometimes, you know that?"

There was no arguing the points Audrey had made, so Tala just went with what she had. "Well, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She finished her declaration with a tender kiss on the conflicted girl's cheek.

Despite the blush it gave her, Audrey solidified her mood with a cute little pout. "Yeah, until somebody stops over."

"Then savor the moment," Tala told her with a soft nibble of her ear, ushering a sharp intake of air from the smaller redhead. "What do you want to do today?" the amazon asked, looking down at her with those emerald green eyes.

"Right now, relax. I'm too damn tired." Audrey kicked her shoes off and curled up next to redheaded goddess.

Tala seemed content with that, relaxing her head atop Audrey's. "Fair enough."

* * *

 **You know? Venus doesn't get a lot of love in the archive, from what I see. I hope this does our goddess justice. But some future encounters are abound, just you all wait.**

 **Till then, see ya next week!**


	29. Intermission: Planting the Seed

**Hey guys. First off, sorry I'm so late on this. Had work this weekend, and was out since Friday. Second, I unintentionally dropped a bait-and-switch about Kyu. I'll make it up to you guys. Promise.**

 **Lunalove25: I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **TopPriority: There's fun to be had with V, don't worry.**

 **CrazyNuiHarimeFan86: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lead you on! But Kyu ain't out of the story, not by a longshot.**

* * *

"Audrey, with all due respect, I like my hair just the way it is." Tala couldn't even remember a time before she stuck with keeping it natural and wearing it all back. The flashiest part about it were the bangs she kept draped over her shoulders. In her opinion, anything else just didn't look good on her.

But little redhead would have none of it. Whirling on the amazon, she went into rant mode. "Hey! I'm putting in the work and getting B's in my fucking classes! All for you! You're gonna start doin' shit for me too, you got that?!" And with that, she turned tail and made her way to the hair salon that the amazon was so reluctant to even go near, not even waiting for the giant woman to follow.

While Tala followed behind her possessive little princess, a thought occurred to her. _'Wait, isn't Kyanna a hairdresser?'_

The thought was confirmed when Tala stepped into the salon, now an explosive battlefield. "Whaddya mean you're fucking booked up?"

"What can I say?" A jolly, Latina voice shrugged. "When you're as good as I am with hair, women are lining up to see me."

"Don't give me that bull crap - you're just sitting reading your stupid magazine!"

"Appointment in five minutes, hon. Like I said, you'll have to come back - oh hey, Tala! Dude, how's my gym buddy doing?"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Tala smiled as she marched in, accepting Kyanna's firm high-five. The gym rat had always had a bit of a 'bro' streak in her. "I actually came here to see if there was time for a drop-in. Didn't know you worked here."

"What can I say, it pays the bills." Kyanna sauntered over to the cashier's desk to flip through the schedule book. Audrey was already just an afterthought to be left dumbfounded at Kyanna's station. "Sorry you had to see that argument," Kyanna whispered. "She's a regular but I can only handle so much of that snippy little bitch at a time. I am clear for the next hour, so what'll it be? A trim, colouring, or something completely different?"

Tala inhaled awkwardly through her teeth. "That's the thing, I'm not sure. You'll um, have to check with my stylist..."

Kyanna followed Tala's thumb jerk to the ruby red princess glaring at the two of them. The Latina's eyes dropped like dinner plates. "Her? Wait, why would you - How do you - Stop just a second; how do you know Audrey?"

Tala clutches the bridge of her nose, holding an awkward laugh. "Well, you see... we're kind of uh... in a relationship."

"Kind of?!" That earned the giant woman a hard punch to the shoulder, which actually made her rub the impact area.

Tala responded by pulling the violent little chihuahua to her side while the smaller redhead just crossed her arms and kept her glare. "Friends with benefits," the giant woman explained.

"I bet…"Tala was an entire foot taller, and roughly three times Audrey's size. Lust looking at them side by side was food for a lot of lewd thought. But her friend and her enemy's sex life aside, Kyanna gave Audrey a good once-over and noted that Tala definitely appeared to have a positive effect on the girl. For one, she wasn't wearing one of her obnoxiously frilly dresses, instead a pair of jeans with a sweater jacket. And the pungent smell of smoke didn't permeate the salon!

Audrey shot her brows, throwing out her hands. "Well? We got a fuckin' appointment or what?"

Kyanna frowned, but looked back to Tala again with a smile. "You have got to tell me how you two got together."

Tala nervously laughed as she took a seat at Kyanna' station. "It's a long story," she exhaled.

"And none of her goddamn business," Audrey added, planting herself at the side of the chair to supervise. Catching the glare from her lover, she added, "although I wouldn't say no to hearing all about how I blew your world with my fabulousness."

"Here we go," Kyanna sighed.

Tala gave the basic details while Kyanna snipped and Audrey sniped comments about how to fix the amazon's hair. Soon Kyanna had a mental map of Tala's teaching gig at Glenberry University, her adversarial relationship with her redheaded student and the continual pushing and testing of boundaries that had infuriated the two until they found each other irresistible.

Audrey had her own comments on Tala's history lesson - "Um, n'uh-uh, _you_ were totally desperate to get with me!" - but the delicate nature of Kyanna's work meant that she had to tone down her voice and physicality. Secretly, she was nursing a nervous pit in her stomach.

 _'She'll like it, right?'_

"Aaand that's a wrap," Kyanna declared, pumping down the barber's chair to give Tala a proper look in the mirror. "Whaddaya think?"

Tala sat up, turning her seat in the direction of the mirror to inspect her friend's handiwork. No longer fully swept back, parted down the middle, yet she still had the same volume that gave her hair its profile. But what she really liked was how her bangs were parted and draped on either side of her cheeks. "I love it!"

Kyanna immediately brightened up with a cheek-to-cheek smile. "Dude, you have _no_ idea how good it feels to hear you say that!" Setting the scissors down, the fitness chick took a step back to let the giant woman out of her seat, running a hand through her own hair.

"It fits me just as well. You certainly have a knack for this." Tala just couldn't take her eyes off of herself now. "See what happens when you two work together?"

Audrey, who was standing next to the amazon, rolled her eyes at that notion. "Pfft! As if! I'd rather hang myself first!" Tala could faintly hear Kyanna mutter under her breath something along the lines of 'without someone like her, you would'.

"Worth a shot..." the larger redhead reasoned to herself before finally tearing her eyes away from the mirror and looking to Audrey. "You like?"

The redhead made a show of humming and stroking her chin. "It's a start," she declared. Her fingers immediately poked at Tala's stomach. "It'd look a helluva lot better if you ditched the tank tops and army boots, stopped dressing so butch."

Kyanna squee-ed in agreement. "I know! This girl's got killer legs; wouldn't she look just stunning in a dress?"

"Good enough that I could maybe show her off around town and not be completely embarrassed."

Tala tried to share in their delusion, conjuring a mental image of herself in a billowing, white sundress and a wide-brimmed summer hat, a pure and innocent maiden giggling in a field of wildflowers. She quickly crumpled up that daydream and burned it with fire. "I don't know you two..." but Kyanna and Audrey's wavelength was resonating.

"There's a sale on at La Chic Boutique."

"Ooh, I've totally got an employee discount there!"

"Fuck, seriously? C'mon Tal, we're getting you cleaned up!" Two hard yanks from the Latina and the French girl sent her stumbling out into the mall.

XXXXX

Audrey's knuckles rapped on the changing room door. "So? Let's have a look already!" Inside, Tala groaned to herself. She'd given Audrey a lot of rope today, but letting the red-headed prima donna choose her clothes was probably a step too far.

"Audrey, these really aren't my style."

Kyanna gave a boo from outside. "Aww, c'mon! Show us, Tal! We want a runway show! C'mon! Fa-shion show! Fa-shion show!"

"Yeah, stop being a whus!"

Had they put aside their mutual grudge just to humiliate her? "All right, all right," Tala grumbled. She flipped the lock, opened the door and stepped outside.

Audrey studied her handiwork from toe to head: black, high-heeled sandals that made the Irishwoman stand tip-toe, a tight leather skirt clinging to her toned butt, and higher up, a tube top that looked suspiciously like a corset. With a cherry-red leather jacket, striped thigh-high stockings and fishnet gloves, Tala looked ready to take the stage in the loudest of punk rock bands. Kyanna licked her lips, but Audrey nodded proudly. "Much better," she declared. "Just needs one more thing..."

Motioning for the giantess to bend down, Audrey snapped a strap of black, studded leather around Tala's neck. "Every good dog needs a collar, don't they?"

"I am not shopping with you again anytime soon." Tala murmured. Trying to move her stalwart frame around resulted in stiff arm and leg movements. "This damn skirt is killing me!"

A heavily imaginative and blushing Audrey kept her cool and continued her inspection, circling the larger woman and landing a skin-marking slap on the giant woman's leather-hugged rear, making the larger redhead cry out and clutch her backside. Tala reached for the prissy little pooch, but Audrey, well-trained in the use of high-heels, smirked and sidestepped, and Tala, who definitely wasn't staggered forward, only lucky enough to catch herself against the wall.

Kyanna, who was watching the spectacle unfold, clutched her sides as she bawled in laughter until she struggled for air. "Ahahahaha!... You... oh my god!"

Audrey just looked so pleased with herself

Only when the sun went down did Tala, Audrey and Kyanna emerge from the mall, loaded down with a caravan worth of shopping bags. Of course, Tala, beefy arms abound, had to carry all of the bags. But while she lagged behind, Kyanna and Audrey were busy walking side by side, talking up a storm.

Tala figured that so long as they were talking about her and not each other, that they could stay friends. Maybe she'd talk to Kyanna first and then Audrey about befriending each other. Either way, she enjoyed seeing the good she brought. She almost couldn't believe that this morning they'd been ready to gouge out each other's eyes.

"Hey, Meat-for-brains! Kyanna says she knows this kick-ass smoothie bar downtown. You gonna treat us or what?"

"Coming," Tala chuckled, eager to provide the glue that cemented Audrey and Kyanna's cheerful camaraderie.

XXXXX

After a long night of juice bars, celebrity gossip and carrying shopping packages for the diva and Latina, Tala declared the following morning a day of rest.

She didn't screw Audrey senseless like she had planned but instead considered keeping the collar with her usual outfits. But of course, Nikki gave it a thumbs down. Nonetheless though, she had a great time with Audrey and Kyanna. She liked helping others. That was all there was to it.

But on the thought of Nikki, and by extension Aiko, her smile faded. It had only been a couple of days, but to the amazon, it felt like ages since she's enjoyed time with them. Especially Aiko. She had important plans involving a certain half-wraith up until the afternoon, so she'd have to get back to her two lovers in the evening. Retrieving her Huniebee from the desk next to her laptop, she shot Aiko a text.

 _=Hey Sexy. You, me, this evening. Whatever you like.=_

 _=Fuckin A! I'll swing by at 9. Be ready to have fun!=_

Tala hadn't expected an immediate reply, but she was nonetheless pleased.

 _=I will. Take care.=_

With that taken care of, next on her list was Nikki.

 _=Hey Nik, you there?=  
_  
Tala very well knew that Nikki, if she wasn't on her shift at the cafe, would be near near her laptop or phone.

 _=morning, Tala=_

 _=Are you busy tomorrow? I wanted us to spend time together. Just me and you.=_

 _=Really?=_

 _=Mmhm. Today, I gotta bury the hatchet with Amelie and I got some alone time with Aiko this evening. Audrey is at school, Momo is asleep and so I'm on my way to make things right with Amelie this morning.=_

 _=Now I can't wait for tomorrow!=_

 _=Be patient, Baby Blue. Take care. I love you. ;3=_

 _=:)=_

With that that taken care of, Tala put on her brave face and contacted Amelie.

 _=Hey Amelie? It's Tala. I want to meet up this morning so I can apologize to you in person. If you accept, I'll be at the mall at 10 this morning. If you don't want to see or talk to me, I understand. You have every right to tell me to go to hell. But if you do want to meet up, I want to make it up to you.=_

The reply wasn't as swift as Aiko or Nikki's texts, but when the message did chime through, Tala gave a relieved exhale.

 _=10 am. I'll be there.=_

XXXXX

Tala found herself waiting outside the food court and scanning the crowds. She wasn't too startled when she finally noticed Amelie hovering at her shoulder. The surveyor knew how to move unnoticed in a crowd.

"I'm glad you came," Tala smiled.

Amelie shrugged. "I'm glad you're not attacking me. _Dieu_ knows ah deserve it." The half-wraith accessorized with dark sunglasses and a scarf around her bruised neck. Tala motioned for her to join her at a table. The blonde woman basically dropped into her seat and began gushing, head in her hands.

"Tala, ahm sorry. What ah did was unacceptable, totally unacceptable."

The amazon just shook her head. "No no, I was the one... well... I was the one that was more wrong. I grabbed you, I dragged you, I threw you… I was just being stupid!" Tala would've continued her self-berating had Amelie not raised a hand.

"Ah should have seen jus' how good you treated Miss Yumi, Nicole, an' Audrey. You took on Aiko's burdens at work, you risked your life to save Madameoiselle Nicole, to say nothing of Momo. Even zhat _bete_ Audrey has turned a new leaf or so I am told. I am appalled wit myself for what I did to you!" Despite the sense of justification at Amelie's explanation, Tala was the one that felt bad again.

"Amelie..." Tala reached across the table and rested a hand on her arm. The pale-haired woman looked up from her sulking to stare back into the amazon's emerald eyes. Having got her attention, Tala retracted her hand and sat back in her seat.

"You were doing what you thought was right. Can't say I blame you. I knew what I was getting into, and that I had the unpopular oopinion. And that's fine. Because I'm doing what I think is right." Collecting her thoughts once more, Tala sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm not mad anymore, Ammie. I don't want to be mad anymore. I don't. Let's just... let's just bury the hatchet and move on, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, the small woman nodded, tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Yes, I agree. I don't like feeling guilty. An' this debacle's been eating at me ever since."

Tala just nodded. "So," she began. "how's Beli? Did this stop the both of you from enjoying your time together?"

Amelie went invisible with embarrassment for a second. "No, um, not at all. Things were fine. We returned to her place and had a lovely evening."

Tala couldn't help but grin at the awkwardness. "So... you stayed in and watched movies?"

"We watched movies, had some wine..." Amelie played it off as casual, but her cheeks were far too coloured for a simple movie night. Tala leaned forward.

"Aaand...?"

Amelie's face broke into a smile. "And maybe she kissed me on her sofa. Many, many times."

"Ah Glenberry, the city of love," Tala declared with a blissful smile.

Amelie could just nod in whole-hearted agreement. "I agree. How are things with your erm... girlfriends?"

"Wellll..." Tala started recollecting her thoughts. "I've been spread out rather thin, but I've put time aside for my three goddesses. Most of last night, Audrey dragged me through the mall, making me try on a whole new look. Between you and me, the only good thing that came out of it was the hair." Tala gestured to her new cut.

"Magnifique. Where'd you have it styled?"

"Kyanna's salon. I never dreamed those two would find common ground but apparently, I'm the best thing they have in common."

"SPeaking of, what about de others?"

"I promised Aiko I'd treat her to whatever she liked this evening, and then tomorrow with Nikki. I'd go by days as far as time with the ladies, but Aiko never really needed a whole day. Especially with her job."

"I wasn't going to complain, mon'amie. I am... well aware Mizz Yumi is not de quiet time loving type." The Japanese beauty, whenever she worked her magic, had Tala under a spell just as much as Audrey did. At least, that's what all their dirty talk and making out told her.

"Any time with her is rarely just us lounging around. Quiet time doesn't come often with her around. But that's for later. I said I'd make it up to you, and I'm free for the afternoon. We don't even have to do anything together. It could could just be a favor for you, if you like. Just... something to make up for manhandling you."

Amelie tapped her nail on the table as a devious gleam sparkled in her eye. "Anything at all, you say?" She rifled through her purse, tossing out various wadded tissues and receipts before finally slapping a coupon on the table.

"Ah jus' so happen to have zis two-for-one pass to the Tea Leaf spa. Considering the time you'll be spending with your lovers, ah think you'll need an opportunity to unwind."

"I'm flattered,but are you sure you want to be spending that on me considering your own little lady?"

Amelie scoffed, both at Tala's objections and her description of her Beli as a 'little' lady. "Please! Among friends, you can throw around coupons, but for someone you truly adore, spending thriftly is _degoutant_. Besides," she added as she stood up, " _You're_ the one paying for ze spa."

Tala just chuckled. "Fair enough." It crossed her mind that they'd run into Kyu, or at least a couple of her clients during their time there, but it didn't seem pressing enough to have to tell Ammie. Standing herself, the amazon motioned for the half-wraith to follow her to her car.

XXXXX

The Tea Leaf Spa was a nice and quiet place to relax.

This was the more expensive of the two in Glenberry, different from the one Kyu regularly used to de-stress her love clients. That was good news for Amelie as she and Kyu were rarely on the same page. But it was clear to her that Tala was a different kind of woman.

"Two premium passes, please."

The two women quickly found themselves in a little slice of heaven: massages, a cleansing mud bath, and a steaming sauna. All the aches and accumulated stress gradually melted away, until Tala found herself laughing as she swapped stories with Amelie.

"Audrey kept going on and on in her paper about how this Russian Czar had been 'kidnapped', so I finally said - okay, show me the source book! So she huffs and pulls up the website. I look it over and -"

"Aaand?" Amelie pried, holding back her guffaws as they lounged at the spa eatery. Tala kept her waiting while she swigged down her beer.

"And I read this passage, and I say, Audrey, it doesn't say he was 'abducted'; it says he 'abdicated'! Those are two different words!"

Amelie slapped the table. "HA! Oh, _mon dieu_ , to see her face after that..." A buzz from her phone pulled them off topic. " _Zut_ , that's Beli. She says she has a dinner reservation tonight. We may have to cut zis short..." Her eyes were legitimately regretful, but a higher power was calling…

"Then go ahead! It's not polite to keep a lady like Beli waiting." Tala urged, proving her point by taking the last swig of her drink.

"Zhen I shall be going. We must do zhis again sometime." With that, Amelie hastily took her leave, Tala now left to her own devices. At least, for a few moments.

No sooner than Amelie's lithe form had rounded the corner, the amazon heard a posh, soothing voice from behind. "Quite the surprise to see the giantess unwinding at a spa."

Theiatena Venus rounded the table in her sexy stride before taking a seat across from the Amazon. The goddess wasn't dressed in her usual elegant dress and accessories but she still radiated wealth and royalty through her white, golden-trimmed blouse and slacks. Long, spring-green hair draped freely down her back in volumes.

"I knew something like this would happen..." Tala muttered before putting on her best smile and turning to face the goddess. "How may I help you, goddess of love?"

But the mythical beauty only waved her hand in dismissal. "Venus," she clarified. "Just Venus. You don't have to be so formal around me, Tala. I want us to be comfortable with each other. Completely natural."

"Venus it is," Tala conceded, though she wasn't ready to just drop her defenses completely. "So why -"

"Oh, I'm completely over you," Venus interrupted. "So if you've been mesmerized with thoughts of me and my luscious body, you're out of luck." The goddess had left her blouse unbuttoned seductively low, and she leaned her elbows on the table as if to offer Tala a better view. The Amazon just kept her arms crossed and face neutral, waiting for the other shoe to drop. After a failed minute, the goddess retracted her offer and played things casual.

"It's just that -"

 _'Here we go...'_ Tala thought.

"Well, that little comment you made, about being adored as a goddess instead of as a woman? It's been weighing on my mind. I've started looking at my servants, my courtesans and wondering 'would they really serve and love me if I was a little less extraordinary?' It's been eating into my beauty sleep, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Again, the goddess lay back in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs as though showing off her assets. Tala tried not to roll her eyes.

"So I started thinking, 'Who do I know who's so beloved for being herself?' No magic, no influence - just a good, salt of the Earth type who could give me some tips on how to be a real woman's woman?" Her eyes took on a tiny scowl. "Who put me in this wretched state to begin with and owes me a favor?"

Tala raised a brow in disbelief. "Me? Owe _you_ a favor? Err... no." The green-haired goddess had to take another moment to admire the mortal woman's audacity. Even in the face of a goddess, Tala would bare her fangs.

But she wasn't a goddess for just her looks. "And yet you're still sitting here, considering it."

Her aggravating grin made the amazon grow a scowl of her own. "Maybe I'm just such a good person I can't turn down someone asking me for help."

"Which is exactly why your women love you so.".

Tala gave an unsure look, cautiously eyeing her divine acquaintance. "... I'll put my skepticism aside for once and help. I can't necessarily break it into a science the same way Kyu does, but I can tell you how to be a bit more charismatic." If this mega-bitch was willing to put her divinity and her status aside and humble herself enough to learn the finer points of her own affinity, than who was she to help?

Venus gave a cunning smile. "Well then, let's not waste any time! Show me your secrets!"

"Right now?" Tala rubbed her forehead wearily. She had a date with Aiko in several hours; not to mention tomorrow with Nikki. No, best to start right away. She didn't need an irate goddess causing trouble because she'd been 'stood up'. But where to begin? Tala thought about it for a minute, then stood, motioning for Venus to follow her.

"I'm a firm believer that your lover should also be your friend, so maybe we should start by having you meet some new people - start interacting with them on a social level."

"Teaching by example. Acceptable," the goddess nodded. She lowered her smoldering eyes. "So who is this friend you want me to role-play with? I'm dying to meet them."

XXXXX

Back at Tala's house, the goddess was singing a different tune. "You're joking ... right?"

"Nyaa~? Who's this lady, Tala?"

"Ah! Momo!" Tala gave a bright smile as she walked over to the sofa chair and sat on the arm, the catgirl raising her head from her curled up position in the soft seat. "This is my dear friend Venus. She's our guest." By the time Tala finished her introduction, Momo was already stalking around the goddess, her body briskly brushing against the divine's wide hips and her firm rear.

Venus, rather than feeling repulsed, smirked and rested her hands on her hips while the adorable one continued her inspection. "Charmed. Quite the affectionate one, isn't she?"

"Saving Momo's life does that. Are you hungry, Momo?" the amazon asked, standing back up and heading towards the kitchen.

Momo, seeming to have already forgotten about their guest, scampered after her. "Uh-huh! I wanted to fix something, but it wouldn't be fun without you!"

Satisfied, Tala motioned Venus into the kitchen before she headed into the freezer. "You want anything?" Bending over as she scrounged for ingredients, Tala's tight, firm buns went on full display, hugged closely even by her size-fitting jeans.

Venus followed Tala's wiggling rear with a predatory hunger. "How about a little butter to slap on those buns…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I said 'how kind, but I'm a little full, Tala hon'."

Tala narrowed her eyes suspiciously but gave the goddess the benefit of the doubt. "Okay... right then." She stood up with an armful of foodstuff. "Tuna fish sandwiches for Momo and me, then. Care to help us?"

"I suppose I can acquiesce to manual labour this once," Venus shrugged. Straightening up, she clapped her hands twice.

She waited.

"What're you doing?" Tala asked after the goddess tried clapping a second, and a third time.

"Helping you prepare your food," Venus explained matter-of-factly with a frown. "This is strange... Your house fairies don't seem to be responding. One clap and they ought to be scrambling to get a banquet prepared."

Momo giggled. "Nyaa, I like her, Tala! She's silly! Misses-Venus-Lady, there's no fairy girls here!"

Venus looked flabbergasted.

"N-no household servants? But, but how do you people have your food made?"

Tala had to fight to make her grin genuine and not a shit-eating one. "Make it ourselves, of course! In the real world, you contribute as much as you enjoy. You really enjoy what you work for. I'll help you every step of the way, if you're _really_ willing to get your hands dirty."

She sound much less sure this time. "I... suppose?"

Tala's grin quickly changed...

XXXXX

An hour passed...

But after some tireless convincing, long ramblings on society and even longer simplifying on Tala's part, she let Venus stir the ingredients. And it seemed to pay off.

"Mmm! Simply delightful! I had no idea fish of all things could taste anything like this! I always thought tuna fish was a lowly worker's meal!"

While Venus continued to bask in something new, her hosts just stared. Venus didn't even bother putting it into a sandwich like Tala did or into little cakes like Momo. Though there was nothing wrong with that, the goddess' excitement after the first bite gave Tala more than a little pride. And Momo couldn't take her eyes off the spectacle.

"What else?" the goddess inquired. "What sort of after-dinner festivities do you mortals enjoy with your friends?"

Momo's eyes inflated like balloons as she tried to process the goddesses' speech. "Umm... well, Momo likes playing with her mousey!" The catgirl scampered off and presented Venus with a mouse-shaped squeaky toy. The goddess puzzled over the plaything like it was an ancient scroll to be deciphered.

"What do you do with it?"

"You throw it," Momo chimed, "and then Momo catches it!"

"All right ..." Venus gave it a half-hearted toss across the room. Momo slapped on a serious face and crouched low as she stalked the rubber toy. With a flying leap, Momo snapped up the toy in her hands, only for the mouse to slip through her palms like a bar of soap. Momo dove after it again, slamming her palms overtop the mouse, but the toy kept squeaking out of her grasp again and again!

Venus appraised Tala, who was stifling a grin at the catgirl's antics. "This is the most juvenile display I've ever endured," she exclaimed. "It's utterly ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but it's got you smiling," Tala pointed out. The goddess' fingers flew to her face, and sure enough her face had cracked into a loony grin.

"Oh my, I believe you're right."

Venus felt her face as if she was convinced something was growing there, but the whole time, she was doing her best to stifle a laugh. When Momo was finally able to retrieve the little mouse toy, she scampered back over to the funny lady on all fours with a pleased cat smile and deposited the tiny squeaker at Venus' feet. Without even thinking, the goddess reached down to pick up the mouse and flung again. To see Momo crouch and pounce again like her life depended on catching such an insignificant little mouse sent Venus into knee-slapping hysterics.

Tala just shook her head and smiled. "Enjoying yourself, are you, Venus?"

The goddess leaned over, resting a hand on the amazon for support. "Quite, quite!" Tala placed a supportive hand on her back. "You must show me more!"

 _'Give a child one piece of candy, and they never stop asking.'_ With a clicking noise, she got Momo's attention, and patting her lap, the catgirl mewed in excitement and hopped into Tala's lap, curling up to fit on even the Amazon's large thighs. "Not so fast, Big Shot. There's a good lesson to learn here." Tala patted the seat next to her.

Venus took the offer, cutely scooting her rear back into the couch. "Oh? Do tell."

"What can you tell me about Momo, from what you've seen of her so far?" The catgirl in question was winding down, resting on her master's thighs.

"Ah, a test." Tala got the creeping suspicion she's rarely been on the other end of one, if at all. "Very well, Tala Stone. I accept your 'kitty quiz'." Venus' spring-green orbs landed back on the tired Momo, racking her mind for observations. "It cannot be denied that you are to her what I am to my fairies."

Tala pursed her lips, nodding. "Kinda. But that's not what I'm getting at." With a hand, she began running her fingers through Momo's hair. "Think back to the tuna, the playing, and now. What motivates Momo?"

"Fun, affection, and good food. Simple."

"Exactly. All Momo ever wants. That in mind, if she gets any of the three out of what we do, there isn't a thing this little one won't do for me."

"And the moral of this story?"

"If you know what someone likes, wants, or thinks, and the goal is for the both of you to get out ahead, everyone, you included, gets what they want. Just gotta get to know people."

Venus took a moment to process this, and she looked genuinely impressed. "I… never thought of it that way. Though, what if our goals are not alike?"

Tala shrugged. "Have some empathy. Take me and Momo for instance. I want a little love and Momo is just hungry. So, I have us cook together. We both are left happy and she gets what she wants by following me."

"You're certainly a woman's woman, Tala Stone. No wonder Sugardust sought you out."

"So she could add me to her record? Pfft…"

That got a light chuckle from the goddess. "You yourself have quite the history of adding to your ranks."

"True, true."

"Anything else you would like to teach a goddess, while I am still here?"

"As fun as it is is to teach an old god new tricks, there's only so much that I can teach you with this cute little bundle of joy." Tala ran her hand through Momo's hair once more, enjoying the pleasured purrs. "Perhaps sometime during the weekend, after we've both had time to spend with our lovers. It'd be a good chance for you to start applying that new skill. I imagine you got plenty of opportunity to practice."

Venus thought it over. "Well, I do have quite the full schedule, what with being the goddess of love. But perhaps we can continue this? On the weekend?"

Momo's eyes brightened. "Nyaa! Tala, Momo wants to play with Misses Venus again! Pleeeease?"

Tala gave Momo a generous scratch under the chin. "How could I possibly say no to that face?" She turned to Venus. "Um, here, let me give you my huniebee number."

The goddess produced her own huniebee, customized to look as ancient as it was advanced. After receiving her host's number, goodbyes were waved as the goddess trotted out the front door. Tala smiled. "You know, Momo, just when you think you've got someone pegged, they surprise you. I guess we all have the chance to change for the better."

XXXXX

Back in the palaces of Sky Garden, Venus gave a wicked leer at her updated huniebee. "You can try to teach an old dog a new trick, Tala darling, but take care that old hound doesn't play a trick on you."

Tala Stone couldn't help but take small, wounded creatures under her wing. The catgirl was proof enough. One day of playing the fool was all it took to get the Irishwoman's number. "Influence spreads like a weed, Tala Stone. I will tend mine patiently. And when its tendrils wrap themselves around you, then you will know you belong to me." Oh to have that woman purring in her own lap like a well-trained pet!

But fantasies could wait for now. Venus clapped her palms, calling for her house fairies.

She had the strangest craving for tuna fish...

* * *

 **So, enter the goddess.** **But Tala isn't slowing down in her own affairs.**

 **There's a lot more story to go for V to learn what makes our favorite amazon tick, but if she stays true to her word and bides her time patiently, she just might have a strong, vibrant flower to add to her garden, and we'll have plenty of opportunity to watch said flower finish blooming.**


	30. Mama Drama: On the Prowl

**So, my laptop has been out of commission since the 6th of March, and I got sick of waiting for repairs (still waiting) so I just got Google Docs and worked on my phone. I'm glad I can still post via FF. But I do owe it to you guys, since I could have done this as soon as my laptop was out. I'll try to get back to my weekly schedule, and with luck, I get my laptop back soon. Anywho, enough time has passed. Let's start.**

 **Lunalove25: Well, Tal does seem to be rubbing off on her, so that's a good sign.**

 **TopPriority: Hey, under Tal's influence, anything's possible, right?**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Tala had a bit of time before her meet-up with Aiko.

She supposed it wouldn't hurt to head to the bar for a quick drink, and she supposed that was as good a meeting place as any for the Japanese cutie of her dreams. So she stepped into the dimly-lit establishment and began looking for a seat. She had to get through all the hearty greetings from bystanders of her previous in-town excursions, and she gently turned down a few free drinks, but the attention wasn't unwelcome.

It was when she neared the bar when something, or rather, someone, got her attention.

 _'Hubba hubba. Is that Tiffany's mother?'_

No question - it was Jessica Maye in the flesh. The blonde beauty had just sent a poor boy running, and as he passed, Tala took noticed of the sheer amount of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He must have been a wreck the whole conversation. She could only guess at how long this spring chicken had stood his ground against Jessie's fiery flirting.

Tala gave a once-over of the bar and the four martini glasses the elder Maye had drained. The cougar was busy knocking down whatever was lined up tonight, and she hadn't even broken a sweat yet. _'Now that's a woman!'_

Straightening her dress shirt, Tala went in greet her fellow red-blooded female. "When my good friend Aiko told me there was a cougar on the prowl around these parts, I thought she was lying."

The mature blonde cocked an eye Tala's way while she finished off her drink, and the Irishwoman blushed with a sudden nervous fluster as that blue gem swiveled up and down her body.

"Hmm," the elder Maye purred as she drank up Tala's figure. " _My_ friend Aiko also whispered something about a yummy little lady she'd met. What was it she said? Tall, irresistible; the absolute best lay she'd had in her life?" Tala had left a courtesy seat between them, and Jessie grinned as she hopped bar stools to slide her thigh up against Tala's. "I thought Aiko was just flattering me, but here she is - Tala Stone, in the flesh."

An aura of absolute confidence radiated from Jessie Maye like heat from the sun. Tala felt a cool trickle of sweat slip down her spine. Though she'd seduced and bedded many women, just sitting next to this majestic wildcat sent Tala's nerves shaking like a virgin's. She played things cool, though, motioning for the bartender to refill Jessie's martini along with her whiskey.

"Jessie Maye, a pleasure," Tala smiled. "Though given all that Aiko's told me, I'm surprised to find you all alone on a weekend. Enjoying some time to yourself?"

"One is a lonely, lonely number," Jessie smiled back, popping the olive from her drink between her luscious, red lips. "So hard to find a playmate who can keep up with me, though. I thought I found a nice boy just now, a real cutie, but the poor thing ran away, scared. Like I was a witch going to eat him up."

She waited for Tala to raise her glass before adding in a whisper, "If I had to eat anyone, I'd rather make it a fine young woman like you."

Tala half-gagged on her whiskey, but managed to swallow. "Is that a statement, or an offer?" she growled back. Jessie replied with a musical chuckle.

"Hm-hmm. Buy me another drink, mami, and you might just find out."

Tala laughed back but inside, her mind was reeling in mental gymnastics, thinking over her timetables and commitments. _'Can I really do this? Make time for another woman?'_

A quick side glance at Jessie's low cut top reframed the question: _'How can you afford not to make time for this divine beast?'_ Tala finished her whiskey, ready to flirt and flatter her way into absolute ecstasy when the bar door opened and a blonde, blue and red-headed trio wandered in, bubbling with lively chatter.

"Okay, girls, who's ordering the first round?" asked Tiffany.

Audrey gave an evasive shrug. "Nikki?"

"What? Why me? I don't even like alcohol!" The only reason the bluenette even tried beer was because it was the only drink she had the courage to be peer pressured into trying.

Audrey scoffed. "I spend enough money at the mall! Besides, you got something better to blow your dough on, Ann-Marie?"

In search of a good excuse, Nikki's eyes darted to the bar. "What about Tala over there?"

Tiffany followed the bluenette's line of sight and gasped. "Is… is that my mom?"

The diva nearly guffawed. "Holy shit, is Tala seriously trying to hit on your mom?"

Tiffany's cheeks began to flare up as she witnessed her mother chipping away at the larger woman. _'Oh no, what did you get yourself into, Tala?'_ But unlike her mother's other competitors, Tala was holding her ground, and that was more than what she could say for some.

Audrey, watching her favorite redhead nervously slide a lock of hair behind her ear, was deadset on spectating this clash of titans. "I've _got_ to see this shit!" But Tala was barely keeping it together! This was rich!

By Audrey's unanimous vote, the trio decided on hanging back until something happened. What exactly they expected to happen was up for debate. Tiffany half expected Tala to be either swept up in her mother's current or be sent flying, but from what she knew of the redheaded tower of power, what she was seeing now was Tala being preyed upon. Audrey just wanted to see her idol and her fuck-buddy square off in this alcoholic arena. Nikki, on the other hand, wasn't all too interested in the spectacle; most of her thoughts were occupied by her day with Tala tomorrow, but seeing her friend's hot mom work her magic on her Tala and seeing it _work_ , it filled her with mixed emotions.

Something caught Mama Maye's eye over the amazon's shoulder, and she perked an interested brow. "Ooh, don't look now, mami, but I spy with my little eye something blue, something red, and something... blonde?"

Tala counted up the bevy of girls pretending not to look their way. "Nikki and Audrey and ... Tiffany?" A guilty pang stabbed at her heart. "I should probably go say something." She needed to make it clear that this meeting with Jessie was an accidental encounter.

But as she stood, Jessie held her back by the wrist, surprisingly forceful. "Leaving so soon, mami? We were just getting to know each other. Sit," she ordered, waving at the bartender for refills. "I'm ordering the next round for my new special friend."

Tala glanced back at the trio. Audrey was lit up with a salacious grin and Nikki was nervously chewing on a hangnail, but the face that concerned her most was Tiffany and her beet-red embarrassment. 'What am I doing here?' Tala asked herself.

"Jess, this is probably a little awkward for you - having your daughter see us like this."

"My daughter?" Jessie exclaimed bitterly, not caring for volume or propriety. She threw back her martini in a single gulp, slamming the stemmed glass on the bar. "My daughter is an old-fashioned prude who thinks a woman's legs should be duct-taped shut until she's old and married. Takes far too many cues from her grandmother."

When Tala made another motion to leave, Jessie yanked her down forcefully. "Stay," she insisted. "It would do my Tiffy a world of good to see how real adults get along."

The alcohol finally seemed to be catching up with Jessie Maye. She transferred her hand from Tala's wrist to her thigh, and while the feeling of womanly claws purring down her skin wasn't unpleasant, this was taking things too far for Tala's comfort.

"I don't want your daughter getting the wrong impression," she argued as Jessie's remaining hand played with a lock of red hair. Again, the mention of her daughter ignited something primal and angry inside the elder Maye and the hand in Tala's her hair tugged sharply.

"Not one for mixed signal, mami? Fine. Then let's clear things up for her." Jessie sat her curvy jean-skirt on Tala's lap and pulled the amazon's face into a forceful, open mouth tongue-wrestle.

All the while, Jessie's eyes glared at the corner booth and the younger blonde, awaiting a reaction.

Tiffany just stared mouth agape as if she'd been physically struck. _'_ _Just out of spite, she's going to make out with my friend in front of my face?!_ ' Tiffany made to shoot to her feet and give her mother a piece of her mind, but she herself was stopped by a hand gripped around her wrist. Audrey yanked her back to her seat with an order to calm down and see how things played out.

Tala, meanwhile, was realizing that Jessie Maye was far stronger than she looked. Once those arms found their way around her neck, there was no letting go. Tala, in her surprised stupor, scrambled for a sensible way to pry the intoxicated Jessie off. Her hands roamed from the Mama Maye's shoulders and slowly moved down along her sides.

Tiffany was choking back her disgust. "She's seducing Tala! Just to get to me! I can't just watch this!"

"And you think Tala is gonna just let that happen after she saw us? Look." What began as the gentle caress of a seduced woman quickly turned to an erratic movement of the fingers, commonly known as tickling. Jessie's deep, undoubtedly tantalizing tongue battle was halted by her own excited giggles and she quickly found herself at the Amazon's mercy.

In a swift movement, two powerful hands found their way around Jessie's wrists. "Gotcha," the amazon whispered in satisfaction before planting a small kiss on Jessie's giggling lips. "Good effort, but I'm not _totally_ defenseless against all that sexy of yours." While occupying Jessie, Tala briefly looked over her shoulder at the trio and motioned with her head for them to meet her outside.

"Aww poo…" A tipsy Jessie grumbled with a red-lipped pout, bound at the wrists.

XXXXX

Around the corner from the bar and lounge, Audrey and Nikki occupied themselves with smoking or mobile gaming while Tiffany paced relentlessly a good ten minutes until a frazzled-looking Tala joined them.

"I sent your mom home in a cab," she explained, mopping her brow and using a napkin to blot at a smear of lipstick on her cheek. "But wow, that woman just does not know the meaning of 'no'. Tiffany, I'm so sorry you had to -"

"Stop!" Tiffany held up her hand, a call for complete silence. "No, Tala I'm the one who should be sorry. If I'd told you ahead of time what sort of person my mother was, you would have known to avoid her. She's a shameless, self-absorbed narcissist who uses anyone she can sink her claws into! It's all about what she wants and what you can give to her!"

"She was just a little tipsy," Tala reasoned. Big mistake. With a twitch in her eye, the cheerleader marched into Tala's face and jabbed a finger at her chest.

"You don't know anything! If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her!"

All three women watched Tiffany storm off in the direction of the campus dorms. Audrey was the first to speak. "Nice going, ya big Irish klutz! Tiffany invited us out for drinks. Now who's gonna buy the first round?"

"Unbelievable," Tala murmured. She thought back to her own mother and their irreversibly damaged relationship and shuddered at the thought of the Mayes ever being at such a state. "Tiffany and her mother really have it out for each other. How did they get like that?"

Nikki pocketed her phone with a sigh. "It wasn't always this way. Way back, Tiffany and her mom were like besties. Sisters, almost." Seeing Tala's inquiring look, she continued with her story.

"They had their kinda... falling out once Tiffany found out her mom was a pornstar."

"And a fucking good one too," Audrey chimed in.

"Um... yeah. After that, Tiffany begged her mom to get a different job, but she just didn't."

Digesting what was just said, Tala pursed her lips. "In my experience, any healthy relationship acknowledges the need for compromise.

"But back to our two favorite blondes, they just need to listen." The Irishwoman rose to her full height. "My mother… uh, scratch that, bad example. My dad didn't want me to follow in his monster-busting footsteps, but I didn't wanna give that up after what happened with my mom. We got into a big fight, but he listened. And here I am. But back to this, what made Jessie become an adult actress?"

Nikki shrugged. "She just said that was the way she was."

Tala shook her head. "That can't be all there is to it. If only we could get those two to sit down and talk..."

"Yeah, fat chance," Audrey snorted. "You saw how those two looked at each other - like they wanted to shoot little eyeball lasers and fry each other? C'mon, Nik, let's get a drink already!"

But the blunette was also working on Tala's puzzle. "If they won't talk... what if they just listened to each other? Or wrote letters explaining ho-MMPH!"

"That's it!" Tala declared, cutting off Nikki with a kiss reward. "Nikki, we just need Jessie to explain her side of the story and have Tiffany listen to it. I've got plenty of mini microphones from work. Someone wears a wire while Jessie talks, another person has Tiffany listen over a speaker!"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Or, we could go back inside where it isn't fucking freezing and buy Audrey a drink, right Nik?"

"I think Tala's on to something," the blunette mused. "I could get Tiffany to sit down somewhere, surprise her with the speaker, but someone needs to get Miss Jessie to… talk. It's gotta be someone she'd open up to, or want to be open with..."

"Well," Tala coughed awkwardly, waggling her huniebee, "When I was escorting Jessie to her taxi, she was insistent that I take down her number..."

Audrey smacked her forehead. "You have got to be fucking joking..."

Tala only shook her head. "'Fraid not. If we want Jessie relaxed and willing to talk about herself, I'm going to have to take her out on a date."

The plans confirmed, Tala and Nikki began trading possible locations and arrangements. Audrey only groaned and stamped her feet.

"What is it with you people and your constant Care Bear bullshit?! Isn't _someone_ going to help buy me a drink?!"

Tala rolled her eyes and reached into her back pocket, pulling out her wallet, and from the wolf-emblazoned article of leather, she pulled out a crisp fifty. "If I gotta scrape you off the pavement in the middle of my time with Aiko, I ain't gonna be gentle next time we go at it." All Audrey did was stick her tongue out at the giantess after she snatched the bill out of the large hand.

"I spoil you rotten…" Tala muttered as she glanced at her watch. "I gotta meet Aiko for our Saturday night special. Nikki, Sunday is yours and I should be free Monday evening. I think."

Nikki nodded with an eager smile but she quirked a curious brow at the specifics of that last piece of information. "Not to probe, but what else is going on Monday?"

Tala just shrugged her strong shoulders. "All I can say is it's about Kyu's boss. Are you and Audrey covered for the night?"

Nikki nodded, rubbing her arms through her wool sleeves. "After I walk her back to the dorms, I got cashc for a taxi back to my apartment."

"Keep me on speed dial. And keep Audrey outta trouble." Another loving kiss on the lips. "I'll shoot a text if Aiko wants to have you over." After Tala gave a final peck to Audrey, the amazon hopped into her car and the bluenette decided to be more bold this time around and blew her lover a kiss, who caught the gesture to her chest before peeling off.

Audrey didn't wait for the moment as she grabbed Nikki's wrist and dragged her back into the bar.

XXXXX

"I can't believe you two - thinking you can change things between Tiff and her mom," Audrey ranted in between gulps of her margarita. Nikki only took small sips from her cola, her eyes zoning off in deep thought.

"Look at you," Audrey continued. " Even now you're still making plans for this spy date. Next thing you know you'll be telling me -"

"- I think we should do the plan tomorrow night."

Nikki's reply made Audrey groan. "You're giving up your alone night with Tala for this? Argh! What is wrong with you?"

"I want to help Tiffany," Nikki replied matter of factly. "Why wait if we've got a chance to help now? I'd do the same for you, y'know."

The redhead stared in disbelief, like Nikki had suddenly grown a second head. Audrey glared and grumbled half a minute before downing her drink and standing. "C'mon, we're going," she declared, slapping Tala's money on the table.

"Where?" Nikki asked.

"To your place, so you can play your video games. I know you only came drinking to be nice, and if you're gonna spend your Sunday working the secret agent gig, you might as well enjoy something fun tonight."

Nikki blinked stupidly, not quite sure if she could believe this kind gesture from Audrey. "Umm... thanks," she finally muttered.

"Whatever."

XXXXX

Buttons clacked and joysticks jostled through the darkened bedroom. Nikki squinted in deep concentration as she struggled to beat her high score. Audrey laid across the opposite side of the bed, bored out of her mind, but she respected Nikki's space and need for silence. Her eyes drifted from the glowing screen to the back of Nikki's neck, so pale and delicate beneath her neon blue locks.

"Hey Nik, when you said you'd help me if I was in trouble, or if I had shit with my mom... you really meant that?"

Nikki replied without glancing from her screen. "Yeah, why not. We're best friends. You'd help me, right?"

"Y-yeah," Audrey replied. Then, more confidently she added, "No, of course I would." Silence and button mashing descended again. After a space, Audrey rose to her feet.

"Hey Nik?"

"Uh huh?"

"I'm feeling all sweaty 'n gross. Gonna use your shower."

"Down the hall," Nikki answered, still focused on her game. Audrey nodded but remained in the room.

"Hey Nik?" Audrey continued.

"Yeah, what?" And there was a long pause before Audrey answered.

"Wanna join me?"

That question caught Nikki off guard for the second time. But she managed to hit the pause button purely out of reflex before her ship was hit. "Um... sure." Setting the joystick down and giving one last glance at the paused screen, she followed Audrey into the bathroom.

XXXXX

"You sure about this, Audrey? It's nothing like the shower at Tala's house..." Nikki's bathroom was clean and well-maintained, but the stand-in shower was a mere three feet by three feet. Not exactly shoulder-to-shoulder, but still not at all spacious for two occupants, even if they themselves were on the short side.

Audrey just shrugged as she began sliding off her jacket. "I mean... it can't be that bad, right?"

"I guess..." Nikki began pulling off her sweater, but upon seeing that her redhead friend was wearing a tight-fitting tank top, the same kind her Irish girlfriend wore, the bluenette grew curious. "I figured Tala was the one trying new looks yesterday, Audrey. You dig the tank top look?"

"I figured after the shit I put Tal through, I'd try something of hers. Bitch can make it work with a bod like that, I'll admit," Audrey replied, sliding down her panties. "What about you, shaving your shit?" A lingering downward glance well informed Audrey of the bluenette's freshly shaven mound. Her blush was inevitable.

Nikki, who was already stark naked now, blushed herself and nervously rubbed her arm. "I sort of uh, did it for... um..." Her gaze found the walls around her friend quite interesting. "... you?"

"Me?" Audrey's eyes jumped in exclamation. "W-Well... it looks cute. I mean, it makes you look cute. I mean -" The redhead gave up and raised her arms above her head. "Help me out?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Nikki stepped forward and lifted Audrey's tank top over her head, holding the garment steady while her friend shook her hair free.

Neither of them seemed capable of meeting the other's eye, but neither felt the impulse to pull away. Audrey finally stepped aside to remove her undergarments, then took Nikki by the hand to lead her into the stall.

"So um... are good grades and goin' out with Tala a good trade-off for loud parties and frat boys?" the bluenette started as she lathered up her loofah and offered a scrub.

Crossing her arms, the redhead turned her back to her. "Parties, I guess. Boys, if they're cute and have cash, I can't say."

"Still on the search for someone else?" Nikki felt conflicted at that notion. What did some douchey party boy have that Tala didn't? Then gender got mixed up in her thoughts. _'Oh God, bad Nikki! Bad!'_

But Audrey's mind wasn't so far in the gutter. "I don't even know anymore. That big-ass amazon is just about the best thing that's happened to me... fuck it, she _is_ the best thing to ever happen to me, but... I feel like I'm still missing something. Like… incomplete." Audrey grunted in approval as the nerd girl's hands and the soft loofah glided over her shoulders.

"Could just be change and what comes with it."

That reasoning was followed with a sigh. "I hope. Half the time now, I'm lookin' for shit to do, and parties and shopping just doesn't feel the same. Thing is, that's literally _all_ I did to feel alive. I'd start shit and fuck up on purpose, get a rise out of someone, but… I'm always back at square one, same shit, different day. Then came Tala..."

Nikki took a moment to process what Audrey had just said. Looking back, the diva _did_ have her reasons for lashing out: before Tala, she'd been Audrey's only real 'friend' - an introverted and snippy nerd girl who she was always arguing back and forth with. Nikki herself felt trapped because she was just too much of a shut-in to peek out of her shell. Audrey felt trapped because she had nary a soul to care for her the same way Tala did, no matter how done up her hair was or what dress she wore, and to top it all off, she was always wounded and bitter from the first time her heart was broken.

 _'And to think I spent so much time bitching about her always getting what she wants..._ _'_ For Audrey, seeing her best friend hook up with Tala must have stung - made her feel like she was finally being left behind.

With these new revelations about her best friend swimming through her mind, Nikki felt tempted to drop the loofah and embrace her friend and spew assurances and declarations like so many of her ships in anime, drunk off the power of friendship. But rationality pushed her a more nuanced approach.

"Audrey?"

"... Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For…?"

Under her friend's gaze, Nikki retracted her hands, holding them close to her chest as she took a step back. "Not getting it. I was… I was always such a shitty friend and a pill to be with. All we ever did for years now was disagree and fight, and i-it was always my fault. When Tala came along, I-I couldn't think straight, I fell in love with her, a-and I never saw just how much Tala mattered to you. How much she helped you. And I'm sorry… for ever making you think I wanted to take her from you…"

By now, Audrey was facing her, and though she herself was on the verge of tears at her opening the floodgates, the fizzled firecracker was barely able to hold herself together as well.

Wiping her eyes, Nikki regarded her BFF again with a smile. "S-so, we're still friends?"

Audrey couldn't hold it in any more. "The very fucking best…" And then she threw her arms around the bluenette, the embrace eagerly returned as they could feel the other's frantic heartbeat thundering against their chests.

"I'm sorry too, Nik. I'm always being a bitch, and well… I tried to keep Tala to myself…"

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I guess I was kinda blinded by the big bitch's massive fucking heart too."

"Think we can share?"

 _Share?_ Audrey's pulse throbbed along her neck, exciting one of the many fleeting love bites Tala had sucked into her skin. Looking at her friend, she found a similar mark in the same place on Nikki's neck. She grinned. "Looks like the signature's already signed, you slut," she teased as she turned her back again for her friend to resume scrubbing.

Nikki found it in herself to giggle. Her blush ever so slightly intensified, having already been under hot water for a while now. "Looks like it." Then her expression became serious again. "Hey Audrey?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise to be a better friend, okay?" She didn't like large groups or acting out, but for Audrey, she'll at least keep an open mind.

There was another lengthy pause. "I do too."

"Audrey?"

"What?"

"Tala, she dresses okay, right? But she's not like 'super fancy' with her wardrobe, right? And it's not like she wears makeup."

Audrey glanced over her shoulder. "What're you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that Tiffany's mom probably expects more than burgers or a walk in the park for a date. If Tala wants Miss Jessie to open up, she'll have to take her somewhere fancy. That means a nice dress, nice shoes, makeup - the works." Nikki's grip on Audrey's shoulder tightened a bit. "What I'm saying is, I think Tala's gonna need a fashion expert to get her ready for tomorrow. So like, maybe you could - y'know..."

"What, help you two out with this secret mission?" Audrey looked to the ceiling in thought. Nikki had bragged about helping Tala behind the scenes on her assignments - setting up electronic equipment, monitoring Tala over computers. It wasn't like Tala did everything by herself; logically, someone had to prepare all her uniforms and field clothes.

What would it be like for Tala to rely on her? To depend on her?

"I'd like that," Audrey murmured. "Fuck, yeah - count me in. Let's do this shit and get Tiffany and her mom to make up!"

Nikki grinned. "Great! I'll let Tala know and - " Audrey's palm clasped over her own, holding it in place on her shoulder. The redhead looked back at her, chewing on her lip in an odd mix of uncertainty and daring.

"Hey Nik? My back's plenty clean. How about you scrub my chest a bit?"

Nikki's blush went again from pink to red. "O-oh! Um... okay."

Whereas Nikki tried her hardest to occupy her thoughts with the goal of cleaning Audrey, the redhead herself had no such luck, and so every capable part of her flushed as she nervously looked away, like taking her attention off of a needle.

As Nikki's hand worked over Audrey's chest, the redhead rolled her head back onto Nikki's shoulder, clenching her eyes and letting the water rain over her face. Her lips parted and shuddered with every breath.

"It'd be... nice," Audrey gasped. "Get out ... do something fun with Tala ... with you."

Nikki swallowed carefully, painfully aware that Audrey's shoulders were rubbing up against her chest. "We could be bring Tiffany or Aiko," she added.

"Mm, yeah..." Feeling a knot around her spine, Audrey arched her back and stretched an arm to the ceiling, gliding her fingers down the steamy glass wall. After a moment, she became aware that the pressure on her breasts had stopped, and she cocked an eye open. Nikki's startled eyes stared back. Her backwards-reaching palm was cupping Nikki's cheek.

Audrey stepped out of Nikki's grasp and opened the shower door. "I um, I think the heat's making me woozy."

"Sure. Yeah," Nikki nodded, checking the pulse of her beating heart. She hadn't felt this bothered since her night with Tala and Aiko.

"Worth thinking about," the redhead went on as she toweled off. "Maybe after this business with Tiffany I'll take all you girls clubbing, have a good time. Not to get shit-faced, but to get together. Whaddya say?"

Nikki nodded, feeling her first real smile all day. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **And so begins the Mama Drama Arc. A little fun before we start getting serious again. Besides, we know Tal. She couldn't possibly let a sexy beast of a MILF like Jessie and a good and kind sweetie like Tiffany stay at odds with each other. How will it go? What's the end result? Stay tuned!**

 **Anywho, yeah. I'm not done just yet. Far from it, in fact. But alas, I hope this was at least worth some of the wait, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Mama Drama: The Lion and the Cougar

**Morning, skanks! So despite getting my laptop back, I had away from home work this weekend, so I'm still posting on my phone. Bummer, right? But nonetheless, I'm still running late, and I gotta get this up.**

 **Guest: I'm just as excited to write how Blue and Red make purple, but this arc goes off to the Mayes. ;)**

* * *

Tala and Aiko were also busy making plans for themselves.

As soon as the amazon arrived at the casino, her one and only focus was Aiko; all other thoughts or worries were put aside to enjoy the night. Aiko gave tips on working the slot machine in exchange for a little love, they had a very conservative game of Strip Poker with promises to continue when they got back to the house, and when they took a break in the food court, stories about their days were exchanged.

Aiko had a worthwhile day, being Saturday and all, but it didn't really pick up until the evening came along, and with it, her redheaded warrior goddess.

Tala, however, had just about the most eventful day ever. Making up with Amelie, meeting Kyu's boss, finding Mama Maye at the bar and concocting the plan to reunite mother and daughter, and then hitting the casino with her magic-handed Japanese lover. "Shit Tal, you plan to have the biggest orgy you can get?"

Tala just couldn't deny how lurid all of it sounded. "I'm not trying to get with Jessie, Aiko! Though, if Jessie works her magic on me like that again, I don't think I'll be able to resist. It was like I was a virgin on prom night."

"Then she _likes_ you," Aiko purred before taking a sip of her glass of sake.

With a strongly attesting nod, Tala ran a hand through her ginger locks. "Yeah, I noticed. Hopefully, I can get her and Tiffany back together before anything like that happens."

"T, I know you like to help people, and I love you for it, but damn! You ever considered that family matters might be a little bit beyond your scope?" Aiko exclaimed, though she wasn't negative about the situation. Moreso concerned, but delivered from caring friend to caring friend.

Tala just shrugged, not knowing herself. "All I can do is try, Ai. I mean, It'd be more awkward trying to be friends with both girls while they have that gaping rift between them." In times past, she wondered if it was a bad thing, being a samaritan, but seeing all that laid in her wake, from a happy casino assistant manager to a straight-B student to a more fun-loving nerd girl, she ruled that out hard.

"Just leave a little bit of yourself for me, alright?" There was that friendly and joking vibe, but it didn't take someone like Tala to recognize a hint of worry.

"A little bit?" Tala scoffed and nipped at Aiko's ear. "Tonight, my honey, you're getting the whole pot." She was about to lean in for a deeper kiss when her huniebee chimed. Tala winced in apology but Aiko waved her off.

"Hello?" On the other end of a the line, a low, throaty purr tickled Tala's ear.

"Hey, Mami. How's my little red riding hood doing? Not too lonely, I hope."

Tala jolted to her feet and paced out of Aiko's earshot. "Jessie? Um, oh. Hello."

"Listen, I'm sorry our little rendezvous at the lounge went sour. Things with my daughter can be ... tense. I promise we'll have a much better time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Tala parroted.

"Well, yes. Your secretary called me to set up the date. I haven't been to a fancy French restaurant in ages, never mind Louie's. Oh, I am so turned on right now, it's not even funny."

Tala was sweating, but not over that last detail. "My secretary?"

"Oh, my bad. Your 'administrative assistant'? Nicole? She gave me the details. Mami, I didn't realize you ran your own company. Mm, I've found myself a big spender, haven't I?"

Tala clicked through her text messages, irked that, in the din of the casino, she had missed one from Nikki: _'Hey, let's do the date with Miss Jessie tomorrow. If no objections, I'll set it up. LOL - Lots Of Love'_

Tala began to simmer on the inside. "Um, yes, that's right. I did ask my ... assistant about that. Sorry, I would have called but I'm ..." she glanced around, "at a business meeting with an executive from my Asian branch."

"Ooh, sounds exotic," Jessie purred. "Well, I'll let you get back to your boring ol' meeting. I'll be thinking about you, Mami."

Tala killed the call and slouched back to Aiko with a weary look. "Say, Aiko ... can we call it an early night? I'm feeling drained all of a sudden."

Aiko twitched her eyes but forced her lips into a supportive smile. "Well, I guess three women would tire out anyone, even you. All the more reason you should probably back off this business with Jessie and Tiffany."

"Yeah..." she said. ' _But I can't just leave it be, Ai.'_ Given Aiko's irritation at being blown off, it was probably best to keep tomorrow night's "plans" on the mum. A home-time itinerary was already piling up in her head: One - pour a stiff drink. Two - call up her "secretary" for a good scolding. And Three - get some rest. She'd submit to Miss Yumi's harsh lesson in bed manners when all was said and done.

But onto the task at hand, lord knew she'd need all the energy she could get to survive an evening Jessie "Misty" Maye…

XXXXX

When Tala finally made it back home, it wasn't the loud exclamation of "Fuck!" that made a sleeping Momo jump out of her skin, but the hulk-stomp from the living room that shook the entire home.

The cutie cat girl shrieked as she nearly hit the ceiling before falling back down on the king-sized bed. "Sorry Momo!" came the worried voice of the amazon in question upon realizing she scared her adorable little housemate half to death.

"D-did something fall?" the catgirl called from the second floor.

"... Yeah. But I fixed it. Just go back to sleep."

"O... okay..."

With Momo calmed, Tala whipped out her Huniebee and dialed in Nikki's number. It wasn't just the fact that Tala's already overly-crammed schedule was now put under a hydraulic press, but the fact that Nikki made such an amazing lie that she wasn't told about beforehand, and especially the fact that she had to cut her date with Aiko short, right before she could clear up her worrying. Just that alone likely took a bite out of Aiko's trust in her to give her enough of her.

But even though she was ready to punch a hole through something right now, Tala didn't want to ruthlessly cuss Nikki out and create _another_ problem that she had to fix. But make no mistake, she'd let the blueberry know just how much damage she did.

"Hey Tal-"

"Nikki, _what the hell_?"

"Oh, the whole business-"

"Yes the whole business thing! And you expect me to be fine with that huge lie?! _Me_ of all people?! At least give a heads up before you sell me to someone! I'd still like to be a damn friend to Jessie by the end of this!"

"Tala, just listen. Please?"

"Well?!"

"Look, um... I... didn't mind spending tomorrow on helping out, and you... didn't pick up after I sent you the text..."

"I was busy! Wasn't that clear?! Me and Aiko barely spend time together! You have any idea what Aiko's probably thinking now that her date's been stepped on?!"

Nikki was silent a moment. "You cancelled your date with Aiko?" Her innocent voice was filled with shock.

"Yes! That's how much stress I'm under right now!"

"I didn't - ... I'm sorry."

The wounded puppy tone of Nikki's voice told Tala it was time to ease off. "Look, next time you go off and make a big decision for me, tell me first, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it..."

"Hey, chin up. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and I need my sexy little secretary to bring her A-Game. You got that?"

"Yeah, okay Tala. I -" A sound of rustling sheets and a feminine groan interrupted.

"I'm tryin' a sleep here, Nik!"

Tala cocked her eye at the irritated voice. _'Audrey?'_

"Yeah, yeah," Nikki grunted back. "Sorry, that's Audrey. She's spending the night at my place."

"Too much to drink or something?" Tala inquired. The image of the scarlet party girl and her little blueberry curling up in a bed together was intriguing, to say the least.

"Or ... something," Nikki replied. "Well, um, good night."

"Good night," Tala nodded. Killing the call and flopping back in her own bed, Tala sighed at the ceiling. Seemed like she'd have to make do with just thoughts of her three goddesses to keep her warm tonight.

XXXXX

When tomorrow rolled around, Tala was ready to go.

Nikki and Audrey monopolized her daylight hours in preparation for the date with Mama Maye. While Nikki set up a get-together with Tiffany and set up a wired microphone system, Audrey played the merciless fashion taskmaster, dragging Tala through a list of increasingly-expensive stores for the perfect sexy and form-fitting dress.

Tala's phenomenally-sized body didn't make the selection any easier. "For fuck's sake," Audrey exclaimed, "doesn't _anybody_ stock little black dresses for six-foot Irish gorillas with double-E tits? Dammit, looks like we're buying you a blouse and slacks, Queen Kong."

But when the night rolled around, and Tala finally met up with the blonde and blue-eyed wildcat, it was game on. Jessie's flirtations began before they even arrived at the restaurant, her magic hands nearly making her redheaded prey pull over twice when those fingers found their way into her slacks. Once they reached the restaurant, Jessie couldn't 'thank' her date enough for all the money that had gone into the reservation and the food. And speaking of food, both parties got to enjoy themselves thoroughly. Tala did like a woman that wasn't afraid to wolf down a full-course meal.

But after both women were satisfied with the hearty meal, Tala took the opportunity to start some small talk in attempt to get on with her and Nikki's plan. "So Jess, how did a sexy wildcat goddess like you get so into..." She pursed her lips with a grin. "... _entertainment_?" Best to ease into it.

xxxxx

At the coffee shop next door, Tiffany gave a happy squeal as she dug into her slice of chocolate cake. "Sooo good! Thanks so much for treating me, Nikki! I'm sorry I was such a pill yesterday. I swear my mom always brings out the worst in me."

"Um, no problem." Nikki's quiet picking at her plate was a huge contrast to Tiffany's happy gorging, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the cheerleader.

"What's the matter? You've barely touched your brownie. Tummy problems, or -" Tiffany's smile went sly. "Aww, I bet you're thinking of Tala!"

Nikki sighed. "I'm thinking about your mom." Wow, did that ever come out sounding weird. "Tiffany, I kinda had another reason for inviting you here tonight." While her friend began frowning suspiciously, Nikki rifled through her backpack and plopped a small bluetooth speaker on the table. She'd just received the covert text from Tala; it was time.

"You have to promise me you'll listen to this. That you won't walk away or get upset, just ... Well, keep an open mind, I guess. It's something you need to hear."

The serious expression on her friend's face left no room for argument. "Okay, Nik. I'm still not sure what's going on here, but I'll hear you out. We're friends, after all."

Nikki nodded in appreciation and switched on the speaker. Tiffany frowned at first, but once she recognized the speakers, her body went rigid with shock.

 _'Tala and ... my mother?'_

 _"... How did a sexy, wildcat goddess like you get so into ... entertainment?"_

 _Well, what can I say, Pumpkin? It was my calling in life. I don't think I'd be here otherwise.'_

Tiffany's face contorted into a pout. "Oh, that's just like her!"

"Shhh. Just listen, Tiff."

 _'What was the job like when Tiffany came along?'_

 _'Well, Lil' ol' me couldn't necessarily get into the business until I was eighteen. But I was sixteen when I got pregnant. Once my support found out, I was on my own.'_

 _'What about your parents?'_

 _'I am talking about my parents, hon. Tiffany'll tell you all about how strict her grandma was when it came to the topic of lovin', but the kicker was when I told Ma what I wanted to do in life. As far as my boyfriend went, his pa didn't take kindly to him knocking up a girl he wasn't ready to help take care of. Neither did I.'_

 _'Wow. At least when my mom kicked me out of her life, I still had pops. What did you do to get by?'_

 _'Luckily, Ma sent me on my way with enough to rent out a rundown apartment. Tiffany was too young to remember any of it up until she was about two and a half, but by that time, I was in the industry and off the ground.'_

 _'And they say being a pornstar is a_ bad _thing.'_

 _'Not if it lets you spend those years with your little bundle of happiness. Once I got myself a nice house, me and Tiffany almost couldn't be found apart. Oh, I remember the nights out, the walks in the park, the games... when I wasn't out shooting a movie, I was at home, helping her grow up.'_

"I remember too..." Tiffany found herself whispering.

 _'What broke up the relationship?'_ At Tala's question, daughter Maye leaned in intently.

 _'Tiffany found out about my job, not that I was trying to hide it. She just never asked until then. I think she had just gotten out of highschool. I figured she already knew what I did for a living, but she didn't say anything about it until the summer after. Ugh, I don't even know where to begin.'_

 _'What was the end result?'_

 _'Well, Tiffany got into UOG, and I wanted to see her off, but she'd already flew the coop. I asked her girls about it, and they said Tiff Tiff just... didn't wanna see me again.'_

"You said that to my mom?" Tiffany gawked at her bluenette friend in disbelief but Nikki just shook her head.

"That's what you said the day you showed me your new dorm, remember? I asked about Jessie, and you kinda blew her off?" Over the speaker, Tala's covert interrogation continued.

 _'Must've been hard for you.'_

 _'Oh, tell me about it. I couldn't go to work for at least a month. I was almost kicked out the house because I couldn't pay the rent. Had to blow the landlord to keep it.'_

Nikki could already imagine Tala's wince. _'Ouch... and that's a good-looking house.'_

 _'Anything to keep Tiff Tiff happy, hon. But that's enough about me. What's my strong and independent business CEO got to say about humble beginnings?'_ That was when Nikki cut off the speaker and turned to her friend, but at first glance, she wished she hadn't.

Tiffany's hands were clenched in her lap, her face bowed down in a look of intense anguish. She was doing everything humanly possible to hold back the tears at the floodgates.

"I remember it, you know? Those good times back when I was a kid, just me and my mom. Going to the water park, playing dress up... There was one summer night where the power went out; I was so scared. My mom did bat an eye. She set up all these candles, scooped a blanket over me and we played board games all night long. I felt so... safe with her, like I could trust her with my life."

Tiffany looked up, and her face was a furious red. "Why are you doing this to me, Nikki? Why are you making me remember?"

Nikki flinched and looked away as she replied. "Tiffany, your mom didn't become a porn star to spite you or something." It was hard to meet the cheerleader's piercing gaze but Nikki fought to stare into her eyes. "Weren't you listening? She did all those things because she cared about you. So you'd have a nice house, money for school; so she could have time to spend with you."

But Tiffany shook her head in denial. "Maybe you're right. So what? It's not like we can go back to the way we were." She sighed deeply. "It's been too long... we've said so many awful things to each other. How could I possibly make things better now?"

Putting the speaker back into her bag and unplugging it, Nikki turned to face her again, awkward as ever. "Say sorry, I guess. What can go wrong?"

"Yeah, but..." Tiffany trailed off, her mind going rife with memories of her yelling at her mother. Every argument that resurfaced was now invalidated as one deep realization after another washed over her. How she yelled at Jessie for never telling her about her job, how she never even said goodbye when she went to college, everything she told Nikki and and Audrey how much she despised her mother...

When she heard the cheerleader's friend's sniffles, Nikki slid over to her side of the booth to wrap her arms around Tiffany's midsection. "C'mon Tiffany, let's go-"

Nikki was cut off by the warm and suave voice of Jessie as she and Tala stepped into the lounge. "Ugh, my producer would _kill_ me if he found out I had a meal like that. You sure know how to please a woman, Mami." She didn't notice Nikki and Tiffany off in the corner booth, but they were noticed by the two as soon as they stepped in.

"Nikki, what's my mother doing here?!" Tiffany's anguish had no time to settle as a wave of anxiety washed over her.

But Nikki was deadset. "Now's your chance to make it right!"

"What am I supposed to say?! 'I've been spying on your date and I heard the story'?!"

The bluenette grew exasperated at her friend's reluctance. "Just talk to her, Tiff! Tala's right there! You'll be fine!" Right after she said that, Tiffany's phone buzzed in her pocket, and pulling it out, she saw that it was Tala's number. But looking around, she saw no amazon in sight.

But when she answered the call, it wasn't Tala. "Tiff Tiff? Honey? Come over and talk to me, baby."

Tiffany glanced rapidly around the lounge. There - in a corner booth near the back - a bronzed arm waving her over. Tiffany panicked and killed the call.

"Nikki, she knows I'm here! What do I do?"

With a shrug and a smile, Nikki pulled her forward. "Well, go talk with her!" The encouragement wasn't enough to convince Tiffany, who gripped Nikki's arm like a lifeline.

"Will you come with me?" she pleaded. "I - I don't know if I can do this on my own."

Seeing that Tala was also with Jessie at the booth, Nikki nodded and lead Tiffany forward. The cheerleader hid behind Nikki like a bashful child, eyes averted and face tucked into her shoulder. Jessie had no such hesitations. As soon as they approached the table, she rose to her feet, opening her arms and wrapping Tiffany in a warm embrace. They stood there awkwardly a moment, Tiffany's head cradled stiffly in Jessie's shoulder. "I missed you, baby."

With a deep shudder, Tiffany put her arms around Jessie's shoulder. "Hi, mom..."

While mother and daughter embraced one another, Nikki and Tala focused on keeping themselves scarce in the corner of the booth. Under the table, Tala stretched out her palm. Nikki took it in her own.

"This is nice ... not part of the plan, but nice," Nikki whispered. "You could've told me you were bringing Miss Jessie over."

Tala gave an exhausted shake of her head. "I didn't have any choice except to explain things. She found the wire."

Nikki scrunched her forehead. "I thought you were hiding it under your shirt."

Tala pursed her lips as though nursing a headache. " _Nikki, she found the wire_."

"Ah..."

Tala motioned for silence. The hugs were loosening, and Tiffany and Jessie were sitting down to begin a long overdue talk.

"I just hope Aiko can forgive me..." the redhead groaned, letting her head fall back onto the backrest.

"Sorry..." Nikki apologized on instinct.

"Let's just forget about it and work through it, alright? At this point, I'm surprised I didn't choose to be a miracle worker." Tala pulled out her Huniebee and speed-dialed her Ai-chan's number. Picking her head up, she listened for the call. "Hey Aiko."

"Hey T. How'd it go?" Surprisingly, Aiko sounded much more upbeat than she thought.

"A resounding success. Me and Nik are just sitting back while Tiffany and Jessie make up. I'm pretty much free for the rest of the night. Wanna grab a drink?"

"I'd love to, but It's gonna be a busy night tonight. Maybe later?"

"Oh, um okay. Sorry..."

"Hey T, it's nothin' alright? Sure I was peeved, but we still had a good night." Aiko never thought she'd be the one trying to pick up Tala's spirits in this situation.

"Yeah, but it was still cut short, and I wanted to make it up to you. I promise I will. Figured a drink was a good place to start."

"Tempting as that sounds, I really do have a lot of work to finish tonight," Aiko sighed, before adding, "but Monday night's free for me. I wouldn't say no if you showed up in your school uniform."

"Monday night detention with Miss Yumi... Well, I have been rather naughty, skipping classes with you."

Aiko gave a tiger growl. "That's more like it. I expect to see you at eight o'clock sharp, Miss Stone."

"Yes ma'am," Tala grinned before signing off. Nikki starred. "What? Wanna join in?"

XXXXX

"So, you and your mom got your shit together?"

"Well, it's the start of something, Audrey." Tiffany was lying face up on her dorm room bed, chatting with Audrey over the phone. "We're talking, and we're gonna meet for coffee later in the week. I'm still kind of weirded out by her work but ... well, one step at a time."

"Tiff, you have got to live a little. I mean, your mom gets paid to look hot and fuck; how is that not freakin' awesome?"

Tiffany have a non-committal 'hmm' before switching topics. "Hey, Audrey? Thanks for helping out. Oh, don't play dumb - Miss Stone's a beautiful woman, but there's no way she found tonight's clothes on her own; never mind that perfect make-up. Her wardrobe screamed 'Belrose' from tip to toe."

Audrey conceded there. "Yeah, Tala's a whole lot of amazing, but fuck if she knows how to dress herself."

"She is pretty amazing," Tiffany agreed. "I mean, you two helped, but this was all her idea to begin with, right? You don't really see people like that nowadays - people who put themselves out there for others. I'm kinda jealous of you."

"Bitch, you'd be jealous of me even without Tala."

Tiffany giggled, but paused before continuing. "Hey, Audrey? Tala's into open relationships, right? I mean, you're seeing her, but Nikki's seeing her too. You all know about each other, so it's not cheating, right?"

"Hey, so long as my Tala comes when I call her, I couldn't give a shit what she does when I'm busy. Why?"

"Nothing," Tiffany lied. "Hey, it's getting late. I'll see you in class tomorrow. G'night!"

The glow from Tiffany's phone winked out, leaving her in a darkened dormitory room with only her thoughts. _'Tala... she's such a gentlewoman.'_

After the reunion at the lounge, the Irishwoman had offered to chauffeur them all home, and had escorted Tiffany to the dorm entry like a proper date. _'I wonder what she's up to now?'_ Tiffany mused. Probably still driving Nikki and her mother to their respective homes, ever the considerate one.

A blush stole over Tiffany's face as she remembered Tala's kind smile, and the way those kind eyes made you feel like you were the center of the universe. Audrey had done a number on Tala's wardrobe, but she did have a fabulous body to begin with. Fit, intelligent, caring ... _'A real woman's woman,'_ Tiffany mused.

As Tiffany's thoughts drifted over the Irishwoman, her fingers quietly drifted underneath her skirt. She'd been guilty of quite a few crushes over her lifetime, and she sensed another one coming up fast...

 _'Live a little, huh Audrey? Maybe I will...'_

* * *

 **We're not quite done yet with Mama Drama. There's still a loose end or two to tie up, so I hope you stay tuned for next week! Cheers!**


	32. Mama Drama: The Pounce!

**Evening, skanks! Here, I submit to you the conclusion to the Mama Drama Arc!**

 **Lunalove25: At some point, Tala stopped denying her nature and embraced it. :p**

 **TopPriority: Tiffany is a good girl. What's to happen when she encounters a great woman?**

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodnight?" Jessie lingered at the front step of her house, holding out even at this last minute. Tempting as the offer was, Tala gave a closing nod. Her car was still running and Nikki awaited her in the passenger seat. Distance-wise, she could have dropped off the gamer girl before Jessie - NIkki's apartment was closer to the college dorms - but she had saved her blueberry's drop-off for last to emphasize her point.

"I've got someone waiting for me."

Even Jessie's disappointed sighs managed to sound alluring. "Look at me: being so ungrateful when it's thanks to you I've got my baby back. I came out expecting a one-night fling; instead I made a wonderful new friend."

Jessie gave her hand a friendly squeeze. "Really, I can't thank you enough for all you've done, Tala. If there's anything I can do; anything at all to pay you back..."

 _'Anything?'_ Tala mused as she brushed a stray bang from Jessie's face. Truthfully, she'd been ready to end things tonight - walk off into the sunset with her good deed done - but it seemed that fate or some higher power wasn't quite ready to let her slip away from Jessica Maye.

"Since you bring it up," Tala smiled, "there was a little something I was hoping you could help with…" Stepping close to Jessie, she whispered carefully into the actress' ear.

Jessie nodded along. "Mm-hmm... Uh huhhh…" Her eyes perked.

"Rawr! Now that does sound interesting …"

XXXXX

"You've been a very naughty girl, Miss Stone…"

Monday night and Aiko grinned ear to ear as she circled her submissive lover on the bedroom floor. Tala sat on her hands and knees in her schoolgirl costume – knee-high socks, tartan skirt, cardigan and a blouse knotted off to expose her midriff. _'So delicious,'_ Aiko thought, relishing the amazon's shudder at the quick tap of her riding crop along Tala's exposed flesh.

"Skipping out on classes? Missing detention?" Tala flinched as Aiko whipped her thigh. "Your punishment will have to be very severe."

They'd role-played "bad student-naughty teacher" enough times to know their parts to a tee but tonight, Tala surprised her by rising to her feet. "Miss Yumi, this is wrong. You shouldn't be treating your students this way."

 _'Huh?'_ That wasn't in the script, but she was still calling her 'Miss Yumi' and hadn't uttered the safe word. Aiko decided to roll with the punches. "On your knees, Miss Stone!"

Tala shook her head. "I don't think so. I think you're the one who needs to be punished."

 _'Where's she going with this?'_ Aiko stepped close and tickled her crop under Tala's chin. "And just what do you plan to do, Miss Stone?"

"Oh, it's what I've already done. All our 'private, late-night detentions'? Well I told the principal all about them, and she wants to have a word with you."

"That's correct, Miss Yumi."

The bedroom door creaked open and Aiko stifled a gasp. Legs! Long, sexy legs in black nylons, standing on four-inch heel spikes like a dominatrix ballerina. Aiko's eyes feasted their way up the principal's body: a buxom blonde dolled up in black-rimmed spectacles, a power suit with a tight black jacket and a pencil skirt that allowed her garter straps to peak through. She wore no blouse underneath her top; just gloriously bronzed skin and the lacy trim of a black bra.

Aiko's voice cracked. "J-Jessie?" It was a fangirl's incredulous gasp, but her idol didn't break character for a second.

"Oh you've been a naughty teacher, Miss Yumi. Discipline is my responsibility, and I don't care for you … 'interacting' with the student body and leaving me out of the fun."

Tala joined Jessie's stern look. "It looks like the two of us are going to have to punish _you_ , Miss Yumi."

Aiko just wobbled her butt onto the bed, mouth agape. Tala took the opportunity to break character, smiling and whispering into Aiko's ear. "Happy birthday, my little Ai-chan."

The teacher blinked back quizzically. "You know it's not my birthday, Tal."

"Oh? Because Jessie and I were just about to change into some more appropriate suits."

Blouses and jackets were flung to the floor. Tartan skirts and office leggings followed. Aiko didn't dare blink lest this perfect dream end: Jessie "Misty" Maye and Tala Stone, the two women she worshiped above all others, strutting and posing in sinfully black lingerie, touching themselves and modeling their tremendous curves from the very best angles.

Oh shit, she was soaked!

And if that wasn't enough, now Jessie was wrapping her arms around Tala's shoulders, putting the striptease on hold so she could lay a deep and passionate kiss on the Amazon's lips. Tala's mouth dropped in shock, allowing Jessie's tongue to slide in deep and have its way with her mouth.

When the oral pleasure finally broke with a wet smack, Tala wobbled like a punch-drunk boxer. "Wow…" A full-on kiss from Misty Peaks was potent as moonshine!

"Mm, this was a wonderful idea, Tala. I haven't had a proper three-way in ages, and it's been far too long since I had a taste of my little Asian peach." Jessie's sultry sapphires locked onto Aiko. "Did you miss me, Aiko?"

Aiko felt a tear welling up. "I thought we were a 'one and done' thing," she confessed. "I've been dreaming about that night we had… touching myself when I think of you."

Jessie smiled as she leaned into Aiko's ear, enjoying the full-body shudder her honeyed voice produced. "You weren't the only one. We have a lot of catching up to do, my baby."

With that, Jessie and Tala crawled onto the bed, one on either side of their Asian lover. Aiko dropped her head in a gasp as their lips teased her neck. Her body trembled as their hands roved over her flesh: snapping buttons and tugging zippers until she had nothing left to hide her skin but her own exotic lingerie.

"What pagan god did I please to enter this paradise?" Aiko panted.

Tala nuzzled her cheek. "Happy, Ai-chan?"

"A threesome with my favorite porn star and my very best friend?" A tear of joy slipped down Aiko's cheek as she leaned into Tala's lips. "Keep this up and I just might forgive you for skipping Saturday night. Just maybe."

"Don't be too quick to forgive," Tala cautioned as she nipped Aiko's neck. "I don't wanna stop this any time soon."

Jessie pouted at the private make-out session. "Mmm baby, save some of that juicy peach for me. Mama Jessie's feeling hungry tonight."

Cupping Aiko's cheek in her hand, Jessie pulled their mouths together and delivered her own hot-blooded kiss. Tala watched in envy as Aiko arched off the bed. After a half-minute in Heaven, Jessie pulled their lips apart, allowing Tala to eagerly join in. The tips of their three tongues flicked and licked at one another in a hungry excitement.

Aiko had never been one to believe in 'true love' and all that crap but as she traded kisses with her two goddesses, as Tala and Jessie dominated her body and pleasured her like no other, a thought occurred:

 _'For you, Tal, I could make an exception…'_

* * *

 **Follow us next week, and we shall witness Tala embark on her next crusade! There's still much unfinished work. Things to do, women to love and be loved by. Until then stay frosty.**


	33. Other-Worldly: Encounter

**Hey guys! Miss me? I hope so. We finish another arc, and so we begin anew. I do hope you all enjoy this next plunge as much as Cypher and I did writing it. Fun fact: This whole arc, we first wrote it two years ago. Time flies, it does. But anywho, I've kept you lot waiting for long enough.**

 **Lunalove25: It brings happiness to me that you consider Tala up there with those two seductive heavy-weights. :)**

 **Bloopercritic: It is, isn't it? Glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

"Seems I just can't get away from this teaching gig no matter how hard I try..."

It was a Saturday afternoon, and a glorious spring day. The kind of day to be enjoying the sunshine on a leisurely walk through the park, or for sunbathing with an uppity redhead on the sandy beach, or helping a beautiful Asian woman with her herb garden. Heck, it was even a day to retreat inside an air-conditioned apartment: shut the blinds, fire up the video game console and grind a few levels with a bluenette RPG partner.

"How did I agree to spend a Saturday as nice as this on physics homework, Tiffany Maye?"

"I guess you're just that nice of a person, Tala." The blonde cheerleader flipped her pigtail over her shoulder and smiled in that effortless way that must have earned her dozens of male suitors. Maybe it wasn't so bad, being holed up in the corner booth of a retro diner with physics notes spread across the table. Tiffany had a way of brightening the mood, like she was carrying around her own portable sunshine.

That, and she was paying for the ice cream. Tala took another scoop of her double-decker sundae and gave a heavenly sigh. "I've been hanging around the Nutmeg so long, I never realized this place existed."

"I know, right?" Tiffany put down her pencil and took a scoop of her own strawberry sundae. "This place has the best ice cream ever. It's the perfect place to unwind or to take a date!" Tala watched the blonde gag on her spoon as she realized her words. "Or for a study session," she added quickly. Her cheeks were blushing a rosy shade to match her ice cream.

"A date, huh? I'll have to take Nikki here sometime. Probably not ritzy enough for Audrey, and Aiko would want a spot with an open bar."

"Those girls must keep you plenty busy," Tiffany noted. She'd regained her composure but kept her eyes in her lap in a cautious way. "I'm pretty lucky that I could steal you away for an afternoon."

Tala shrugged. "I should be thanking you, actually. I love those three, but sometimes it's nice to get some time to myself, just hang out with a friend."

"Kyanna keeps talking about your gym sessions," Tiffany noted with a crafty smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're looking to add a fourth to your circle of 'friends'."

Tala laughed it off. "Kyanna? No way, she's a great buddy; awesome spotter at the gym, but that's all there is between us."

Tiffany nodded. "So that number four slot's still open, huh?"

Tala leaned back in her seat. "Ugh, there's just so much going on between Nikki, Aiko and Audrey..." Still, that role-play evening with Aiko and Jessie had been something phenomenal. A good reminder that there was plenty of excitement to explore with new people. "Well, I'm not actively looking, but let's say I'm keeping an open mind. What's gotten you so curious about my love life anyway?" Tala asked for the sake of courtesy.

"Oh, i-it's nothing," Tiffany stammered. A moment earlier she'd been nodding in a calculated way, but now she was nervous as Nikki outside her apartment. It was cute, really. "I've just never met someone with your um ... philosophy about relationships. Actually, I've never met anyone quite like you at all. You're one of a kind, Tala Stone."

Tala was about to reply when her huniebee interrupted. _'Odd, why would Amelie be calling?'_ "Hello?"

"Tala? We need to meet. Celeste says she haz to see you."

Tala's inquisitive expression contorted into one of concern. "What happened?"

 _'I am wit Celeste on my way to your house. You must get here az quickly az you can. We will talk when you arrive.'_

"I'm on my way." Shooting to her feet, Tala's gaze shifted back to Tiffany, and whipping out her wallet, she fished out some cash and handed it over to the girl. "Here Tiff, pay for the sundaes and get a taxi. Sorry to cut our day short, but duty calls."

"W-wait, Tala! What's going on?!" Even though Tiffany was well-informed of Tala's occupation, the thought that the amazon was being called on a mission made her heart hammer in her chest.

"If my guess is correct, my colleagues and I have got some unfinished business with some friends. Head home." Leaving no room for debate, Tala stormed out of the establishment, leaving her sundae behind.

Tiffany barely had time to get her things together and catch her. "But Tala, I can help-" she began, but was silenced by a raised hand on the amazon's part.

Sighing, she met the young girl's eyes. "This isn't up for debate, Tiff. Just head home. I'll call when everything's fine." Without waiting for a reply, Tala motioned for Tiffany to stand back before speeding off into the afternoon traffic.

Watching her Saturday afternoon so abruptly cut short, Tiffany crossed her arms with a pout and fuming sigh. But the gesture was only skin-deep. She hadn't the slightest clue what someone like her could contribute to Tala while on one of her monster hunts. Nikki and Tala alike went on and on about their traps and chases, but- "Nikki! That's it!" Whipping out her cellphone, the cheerful college student went into her contacts and called up her bluenette friend as she headed back inside the diner with the money Tala gave her.

XXXXX

"So you got me here. What's the situation?" Tala, Celeste, and Amelie were all gathered in the basement of Tala's house. Namely, the hidden workshop behind the hall of displayed weapons. The three veteran monster hunters were gathered at the round table in the middle. All eyes were on Celeste.

"You may recall the combat arena we effectively put an end to a month ago."

Tala nodded. "I was convinced we rounded up all the monsters and aliens that ran amok amongst the chaos."

"All who were not able to make it off-planet, we dealt with, yes. But following that, I have been at work finding out where it is Drek's gladiators are taken." Clicking a few buttons on her wrist, two holographic projections in the form of wanted posters appeared above the table.

Taking in the pictures, Tala cupped her chin. "Right. But we definitely busted Drek."

Shaking her head, the blue-skinned bounty hunter typed away at her wrist, and pictures of herself, Amelie, and Tala appeared. "That is true. But destroying Drek's operations only served to make us more desirable targets. The three of us were victorious against him, his guards, and his beasts, hunting down every single one of them."

Tala's grin was wide enough to split her face. "Finally, a story where humans _aren't_ the weakest link."

The sharp jab Amelie administered with her fountain pen meant to deflate Tala's bravado. "Sit tight. There's more." She gestured to Celeste to continue.

"During the previous solar cycle, I detected a Psi-Rax mercenary ship entering your planet's atmosphere."

"Psi-Rax?" Tala inquired.

"They are a mechanized species powered by artificial consciousness. I believe you would refer to them as 'robots'. My sensors detected only a single occupant, but noted that it had been upgraded with full body optic refractors."

Tala raised her hands in a sign to stop. "Whoa, slow down Celeste. Optic? As in, camo?"

"Holograms," Amelie clarified. "It means that zhis robot could show up az anyone you know and attack. We cannot trust anyone."

As they each digested that grim news, a buzzer sounded from among Tala's workshop machinery. She strode over to a closed-circuit TV monitor and toggled the camera over the front porch. The black and white video showed a twin-tailed school girl on the front stoop, rapping at the door quite insistently with a panicky expression. Tiffany.

When Tala moved to head upstairs, Amelie clapped a hand around her wrist. "Were you jus' listening? For all we know, zhat little girl could be ze Psi-Rax mercenary! We need to stay down here; form a plan, jus' ze three of us!"

"Amelie, it's just Tiffany. Besides, you think I couldn't handle a single cyborg assassin?" She turned to Celeste for support. The alien rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Psi-Rax cloakers are only able to copy an individual's physical appearance. Without prior research into a target, they would have no knowledge of that person's past." Tala shrugged free of Amelie with a satisfied smirk.

"See? I just have to ask her some questions, and if she can't pass the test, you two can come back me up, guns blazing. Celeste, will you stay here with Amelie?"

"Ahm not as weak az you think," the Frenchwoman scoffed. To herself, Tala nodded and wondered where the petite half-wraith had developed such an iron grip. _'It was like I had my hand in a vice press!'_ Still, she wasn't about to be intimidated by Amelie, never mind this shape-shifting robot boogeyman. If this Psi-rocks or whatever wanted a fight, she'd bring it.

Tala plodded to the front hallway. Mind running with ways to catch a liar in a lie, she unlocked the door, and Tiffany spilled in breathlessly.

"Tala, thank goodness your home! It's about Amelie, I -"

Tiffany's breath hitched when the giantess slammed the door behind her and slammed her hand beside her head, pinning the cheerleader on the spot. The nervous blush on her face, the hurried gasp of her chest at their proximity. She even got her lips quivering in that adorable fashion Tala loved. So far, her guest was acting just like a proper frightened schoolgirl about to be devoured by a big bad wolf. Tala's mouth hitched in a smirk. _'I should do this on the regular.'_

"Tiffany. How's my favorite girlfriend doing?"

"Oh, you know, j-just... wait. Girlfriend? W-we talked about it, but I d-didn't think-" Tala's grip released in an instant.

"Want a drink?" Tala asked out of the blue, retreating and striding into the kitchen to reach into the fridge.

Expression growing nervous, Tiffany took a seat on the long couch in the living room. "Alcohol right after ice cream? I… kind of like my stomach in one piece, Tala."

The amazon huffed. "I'd have thought otherwise, after the run you probably took to get here." Nonetheless, Tala emerged from the fridge with two capped bottles.

The blonde began rubbing her arm. "I-I had to, Tala. You see, I stopped by Amelie's house one the way here, and- oh!" Tiffany began, but was cut off when she threw her hands up to catch the wine cooler tossed her way, then the bottle opener magnet that followed. Fumbling with it for a second, she set both down on the coffee table. "I'm fine, Tala. I-" She was cut off again when the amazon marched towards the basement, motioning for her to follow. Tiffany did, eyeing the magnet on the table, but she swallowed when she saw the large woman grab a mace from one of the display racks.

"False alarm," Tala declared as they strode into the back workshop. "Just our lovable Tiffany Ann-Marie."

Celeste was about to speak up but Amelie interrupted. "Tala, why are you bringing a civilian in here? Just being near us could put her in harm!"

"Ammie, I think I can handle protecting one cute little girl." While Tiffany blushed at that description, Tala sized up the Frenchwoman. "Amelie, you right or left handed?"

"Left, why-AAAUGH!"

Tala mace smashed into Amelie's left elbow, dropping the half-wraith to her knees. Her scream ripped through the basement bunker.

"Well you'd better learn to use the right. Huh, you even come with pretty convincing pain receptors."

Tiffany screamed. "Tala! Ohmigod!"

"Tala, explain this assault on your fellow human!"

Tala just motioned for silence, and traded her mace for magnets, holding an industrial-sized piece close to the gasping Frenchwoman's face. Her skin distorted in a concave, like it was fleeing the magnetic field. Satisfied, Tala brought the mace down on Amelie's shoulder, ignoring the half-wraith's second cry.

"'That little girl'? Tiffany Ann-Marie? Quick update, murder-bot - Amelie's met Tiffany before. Off hours, of course."

The wraith immediately ceased her sobbing, reverting to a machine-like neutral. "She kept such detailed logs of her work activities," she sighed. "It seemed almost too perfect."

When Tala brought her mace to halt an inch from Amelie's nose, the woman didn't even blink. She smirked, amused at the attempts at intimidation. "Do what you want with this body; I'll just upload my consciousness into another shell. Which is more than I can say for your friend. I had to beat her something fierce before I could scan her properly."

It took every ounce of self control not to smash the Psi-Rax in its mocking face. The mace's head sent sparks and small debris flying when it met the stone ground. "Where's Amelie?!" Tala demanded.

"Oh, you'll be seeing her soon enough," the machine chuckled before powering down its hologram shell. A ball-jointed doll of featureless white metal materialized. Sparks flew from its limp left arm. Its face was completely blank.

"The human you copied. Where is she?" Celeste pointed her laser pistol to the machine's temple, to no avail.

"I have only one thing to say to sub-class specimens like yourselves," it declared. A compartment in its breastplate popped open, revealing a flashing green light. "Teleporter matrix fully charged. Preparing warp in three... two..."

The last thing Tiffany saw was Tala shoving her far away. Then a blinding blast of green light. When her eyes fully adjusted, the ball-jointed robot lay lifeless on the floor, its puppet strings cut.

Tala and Celeste were nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuun! This is going to be sooooo much fun.**


	34. Other-Worldly: Setup

**Another week flew by without me knowing. Shit. Well, late or not, this _is_ happening. For you guys.**

 **TopPriority: Can't imagine Celeste being around Ammie enough to know her ins and outs.**

 **Lunalove25: Ohhh, there is much fun to be had.**

* * *

"Tala."

There was a stirring groan and a slight, buzzing noise.

"Tala!"

"Ow!" Tala sprung awake at the sharp pain at her side. Looking over to the perpetrator, the amazon's emerald green eyes met the golden orbs of... Celeste. But in doing so, she took a good look at her surroundings. They were bound with their wrists locked together behind them, tethered to the ground on their knees by glowing cables. The room was dark, and all she could make out aside from dim service lights were the gold of Celeste's eyes. She must've used her horn to poke the shit out of her. It all came flooding back. "Right... teleporter. What happened between then and now?"

The Norai shook her head. "You are simply not accustomed to transporters. Burst variants such as the one used on us are particularly disorienting. But that is irrelevant. We are trapped with no means of escape."

The amazon furrowed her brows. "Not with that attitude." Tala gave her bindings her all, tried to move and twist her limbs, she even tried to spit on the cords. Nothing. Not even the cuffs against her skin moved in the slightest. She deadpanned at seeing Celeste roll her eyes. "Right... so... we're on our way to... some kind of arena?"

The bounty hunter nodded. "Most likely. My bounty has nearly doubled following Drek's defeat, and the one created for you marks you as exotic. The Psi-Rax that captured us is likely intent on selling us."

"Huh..."

"You appear rather nonchalant about the situation, Tala Stone. We have been restrained, abducted and transported off-planet with no certainty of returning. Are you not concerned?" Celeste asked in intrigue and more than a little concern. As far as she's seen, Tala was a far cry from the wide-eyed, panicky human abductees that marks most media surrounding the idea. But it did bring into question Tala's peculiar thought process.

Tala just gave a shrug. "Fighting is in my blood. Where we're going, I'm pretty sure I can get used to it. And the girls, if I don't come back, they can eventually move on without me. Besides, my vacation couldn't last forever." Her eyes met Celeste's. "But most of all, you and me, us facing this together, that's the best thing I could have hoped for."

There was a purple blush well-hidden in the darkness and the dim blue light of their bindings. "Oh… Well…"

Tala let her head fall to a tilt. She bumped her companion with her elbow. "C'mon, Celeste. If we're gonna be fighting together until the end, at least be open with me."

The Norai shook her head. "It is merely that… I had hoped to spend further time with you, Tala Stone; to witness more of your prowess as an alpha female, perhaps even indulge in recreational sex. However, these are far from the circumstances I had envisioned."

The amazon nodded. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. But yeah, kind of a far off from my own idea of me being bound in front of you."

The norai huffed. "I still fail to see how that would intensify the sexual experience."

"Okay," Tala began racking her mind. "Imagine-"

Celeste pursed her lips to listen before a door opened and blinded them with a piercing light. Two aliens shuffled in - humanoid, but with flat noses and leathery, green skin that gave them crafty, snake-like expressions. Tala sized up their plain, gray jumpsuits, their bored expressions and pegged them as hired labourers.

The first alien stepped up and dusted his palms. "All right, soft-skins - it's tag time." He aimed a taser rod at Tala and Celeste while his partner clamped metal bands around their necks.

"Standard shock collars," Celeste whispered through her teeth. "We'll be administered an electric current if we deviate from their orders or a set arena." She meant to be subtle, but the leathery alien overheard and scoffed.

"The shocks are for disobedience," he explained. "Leave your designated area and they just explode."

"Wonderful," Tala muttered. There were live explosives strapped to their necks.

But with their collars set, the restraints on their wrists were deactivated. "Let's get a move on, females. You're off to processing with the third member of your team."

"Third?" Celeste inquired. They were forced from the room and into an equally dark hallway, where a weary and hunched-over human awaited the rest of her chain gang. Tala's eyes flashed wide.

"Amelie! Ammie, what've they done to you?"

"They didn't kill me..." To Amelie, that was one way of looking at things.

"What happened?" Whether it was deductive reasoning, or her memory of Terminator 3, as soon as Tala figured the Amelie she ran into was an impostor, she assumed Amelie was 'Terminated'. She'd be even more overjoyed to see Amelie alive if it weren't for their current predicament.

The half-wraith shrugged, not knowing that herself. "I tried to get away az soon az I waz aware our guest was... not themselves. But my invisibility proved... ineffective." There were chuckles and chortles from their escort when she said that, and Tala could practically see the frustrated scribble over the Frenchwoman's pale head. Nonetheless, if Amelie was beaten as badly as she was told, then medical science in space was where it was at. And Tala had a feeling she and the space infirmary were gonna get well-acquainted.

But the amazon was beside herself. "Mmmm... I wonder what our gals back home are thinking. I managed to get Tiffany out of the way before we were beamed here. But I was hoping Nikki was at least told."

"A longshot, wouldn't you say?" It made a good deal of sense that Tiffany would go to Nikki for help if not anyone else, but it was safe to say help likely wasn't going to come anytime soon.

XXXXX

Back on Earth, Nikki stared at her panting, weary cheerleader friend and did her best to digest the information spewed her way. "Sooo... you got a call from Beli, saying that Amelie's apartment was all smashed up and she'd disappeared. You went to go see Tala for help, and you found Amelie, only it turned out she was a shape-shifting robot from outer space and it zapped Tala and Celeste into another dimension?"

Tiffany took a long swig of water and nodded. "Pretty much. Any questions?"

Audrey raised her hand. "Yeah, I sure as hell have one. Why were you meeting Tala for a 'study session'? You're actually good at physics!"

While the cheerleader went red as Audrey's fiery locks, Nikki just swiveled her chair away. "Audrey, Tala and Celeste are missing. Why would you care about Tiffany's physics grade?"

The party girl glanced between Nikki's innocent puzzlement and the guilty-looking Tiffany. "Holy shit, you really are dense when it comes to people, Nik."

 _'Thankfully...'_ Tiffany thought to herself. Aloud, she cleared her voice. "Nikki's right, Audrey. What are we supposed to do? I mean, we can't just call 911 and ask for help about an alien abduction!"

"The fuck if I know," Audrey shrugged. "I'd say go see Frenchy McMilk-Face, but looks like she's gone too."

"Warp whistle," Nikki murmured while stroking her chin. "If that robot teleported Tala, then before we do anything else, we need a way to go where she and Celeste are."

"Oh that's a big help, Nikki," Tiffany snapped, stamping her feet. "We'll just go to Cape Canaveral and ask the NASA scientists to lend us a space shuttle!" This sarcasm wasn't like her, but she was being eaten up with guilt. Deep inside, it was her fault this had happened to Tala. "How the heck are we supposed to get into outer space?"

"Hey, at least I'm giving suggestions, unlike someone!"

While Tiffany and Nikki traded barbs, Audrey flicked idly at her cigarette lighter, taking advantage of the fight to get past Nikki's 'no smoking' house rule. "That Celeste chick came from outer space, didn't she? Doesn't she have a ship somewhere?"

Bluenette and blonde paused and stared dumbly at Audrey. "Audrey," Nikki exclaimed, "you're a genius!"

"Well, no shit."

The gamer girl leaped to her feet. "C'mon ladies, I think I know where we need to look."

XXXXX

When Tala, Celeste, and Amelie were next allowed to move without restraints, it was when they were thrown onto the alien equivalent of assembly lines where they were none-too-gently stripped bare, blasted with water, blasted dry, and scanned from head to toe.

Amelie was completely beside herself, trying to disappear at every turn, only to be poked and prodded by a new instrument at every stop.

Tala, figuring panic was as fruitless as escape, just braced for whatever probe or instrument came her way.

Celeste, knowing the procedure from first-hand experience, just went along with it, though she was as happy about it as either of her companions.

When they finally made it to the end of the line, all leading to a dark room with a single light from the floor, the three were donned in skin-tight bodysuits. Celeste's mirrored her own mercenary outfit, sporting no cover for the legs, and cleavage that reached down to her abdomen. She'll need it to stay cool. Amelie's similarly lacked any kind of her plating, and while her torso was covered up, none of her limbs here, akin to a sleeveless leotard. Tala, however, had by far the most protection. She had red plating over the torso, shoulders, and knees, and unlike the slippers her companions had, Tala had thick, armored boots to cover her feet. These were more or less tailored to their strengths and weaknesses.

All that remained of their previous wear were their blast collars. But the issue now was how incredibly tight the suits actually were. This didn't sit well with Tala. "I'd have imagined after all that probing and scanning that they'd have at least given us something that fits." The redhead nearly choked out, trying to move around. The chestplate felt more like a girdle, she could feel her pulse in her palms, and the only thing that wasn't constricted was her neck, where the collar was. She didn't know whether or not to be thankful.

Celeste, who took the time to do some stretching, regarded the giant woman with an informative look. "The material retains elastic properties, Tala. They will loosen with further movement."

"Zhey expect us to fight in zhis?" Amelie piped up once she was finally able to breathe a little easier. Though she was the smallest, and therefore weakest when it came to anything pertaining to the body, she was accustomed to tight spaces, but that still didn't make the experience in any way pleasant.

But no sooner Amelie said that was when the lit platform they were standing on started to ascend toward an opening ceiling. "I think we're about to find out."

Once their eyes adjusted to the sudden, intense light, all three women reverted to their survival training and scanned their surroundings. They appeared to be in a misty forest grove. The ground at their feet was covered in a soft, green fuzz similar to lichen. A faint mist that hovered around their ankles obscured up to their knees. _'Like wading through a pea-soup fog,'_ Tala frowned.

To their left, a mossy rock formation towered like a monolith. A waterfall stream trickled from its peak and sloshed down the rock, bisecting the field with a small river. _'A centerfield boundary line,'_ Tala surmised. Whatever enemy team they'd be fighting would most likely start off on the opposite side.

"My earz ah buzzing," Amelie grimaced, clutching her head. Tala felt the same cacophony of noise, but it wasn't a headache.

It was applause.

Just above the rock formation, the scenic field switched into a metal coliseum. Rows upon rows of alien spectators alternately cheered and howled at their entry, probably reflecting the bets they'd placed. It was with some disappointment that Tala realized the 'boos' heavily outweighed the cheers. "Not working with the homefield advantage, I see."

An alien announcer began pontificating over a loudspeaker system, and Celeste translated in real time. "A new season ... new challengers... to test the age-old query of ..." she frowned, struggling with the terms. "Natural and construct? It's some sort of idiom."

A thunderous boom called Tala's attention across the arena, to the opposite shore of the fog-swirled river. Three shadows had emerged from the ground - hulking, hunchbacked and staring them down with eerie, red eyes like lasers. The hiss of pneumatic gears and the crunch of metal servos shook the ground as the red-eyed shadows lumbered forward.

" _Qu'est que c'est?_ " Amelie exclaimed. While she and Celeste assumed defensive positions, Tala cursed their luck.

"Natural and construct. Shit - we're in a themed match, girls! It's Man versus Machine!"

* * *

 **Fear not, my lovelies. No one's gonna be idle in this arc. But the ball has to get rolling.**


	35. Other-worldly: Excursion

**Action you desire, and so action you shall have. Here, we introduce some new faces, partly to correct an error.**

 **Error 404**  
 **Men not found**

 **A doosie, right? Anywho, I do hope that this coming arc will be as enjoyable for you as it was for me.**

 **Lunalove25: Ask and ye shall receive!**

 **TopPriority: That we are!**

 **3-13 Sniper: If it was, what classes would you put our 3 combatants?**

* * *

An earth-trembling roar bellowed from the fog and the trio had but a split second to scatter like roaches.

The pouncing machine that made the first attack immediately barreled after Tala's retreating form, ripping its dug-in claws from the earth before giving chase with its fellow machines splitting up after their prey. They were huge, like the male othuum they fought, but these… _things_ had metal plating over the synthetic musculature that gave them their fluid, deadly movement.

Tala's mind was racing a mile a minute and adrenaline flooded her system like a crew rushing to battlestations. The mechanical beast was closing in fast. Swerving into a hard right, she gunned it for the arena's monolith. In a flying leap, her foot made contact with the rocky slope, and with the power of her deliciously beefy legs, she launched herself backwards, her automated chaser and its claws passing under her retreating form as it itself lunged forth, embedding its unbloodied claws into the solid rock of the monolith.

Tala expected to stick the landing and keep moving but the ankle-deep fog - and the debris that rested within it - snagged on her landing foot, causing her to trip and fall. Were it not the familiar clank of metal against the ground, the amazon would have got up and kept moving. But no, she had stumbled across something valuable. She quickly reached her hand into the region she landed, and pulled forth a... blaster? Phaser? It didn't matter. It had a handle, a trigger, it glowed blue, and it looked like it could kill something. "Good enough for me."

XXXXX

Celeste was a hunter.

She'd grown a penchant for killing things that could kill her right back; speed and precision were her best friends and second nature. By putting those meticulously trained and refined evasion skills to use, the Tendricidian huntress broke the prowling beast's line of sight, weaving through the fog and the rock formations just long enough to change the hot pursuit chase into a two-way hunt. However, whereas the red-eyed metallic quadruped actively sought out Celeste, the blue-skinned she-devil searched about for a weapon.

With the crash of the other machines and the cheers of the crowds serving as ample background noise, Celeste could shadow her chaser without being found.

XXXXX

Despite the predicament, Amelie was doing well for herself.

What she lacked in fighting prowess, she made up for in her ability to sway away from danger, even as it came millimeters from tearing her asunder. With her skin-tight leotard clung to her body, her ability to go invisible was pointless, though it did make telegraphing her movements impossible, which allowed her to stay one step ahead of each swipe and lunge.

With all that bobbing and weaving, it became only a matter of time before she came across something useful. Namely, a shoulder cannon that was about as long as she was tall, jutting out from the fog, gleaming in the dimmed light overhead, calling to her. No doubt she'd need more than just a moment to pull that out of the ground and aim it. And that was a moment she couldn't afford with this primal advancement in technology hot on her heels.

Fortunately for her, when she found the weapon by tripping over it, she was just small enough to lay flat under the thick layer of fog and be overlooked by the beast bot as it closed in on the thud of her hitting the ground. _'Quelle chance...'_

Rolling on her back and aiming the cannon skyward, Amelie whistled and the beast came. She loosed a brilliant stream of plasma into the machine's underbelly as it flung itself at her, claws outstretched. Charred scrap and oil flew in all directions as the overpowered boomstick tore Amelie's opponent asunder, its bottom half before her, and its top half raining into the fog all around her.

XXXXX

The fall of their comrade made both remaining bots swivel their sensors, and that second of distraction was all Celeste needed. She dashed forward in a single lunge, and both of her cloven feet shot like a piston into the machine's eye just as it turned back towards her. The shattered red light fell into the fog like raindrops.

The beast reared back to release a robotic cackling screech, a blaster emerging from its shoulder, now spraying without a means of acquiring a target. The machine swiped and flailed about, but Celeste was already on its back. She piston-kicked the firing blaster loose with her foot, wrenched it free, and jammed the barrel into the synthetic muscle and wiring on the side of its neck. She found and pulled the trigger, and didn't let the sparks stop flying until it stopped moving, dead.

Celeste dismounted the smoking, headless carcass with a smirk. ' _No beast is safe from the likes of me or Tala.'_

XXXXX

Tala was having no such luck with her opponent, which had manifested shields over its shoulders. It took a defensive posture whenever Tala fired off a shot, absorbed the blasts and then swiped at her with glowing claws. Tala dodged, but every near-miss sent the air around her crackling with lightning. "C'mon, c'mon," she cursed, mashing at the firearm's various buttons. She must have changed settings because the phaser's LEDs shifted yellow and her next shot fired a continuous stream of golden energy.

The metal colossus seemed to chuckle as it raised its shield to intercept. Guard up, it marched towards Tala, pushing her energy beam back closer and closer. Tala stood her ground, but already her weapon was overheating.

 _"Tombe, tu bete!"_ A cacophony of laser pellets accompanied the French curse. The colossus jolted up and raised its sword arm to block Amelie's oncoming attacks.

"Tala!" Celeste's attack came from the opposite flank, and the metal beast yelped before detaching its shield arm into two separate limbs and launching a second barrier against Celeste's assault. It was an immovable wall and the crowd cheered as their champion deflected three separate attacks at once, but Tala saw their advantage; saw it's beady, red eye sensor swiveling left and right with panicky speed as it tried to keep tabs of all three attackers.

Charging forward with a roar, Tala switched to rapid-fire mode and launched a scattershot of glowing shots. The shield juked to catch each shot but it couldn't catch them all. A hit to the shoulder, to the chest made it scream and flinch, allowing Tala's next shot to aim for its head.

The sensor node burst clean off its neck. The colossus wobbled drunkenly, swung its arms in a blind, last ditch attack and finally collapsed. Tala looked to Celeste and Amelie, her comrades and each nodded firmly. The fight was over.

"GRAAH!" The coliseum-sized cry came from the spectators - alien jeers and hisses. Galactic foodstuffs rained down on the arena, and only a well-maintained energy shield - a space-age bug zapper - kept the winning trio from being pelted with slimy confections. "Ah think we upset ze gamblers," Amelie commented.

"Are you functional, Tala?" Celeste inquired. The Norai insisted on invading Tala's personal space to check for wounds.

"I'm fine," the Amazon assured, wiping her brow. "Don't drop your guard just yet, though. Looks like our host is coming to chat." She gestured to another underground platform rising to the surface. A finely dressed dignitary surrounded by a host of armed guards trooped forward.

Tala gripped her phaser as they were approached and surrounded. The pathway the security force created was walked down by the dressed alien noble. For obvious reasons, he approached Celeste.

"Ah, the famed Tendricidian bounty hunter. Celestia, was it? I see you're not above the help of primitives from backwater planets."

Feeling her still-sloshing blood boil, Tala reaffirmed her grip on the handle of her phaser, a million scenarios on wiping out the surrounding force flashing through her mind. But sensing the rising tension in the air, Celeste regarded the purple-skinned dignitary with a raised brow.

"If you dare insult my ally once more, I may forget the slave collar around my neck. I can assure you, Tala is anything but 'primitive' when in battle." The honest compliment did its job, and the hyped up amazon seemed to simmer down some.

Noticing just how close he came to a mishap, the suited alien smirked, raising his hands in mock defense. "Clearly. But backwater or not, I am thoroughly impressed."

He sauntered over to Amelie first. "A skin-cloaker. It's been deca-cycles since we've hosted a warrior with your capabilities. I'll have to speak with our tailors about fabrics that will accommodate you. Always keeps the crowds excited to have a wildcard."

When he turned to Tala, his charming smile dropped. "And you. Your team defers to you as leader but all I see is a savage brute."

"Have we met before?" Tala squinted, her mind wandering back to the big fight club bust. That same purple-skinned species... the gang leader, Drek, threatening them from the hanger catwalk...

The alien smiled as he regarded the woman with a more analytical gaze. "No, but you look every bit as imposing as you do in your wanted poster."

That information took only moments for tala to compute. _So Drek was his kid brother back on Earth?_ This Agorian did have an older look, the kind of face that enjoyed slow cruelty to quick vengeance.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing your spirit, Miss Stone. Round after round of grueling fights - making me a tidy profit of course - and a heap of satisfaction for my family and I." He motioned for the guards to escort off the prisoners. "Smile, Miss Stone. You're an arena warrior now, and that's the title you'll wear until the day you die."

Tala calmed herself down and regarded their host with a more civil level of animosity. "Fighting runs in the family. Can't say the same for you."

"Tala," Celeste piped up again, resting a hand on the back of the amazon's weapon of opportunity. Tala's gaze shifted to her blue-skinned companion, and softened some more. It allowed Celeste to gently wrest the phaser from the larger woman's hand. Amelie did the same, letting the behemoth of a weapon tumble back down into the dirt. All three were scooped up by the security detail surrounding them. The only ones who paid attention to that however, were Amelie and Celeste.

With the situation defused, the extraterrestrial gentleman stepped back and regarded the three with a content smile. "I am Rogan, by the way," he declared with a commendable bow before nodding to the closest guard on his right, who pressed a button his wrist, and an opening in the arena's boundary opened behind them, revealing a large corridor. Stepping to the side, Rogan wordlessly prompted the security team to escort his new arena warriors, and four of them did so while the formation broke to follow Rogan.

Celeste began to inform Amelie of what she knew of the inner workings of their new lifestyle, but Tala, who likely knew how be a gladiator from either her blood or experience, remained silent. That is, until she passed a contently grinning Rogan.

 _Let the games begin._

XXXXX

"Nikki, just give it a fuckin' rest already!" Audrey snapped, frantically pacing back and forth, her red-eyed glare trained on the bluenette in question.

Nikki was currently typing away at Tala's laptop in the kitchen, and no matter what she tried, from passwords to bypasses to hacks, she just couldn't get into the GPRD system to get help. "No!"

But Audrey had enough. "Nic, we turned the fuckin' town upside down trying to find a damn lead! Everyone we talked to doesn't know shit, the ship you found is locked, Tala's shit is locked, the wraith's shit is nowhere to be found. Kyu only shows up whenever she feels like and we don't know where the fuck else to go!" Each failed solution, the redhead counted off on an exasperated digit. Clearly, Audrey was tired of searching.

But the hopeless romantic wasn't. "There's still more to look at! I'm not giving up!" Nikki tried another algorithm and just like every attempt before that, she was met with a blank page. "Augh!" The frustrated grunt was accompanied by a her foot stomping on the carpet.

Audrey threw her hands outward, as if stating the obvious. "It's a fucking worldwide database! No offense, but a nineteen year-old nerd isn't gonna get into it!"

Nikki had enough. Setting the laptop off to the side, the bluenette shot up like a piston and stalked her way over to her friend, poking an accusatory finger in her b-cup chest. "What do _you_ know, Belrose?! This whole time, you've been doing nothing but bitching and complaining about how we can't do anything!"

"We certainly haven't been successful!" Audrey tried to defend her case, and she wasn't going to back down from Nikki just because Bluebutt was having a hissy-fit. Glaring right back, she leaned back forward, jabbing a finger into her friend's sizable chest. "We've been at this for two whole fucking days! I've got a life, you know that?! I've been skipping school so you wouldn't be making a dumbass out of yourself!"

While Yin and Yang were currently having their argument, Tiffany was listening to it all unfold from the living room, Momo's saddened bundle of cat fur curled up in her lap. Just hours ago, she'd been frantic and unyielding in her attempts to find a lead, just like Nikki and Audrey, but after a run-in with her mother, and some hugs and soothing words later, she could think clearly again. She was still worried beyond belief, but now she could think clearly. But without as many connections as the two arguing girls, she was as lost as they were.

 _Tala, I hope you're okay..._

Momo's ears stiffened as the doorbell rang. A visitor? Seeing that her two friends were occupied with their spat, Tiffany moved to answer. "C'mon, Momo." The last visitor to this house had been a cyborg bounty hunter, so Tiffany felt justified in keeping an attack cat at her side and a kitchen knife behind her back.

"Um... Hello?" She had to crane her neck up and up to catch the eye of this tall, gaunt stranger. Blonde hair sliced into a military crew cut, quiet and intense eyes, and pale skin pulled taut over rigid cheekbones. Easily six and a half feet tall, he was like a tall and spindly scarecrow keeping watch over his field.

"Tala home?" he grunted after a minute's silence. He was wearing a tight T-shirt and camouflage-print pants. Combined with his hair and black boots, Tiffany read 'military', but he could just as easily be mercenary.

"She's um, out," Tiffany answered. "Can I take a message?"

The stranger paused, cocking his ear as if listening for earpiece chatter. "No," he finally decided. "You're all I really need."

The next minute was surreal. The tall stranger stepped across the entryway - Tiffany could no more stop him than a chihuahua could stop a steamroller - and backed her against the wall, slamming a palm next to her head to cut off escape. He bent over to meet her trembling baby blues with his own steel-edged brown eyes. She held her breath, too terrified to move her weapon hand. Momo had fled at the first sign of danger, leaving her all alone.

The man reached behind his back - Tiffany flinched at the oncoming weapon -

\- and stared blankly at the offered red rose.

"Huh?"

The giant swallowed carefully. "I-thought-Tala-was-the-most-beautiful-woman-I'd-seen, but truly-she-cannot-hold-a-candle-to-your-majestic-radiance."

The speech was mumbled, monotone and sounded poorly rehearsed. When Tiffany only continued to stare, he rose up to his full height and frowned.

"Sorry. You're ... one of Tala's girlfriends, right?"

"That's - I mean... that's between Tala and me!" Oh lord, her cheeks were probably red as her tartan!

"Oh... Okay," the giant shrugged. It was hard to read his emotions under his monotone grunts, but he appeared equally discomforted by his display and apologetic. "Sorry. _She_ says I should practice whenever I meet a new ...'broad'." His nose rankled at the term.

" _She_?" Tiffany repeated.

"You know it, homie! Just the hardest-working love fairy this side of Uranus," chimed the voice of an invisible trickster. " _Majestic radiance_? Really, Mack? What's wrong with 'bootylicious jelly'?"

The giant frowned as a familiar pink sprite materialized at his side. "... Not my style," he muttered apologetically.

"Pfft! Wimp. Oh hey, Cheerleader. Meet Mack, my latest client. Little rough around the charm department but at least he's easy on the eyes, eh? He's also your ticket to finding Tala," she added with a smirk.

It took a split second for the blonde to process that last bit of information. Looking back to Mack and his military gear, it all clicked into place. Before the love fairy had time to flutter off, she was scooped up in the arms of the schoolgirl, the carried momentum sending the two spinning with Kyu almost a foot off the ground. "Ohhhh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

When Tiffany finally had the wherewithal to let the skimpy sprite go, she held her at arm's length with her largest possible smile before pulling her back in for a tender embrace. "Kyu, you're the best!" she cried over the pink cutie's shoulder.

Kyu herself couldn't say she was surprised, but that hearty smile of hers showed that the gesture wasn't unwelcomed. "You can make it up to me later, if you know what I mean." Tiffany broke away, giving Kyu the opportunity to rotate her crushed arms, make sure they weren't broken by the passionate display of affection. "You didn't think I was actually gonna sit on my ass while our little amazon was abducted by aliens, did you?"

"Well you sure as hell took your sweet ass time, Sugardust!" Audrey spoke up as she strode in from the kitchen. Nikki was in tow, but the bluenette hung back on account of the tall scarecrow in the room. But the redhead, after joining the love fairy and the tall six-four stud, shifted to one side and pointed a questioning finger at the man. "Who's this?"

" _This_ fine hunk of man-meat..." Kyu began, fluttering up to his side so they were shoulder to shoulder, giving the gaunt stack of bones a friendly pat on the back. "Is Mack Ross. This guy rolls with Tal's crew." As the pink love proxy introduced her new client, Mack himself just gave an awkward wave. He couldn't remember ever being in a room with so many cute girls before. Thinking about Tala, he felt a ping of jealousy towards the redheaded amazon.

"Well shit! That's convenient!"

"Shit! Really?!" It was Nikki who uttered that second outburst, and at the mere mention of Tala, she went from shy and uninterested to bright and cheerful. She glanced up at Mack, but upon seeing just how imposing the six-foot scarecrow of a man actually was, her excitement died halfway. "Um... are you here to help?"

Seeing the awkward exchange, Kyu didn't know whether to laugh or to cringe. She fluttered over to Nikki, offering a reassuring rub on the back. "Trust me Nick, the guy is harmless. If you can get past that thousand-yard stare of his..." Mack nervously shifted his gaze. "Then you're straight. You know, you weren't that different when Tal came to Glenberry. I can only _imagine_ what she had to go through to finally get through to you."

Audrey huffed irritably. "Yeah, yeah. Let's save the bonding for later. Beanpole - how's about you start bringing my Tala back, hmm?"

Mack stared blankly a moment before turning to Tiffany. "We shouldn't waste more time. Tala was abducted here?"

"Umm, that's right," Tiffany replied. She kept one eye on Audrey, who was none too pleased at being ignored.

"Hey! Slim Jim, I'm talkin' to you here!" Again, Mack ignored her.

"Show me," and he proceeded to follow Tiffany to the basement.

Audrey gave his arm a firm yank, stopping Mack in his tracks. "Hey! Stringbean! I was saying-"

"Oh. Did you say something? Sorry." Mack tugged his arm free and continued after the cheerleader. Audrey was spitting fire.

"The nerve of that jackass! Nikki, did you see that? That clown completely ignored me!"

"I know," Nikki replied, spellbound. "I like him already."

* * *

 **Don't you just love it when the bully got nothin' on the new kid on the block?**


	36. Other-Worldly: Meeting

**Back at it again. But as with any new place, we gotta dip our toes in the water.**

 **LunaLove25: Then stay frosty!**

 **3-13 Sniper: An apt analysis. I do consider Celeste's class one geared for speed, though. Those legs don't lie, and neither do I.**

 **TopPriority: I know, right? I was under the impression Tala burned the last one in the form of Audrey's boyfriend.**

 **spanky1988: Well here it is!**

* * *

Downstairs, Mack looked over the scorched stone of the workshop floor with a deep frown. Being that his resting face was a natural frown, the girls found themselves completely lacking in insight. "Soo... any clues?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah," Audrey snapped, "any clues, Shit-Lock Holmes?" Again, Mack completely dismissed the redheaded girl standing to his left.

"Nothing too important. Given that it was a blast that took them, one with a finite radius, you and the others are fortunate no limbs were lost." He shrugged before standing and commandeering Tala's laptop. "But mechanics aren't my specialty."

"What _is_ your specialty?" Tiffany asked, hovering behind Nikki. Mack's dull eyes seemed to twinkle as he replied.

"Demolitions."

"Ah."

"And by the time I'm done with him, MacBoom will be an expert at setting off fireworks," Kyu added with heavy winking.

"Please tell me you're doing more than just surfing for porn," Audrey snarled as she paced around the soldier, and to everyone's surprise, Mack finally replied.

"I'm phoning in help." He seemed almost wounded that Audrey would think so little of him. "I don't know machines. But I know someone who does."

"He must be a real _leet_ hacker," Nikki chimed.

"Yeah. But don't call 'um 'he'. She prefers Lady Gray..."

"'Lady Grey'? Pfft..." Audrey circled back over to Mack's left as she planted her hands on her hips with a disapproving brow raised. "I suppose you've all got some other retarded names you like to call each other?"

As per the norm, Mack ignored her as he took Tala's laptop and strode over to the desk to have a seat. The girls followed after, and the mere idea of it, three girls following him wherever he went - even though the gesture was entirely situational - made the demolitions expert blush as he typed away at the keyboard. It was a minute or so later when the laptop screen came alight with the face of a young, fire-haired punk babe dressed in a black tank top. She was chewing gum.

"'Ey Sarge! Any luck?" A thick Australian accent sounded over the loud rock music in the background.

"Specialist O'Connor," Mack greeted nice and audibly with a nod, relieving an irritation in his left ear. "Our... friend's information was accurate. I'm with Tala's friends as we speak."

The nose-studded rocker reached offscreen to the side, and the music went down to a more manageable level before she regarded the other end of the call. She notched up a smirk. "Seems Tal likes 'em bite-sized."

"Ugh, puh-lease!" the red-headed she-devil protested upon hearing that remark. "Like you would know!"

Their contact raised a curious brow. "Oh? Well then you'll have ta tell about it over a drink while we get ta know each otha'. My treat."

Audrey shrugged in contentment, but before she could voice her approval, Tiffany rested a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Um... Miss O'Connor? It's awesome we're all getting along, but we _really_ need to get going if we wanna save Tala." The pleading tone in her sentiment didn't go amiss.

Mack nodded. "There were signs of a concussive force at the scene. And Tala, Agent Delacroix, and their accomplice are gone."

Nikki agreed. "Yeah um, how soon can you get here?"

"'Bout half a day," O'Connor surmised with a shrug before looking back to Mack. "I'll go get the cap'n an' we'll be there a-sap, Big Guy."

"Noted."

"I look forward to that drink!"

"Thank you _so_ much for helping us, Miss O'Connor!"

With a hearty grin, the orange-haired punk waved off the notion. "Please, call me Kate. Out!"

With that, the transmission was cut and Mack closed the laptop.

XXXXX

Tala stumbled into the transport ship's cabin, her armor soaked in blood and her hair sprinkled in snowflakes. "No, not giant alien stags, not spear-chucking, arrow-flinging yeti-people. We had to fight spear-chucking yeti people riding giant alien stags! In this fucking cold!"

"Naturally. Illegal arena hosts such as these rely on the thrill of extreme environments to generate spectator interest. Rogan is far different from his simpler, baser sibling." Celeste was occupied rubbing some warmth into a collapsed Amelie's limbs. Hailing from a race that welcomed the cold, she was the only one nonplussed by their latest battle, declaring the whipping winds and mountainous terrain 'refreshing'.

"I take it Rogan put these guys through hell?" the amazon asked, bracing before she yanked an arrow from the meat of her thigh and tossed it outside before the hatch closed.

The blue-skinned hunter winced at the action, but lowered her head in response. "They are a primitive but sentient species, although judging by their simple and bestial attack patterns, their mental state was highly degraded. They must have endured many battles..."

Tala and Amelie looked at one another. Was this their fate? To keep fighting and to see what broke first? Their bodies or their sanity?

"But back to the subject matter of Rogan, not all competitors have been abducted into service as we were," Celeste continued. "For some, combat is a means of erasing monetary debts to the criminal syndicates. Others actively seek the glory of battle or a chance to indulge their base desire to kill. Do not hesitate to terminate any of them," she emphasized.

"How can we keep zis up?" An exhausted Amelie shivered. "Ah feel ready to die already."

"Death is preferable to being in another prison."

"It'd do you both well to know that nothing's ever as bad as you think." Tala stated. She had a feeling she'll have to remind them that a lot. "At the very least, we have each other." Standing was a pain, but she wanted a good view from the cell's window. The ship was returning to the starport, and she wanted a good survey of their home prison. _'Now, what's the chink in this place's armor?'_

After receiving assurance from Amelie that she was fine for now, Celeste stood and followed Tala's lead, moving to the adjacent window for some reconnaissance of her own. Tala looked over to her, grateful for the help. "I don't suppose you know who or what comprises Rogan's security?"

Spurred by the thought of escape, the blue-skinned bounty hunter brushed aside a few stray locks of hair, focusing again on the approaching station. "Most Agorian leaders of any profession enlist members of their own race exclusively. From what we've seen thus far, Rogan is as such. But it would not be unlikely to face an automated force, should we manage to escape the gladiator habitat ring. Any who manage such a feat would be in violation of enough regulations to be terminated on sight without question."

"Then we'll need some help."

Celeste looked over to the amazon with a questioning stare. Had she not just heard her regarding the other competitors? But Tala just regarded her look with a shrug. "Not everyone has to be our enemy. You and Amelie are prime examples."

"That is... possible. But it is unlikely those motivated by hope of escape have lasted."

The amazon just shrugged again. "Some call this place home. Some may jump at the chance for a better one."

"Perhaps..." the alien conceded. Her mind withdrew in thought, allowing Amelie a chance to speak up.

"Don't forget zees collarz. Zhey can electrocute us or blow us up at any time. How do we get around zhat?"

Tala's hand went to her neck. "Speaking of which - we're outside the arena compound, aren't we? If our heads are still attached, then there must be some way to deactivate them for transport."

Armed with that fact, Tala paid extra attention when their ship landed and unloaded. The Agorian guards who escorted them to their 'quarters' - the squad captain waved at them with a black baton. Tal had assumed it was merely a blunt weapon but she could see other gladiator teams docking and being waved along by other guard leaders and their black wands. She swore her collar made an electronic beep when the baton swung by her neck.

' _I'm gonna need one of those.'_ she noted.

XXXXX

The complex that served as their new home was a massive space station, orbited by an inner and outer ring.

Tala didn't know what the core section housed, but it was safe to assume that the center was Rogan's domain, primary systems, the main arena, or all three.

The middle ring was the only one she was somewhat familiar with, based on the map-screens she'd encountered following their initiation against the machines. It was the habitat ring where the gladiators lived. The cafeteria, quarters, relaxation area, and the pre-game armory were all located here.

The outermost portion was where everyone else spent their time. Lobbies to place bets, spectator areas to watch the carnage, gift shops, bars, and the docking areas were there, including the one that took them to other planets to fight.

But right now, it was time for them to eat. With the re-introduction of humans - there had been previous Terrans, Tala was told - English was added back to the language-cycling sign posts that dotted the walls alongside the maps, allowing the trio to find their way. Amelie hoped that Earth food made it back on the menu.

Stepping into the cafeteria, the trio looked about as a hungry Tala led them to the lunch line. "I could eat anything for lunch right now..."

"So could they..." Amelie swallowed, fighting the urge to disappear with eyes of all kinds on her. One green alien with several eye stems and several more missing blinked each of the ones they had in tandem before turning his - or her - attention elsewhere. She wondered if any of them could see her if she vanished.

"They are as dangerous as anything else we have fought," Celeste reminded them, reducing her voice to a whisper as they took their spot at the back of the food serving line. For all they knew, an othuum could be child's play for the likes of these gladiators.

Tala hummed, trying to look around and over the behemoth bug alien in front of her to gain a look at the food. "Everything bleeds, if you know where to hit it..."

Once they got their food, mostly blocks of cultured meat, vitamin supplements and water, given their newbie status, the three stood in the open, looking for a place to sit. Amelie pointed out some open tables at the far end, but as she and Tala stepped off to make their claim, Celeste refused to move.

"It can't be…"

"What?" Tala asked, looking back before following Celeste's line of sight. ' _Are those … other Norai?'_ She smirked. "Wanna sit with them?"

Their resident Norai shook her head. "There is a high chance we are not welcome."

"What makes you say that?" Surely, anyone stuck in a situation like this would be nostalgic to see one of their own, right?

But Celeste held onto her doubt. "Most Norai who are taken offworld are abducted into slavery. The very few of them who escape to freedom, like myself, are never grateful or friendly."

"You came out pretty well."

"I had enemies who were keen on befriending me." She regarded Tala with a more thoughtful look. "Not many Norai have someone like you to fight alongside."

Tala flashed a toothy grin. "Guilty as charged." She stepped next to Celeste as they faced the Tendricidian table. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, stepping off.

"Where are you going? Tala!"

"Is this seat taken?"

The two Norai at said table, both female, turned away from their conversation to face the newcomer. They initially met Tala with a scowl, but when their gaze landed on the lesser females that followed her, their expressions softened.

"You may sit," spoke the larger of the two, sporting a short razor cut for her silver locks and a broken horn. She was roughly between Celeste and Tala in size and it was clear she was the strength of the two. Her companion was about the same as Celeste in stature. This second Norai had pristine, sharpened horns, smooth bangs swept to one side, and an altogether more elegant look. Nonetheless, their attire resembled Celeste's, with belly-deep cleavage and shortened legwear, though their outfits were far more personalized than the simple black fabric that made up Celeste's attire. It seemed Norai favored skin-tight with a lot of skin exposed. At least, in this mild climate.

Tala couldn't say she felt particularly invited by their opening, but she didn't rule out bad social skills. Two prime examples took seats on either side of her. Not to mention the golden eyes of their acquaintances that continuously swiveled up and down her tightly hugged musculature in appraisal. No doubt they thought of her as the 'alpha' of their little team, and it seemed Celeste and Amelie thought so as well. But whereas Amelie simply had little desire to speak, Celeste, for any number of reasons, held her tongue and looked to Tala to do the talking. Stepping over here _was_ her idea though…

So taking her perceived image into account, Tala opened discussion. "I learned a lot about your kind from my friend here. The Norai do, in fact, make excellent fighters."

"You must be very wise," the more elegant one quipped. Aside from her shameless staring at Tala's toned body, this one's gaze, when it met Tala's eyes, was as cold as ice.

Tala chalked it up to the warrior life. "We didn't make Rogan's list by underestimating our opponents. As a matter of fact, I think we _over_ estimated his sibling."

"So you must be that infamous group from Terra," the larger one registered, then turned her attention to Celeste. "Making you Celeste of Luvendass."

"You know me," Celeste narrowed her eyes. "But I do not know you."

"I am Zathra of H'tai," spoke the bruiser.

"Luna," the silent one added.

Tala and Amelie exchanged a look. The former seemed pleased. Her smile broadened dramatically. "I'm Tala. Tala Stone. Not a tribe surname, but a family one."

Amelie rolled her eyes, but nonetheless nodded in affirmation. "I'm Amelie. Delacroix."

Zathra regarded them with rising interest. "And Celeste Luvendass. You make for an... interesting alliance. Varied. Unique."

"Dangerous," her companion quipped.

The amazon shrugged. "We get the job done, at least."

Celeste took the moment to speak. "Our pack is formidable, yes." She cast a small glance at Tala. "With a more than capable alpha."

Tala had to admit she was rather taken aback at the declaration, expressed aloud with such conviction, but she took it and went with it. "I'm a little curious though," she leaned in, resting on her elbows. "Is it just the two of you together in the arena, or are you swinging a threesome? Or am I asking too much?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the elegant-looking Norai huff.

Zathra chuckled. "Our Alpha prefers to introduce herself. But worry not, Tala Stone. If you were important enough to draw the attention of Rogan, then you and The Silver Blade will surely meet. You may think of her as _the_ alpha, not just ours."

But whereas Celeste and Amelie shared a look of caution, Tala had a smirk to rival the alien she sat across from. "Oooo, _The Silver Blade!_ Ominous! I like it." Tala rose to depart. "I look forward to a good fight, Zathra. And from what I'm hearing, so do you."

Team Terra departed, and they regrouped at an empty table, where they finally began to eat. Cultured meat and vitamin supplements were abound, but one look told them that the more revered gladiators had a more customizable palette. One such team that was comprised of a trio of land whales had fish tanks full of broth as they plucked boiled tentacles from the soup. Tala licked her lips. ' _If it's that I'm smelling, I'll_ take _it!'_

But that wasn't the subject on everyone's mind. "Why did you do that?" Tala looked back to Amelie, who spoke up. She stood on the line between concerned and terrified.

"Why not?" Tala shrugged, picking up a cooked meat square with her fork. "I wasn't gonna divulge our life stories, if that's what you think. They're our competition. They don't necessarily have to be our enemies."

"Have you learned rien from ze fight club?! Theze are gladiators. Murderers. Who kill fo' sport."

"Soon, we will too." Tala bit down and was utterly disappointed at the blandness of the taste. "It sucks Amelie, I know. But these are the cards we're dealt. Killing is terrible, and there may be death around every corner, but I just see it as our job without pay."

"I share Amelie's doubt, Tala." Celeste stared down her meal, refusing to eat. The purple fruits and burgundy vegetation were a fairly standard Norai cuisine but it appeared she had no appetite. "But while I agree that our reservations will not save us here," Her eyes met Tala's. "what makes you so certain we will emerge from this still sane, if at all? We are caged, like animals."

Tala set her fork down and regarded the two with a harder look. "Three things. One," she raised one digit with a mouth full of food. She swallowed. "This is what we do for a living. All three of us. If we're still sane this far in our careers, we'll be fine. Two," Another finger. "I'll _die_ before I let _anything_ happen to either of you. You know me, and I like to think I know you two. Three, there's nothing to fear but fear itself. New place, new rules, stripped bare, I get it. But give it some time, you'll get used to it. This place reminds me of my high school, honestly. Got monsters of all shapes and appendages. Except the people here aren't paid to kill each other."

Amelie's eyes rose in alarm. "Your classmates tried to murder each -?"

Tala smirked. "Let's just say our dodgeball games got a little intense. And don't get me started on the madness that went down at prom season."

" _Mon dieu,_ Tala what school did you attend?"

Tala gave a cocksure grin. "No place special, just a loveable little joint called _Spooky High._ "

* * *

 **A little bit more setup. It's always fun making new friends, right?**


	37. Other-Worldly: Undertakings

**So as a heads up, I'm posting my story on AO3, for those of you that prefer there rather than here. I'll try to do a chapter daily with some clean-up work as I go. But keeping up here is still my *Puts on sunglasses* Top Priority!**

 **TopPriority: Look no further!**

 **LunaLove25: Glad you think so!**

* * *

Back on Earth, the twelve hour countdown was nearly up. Nikki, Audrey and Kyu had all left to order takeout. Tiffany had insisted on staying to keep their guest company. She was sitting across the kitchen table from Mack - the soldier assembling some electronics and wires from Tala's basement - and the standoffish giant seemed hellbent on ignoring her.

"Um, Mr. Ross?"

"Mack," he clarified. "You say something?"

"I was asking," Tiffany repeated for the third time, "If you just work together, or if you're friends with Tala." In his eyes she must have been just another lowly civilian, but he didn't have to be so dismissive all the time, ignoring what they all said.

"Tala's a friend to everyone," Mack replied. He set down his tools, eyes swimming with memories. "Always wants to help out. Always knows what to say." He paused to scratch at his left ear, as if hesitating.

"There was an accident. I was in a vampire crypt. Set off a bad charge, brought the whole place down. I was buried six feet under. The squad gave up on me. Not Tala. She kept digging and digging. When I saw the light again, it was shining behind her face."

"Wow," Tiffany gasped. She never doubted it, but it was nice to receive the assurance that Tala never gave up on anyone.

Mack's phone chimed with a quick text.

 _-We're in town. 5 minute ETA_

The Captain. They had time, so he asked, "What about you? How d'you know Tala?"

"Well..." Her face became alight with fond memories of her redheaded paragon. "We started off as kinda friends of a friend, but when she helped out at the university, she looked to me to help out with curriculum. She always did her best to help out the students however she could, always going out of her way. After that, I just couldn't help looking up to her. And then she got me and my mom back together..."

The hard-hearing gentleman nodded. "That's Tala for you."

But that got the blonde thinking. If that's the Samaritan amazon just being herself, that invokes a certain line of thinking. Resting her head in her hands, Tiffany thought over how she should ask her many questions. "Was Tala always like this?"

"In a way, yeah."

Tiffany tilted her head. "What was she like before?"

Mack sighed in apathy, scratching his ear again. He looked up to her from his work, and from her slight startled look, he figured he came off as irritated. "Erm, sorry. But if you want to know more about Lieutenant Stone's past life, you'll have to ask the captain." he informed before returning to his tinkering. "The two are practically inseparable..."

That gave her food for thought.

"So they're really close, huh? Um, as in 'friends-close' or 'close-close'?" A part of her was curious to learn of any patterns behind the women Tala shared her affections with.

Mack only kept his head down. He must have been insulted by the question. "Oh god, sorry. That was rude of me," Tiffany blurted. Too personal, way too personal!

"Huh?" Mack seemed startled by her outburst, then alarmed to see a pretty girl squirming and red with discomfort. After another bout of ear scratching he added, "um, can you speak up? It's ... Hard to hear people ... Sometimes."

Now Tiffany took her turn to rear up in surprise. "Wait ... You mean..."

"I'm... My left ear, I mean. Doesn't work like it should."

"So then... You mean all those times you were standing up to Audrey, ignoring her taunts-?"

Mack fidgeted in his seat. "Didn't want to ask her to repeat herself. Your friend. She's… scary."

Tiffany couldn't help but giggle. A mountain of a man, but good-hearted like a puppy. Mack didn't seem so scary anymore. "It's nothing," she reassured the puzzled man. "Just, let's keep your ear a secret from Audrey. She's easier to manage if she thinks she can't get to you."

After considering it, Mack smiled. "Okay."

A sing-song voice at the back door. "Food's here," Kyu chimed. Then a formal knock at the front.

"The Captain," Mack noted, rising from his seat. He had a bit of haste once he saw Audrey make her appearance. "Let's go meet her."

"Sup, bitches!" Audrey kicked the door back open as she followed behind Kyu, bags in hand. Nikki Made her way in after, head low as she closed the door behind her and went to join Tiffany and Mack at the door.

The door opened, and waiting at the other side was blonde woman in her mid-thirties, dressed in an aviator jacket, jeans, boots, and a classy pair of aviator glasses. She grinned with everyone's reflection in her glasses. "Captain on deck!"

"Captain." Mack greeted with a smile, stepping aside to allow entrance, followed suite by the girls.

"Good to see you, Sergeant. Glad to see you smiling" She stepped inside and removed her shades, hooking them on her shirt collar. "No doubt due to the both of you." The woman extended her hand to both girls, giving firm, but gentle handshakes. "Captain Erika Boor at your service. But offline, I just go by Rika. Who might you be?"

Nikki let Tiffany introduce herself first, and the younger blonde's face went as red as a tomato. She couldn't place it just yet, but she looked at this woman, and thought of her mother. "I'm Tiffany, ma'am. I'm a friend of Tala's."

Brown eyes landing on her, the bluenette ducked her head. "Nikki. Tala's uh... girlfriend." For some reason, Nikki felt like she was meeting her girlfriend's parent. Her blush was just as bad.

Miss Boor quirked a brow of interest as Mack shut the door behind her. "I can imagine Tala being abducted must've been hard for you especially." Rika's implied acceptance of the situation and the caring tone that carried it seemed to put the bluenette at ease.

Nikki nervously scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, it was. But before Tiffany told me what happened, Tala pushed her out of the way before she was abducted."

The captain looked back to the now-upset Tiffany with an understanding smile. "So you feel partly responsible."

"It is my fault," Tiffany admitted, overtaken by guilt. "If I hadn't been there, Tala would have been completely focused and -" Rika's palm on her shoulder silenced her.

"Miss Tiffany, it's small comfort, but it appears that our enemies were determined to abduct Tala at all costs. They would have tried again. The fact that you were on scene to witness it, that Tala put your welfare first, is the best possible scenario. It means we were alerted to the situation immediately, and that we can begin an immediate counter-offensive."

"I guess you're right..." Shucks, Tiffany found her heart swelling at Miss Boor's confident smile. Just like Tala, she knew just what to say.

"Begging your pardon, Captain, but wasn't Kate dispatched with you?"

"Quite right, Mister Ross. O'Connor took the initiative of sweeping the outer premises for traces of enemy surveillance. She notified me that she would be entering through the rear."

Mack instantly understood. "Fastest way to the kitchen," he noted. The stoic, motherly Rika gave a small sigh in return.

"Fastest way to the kitchen," she agreed.

As the four of them finished introductions, their attention was drawn to the kitchen on account of the excited and exasperated chatter brewing. When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of a skimpy love fairy, a punk-haired babe, and a lolita-dressed chick sitting at the dining room table, digging into a pizza and chatting it up.

"So Kate, what do you do when some asshat piss you off?" Audrey leaned into that one.

Kate cupped her chin, racking her mind for a good response. "A good punch to tha face usually gets the point across, but for repeat offendahs, trollin' with hacks is fun."

Belrose was fascinated. "Shit, really?"

With a grin, Kate nodded. "Yuh-huh. Afta Kyu stole my fruit gushahs, I got a good look at her diary."

Kyu almost choked on her meal. "You what?!" She screeched with her mouth half-full of pizza.

Seeing that response, O'Connor smirked and continued. "Ya shoulda _seen_ what she wrote about Tal-"

The pink patootie swallowed her food and smirked. " _You're_ just mad 'cause you knowTal's where it's at!" Kyu couldn't care less what was in her diary, she already wears her thoughts on her white lingerie sleeves.

"Err, are we interrupting?" Rika spoke up, crossing her arms and leaning in the entryway with a smirk of her own.

"Cap'n!" Kate 'Lady Gray' O'Connor was on her feet and saluting in an instant, a greasy slice of pizza smacking her forehead. "Perimetah secured, ma'am. Ah wus jus ... Interviewin' the witnesses?"

"BUS~TED," Kyu and Audrey sing-songed.

"At ease, O'Connor. We're among friends." While Kat exhaled, the captain sauntered close and plucked the pizza from her hand.

"Nevertheless, I trust I needn't remind you that your deportment reflects on all of us at the GPCD. It would be most unfortunate if these young women got the impression that we were anything less than professional."

All three party girls jumped a little as the captain sank her teeth into Kate's pizza, chomping straight down to the crust. "N-no ma'am," Kate squeaked.

"Excellent." Rika returned Kate's leftover crust and spun on her heel. "Take your meal and your hardware downstairs, Miss O'Connor. I understand there's some alien technology that requires analysis."

"Damn..." Kate groaned as she stopped scanning the room and left for the basement. On the workshop table was the decrepit remains of the drone Tala took a swing at. And next to it was Nikki, with a device just like the one Kate was using.

"What's wrong?" The bluenette spoke up, seeing the punk girl's bitter expression.

"I ain't sensin' anythin'. Whatevah trail is here, it dispersed ova the time it took for us ta get here." She scanned over the battered bot again, but just got the same result. "Robits are covahed in the database, but our friend here is just a medium for the actual program, who was probably safe on their ship." The disappointment grew contagious as Nikki let her head fall back in frustration, but immediately picked it back up when an interesting memory hit her. "Ya got somethin'?" the tech expert asked, seeing the shift in mood.

"... No, it's a stupid idea."

O'Connor just shrugged. "I'm all eahs. Anythin' helps."

"Well... well you watch Star Trek, right?"

"I favah DS9, but yeah. Got a theory?"

With nervousness gripping at her, Nikki began chewing at her nails. "Well, Celeste's ship probably has a sensor log we can use. T-the ship was still cloaked when Audrey ran into it, so it must've still been on, I guess..."

Nikki awaited Kate's response, and grew a content smile when she saw the punk rocker girl's wide grin. "No wondah Tal likes you."

Nikki could only blush.

XXXXX

"So, here's the ship ... or, it's there, but you can't see it. ...Yeah."

Kate nodded along, one rock-blaring earbud removed so she could follow Nikki. "Abandoned ware-house in the commercial district. Good choice, mate." Kate's portable tablet had an accessory like a small satellite dish clipped on top, and she held it up to the empty air. A few screen presses caused the cloaking field to fizzle and disappear. "Holo-disruptah. Nicked that offa captured smugglah lookin tah collect Earth weapons," the techie grinned.

Some beeps, buzzes, and hums later, and the sleek vessel of the hunter hissed open the hatch. Nikki was about to eagerly head up and in, but was stopped by Kate's arm. When she looked to the party girl with an exasperated look, O'Connor waved her tablet. "Ya think your bounty huntah 'll just let us on her ship?"

Nikki's response died in her mouth. "Oh... right..."

Kate crept up the ramp, waving her scanner side to side, but the kicker was- "Agh! Fackin' Christ!" the punk ginger exclaimed once the back of her hand made contact with a forcefield, which, once she touched it, it flared up and delivered a shock. She staggered back, and Mack made a move to catch her, but she stopped herself before she fell back on the ramp.

Kate flexed her hand, and making sure it was still functional, turned to face the others. "Cap'n, we might need a small EMP on the field."

Rika nodded. "Mister Ross, if you would?"

The squad giant stepped forward and knelt over a small silver box crowned with a messy halo of copper wiring. Nikki watched him, completely absorbed in his work as he clipped in wires and fiddled with switches with the quiet intensity of a young boy assembling a Lego kit. Nikki was pretty sure this was the first time she'd seen the quiet giant smile.

"Cell phones," he grunted before standing up with a red button remote, shooing them back. Nikki had time enough to kill her power and then Mack hit his switch. His boxy device whirred and hummed like a microwave, while the warehouse's overhead lights flickered and popped. Celeste's ship gave an electronic groan of protest before the entryway lights faded completely.

Kate clapped wildly. "Y'know wot they say - ya can't find a door, ya make one."

Not one for grandstanding, the demolitions expert just shrugged sheepishly.

Nikki followed Kate and her captain on board. The equipment looked staggeringly advanced to her, so it was a little frightening how quickly Kate remote-hacked her way into the system with her portable equipment. They quickly had access to a scanning bed and were examining the deactivated Psi-Rax with the galaxy's finest forensic tools. "Crikey, ma'am, ah think I've got somethin'."

Rika Boor stepped forward to the hologram Kate had summoned - a galactic map highlighting two coordinates. One must have been Earth, the other, the robot mercenary's last location. "Good work, Miss O'Connor. Now, what's say we get this vessel flight-worthy..."

"It'll be a lit'le before ah can map the basic controls onta this." Kate reached into her satchel and pulled out an Xbox controller. Not the 360 model, but the original, complete with a fancy tiger finish. "First, ah gotta decrypt tha labeling." Setting the USB device back in her bag, Kate headed over to the main console and looked about for a panel or hatch. All the controls, from flying the ship to the forward weapons, were in the front console. Beneficial for a vessel with primarily one occupant. But despite that, the ship was fairly roomy, enough for at least six individuals. The occupied pods told them that this was some sort of small prison ship. Perfect for storing bounties.

Nikki was eager to explore the rest of the ship, as her girlfriend's badass alien colleague called this place home, but she still had a question that was eating at her. "So Kate..." the bluenette began, standing over the techie's shoulder as she typed beeps and hums on her tablet. "How... how do you know how to rewire all this? I mean, it's an alien ship!" Not to mention the team got to work with such efficiency, it was like they did this many times before. Oh, and alien ship. Okay, by the numbers!

Kate remained focused on her task, but smirked all the while. "Well, this is an easy case. Wit' our lit'le bounty huntah darling bein' humanoid wit' five and a thumb, it's kinda self-explanatry ta guess where everythin's mapped out. Doors, controls, systems... that, an' a few years uh' experience nevah hurt."

"So... why an Xbox controller?" Another excellent question.

The punk ginger shrugged. "Jus' so any of us can fly this sexy beast. Ya jus' might need ta be our stand-in pilot. Why else would the cap'n say ya can tag along an' not tha cat-girl or the girl cat?" Nikki blushed at that. That made sense. She knew not only how to pilot a vehicle mapped to a controller, but also had the smarts to keep in mind what kind of environment space was, and if Celeste's ship was anything like what's in Asteroids, she'll be ready to dominate the galaxy.

Meanwhile, back over with Mack and Rika, the captain had just finished a call while the sergeant stood by, ready for his next task. "Well Mister Ross..." Rika began to say, tucking away her cellphone. "Corporal Wolfsbane and Tiffany are on their way with our gear. With her studious organizational skills, we're ahead of schedule, how 'bout that?" She wore a pleased smile, shifting to one leg, leaning her head towards her weapons expert. "I don't suppose you think Wolfsbane'll finally shift his sights away from the lieutenant, hmm?"

Mack was about offer his opinion when the rip-snorting roar of an unmuffled engine answered for him. "What the-?" Startled, Nikki rushed outside the warehouse to scope out the intruder. Mack only sighed.

"Here we go..." Kate rolled her eyes.

A well-rusted Volkswagon mini-bus sputtered and growled at the warehouse doors like a lion stalking its prey. The interior was stacked with crates and the speakers were booming with ... was that Duran Duran? 'Hungry Like the Wolf'? The startling cherry on this terrifying cake was when the passenger door ejected and Tiffany came rushing out in a nervous daze. "Tiffany? Who'd you hitch a ride with?"

"Nikki, stay inside, okay? This guy he's -"

Clunk, clunk. The sound of leather biker boots pounding the pavement. Whump. The sound of a muscular arm slamming the driver's door shut. Nikki scanned this newest teammate: dressed in military fatigues, but raring at the chance to show off his stocky biker bod. Thick hair on his forearms, thick hair bursting out his popped collar, and a shaggy mane of brown, ponytailed hair with mutton-chops on the side. The driver leaned back to swig deeply from a bottle of beer, then chucked the empty glass across the pavement with a long, howling "A-whooo!"

Rika's hand on her shoulder made Nikki jump. "Ah, I see you've met our marksman, Corporal Alistair Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" Nikki exclaimed. The hair, the wild attitude, the music. No, it couldn't be.

Rika seemed to guess her thoughts. "Yes indeed. The Corporal is one of our half-breed soldiers. Lupus Sapiens, otherwise known as -"

"- A werewolf!" the corporal finished, sauntering up with a freshly-lit cigar between his teeth. "Got the bite from my great-grandpappy's side, 'n it's made me half wolf and _allll_ man." To Nikki's alarm, his nostrils twitched and sniffed at her. "I'd know that scent anywhere," he growled viciously. "The smell of a red-blooded woman in heat. That's warrior's musk through 'n through."

Nikki glanced at her twiggy gamer limbs. "Umm..." And suddenly Alistair was clasping her hand and beaming in her face like a nerd assaulting a celebrity guest at ComicCon.

"That's Tala's scent! Little pup, you shacked up with Tala? That is far out! Y'gotta let me on the details! What was she like in the sack? Aw, I bet she was a tiger, am I right?"

"Um..." Nikki's eyes darted from side to side, looking to her friends for help. Tiffany looked just as confused and felt as out-of-place as she did, Kate gave her a go-with-it shrug from over by the control station she was working on, Mack had already exited to begin loading the gear, and all that left was Rika, who inwardly chuckled to herself at the predicament.

Advancing on the exchange, Rika's reassuring hand on Nikki changed to one of urging on the shoulder of her corporal. "Now now Mister Wolfsbane, give the girl some space, why don't you? We don't want to terrify the poor girls with that howl of yours."

"Cap, I think I can speak for _all_ of us when I say Tala 'The Amazon' Stone is a fine, _fine_ piece of work! Someone well worth howling about! Wouldn't you agree, ladies?" He looked over to Nikki and Tiffany to rebut his claim, and he receive a shy and an eager nod respectively.

The captain smiled and retracted her hand, raising it in mock defense. "Point made but still, try to keep the macho side of you to minimum, okay corporal? Miss Stone might not like you scaring away her friends."

"Trust me Top, that's the _last_ thing I wanna do!" Alistaire relented and went to help unload the cargo, leaving a blushing blonde and a near-mortified bluenette.

It was only natural that Rika helped ease her thoughts. "Err, don't worry about him, Miss AnnMarie. He and Tala never got into _it_ , if that's what you're thinking." Nikki's frozen stare seemed to calm down at that. "He's just loud as professing how much he wants to."

 _'Poor guy.'_ Nikki surmised. "He is right about Tala though."

Rika gently patted the nerd girl's back. "I can't agree more. I can't ask for a better sister in arms. But Tala aside, I need to ask you two something." Grabbing both of their shoulders, the captain turned both Nikki and Tiffany to face her, still keeping her smile, but her tone becoming more serious. "I'd like to bring you both along, have a back-up pilot and a nurse, but I'd be wrong if I didn't give you one more chance to stay here. On Earth and wait for us." Rika looked between the both of them. "There's no telling what we'll run into when we're out there, and I know that if I were you, there'd be no amount of stars or aliens that'd keep me from rescuing her. This. Is. Dangerous. But you're both adults, so I'm asking now..."

"Are you ready to take to the stars and find our missing amazon?"

Nikki knew her answer immediately, but when she glanced over at Tiffany, she was taken aback by her friend's fully committed nod. _'Tala and Tiffany are just friends ... right?'_

Regardless of their determination, they both had farewells to make first.

XXXXX

"Mom, please don't put the coffee on, it's just a quick visit, okay?"

Jessie relented, but she still brought out a tray full of cookies and dainties for her daughter. "Okay, what's up hon?"

"I'm gonna be out of town for a bit. A friend of mine's in trouble and needs bailing out. I just wanted you to know that ..." It was so hard to finish her thought. _'If I don't see you again ...'_

Then her mother swept her into a hug, settling all their words. "Go, I'll be fine, sweetie. This friend of yours, they must be something else for you to rush after them, what with your schoolwork."

"They're... something," Tiffany agreed. Jessie rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"When you find them, make sure they know how much they mean to you. Okay?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

XXXXX

Nikki had explained things to Beli, then to Aiko. This was the part she wasn't looking forward to.

"You didn't even fucking try to get me on that ship?! Tala's my girl too, y'know! Maybe I want her back just as much!"

"Audrey... I think it'd be better if you didn't come." The redhead cocked an evil eye, so she scrambled to explain. "Tala's my girlfriend and she loves me, but you're the one she's crazy about." Challenges. Tala was all about thrill-seeking and pushing boundaries. No one strained Tala Stone to her limits quite like Audrey. No one could satisfy her the way Audrey did.

"If something happened to you out there ... I don't know if Tala would even want to come back to Earth."

The party girl was still furious, but now she was stewing silently. "Go, then. You're right - not like anyone here would miss you. Fly off and be a hero. If you even make it."

It was done. Exhaling deeply, Nikki trudged to the doorway, certain she'd lost something precious today.

"Hey, Nikki!"

She turned, and Audrey was in her face, biting her lip hesitantly. The redhead lunged forward and Nikki's eyes flew wide.

Audrey kissed her square on the lips.

Then she pulled back to deliver another one.

"One for you, one for Tala, okay? So you'd better make sure hers gets delivered." Her voice was all snark and sarcasm, but the fingers interlacing with Nikki's own held her dearly. "And don't get killed."

"Yeah," Nikki finally managed. "You got it, Audrey."

Filled with new hesitations, Nikki slowly turned and walked out the door, the first step to the galaxy beyond. _'We're on our way, Tala...'_

XXXXX

Celeste, as she mulled over the exchange between Tala and her Tendricidian kinfolk, couldn't tell whether the conversation was Tala trying to make friends, or declaring war. Both had Tala's unique brand of foolishness. Or was it brilliance? Despite their situation, she actually looked _forward_ to the coming days. But it can't be denied that brash or not, Tala's positive attitude did well to keep her at ease. Helped her think instead of panic.

She was even more at ease when the gladiators were released for their free period. Tala mused that if fighting was the only thing that brought in the money, then the hard part was finding things for their fellow inmates to do aside from kill each other.

"Arrgghhhh!"

"Tala! Jus' calm down!"

"Ease yourself, Tala! Resistance will only intensify the treatment!"

"This is NOT treatment!" Tala howled and bellowed obscene noises as she writhed and struggled against her slimy, flailing bindings. The amazon was stark naked as she was bound by every limb and extremity by a host of slick, purple tentacles. Around each wrist and ankle, around her waist, her meaty thighs, even around one of her generous bosoms. Her entire body was flushed several shades redder, and she seemed just moments away from losing it.

After discovering what laid in the spa, Celeste asked her human companions about their physical states, and upon hearing Tala complain about dull pains all over, being the team's 'big gun', the Norai recommended the most thorough all-over treatment she knew - tentacle massage.

Of course, Tala refused. But Celeste did one thing that Tala never saw her do.

She insisted.

The amazon deadpanned. "You wanna just hear me moan and groan, don't you?"

Celeste placed her hands on her impossible hips. "I simply wish for you to be in top form for our next excursion. Your positive inclinations are our most potent weapon. And I speak from experience when I say this will do in keeping you that way." ' _But yes, hearing you howl in pleasure is very much reprieve for me.'_ Celeste had kept up on her desire to see this red flower bloom, and when she thinks back to her declaration to protect her and Amelie, it made the Norai's heart beat just a little faster.

But, that wasn't on the amazon's mind right now. At her companion's explanation, Tala slumped her shoulders. "The things I do for friendship..." On the spot, Tala disrobed. Peeling out of her catsuit, and kicking it away, she flashed a gawking Celeste a wink before stepping up to the creature suspended ten feet above. A Wreeyak, Celeste called it.

She wished she hadn't.

It started relatively tame at first, already the most intense massage Tala had in her life, accented by light moans and heavy gasps. But the tentacles became more and more thorough as the giant octopus alien hanging from the ceiling began to familiarize itself with Tala's anatomy. Try as she might, the helpless amazon couldn't break free once it became too much for her. Her bindings did a good job of keeping her limbs apart to prevent her from any effective resistance, and the lewd feeling of surprisingly warm, jointless limbs all over her skin was making her very, _very_ hot and bothered. And out of the ten or so tentacles tasked with ravaging her body, one was still free to roam her sweat-glistened frame, and it found its way up and around one of her legs, creeping up between them.

"Not ze massage ah wished for..." Amelie half-chuckled, resting back in her massage chair. This has been going on for several minutes now, and Celeste and Amelie safely ruled out that this treatment was at least non-lethal. But alas, all they could do from ten feet below her on the ground was offer advice.

"Relax, Tala!"

"C-c-can't!"

"Take deep breaths!"

"AAUUUGGHHHH!"

"Find calm before you climax again!"

Shuddering with sweat running down her brows, Tala shot Celeste whatever of a glare she could. "N-no fun for you tonight…"

Celeste looked genuinely hurt. "You never offered before…"

"I was thinking about it!"

"How _curious_ ," a new voice boomed. "To fight so fiercely in battle, and yet she submits so pathetically to a mere… massage. Is this whelp truly the threat Rogan described to me?"

Amelie and Celeste turned to the newcomer - humanoid and female, but covered in smooth, silver scales like fish hide. A long, purple fin swept down the back of her head like a ponytail. She was beautiful, walking naked and unashamed in only her natural armor, but clearly deadly. Her scales were pitted with slashes and gouges, a collection of scars earned over years in combat.

"My name is Feroza. I trust there'll be no objections if I partake in this facility?" The question was a mere formality, as the scaly warrior had already marched up to the Wreeyak, the beast unceremoniously dropping Tala as it snatched up the larger specimen to ravage her body with nary a cry. Tala hit the floor with a heavy thump and an 'Oof!'

Celeste narrowed her eyes at the newcomer, heart racing, but keeping calm. "I have observed your statistics on the monitors. You are a veteran fighter, one of Rogan's stabilizers."

"Stabilizers?" Tala murmured, straining to pick herself up off the ground. She didn't care for the way this fish-woman stared at her so calmly, like a cat eyeing its prey. It didn't help that Feroza kept up her calm observation while tentacles invaded her most intimate areas. Tala got the strong implication she was being mocked.

"Yes, a stabilizer," Feroza purred. "Rogan and his ilk enjoy a modicum of unpredictability in the arena battles - fearsome newcomers such as yourself - but the novelty is short lived. When it is time to return to the status quo, warriors such as myself are called upon. To stabilize."

Tala narrowed her eyes. "So we'll be fighting you in our next battle."

"You will," Feroza confirmed, "and you will lose."

She moved so quickly that Tala barely had time to blink: wrenching free of the tentacles in a single jerk of the body, Feroza leapt to the floor and seized Celeste by the neck.

"Celeste!" Tala lunged forward, only for Feroza to catch her by the throat. They fruitlessly struggled as the eight foot alien walked them over to the lounge's pool. In one quick motion, she slammed the Norai's head on the pool's edge, stunning her. Then she plunged Celeste's head into the pool, Celeste thrashing in a torrent of bubbles, unable to free herself.

"Let us be brief, Eathling, while your comrade still has breath. Rogan desires you dead, but his orders are not absolute. The match tomorrow - I will feign defeat, allow you and your allies to live a while longer. If you agree to my terms."

Tala hammered at Feroza's forearm, but it was like bashing chain mail armor. Her hide was impenetrable. Her vision was swimming and Celeste's thrashing was growing weaker. "T-terms?" she gasped.

Feroza's cat-like grin intensified. "I delight in pleasures besides combat, Earthling. Return with me to my bedchambers. You howled so pitifully before a mere Wreeyak; I would delight in seeing what cries a woman like myself could coax out of your delicious body."

"F-fine! Fine! Let her go!" the amazon choked without thinking, and Celeste was released.

The Tendricidian fell back in her carried attempt to pull herself from the pool, and as her hand wiped the moisture from her face, she coughed out droplets of water, greedily trading for mouthfuls of air. Seeing her friend safe, Celeste looked over her captor's shoulder, but Feroza was a perceptive individual. In one swift motion, her hand shot behind her, and there was Amelie, suspended above the ground just like the amazon. She must really like throats.

"Admirable, but sloppy." Tala was released, but Amelie was tossed into the pool not unlike a ragdoll.

Falling to her hands and knees, Tala coughed a few times, massaging her throat. She wearily looked up, and gazed into the slit eyes of Feroza as the smooth-scaled she-beast squatted down in front of her, analyzing the smaller woman. Then, without warning, two large claws, grasped each side of Tala's head, forcing her up to her knees, their faces inches away. Resistance was futile, but adorable. "I can make your existence a brief one, Tala Stone. But be my... as you humans say... _playmate_ , and I just might make life for you and your friends a little easier." Those bright orange eyes glanced down towards the two large, perky mounds adorning Tala's chest, and grinning like mad, Feroza reached down and groped one of them. "Soft… and very warm." Such an act earned her a hard punch to the chest, but she hardly even acknowledged it. If anything, she fought to hold back laughter. "You mammals are adorable in your weakness. I'll have fun making you sing for me." She could feel the heat in her captor's face rising. "Yes, fun indeed." Returning her free claw to the other side of Tala's head, Feroza leaned in and delivered a fast, but tantalizing lick up Tala's blushing face with her lengthy, blue forked tongue. Tala's following shudder made Feroza's large, lumbering tail swish once in excitement. "My quarters before lights out. And if you don't come to me..." She delivered another lick. "I'll come to you." And without another word, the silver huntress rose to her full, imposing height, dropping Tala in the process before stepping over the dwarfed amazon's form and making her way towards the exit, tail swishing behind her.

Tala rolled over to her stomach and watched her go. Feroza didn't even look back before the door behind her shut. With immediate danger out of sight, Tala got her breathing back under control before looking back towards Celeste and Amelie, who had regathered their bearings, sitting along the poolside.

"This does not bode well."

The redhead surely, but shakily rose to her feet, feeling for bruises on her face. "This gives us time past tomorrow to plan our escape. Let's not waste it."

"But Tala!" Amelie piped up, eyes wide in exasperation. "You'll be zhat… _thing's_ slave!"

The amazon sighed. "It takes me back, honestly. My highschool crush was kinda like that. But she chose the hipster vampire over me. Unlike highschool though, this is something my fists can't solve…" Tala muttered that last part, rubbing her scuffed knuckles.

Try as she might though, she couldn't get the intensity of the moment between her and this Feroza out of her mind. Her persistent blush and raised temperature was testament enough.

* * *

 **Who's excited for Tala's night with her new friend?!**


	38. Other-Worldly: Confrontation

**Hey! I'm late! Let's go!**

 **TopPriority: Glad you like it! And hey, I like her too.**

 **Lunalove25: I know, right? If an alien chick wanted a piece of a human, it'd be Tal.**

* * *

Rogan's gladiators were free to roam the habitat ring between matches but curfews were strictly enforced. Tala waited until a half-hour before the warning buzzer, both to steel her nerves and to irritate Feroza's. _Let her get all hot and bothered waiting,_ she thought. On edge, the alien warrior would be more likely to make a mistake.

Amelie broke down and hugged her before she left. Celeste was far from weepy, yet she did give her an odd, Norai salute and spoke a phrase in her native tongue. The farewells made Tala's stomach churn, like she was being carted off to the front lines of a war. She kept thinking of her three goddess - Aiko would probably growl playfully and congratulate her on banging a "freaky fish girl". Nikki would swallow carefully, awkward and silent. Audrey ... thinking of her fiery diva's response brought a warm smile to her face.

 _'You gonna lie down and take it like a bitch, Tal? Hoof her in the cooter! Fuck her shit up!'_

Standing before the metal doorway to Feroza's quarters, Tala affirmed to herself that she would _not_ be taking anything lying down or willingly. She'd stood up to a goddess of love, she wasn't about to be violated by a lowly career fighter. _'Just going a bit more improvisational on this plan...'_

"Enter," came the slithery reply to her knock. Inside, the room was spartan as befitting a warrior. There were no furnishing in the entry room, just rows of weapons hung on display racks. Feroza had organized her personal armory by function. Tala scanned over the swords and scimitars for slicing and trailed down to the maces and clubs for bludgeoning. Her eyes paused.

That black baton on the corner rack ... it looked like a perfect replica of the clubs carried by the guard captains...

"What do you think?"

Tala's heart shot through her chest as she whipped around, scanning the area behind her for the source of the disembodied voice. It was the intercom. _'Calm down, Tala,'_ the amazon reassured herself before formulating a reply.

"You certainly like your killing up close."

There was a deep chuckle that came from the direction of the dimly lit main room. "One is most… _alive_ at the moment of the kill." Feroza seemed... at least open for conversation, and Tala figured she'd use that to rid herself of some of her anxiety.

"I suppose tonight is hands-only?" she asked, scanning the interior for her silver-scaled saboteur. From what she could make out, there were heads mounted up and down the walls. Or some kind of defining body parts. Flailing tails, bony backplates, giant claws and a heavily armored skull made up an abridged list of Feroza's trophies. Tala had no doubt that Feroza had hand-earned each and every one of them.

" _Hands only?_ For tonight."

The parting of lips was audible off in the dark corner of the room. Tala's head jerked in the direction of a deep swishing sound, and with a resounding click, the room lights flickered to life.

There she was: Feroza, in all her naked glory, laid out across her bed at the far end of the room, head propped up in a clawed hand, curvy hips accented by the tantalizing position on her side. Her tail, which twirled in the air with deftness and dexterity, returned to its idle state behind her from just turning on the lights. Her grin intensified. "Impressed?"

Tala stopped, taking in the sight. Whether it was out of apprehension or simple eye candy, it was a debate within her own mind.

At any rate, Feroza seemed pleased with the expression on her face, letting her tail flick once in an idle slap. "Your garments - remove them."

Tala looked down on her black and red armored bodysuit, reflexively gripping at her covering. "Yeah, sure," she answered with a cautious swallow. She turned her back on the warrioress as she pulled down her front zipper, hoping a slow striptease would keep the clawed monster amused and at bay while she scrambled for some way to turn this to her advantage. _'Keep her talking,'_ her inner strategist hollered.

"So how'd you end up in the arena? Kidnapped? Gambling debts?" Behind her, Feroza snarled at these small-time origins, but a glimpse of Tala's bare shoulders seemed to loosen her tongue.

"I was discharged from my homeworld's military for... questionable treatment of prisoners. Mercenary work satisfied me for a time until Rogan's organization offered me work in the arenas."

 _Questionable treatment._ Great, now this little chat was only intensifying the frantic drumbeat in her chest. "Oh… a career gladiator, huh?" Keeping her arms in their sleeves, Tala slid her bodysuit down to her waist. A nervous sweat made the flesh of her back glisten in the lamplight. Feroza's tail swished again. "Hmm, doesn't it cause problems with Rogan? Throwing matches against his orders?"

"Rogan understands that I will amuse myself with my prey as I please," Feroza snapped. The bedsprings groaned under her shifting weight, and Tala hastened to peel her arms from their sleeves, an offering of kindle to keep the hungry eyes on her at a distance. "Death may not come in the first match, but it is an inevitability when Feroza the Silver Blade is called to battle."

"Silver Blade, huh?" _Crap, so Feroza was the 'alpha among alpha' those two Norai brawlers had warned her about._ The situation was looking grim.

Tala scanned the weapon racks frantically, wondering if she could move fast enough to snatch one and go on the offensive. This entire room seemed like another mocking taunt, a show of domination – 'look all you want, they'll do you no good'. She remembered how quickly Feroza had moved in the bathing room - a silvery crack of thunder - and how easily she'd subdued Celeste. _'She'd be on me before I even turned around.'_ Feroza was likely already tensed, blood racing at the chance of provocation.

From shoulder to waist, Tala was now exposed, and only turning her back kept Feroza from leering at her large breasts and their pert tips. Tala hesitated as her thumbs slipped under the elastic at her hips, her final defense. She swallowed and pretended to struggle with wiggling out her buttocks. Feroza's tail cracked the air like a whip.

"Enough of this! Disrobe this instant before I tear your skin off along with your suit!"

Tala was stunned by how quickly that voice made her comply, how her hands hastened to strip her leggings down to her ankles; how her feet rushed to step out of her attached boots. She clutched the fabric to her chest, a futile gesture. From the bed, Feroza purred, sending a shiver up Tala's spine.

"Set down your clothing. Face me."

With a final shudder, goosebumps washing over her skin, Tala faced her captor and let her bodysuit puddle at her feet. Tala was aghast at the spell she was under. She had little to no problem with being naked in front of others but as Feroza's predator eyes ravaged her up and down, she felt exposed. Vulnerable. Filled with the needy desire to shield herself. But she was ordered otherwise. And that made it worse.

Feroza kept her place on the bed, her tongue flickering out of that face-splitting grin, _tasting_ the smaller woman on the air, from the aroma of nervous sweat to the tantalizing stench of fear. Her prey very well knew that their best chance to live past tonight was to submit.

But that wasn't any fun.

Hearing the bed groan again made Tala shudder, and the sound of clawed feet on the hard metal floor made the amazon's heart thump in her chest. She could feel her red organ kicking at her sternum like a beast pounding against a cage. She only wished there _was_ a cage wall between her and this beast. The idle breeze was cold against her piping hot skin, reminding her just how exposed she was. Feroza's approaching form made her take the first breath she had in several moments, and swallowing the lump in her throat, Tala stood her ground.

Feroza now stood before her, tail swishing and never stopping. A silver hand rose from that round, armored hip, a single clawed digit slowly rising to the lesser warrior's beet-red face. Out of instinct, another tremor wracked Tala's body. A glimpse of Feroza's those obsidian-like claws made her breath pick up. One good swipe could reduce her amazonian body to bloody ribbons.

The claw moved up alongside her face, and Tala tilted her head away. A small chuckle erupted from Feroza's smirking form. The claw quickly moved in closer. Tala's breathing ceased as she bit her lip, eyes snapped shut.

She felt a few locks of hair slide behind her ear.

When Tala realized she wasn't bleeding and wasn't breathing, she released the breath she was holding and slowly, cautiously opened her eyes. Feroza leaned down so they were face to face, inciting a small, but audible gasp from the amazon. "Where is the fearsome warrior that led her companions to victory, hmm?"

The Silver Blade rose back up to her full height, a whole head and shoulders higher, and began pacing around Tala, her body and her reactions under the predator's gaze.

"Where is the dealer of death that charged head-long into a fighting establishment, not unlike this one, and came out covered in the blood of her enemies?" Tala's trembling subsided. "Where is the fearless Othuum hunter who wielded nothing but her blade before stripping the life from the wild beast's body?"

Tala's gaze rose from the floor as Feroza began circling back behind her.

"Is it because you're now toothless? Without a weapon?" Feroza leaned in behind her, feeling the smaller woman's trembling return with a vengeance. "... _exposed_?" The alien continued circling as she released a booming torrent of laughter. Her guffaws were mocking. Insulting. Scathing.

And they did their job, getting under her prey's timid skin.

Tala's fists clenched again, so hard that her knuckles went white. Not out of her apprehensive attempt to keep her bearings, but out of buried rage, dug up when the insults pierced her flesh. She'd been Feroza's captor since she entered the alien's bedchambers, her claim when she agreed to be here and her prey when they met eyes.

But the warrior blood fervently coursing through Tala's veins screamed otherwise.

Without thinking in the slightest, Tala's fist cocked back. Every muscle from her forearms to her shoulders to her abdomen boomed to life, and with a cry that would make her ancestors proud, she launched her fist straight for the Silver Blade's smug face.

The blow caught Feroza straight across the jaw, sending her reeling back head-first. Tala's captor held that stunned tableau for several thundering heartbeats until the Irishwoman wondered if she'd punched the alien into shellshock.

It was a fleeting hope. The Silver Blade straightened up, rubbing a palm over her wounded cheek as that insufferable grin regrew. Feroza's insatiable grin declared that she was far from winded.

"RAAH!" Tala charged in for round two, opening with an uppercut to Feroza's jaw and following up with swift punches to the stomach. Better to aim underneath the rib cage, she reasoned, but Feroza's scales made every punch feel like they connected with kevlar. The gladiator chuckled at her onslaught.

"Are you trying to amuse me?" she inquired before catching Tala's next punch and spinning her into a hold: one claw wrenching Tala's fist in the air, the other seizing the amazon's throat and crushing Tala against her glistening chest. "You'll have to do better."

There was blood pooling over Tala's knuckles and Feroza forced that hand to her lips, lapping her forked tongue over the wound. Tala's legs shuddered - just a flick of that firm muscle held more potency than a dozen Wreeyak tentacles and Feroza seemed to know it, purring hungrily at her captive's sudden gasp. "Can you feel it, human - my heartbeat beneath your head? If you want me to feel it, _that's_ where you need to strike."

Feroza pushed her away with a parting slap on the rump that sent Tala steaming red. "Now HIT me!" she commanded.

Tala whirled around and charged. Feroza raised her guard to intercept. _'Not today, bitch.'_ At the last minute Tala ducked low and poured all of her weight into her foot. She wasn't wearing stilettos like a certain feisty redhead, but slamming Feroza's shin head-on still made the alien grimace and stagger back a step.

"A little trick I picked up from my little prey," Tala grinned before delivering the follow-up punch straight to Feroza's heart.

The Silver Blade toppled onto the bed, winded and surprised. Tala gave her no opportunity to recover, scrambling on top of her opponent, seizing Feroza's wrists and pinning the alien down the weight of her thighs. Sweaty and winded from the fight, both woman panted and stared at each other.

"Very good," Feroza rasped, trying to move her wrists to no avail.

Tala smirked. "I'm a bit of an alpha myself." She leaned forward some more, making her pin a matter of weight rather than strength. Feroza definitely wasn't going anywhere.

However, such an action placed her sizable bosom directly over the silver huntress' face. A perfect weakness to exploit. Smirking, Feroza summoned her snaking blue tongue and, in one swift motion, dragged the ends along one of the amazon's erect tips. That triggered a sharp intake of breath from Tala, who wore a look of stunned realization.

She was again at Feroza's mercy.

She had to keep her position or else Feroza would be all over her, but if she stayed like this, the huntress was free to ravage her overhanging bosom with a giant forked tongue and a full complement of teeth. The new torrent of teases and tickles ushered some muffled whimpers from the amazon, but she held firm.

"It seems I've found _your_ weakness, human. Among others."

Feroza surveyed the situation while she administered her treatment. With this female practically posing on display, there were an untold number of retaliations the Silver Blade could administer. Her tail _was_ perfectly free. _Later,_ she decided. Right now, it was enough to revel in the muffled sounds of pleasure coming from her prey. The space where the human sat atop her abdomen was getting _very_ warm.

"S-s-stop!" Tala cried, feeling her body on the verge of snapping and doing something stupid. Her lower half was beginning to ache and Feroza's scales, once cold to the touch, grew hot and enticing under her meaty thighs. But as she took a brief moment to reassess, there came another realization.

She was no longer plagued by fearful thoughts, but horny ones.

Feroza was probably tasting the undeniable stench of her heat as she dripped all over the alien woman's abdomen. The Silver Blade panted with an unquenchable hunger, her tongue flicking uncontrollably, her purr almost deafening.

Reaching her serpentine head up, grinning like mad, Feroza's snout made contact with one of Tala's sweat-glistened breasts, inciting a satisfying gasp from the woman on top of her. "S-stop it!"

"Now now, why would I want to do that?" The smell and taste of this human's musk was wonderful.

Her tail shot around Tala's neck. The amazon instinctively released her grip on her captor's wrists, leaving more than enough opportunity for the armor-clad saboteur to seize Tala's wrists. In one swift motion, their places were swapped and Tala found herself staring up into Feroza's growing, hunger-stricken eyes.

Tala's legs remained wrapped around Feroza's midsection and with her arms pinned, the alien was far too large to break away from. She tried to move her feet under Feroza's powerful frame, but the Silver Blade leaned in before she could. Tala shuddered at the feeling of an impenetrable hide squishing her breasts between their bodies.

"All mine," Feroza smirked, delighting in the smaller woman's hot gasps as her tongue slithered down Tala's neck and chest for a more thorough examination. To drive home her complete victory, Feroza brought her tail up to Tala's face, delivering a mocking poke of the cheek.

That was when Tala turned her head and snapped her teeth around the tip. Feroza reared back with a gasp, but it wasn't a cry of pain Tala detected.

"Cease that," the warioress demanded, but now she was equally paralyzed, not daring to move lest Tala increase the pressure of her teeth. _'Found a weak spot, have I?'_ Tala smirked, letting her tongue swirl in exploration around the scaly tip, increasing Feroza's torment.

"Enough!" Feroza moved a hand from Tala's wrist to over top her breast. Tala pressed her advantage, wrapping her free hand around the tender tail and stroking it up and down. Feroza bucked her hips wildly, trying to pull away but Tala only squeezed her legs tighter around the woman's frame, holding her body and her heat. The message was clear:

'If I'm going down, then you're coming with me.'

Desperate to escape, Feroza's brought the full tenderness of her tongue to Tala's breasts, trying to provoke another release. At the same time, Tala intensified the grip of her palm, stroking faster over the sensitive limb. The clash of their lower bodies rocked the bedsprings to their limit.

Neither of them could say who reared back first, only that the first cry of ecstasy was swiftly echoed by another. Tala's head heaved into the pillows, Feroza's back arched in a roar. Two warriors rocked to their cores by a double-edged knock-out blow.

When the fog of pleasure descended, both women found themselves collapsed with their backs on the bed, winded.

"Holy … crap…"

" _Sha...to…_ " Feroza panted back in an alien tongue. The feeling of record-breaking ecstacy seemed mutual.

Tala stared up at the ceiling, feeling the sudden, heavy weight of her actions. ' _By Venus, did I just- ? Did I let her -?'_

Whatever comments the goddess of love might've made were interrupted when a strange sound caught Tala's ear.

Looking over to her bedmate, Tala saw the worn, silver-scaled bounty huntress' lips curled up in a grin. Not one out of maniacal thirst or bloodlust, but one of amusement. Satisfaction, even. The feeling was infectious and soon she joined Feroza in a light-hearted chuckle.

"So how's that for coaxing cries out of my delicious body?"

Feroza regarded her prey-turned-adversary with a smirk. "Satisfactory." The reply was winded and tired, but still mirthful, like a friend after a long game of tag.

Feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders, Tala shot back with a smirk of her own. "I hope you know that you came first," she jabbed.

Feroza scoffed, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "Bold _and_ humorous."

"I know - lots to love about me." Feeling the fire in her belly rekindle - her experiences in the bedroom made her very resilient - Tala sat up with surprising speed and before the Silver Blade could react, the tip of her sensitive tail was in the clutches of the amazon again, but instead of man-handling the sensitive piece as she had moments ago, Tala pressed the fleshy tail tip directly between her cleavage, coaxing a moan out of both of them.

"Again?" Feroza chucked. "I doubt you'll last long."

"Wanna bet?" the redhead challenged, thoughts of Jessie's sexual prowess with her flashing in her mind. She was more than ready for another round.

Teasing and rubbing with this monstrous woman brought her to climax within one minute whereas full-on fisting from her other girls would take several. She was locked in sensual embrace with a beauty that could quite literally tear her limb from limb. Feroza's sudden movements made her heart leap, adrenaline flooded her system at the slightest tension, and the fear she felt course through her was very real. There was no dispute of who had the power here, and it wasn't her. And when it came to how hot and bothered it made her, it made all the difference.

Feroza shuddered as her tail fucked the smaller woman's bodacious assets, but unlike the human, she wasn't the same champion Tala was in regard to carrying on after the first round. After that first orgasm, Tala was warmed up and ready for battle. Feroza, on the other hand, was just now feeling the drowsiness go away.

Many rounds later, Feroza was a spent wreck, slumped against Tala's chest like a silver scaled pelt. "Unbelievable..." she panted. Just when she thought she was done, she felt Tala's invasive tongue buried between her legs once more, and once the electrifying pleasure coursed through her again, she didn't want to stop.

"Mm, yeah..." Tala's mind was buzzing with all the uses she'd found for Feroza's tail - all the nooks and crannies she'd let her new playmate explore - but even she found her energy dwindling and allowed Feroza to claim her for some restful spooning. It was a novel change - letting her partner play the role of the big spoon. "Gotta say, having an extra limb does have its advantages."

"Your anatomy is equally _erotic_ ," Feroza murmured, squeezing a fleshy breast in each hand. For Tala, it was a rare treat to find a lover large enough to fully handle her assets, so she snuggled in and enjoyed the luxurious afterplay massage. "You're far warmer too."

' _Warmer than…'_ Tala bridged. "Zathra and Luna, was it?" Feroza nodded into her bosom. "How are they? In bed, I mean."

Feroza snorted. "Cold. Inexperienced. Submissive."

That made Tala think. Feroza insulted her. Laughed at her. Provoked her into fighting back. She wanted a fight. And after the first punch was thrown, Tala was happy to give it. "Giving up without a fight? Doesn't sound too fun."

The alien huffed steamy breath over one of her mounds. "It never is."

"Speaking of fun, still going to throw the fight tomorrow?"

"I may just let you conquer me in the next three or four matches," Feroza chuckled back. "I'd be sure to pay you back after curfew."

Tala laughed gaily at that threat, but Feroza's words were coming softer now. A long yawn drifted over her bare skin. "I could persuade Rogan to spare you," Feroza whispered. "He talks highly of family honour and restitution, but money is his true concern. You'd be a valuable asset to him. To me."

"Maybe," Tala yawned back. She was too exhausted to consider the offer any more than idle pillow talk. "Maybe I'll escape before then, be on my way back home."

"You'd never make it," Feroza promised. "I'd never let you."

 _'To think I'd let you stay here is the real crime.'_ Tala didn't say that last part, but it was a persisting thought up until her heavy eyes fell shut and sleep finally claimed her.


End file.
